The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth
by eftee
Summary: Sakura has been hearing voices. What are they trying to tell her? What happens if one day the world is covered in darkness? Who will save the world? Will SS be able to retrieve the 4 stones in time before all is lost?
1. Prologue

Prolouge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voices whispered their secrets through the winds. The trees silently said their secrets, and the waters, roared with anger.  
  
"Darkness will rein," the waters roared.  
  
"Disaster will strike," the winds trailed off.  
  
"Everything will die," whispered the trees.  
  
"Who will save us?" cooed the birds.  
  
"Will light shine?" The sun questioned.  
  
"Or will darkness, once again rise?" the sky asked.  
  
"What about the two chosen ones?" asked the land.  
  
"Will they stop this darkness?" the mountain barked its question.  
  
"Is their love even strong?" the grass hissed.  
  
All their questions and remarks mixed with eachother, and it all just sounded like one loud voice, full of all sorts of questions, that ran all through the world.  
  
"Chosen ones, save us," they all chanted. "Waken! Rise and destroy the evil that reins the world. Or will all be lost? Save us chosen ones, you are our last hope. WAKEN AND RISE!"  
  
-  
  
Emerald green eyes shot wide open, as a seventeen year old girl with auburn hair that touched her shoulders, sat up sharply in bed. Short, heavy, gasps escaped her lips. Sweat rolled down her pale face, and the moon blanketed her figure. She clasped her hand over her rapidly, and heavily, beating heart. That dream. What did it mean? Trees. Water. Wind. Sun. Sky. Land. Mountains. Birds. Grass. They all whispered their secrets. But what did they mean? What 'chosen ones'? She looked at the pale moon that shined through the darkness. Stars twinkled merrily. She could hear voices whispering in her ears. It seemed like the moon was telling her something. But what? She could not make out the words. Shivering lightly, she held herself in a hug as she pulled the covers off from her. Her bare feet gently touched the carpet and pushing herself up from bed, she walked to her door and slowly opened it, while tip-toeing downstairs, as not to wake her father and brother up. -A walk will do- She thought as she pulled her coat from the hanger and put it on, quietly opening the door and closing it.  
  
Breathing in the fresh air of the night, she walked out the gates and down the streets of Tomoeodo. Silence was all she heard as her feet quietly touched the earth. For some reason, the cherry blossom trees, the solid earth, the sky, and the stars, the moon and the wind, seemed to be whispering something to her, but she couldn't make them out. Something deep down in her, a feeling, a feeling that something were to happen, suddenly leaked its way through her. She now felt nothing but coldness from it. She didn't know when it would happen, or what would happen, but all she knew was that something bad were to happen, something she knew she'd never forget, even if she tried to. Walking into King Penguin Park, she sat on one of the swings and gently began rocking her self, her gaze on the moon, hoping to find some kind of answer from it.  
  
"Onegai kami-sama," she whispered. "Tell me, what's going to happen?" No reply. Then she repeated, "Tell me."  
  
"Darkness," hissed a cold voice that sent shivers up her spine. "Death."  
  
The girl turned her head and looked to see a figure, excpet it looked more like a shadow. "Who - who are you?" she asked in fear. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I am Shadow, and all I want is you, my dear Cherry Blossom," Shadow hissed again.  
  
She stood up from the swing and began backing away as Shadow advanced towards her. "My Master awaits your presence, come with me, Sakura."  
  
The girl known as Sakura shook with fear. She said in a shakey voice, "I will not go with you. . . Leave me alone."  
  
Shadow seemed to smirk. "Then I will force you."  
  
Sakura felt herself being lifted above the earth. She tried to scream for help, but her mouth would not obey her mind. -Someone help me!- she called mentally in her mind. That's when she noticed that Shadow held her by the neck, floating himself. Yet the only reason Sakura was floating, is because he held her. She held onto his wrists as she tried to gasp for air, but his grip tightened. "Let me go," she managed to choke out. He did not. With out a second thought, she kicked him in the stomach, making him loose his grip, as she fell and landed roughly on solid earth. Her back hurt painfully from the fall, and her throat was soar as she gasped in gulps of fresh air. She saw Shadow coming towards her and she quickly picked herself up as she ran, while stumbling, towards the woods.  
  
The trees were all a blurr to her as branches scraped her arms and legs. She stopped once she came to the edge of a cliff. Looking down, she noticed it wasn't that steep, but at least two stories high. Taking a glance over her shoulder, she looked to see Shadow hot on her trail. Gathering all the courage she could, she jumped off the cliff. She landed heavily on her legs, making her twist her right ankle. Gritting her teeth in pain, she looked up to see Shadow floating down the cliff. Getting up, she limped as fast as she could, making her ankle hurt even worst, away from Shadow. Her left foot caught onto a rock and she fell face-forward on the flat, dirty, ground. She kept her eyes tightly shut as she heard Shadow's footsteps coming closer to her. -Oh kami-sama, I'm doomed for- She thought to herself as she shook in fear.  
  
Sakura felt herself being picked up roughly by her right wrist. Opening her eyes, she saw Shadow, who was holding onto her right wrist in the air, making her dangle.  
  
"What have I ever done to you?" Sakura sneered, not even knowing where she found the courage to say that. Her emerald green eyes gave Shadow a death glare. "Just leave me be."  
  
"I can't do that," Shadow chuckled. "Master has sent for you, and what Master wants, Master gets."  
  
She barred her teeth, and using her free hand, she clasped her star key, changing it to her star staff. She hit Shadow with the butt of her staff, making him loose his grip while holding his stomach. Sakura landed heavily on her feet, but ignored the pain in her ankle. Pulling out a card from her jacket, she called, "Fiery!"  
  
Fiery spread its bat like wings, while making hissing noises as it fired a fire ball at Shadow. He just stood there, then aimed a finger at the fire. A dark mist crept towards the charging fire, and envoloped it in shadow. Waving his hand, and invisible force hit Fiery, making it fall to the ground and changing back to its card form. Shadow's gaze fell upon Sakura and he held out his hand and a sword appeared. Raising the sword, he charged at Sakura.  
  
"Sword!"  
  
Her staff changed into a sword and she narrowly blocked Shadow's sword that came down at her. Both were locked in a sword battle, and sweat rolled down Sakura's face as she gritted her teeth in determination. Shadow was a lot stronger, that's for sure. Every time their swords collided, it was hard for Sakura to keep a hold on her sword. Then, with one swift move of his sword, he knocked Sakura's sword from her grasp, then he gave her a deep gash in her right shoulder. Holding her shoulder to stop the bleeding, she dodged or duck, to avoid Shaodw's sharp sword from killing her. When Sakura ducked to avoid getting her head chopped off, Shadow hit her in the chin with his knee, making her fall back on the ground. Pointed his sword at her heart, she glared up at him. He smirked as an eerie grey glow formed at the tip of his staff. Sakura pushed herself backwards, feeling as if she should stay away from the eerie grey glow. At fast speed, the small grey ball of energy flew at her and went right into her chest. Her emerald green eyes turned grey as they widened and a pained gasped escaped her lips. The same eerie grey surrounded her. Sakura's face was pale, her grey eyes were lifeless, and her body was limp, yet her eyes stayed open as she was lifted above the earth and into the night time sky. -Someone. . . . . help me. . . . - she pleaded in her mind. That's when she heard it.  
  
The stars. The moon. The land. The wind. They all seemed to be whispering something that her ears alone could only hear. At first, she could not make them out, then they became clearer and clearer.  
  
"Trust in yourself," the wind hissed.  
  
"Trust in your powers," the stars whispered.  
  
"Be strong," the land said.  
  
"We have faith in you," the stars chanted.  
  
Sakura's grey eyes looked up at the star filled sky. Then whiteness covered up the grey, and the eerie grey that surrounded her turned into a yellow bright glow. Words that never came to mind slowly flowed from her lips:  
  
"Powers of the Heaven  
  
Light of the Stars  
  
Hear my cry  
  
And shed your might!  
  
I, Goddess of the Light  
  
Call you!  
  
Power Sakura never felt before mixed with her star power. A white ball of energy slowly formed just inches from her chest. The star staff floated up to her and the white ball of energy went into where the star was. They both mixed and the star staff glowed brightly. It grew longer, but instead of being pink, it was white, the wings on her staff were longer, and the star went from yellow to a bright gold. The staff was just inches taller then her, and Sakura's eyes were still white. She subconsciously pointed her staff at a suprised Shadow, whos eyes were opened wide in horror.  
  
"So. . . . I found her," Shadow whispered.  
  
A golden light formed at the tip of her staff, and a laser like beam was fired at Shadow. The beam of light went through Shadow's chest, but he did not let out a scream of pain or agony, instead, he just stared up at Sakura in shock as he slowly turned to black dust. Then, the next thing Sakura remembered, was darkness. 


	2. Introduction

Introduction  
  
  
  
  
  
She found herself standing on a cliff, looking at the view of the ocean. Their waves hit roughly against the bottom of the cliff. Pointy rocks could be seen. The wind blew wildy, making her auburn hair fly. The trees swayed side to side, and the sky was covered in clouds.  
  
"Anger will rise in humans," the ocean roared in anger.  
  
"The world will be destroyed," hissed the wind.  
  
"Death will occur," the deathly pointy rocks growled.  
  
"Everything will fall," boomed the voice of the trees.  
  
"Darkness will cover the light," the clouds murmured above the loud rackets of the other voices.  
  
"But we must not give up faith," the voice of the sun whispered from behind the clouds.  
  
"Iie. . . . we musn't give up faith," she repeated in a whisper as the voices became silent.  
  
-  
  
She opened her emerald green eyes. Her vision was blurred and she shook her head to clear her vision. She found herself in an unfamiliar place. -Where am I? What happened?- She racked through her brains to try and remember what happened before she blacked out, but she failed poorly. Sitting up, she found herself on a bed, in someone's room. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at my place," said a boy around eighteen. His chestnut brown hair was messy, his eyes were an amber brown. "I'm Li, Syaoran, and you are?"  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura," she muttured, clear enough for Syaoran to hear.  
  
"What were you doing unconscious and at night?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura tightly shut her eyes. "I - I can't seem to remember. I remember being a-attacked, demo that's all I could remember." She re-opened her eyes and nearly gasped when she felt the power Syaoran radiated and the green aura that flared around him. "Y-you have magic! But how come I never seen you before, or-or felt your aura?"  
  
"I just moved here from Hong Kong," Syaoran explained as he saw the pink aura she had, and how powerful she felt. "So I see that you know magic yourself? I always thought that there weren't that much people besides the Li Clan that new magic."  
  
"So, you're part of the Li Clan?" Sakura asked, more like stated. "I heard of you people from a friend. Let me guess, you're a descendent of Clow Reed if I'm not mistaken." He nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded. "Are you the Card Mistress, because I found this lying near you." He brought the star staff from his back and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"Hai, I'm the Card Mistress," Sakura muttured as she changed her staff back to her star key.  
  
"Demo, how could you have magic?" Syaoran asked, trying not to sound rude.  
  
"'tou-san, my father, is half the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Sakura explained, getting a suprised look from Syaoran. She looked up at Syaoran. "Why am I telling you all this? I don't even know you." Pulling the covers off her, she pushed herself up. "I should be going. Arigatou for your help."  
  
Before she could even leave the room, Syaoran grabbed her wrist. "Don't you think you should rest for a bit?"  
  
"Iie, it's okay," Sakura replied over her shoulders.  
  
"When I found you, you were drained of your powers, and you still are. You need to recover," Syaoran stated seriously.  
  
"Why should you care what happens to me?" Sakura asked softly, hiding her shock.  
  
-Yeah, why?- Syaoran thought to himself. -Why do I care what happens to her?- He let go of her wrist. "Fine. Do as you wish."  
  
Sakura reached for the door knob and opened the bed room door. Looking over her shoulder, she said, "And once again, I thank you." She walked out the room, and walked out the apartment door, closing it behind her.  
  
Syaoran stood rooted to his spot, looking out the open door of his bed room. Mixed emotions ran through his mind, and he could feel something warm inside him. He shook that feeling off and closed his bed room door.  
  
-  
  
Sakura walked down the streets of Tomoeodo. She still wore the same thing from last night, and now it was evening. The sun was blazing high in the sky and she broke into a run, praying that no one would see her in her pajamas (and her jacket). Finally making it to the house, she opened the door, but her dad and brother were not there, they probably went to work. Slowly walking up the stairs, she opened her bed room door, and a stuffed like animal with black beady eyes and wings, flew up to her face, worriedly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, where have you been!?" Kero asked as Sakura pulled off her jacket. "You had me worried!"  
  
"Gomen nasi Kero-chan," Sakura said.  
  
Kero, or Keroberos, was her Sun Guardian of the Seal. She had another guardian, the Moon Guardian Yue. When she first found the Clow Book, Kero helped her to capture them. When she caught them all, Yue, the judge, challenged her, and she beat him. Her clow staff turned into the star staff. After that, Eriol sent challenges at her, making her convert her cards into Sakura Cards, and since she finished that, her life was just - ordinary. Now this. This new evil comes. But what does it want form her? Who knows.  
  
"Where were you?" Kero asked.  
  
"I - I was going for a walk, when I ran into this guy named Shadow. He wanted me to go with him, but I said no, so we fought. Then, I can't remember anything after that, but waking up at Li-san's apartment."  
  
"Li?" Kero repeated.  
  
"Hai, Li Syaoran of the Li Clan," Sakura said.  
  
"Why is he here, in Japan? Isn't he from Hong Kong?" Sakura nodded. "Then why is he here, unless - The Li Clan probably heard of the new evil here and sent him to destroy it - Oh I'm not sure. Well, whatever this new evil is, I want you to be careful." She nodded once more. "Now can you get me some pudding, onegai?"  
  
She sweat dropped. Then the phone rang. Sakura ran down stairs and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Kinomoto Residence, Sakura speaking," Sakura said.  
  
"Konichawa Sakura-chan!" greeted the cheerful voice of her best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
"Konichawa Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted.  
  
"How come you didn't come this morning?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Huh?" Then she remembered. She was suppose to come to Tomoyo's house to work on a science project. "Oh! Gomen nasi Tomoyo-chan, it's just that I ran into a spot of trouble last night."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura explained all that she could remember. "Now I get to make more kawaii outfits while video taping Sakura- chan!" Sakura sweat dropped as she imagined a starry eyed Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura groaned.  
  
"Why don't you come over now so we could work on our project?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Hai, I'll be over soon. Ja ne," Sakura said, hanging up the phone.  
  
She quickly changed into a pair of baggy, khaki pants, and a pink tank top. Saying her good bye to Kero, she put on her roller blades and skated down the side walks. Her lips curved into a smile as she admired the blooming cherry blossom trees. It was the first day of spring, and no clouds were in the bright blue sky. Birds chirrped away merrily. She let out a sigh as she turned a corner.  
  
BAM  
  
Sakura felt herself collide into someone, and found herself falling, but something caught her wrist. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Syaoran.  
  
"O-oh, Konichawa L-Li-san," Sakura greeted, smiling brightly.  
  
Syaoran stared at her, a faint pink creeping across his cheeks. Realizing he was still holding her wrist, he turned even redder as he let her wrist go. "Konichawa Kinomoto-san. It's good to see you doing well."  
  
"I have something to ask you," Sakura started. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing in Japan?"  
  
"The Li Elders sent me to deal with the enemy," Syaoran explained, "and they sent me to protect you."  
  
"To protect me?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Demo - I have my cards, and I have my guardians, why would I need protection?"  
  
"Your cards and guardians are not strong enough to protect you," Syaoran stated seriously. "Not even having the other half of Clow Reed, Hirrigazawa Eriol, is enough to protect you."  
  
"How'd you know - " Sakura began to question.  
  
"The Li Elders have their ways of finding things out," he replied. He turned to leave. "Just be careful when you're out alone."  
  
"Matte! Li-san!" Sakura called as she skated to keep up with him. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. Sakura felt herself go warm. "Ano. . . . I was wondering i-if you'd like to come with me and meet my friend Tomoyo-chan."  
  
He shrugged, but his cheeks turned red also. "Hai, why not?"  
  
Sakura skated slowly down the side walk, as Syaoran walked beside her. They arrived infront of Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Wow, it's huge," Syaoran said, gaping at the huge Daidouji Mansion.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" Sakura asked, an amused smile on her face as she pushed open the gates and skated towards the door, Syaoran jogging to catch up.  
  
Sakura rang the door bell, and the door immediately opened, to reveal a seventeen year old girl, with amethyst eyes and long wavy purple hair. She smiled. "Konichawa Sakura-chan! Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, this is Li Syaoran," Sakura said as Tomoyo let them in, Sakura taking off her skates.  
  
"Konichawa Li-san! I'm Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Syaoran said.  
  
"I want you to meet someone," Tomoyo said. "Eriol-kun!"  
  
"He's here too?" Sakura said.  
  
An eighteen year old boy, with sapphire blue eyes and short midnight blue hair, walked up to them, a smile on his face.  
  
"This is Hirrigazawa, Eriol," Tomoyo said, "and Eriol-kun, this is Li, Syaoran."  
  
Eriol smiled at Syaoran, who glared at him suspiciously. Syaoran could see a blue aura surround him.  
  
"Oh, Li-san," Sakura began with a smile, "did I mention that he is also my half father??"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen in suprise. "Iie - iie you haven't."  
  
"And he's also, Tomoyo's fiancee," Sakura said, earning, a blush from Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"H-He's your half father?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hai, I am my cute little descendent," Eriol stated calmly.  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol when he said 'cute little descendent.'  
  
"Okay, come on everyone, to the living room," Tomoyo said, gesturing them into her living room. "I'll go get some tea and snacks."  
  
"I'll help you," Eriol offered as him and Tomoyo walked into the kitchens, leaving Syaoran and Sakura sitting in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So, ano, Kinomoto-san, how long have you known Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked, stirring up a conversation.  
  
"Since I was born," Sakura replied. "Her mother and my mother were best friends also." Looking at Syaoran, she said, "Tell me about yourself Li- san."  
  
"Well. . . . " Syaoran began, "my father died when I was just three. I've been training in sword fighting and martial arts since I were five. What else is there to know?"  
  
"I'm sorry. . . to hear that your father. . . died," Sakura said softly. "I know how you feel. . . ."  
  
Syaoran looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You see, my mother died also when I were just three," Sakura said. "So, like you, I barely knew my mother." Quickly changing the subject, she asked, "So do you have any other family members?"  
  
"Hai. My mom, and my three annoying older sisters," Syaoran mumbled. Sakura giggled. "What about you?"  
  
"My father and over-protective brother," Sakura replied.  
  
"We're back," Tomoyo's voice rang cheerfully as she, with the help of Eriol, came with cups of tea and a plate of snacks.  
  
Durning their stay at Tomoyo's mansion, Eriol and Syaoran ended up helping Tomoyo and Sakura on their science project. It was nighttime, and Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura decided to go home. Putting on her skates, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol said their good byes to Tomoyo and walked down the streets.  
  
"Well, this is my street. Ja ne," Eriol said, turning at a corner.  
  
Sakura skated slowly as Syaoran walked by her side. All was silent.  
  
"Li-san?" Sakura said after a while.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura felt herself go warm once again. "I-is it okay if I call you by your first name?"  
  
"Hai." Then Syaoran blushed. "Is it okay if I call you by your first name also?"  
  
She nodded as she smiled brightly. "Of course!"  
  
Looking up at the apartment. "Well, I guess I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," Sakura whispered softly as she watched Syaoran walk up to the apartment.  
  
She slowly turned away, took one last glance at the apartment, and gently skated away. Her hands were behind her back as she looked up at the stars that shone brightly. Then, she felt a strong dark magic that made her feel dizzy. Coming to a halt, she narrowed her eyes and looked around her, searching for the sorce of the power. Thinking it was just her imagination, Sakura skated slowly forward. She skated near a dark alley way, and then, that same dark feeling came to her, making her come to a halt infront of the alley way. With out warning, a hand covered her mouth and another hand wrapped around her neck. Her eyes widened as her screams for help were muffled by the hand. The person slowly dragged her into the alley way. Sakura was roughly pushed against the brick wall as she slid to the ground. She opened her eyes, but had to squint in order to see through the dark. She was in a narrow alley way, and a figure with a dark aura, stood infront of her.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked in a whisper as she slowly stood up, using the wall for support as she stood on her roller blades. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I am K'van, and I work for my Master," the figure said.  
  
-He must work for the same master that Shadow has- Sakura thought to herself silently. "Who is your master?"  
  
"All will be revealed in due time Mistress," K'van hissed.  
  
He reached out a hand and caressed her face. Sakura felt nothing but coldness rise in her from the touch of him. She shivered. He then held her cheek in his hand as his black eyes locked with her emerald green ones. Sakura felt like she were being hypnotized just staring at him. Her eye lids felt heavy, and right now, all she wanted to do was close them, but she didn't. She fought from fainting. Tearing her eyes from his, she pushed away his hands and hissed, "Get away from me!"  
  
He chuckled lightly. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, my Master wishes your presence."  
  
"I don't care," Sakura spat. "I will not go!"  
  
K'van aimed an open palm at her and water slowly started to circle around her.  
  
"What the-" Sakura muttured as she found water circling all around her. She could see the shillouete of K'van from the other side. Gritting her teeth in anger, Sakura tore the star key from her neck and changed it to her star staff. Pulling out a card from her pocket, she called, "Windy! Blow the water away!" Windy flew out of her card form and blew the water away.  
  
Windy went back to its card form and Sakura placed it back in her pocket as she glared at K'van.  
  
"Tell me, why does your master want me?" Sakura demanded in a growl.  
  
"He has his reasons," K'van shrugged.  
  
Her grip on her staff tightened as she pulled out another card. "Be gone, you monster! Thunder!" Thunder appeared from its card form and struck K'van, who just stood there, and took the full blow.  
  
But Thunder's attack was useless. It harmed K'van in no way.  
  
"No need to fight me just yet Card Mistress," K'van whispered as he slowly started to fade away. "I will be back, you can count on it."  
  
"Fight me you coward!" Sakura shouted, but K'van completely disappeared.  
  
Sakura stared at where K'van last stood. Letting out a sigh, she changed her staff back into her key. She skated out the alleyway, glad to be out of there. Entering her house, she took off her roller blades and slumped on the couch. -I guess 'tou-san and Onii-chan aren't home yet. . . . -  
  
"KERO-CHAN! I'M HOME!" Sakura shouted from down stairs.  
  
Kero flew out of Sakura's room and down stairs. "You're late, again."  
  
"I ran into a spot of trouble, again." Sakura explained what happened in the alley way.  
  
"Make sure you don't walk by yourself anymore!" Kero warned. "Now I'm goin' with you where ever you go. Just to protect you 'cause that's my job."  
  
"You don't have to Kero-chan. I can take care of myself. Haven't I managed twice already?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai, demo still! What happens if you can't beat 'em?" Kero demanded to know, but when he looked at Sakura, he found her sleeping on the couch. He let out a sigh as he got a blanket and put it over her to keep her warm.  
  
"G'night Sakura -chan," Kero muttured as he lyed next to her head.  
  
"Good night Kero-chan," Sakura whispered.  
  
-Sakura's Dream-  
  
She stood alone, on a barren land. Rubbles were on the ground, trees were burnt to ashes. No life could be seen except for her, and someone she could not recognize. The person let out a shrilled laugh that echoed all around her. Images of her father, of Touya, of Yukito and Yue, of Kero, of Tomoyo and Eriol, and of Syaoran, flashed through her mind. Her eyes were wide open and it felt like her heart was empty now, something was missing.  
  
"Iie. . . ." she could hear her whisper, tears forming in her eyes. She clenched her fists. "Iie. . . " She started to shake as her bangs covered her eyes, her teeth gritted. What was this feeling in her? Why did she feel so empty? Then, a shout escaped her lips, "IIE!!!"  
  
  
  
Red Tenshi: Well that's it for chapter two. R&R! 


	3. The Prophecy

The Prophecy  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey kaijuu! Wake up!" A voice rang in her ears.  
  
Sakura stirred as she opened her eyes groggily. "Sakura no kaijuu," she muttured sleepily. She found that she fell asleep on the couch and that Kero was sleeping next to her.  
  
"If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school," Touya, Sakura's older brother, taunted.  
  
That seemed to have woken her up. "HOEEEE!!!! She rushed up stairs and changed into her school uniform. Rushing back downstairs, she put on her roller blades. "Ja ne Onii-chan, 'tou-san!"  
  
"Ja Sakura-san!" Fujitaka, Sakura's father, called.  
  
Sakura skated with all the speed she could towards her school. -Onegai, don't ring!!- she thought to herself frantically. She entered the school gates, changed her roller blades to her shoes, and ran to her class room. Sliding the class room door open, she walked to her seat and slumped in it as she let out a sigh of exaushtion and relief. The teacher walked in.  
  
"Settle down class," Terada-sensei instructed. "Today we have two new transfer students joining us."  
  
Two boys walked in, one of them Syaoran, and to Sakura's worst nightmare, K'van.  
  
-What's that K'van guy doing here?- Sakura thought to herself as she gave K'van a glare.  
  
"This is Li, Syaoran," Terada-sensei said, indicating Syaoran, "and this is Adachi, K'van. Li-san, you may sit behind Kinomoto-san, and Adachi-san, you may sit behind Daidouji-san."  
  
Both boys took their seats.  
  
-  
  
"Konichawa Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted Syaoran cheerfully at lunch.  
  
"Konichawa Sakura-chan," Syaoran greeted back, blushing.  
  
Sakura saw K'van from the corner of her eye, and saw him coming towards them. She turned and glared at him. "What are you doing here Adachi?" Syaoran looked at Sakura confused.  
  
K'van smirked. "You should show more respect, Card Mistress. Now, I'll ask you again, come with me."  
  
"Iie," Sakura sneered. "I will not come with you just because your Master wants me to."  
  
"You will be sorry Card Mistress that you did not come when I asked you to," K'van warned as he turned his back on them and walked away.  
  
"How do you know him?" Syaoran asked seriously.  
  
"He works for the same guy Shadow does, you know the guy who attacked me last night? The one I told you about? Well both of 'em work for the same person, I just don't know who," Sakura explained.  
  
"Be careful when you're out alone," Syaoran warned.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Sakura said. "I have Kero-chan with me."  
  
"Kero? As in Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You got that right kid," came a voice from Sakura back pack. She opened it, and Kero in his false form, flew out, and Syaoran stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Y-you're the Great Keroberos? You're nothing but a stuffed animal!" Syaoran cried out.  
  
"Eh? What was that you said?" Kero asked angrily. "I just hope you know I'm not in my true form."  
  
"I just hope your true form isn't a stuffed bear," Syaoran mumbled. "Are you sure he's enough protection? What about your other guardian?"  
  
"Oh Yue-san? He'll show up if I'm ever in trouble," Sakura assured. "Anyways, I have my cards. So you don't have to worry about me."  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan! Li-san!" Tomoyo greeted with her usual cheerful smile as her and Eriol ran up to them.  
  
"Konichawa Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun," Sakura said in return.  
  
"So I see Kero-chan is with you," Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
Sakura nodded, then hissed, "Kero-chan! Get back in before someone sees you!" Kero went back into her back pack, mumbling about how it's "to tight" or "to messy" in her back pack.  
  
"So Li-san, Sakura-chan, are you two doing anything after school?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Iie," Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because Tomoyo-chan and I were wondering if you two would like to go have a picnic with us," Eriol said. "Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Naoko-chan, and Rika-chan are coming, so is Nakuru-chan. You could invite Yukito-san and Touya-san if you wish."  
  
"Oh a picnic!? Sugoi! I'm so coming!" Sakura squealed. Looking at Syaoran, she asked, "So what about you Syaoran-kun? Are you going to come?"  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran began.  
  
"Aww c'mon Syaoran-kun! It'll be fun! Onegai!" Sakura said, her emerald green eyes pleading.  
  
Syaoran felt himself go red, which Tomoyo and Eriol took note of. He let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll go."  
  
"Yatta! It's going to be fun!" Sakura squealed.  
  
-  
  
"Sakura-chan! Matte!"  
  
Sakura came to a halt and turned around to see Syaoran running up to her. She smiled when he caught up.  
  
"Is it okay if I walk with you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura blushed but nodded. Both walked in silence towards Sakura's house. It was after school and Sakura was going home to ask Touya and Yukito, knowing they'd be there, if they'd want to go to the picnic. They made it to her house and walked up to the door. Sakura knocked, and Touya opened the door.  
  
"So, the kaijuu is home," Touya taunted.  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura snapped as she painfully stepped on his foot. "This is Li, Syaoran."  
  
Touya looked at Syaoran and glared, who glared in return.  
  
"Stay way from my sister, gaki," Touya sneered.  
  
Sakura gave Touya a death glare. "Be nice Onii-chan!"  
  
"Oh hey Sakura-chan," Yukito said, with his usual smile.  
  
"Hey Yukito-san. I was wondering if you two would like to come on a picnic with us. Nakuru-san will be there," Sakura said.  
  
Touya groaned. "Fine, I'll go, just as long as Nakuru-san doesn't hang all over me."  
  
When Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, and Yukito arrived at King Penguin Park, everyone was there already. They all set a picnic blanket on the grass and placed the food on it.  
  
"To-ya!" Nakuru squealed as she threw her arms around Touya's neck. He moaned.  
  
"Will you get off me?" Touya muttured as Nakura rubbed her cheek against his.  
  
Yukito watched them, an amused smile on his face.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the picnic. They all ate the snacks over a cheerful conversation. Syaoran had to admit, he was having fun. At times, if Yamazaki started to tell stories, Chiharu would hit him in the head, or Eriol would join the story telling. Their laughter rang around the park, and the air was full of happiness. No one, couldn't ask for anything better but this.  
  
But some good things had to come to an end. . . . . .  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Nakuru, and Yukito felt a strong surge of dark power, and so did Suppi and Kero, who were in Sakura's bag. A dark mist circled around the group, but only the magical-eye could see it. Then, Touya, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Tomoyo, and Rika, fell asleep and the rest stood up.  
  
"Come out and face us!" Sakura demanded as she changed her key into her staff, Syaoran changed his pendent into his sword, Eriol summoned his staff, Nakuru changed into her true form, and as did Yukito, Kero, and Suppi.  
  
Amongst the black mist, a figure could be seen. The mist slowly evaporated, to reveal K'van.  
  
"Come to me Card Mistress and your friends here won't get hurt," he said, indicating the unconscious Touya, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Tomoyo.  
  
"Leave them alone," Sakura hissed. "It's me you want, so let's fight!"  
  
"Iie, Sakura-chan," Syaoran said. "Let me fight him."  
  
She shook her head. "This is my fight Syaoran-kun." With that said, she walked towards K'van.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Matte!" Syaoran was about to run after her, but Yue placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Yue, who shook his head, then he turned his attention back to Sakura who halted feets from K'van.  
  
K'van held out his hand and a black mist could be seen as it formed into the shape of of sword. The mist flew away, to reveal a sword with a black hilt, in K'van's hand. Sakura pulled out a Sakura Card and said, "Sword." Her staff changed into a sword and she crouched down in fighter's position, as did K'van.  
  
Both had a stare down for a couple of minutes and then they ran at each other, letting out a battle cry. Their swords collided and both were locked in a sword battle. Sakura swung her sword at his head, but he blocked it and aimed a kick at her. She jumped back wards to avoid it and ran back at him, this time aiming to stab him in the chest. He backed away and ducked as she aimed at his head. Sakura cept on attacking while K'van either ducked, dodged to the left, or dodged to the right. A smirk was on his face.  
  
"Fight me you coward," Sakura hissed.  
  
"As you wish," K'van said, as he sent his own blow of attacks.  
  
Now Sakura was blocking his attacks, yet it was hard to keep hold of her sword. Then, K'van kicked Sakura's hand, making her loose her grip on her sword. She looked at her hands to see blisters. Then she looked up to see K'van raising his sword, ready for the kill. She ducked to avoid it and punched him in the stomach. His sword dropped to the ground with a clang as he gasped for air. Sakura quickly grabbed her sword and changed it back to her staff. Pulling out a two cards, she called, "Thunder, Lightning!"  
  
Lightning and Thunder appeared out of their card form as they barred their teeth, growled, and glared at K'van. Both flew up to the sky, changing into a thunder and lightning bolt. They entertwined with each other, heading straight down at K'van, who looked up at them calmly. Thunder and Lightning struck K'van at the same time, but to of no affect did they hurt him. Sakura called them back and called on another card, "Watery!"  
  
Watery appeared out of its card form and hissed at K'van. It held its hands out and a ball of water formed in its hand as it fired the water at K'van. The water went right through K'van, an amused smile on his face.  
  
"You, the Card Mistress, and I thought you'd put up a worthy fight," K'van taunted.  
  
Sakura glared at him as she called back Watery. She hid her worry. -Not even one of my strongest elements were able to hurt him!-  
  
"I don't really see what my Master wants you for," K'van said. He lifted his sword up and pointed it at her. "Demo, it's none of my business. I guess I'll just have to show you what true power really is!"  
  
A blue mist formed at the point of his sword as it slowly flowed towards Sakura, who eyed the mist. It circled around her, and her vision was covered by the mist. For some reason, her eyes stinged, her throat iched, it felt like she were being burnt! She covered her stinging eyes with her hands as she coughed, while trying to breath, but found it difficult. Sakura fell to her knees.  
  
Syaoran, Nakuru, Yue, Suppi, Kero, Eriol, and K'van all stood outside of the mist. Syaoran tried to see through it, but it was to thick. Worry about Sakura hit him like a tidal wave. He took a step forward, about to run in to help her, when Eriol's firm, yet stern, voice called him, "Iie, Li. We can't help her. This is her fight.  
  
We must respect that."  
  
Syaoran turned and glared at Eriol. "I don't care! Sakura could die if she stays in there! We have to help her!"  
  
"I'm afraid even if we did go in there, we would be of no use to her," Eriol said, his voice grave. "She has to figure out how to get out on her own."  
  
Syaoran clenched his fists. How he hated the feeling of being useless! He turned his attention back to the mist, wishing Sakura would get out of there alive.  
  
-I have to get out of here!- Sakura shouted in her mind. -There has to be away to get rid of this mist!- An idea popped in her mind, and she pulled out a card. "*cough* Windy *cough* Blow the mist *cough* away!"  
  
Windy flew out of its card form and blew away the mist. The wind spirit then charged at K'van, hitting him with her fierce wind, square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. His eyes were opened in shock and suprise. "How did you get out of there alive!? No one ever survived!"  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything," Sakura sneered once she regained air. "Now it's time to end this once and for all!" She pulled out another card, anger clearly in her eyes. "I'll teach you to try and kill me! Fiery!"  
  
Fiery spread its bat like wings, as it exposed its sharp fangs. It held out both hands, aiming both its palms at K'van, who stared at Fiery with fear. A bright yellowish-orange-red glow formed at the palm of its hand, and it then changed into fire. Fiery then shot it at K'van. He stumbled up to his feet as he tried to run away from the burning rage, but he wasn't fast enough. He was envoloped in fire that burned him. Steam sprouted from him as he yelled in pain and agony. His flesh turned black, then it turned to ashes, revealing his skull. Then his skull turned into white sand and as did his clothes and sword. The wind blew the sand and ashes away. Sakura changed her staff into her key, Eriol called back his staff, Syaoran changed his sword back to his pendent, while Nakuru, Yue, Suppi, and Kero transformed back to their false form. That's when Touya, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki woke up, Kero and Suppi immediately flying back into the bag.  
  
"What happened?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Did we fall asleep?" Yamazaki questioned sleepily.  
  
"Hai, you did," Sakura lied.  
  
"Demo, I didn't feel tired earlier," Naoko said.  
  
"Me neither," Rika said.  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore," Sakura said. "Let's just continue on with the picnic.  
  
After a while of a joyful conversation, Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "What really happened?"  
  
"You know that K'van guy? He's the same guy that I met in the alley way. We battled and I beat him," Sakura explained.  
  
"Bumber! And I missed another battle," Tomoyo said dejectedly.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, there will be plenty of other battles to tape."  
  
That seemed to have brightened Tomoyo up a bit. "Hai!"  
  
-  
  
Sakura slumped into bed after her, Touya, and Kero returned home from the picnic. "That sure was tiring," Sakura mumbled sleepily.  
  
"For you it was," Kero pointed out.  
  
Letting out a yawn, Sakura lyed on her side and her eyes started to close, yet something uncomfortable stirred somewhere deep in her. "Good night Kero- chan."  
  
He pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "G'night Sakura-chan."  
  
Kero turned off the lights and sat perched on the window sill, his gaze on the moon, his expression grim.  
  
"Something's bad's gonna happened," Kero said to no one in particular.  
  
"Like what Kero-chan?" came Sakura's sleepy voice.  
  
"You're not asleep yet?" Kero asked.  
  
"Iie," she replied. "I'm going to sleep now, good night."  
  
He listened to Sakura's light breathing for a while, then he turned his attention back to the moon.  
  
-Sakura's Dream-  
  
Sakura found herself standing at the same cliff again. The water's waves hit roughly against the cliff. Grey clouds covered the sky, and the wind blew wildly. Except this time, she wasn't alone. Clow Reed stood right next to her, both of them looking at the wild sea.  
  
"There is a prophecy," Clow Reed stated. "That will soon come true."  
  
"Can I hear it?" Sakura questioned, not bothering to look up at Clow Reed.  
  
"Hai, I think it best if you do," he said. "It is said, that Lord Hades, Lord of the Underworld, was locked up long ago in the rocky grounds of the earth. His son, Zero, released him. By the next eclipse, darkness will cover the earth. Japan will be destroyed. Only the two chosen ones can save the world from total destruction."  
  
"Who are the chosen ones?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That - I cannot say," Clow Reed said, sighing sadly. "I just hope they will awaken their true powers soon and save us all."  
  
"Onegai Clow-san! Tell me who they are so I can find them," Sakura pleaded as she looked up at him.  
  
"Gomen nasi Sakura-san," Clow said. "I wish I could, demo I can't."  
  
Sakura sighed. "I understand. I hope, for the sake of the world, that the prophecy doesn't come true."  
  
"Oh, but it has Card Mistress," Clow said grimly.  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"Zero has released his father," he said.  
  
That's when whispers started to ring in Sakura's ears. Clow Reed disappeared, and Sakura was left standing alone on the cliff, an empty feeling in her. An empty feeling in her that she felt could never be filled in. The whispers started to get louder and clearer.  
  
"Please chosen ones! Awaken!" The waters roared.  
  
"Save the world!" the moutains boomed.  
  
"Before it's to late," the winds hissed loudly.  
  
"Have hope," the sun whispered over the loud voices.  
  
"And never give up," the stars whispered from outer space.  
  
"Have hope," Sakura whispered, the voices became silent, "and never give up. . . . . "  
  
-  
  
Sakura's eyes shot wide open as she sat up in bed. It was still night time, and Kero was still sitting on the window sill, his eyes on the moon.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura gasped out.  
  
Kero looked at Sakura, suprised to see her awake. "What is it Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Clow Reed! He visited me in my dream," she said urgently. "I have to tell you something!"  
  
Sakura repeated the prophecy Clow told her in her dream.  
  
"Kero-chan, do you think it'll come true?" Sakura asked in panic. "Clow Reed said it will! Everyone will die!" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan, everything's gonna be alright," Kero said, yet it felt like a lie to him. "All we have to do is find the chosen ones."  
  
"Oh yeah? And how are we going to do that!?!" Sakura asked near hysterics. "Who knows where they could be! They could be in Taiwan, America, Europe, or even Austrailia! How are we going to find them!?!?!"  
  
"They wouldn't be in any of those places unless Lord Hades sent them there, demo they're attacking here, in Japan. Why would they destroy Japan first? Probably because they know something we don't," Kero said grimly.  
  
"They know who the chosen ones are?" Sakura whispered.  
  
He nodded. "They're probably after you because they think you could help them find the chosen ones."  
  
"But I don't even know who they are!" Sakura cried out. "We're all doomed for!"  
  
"Sakura, stop saying that! No one's going to die. You can count on that," Kero said. "As long as we have you, I know you could defeat them."  
  
"But Kero-chan! I barely beat Shadow and K'van! What makes you think I could defeat Hades and Zero? Only the chosen ones could, demo we don't know who they are!" Sakura said.  
  
"I have faith in you," Kero said. "I know you could beat 'em."  
  
Sakura let out a sigh as she looked down at her hands. "You put to much faith in me Kero-chan. Demo - I'll do my best when the time comes. I just hope my best is good enough to save the world if we don't find the chosen ones."  
  
"I'm sure they'll come to us," Kero assured. "Everything will be alright in the end."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
-I just hope you're right Kero-chan- Sakura thought to herself, panic, worry, and concern squirming in her stomach. She clenched her fists. -I just hope you're right. . . . . . - 


	4. Ja ne Little Wolf

Ja ne Little Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is almost time," said a voice, a smooth, ice cold voice.  
  
"Hai, it is," came another voice. "When should I leave?"  
  
"Soon. . . " said the first voice. "I'll tell you when. Just be ready."  
  
The second voice seemed to chuckle. "I've been ready for this since I can remember, father."  
  
"Hai, that's true," the first voice said, amused. "I just hope the Cherry Blossom puts up a worthy fight."  
  
"She isn't even worth our time, why bother?" came the question of the second voice.  
  
"You do not understand my son," the first voice pointed out.  
  
"Iie, I don't, tell me," the second voice said calmly.  
  
"She has powers that have yet to surface, and so does the Little Wolf, and we can't let them release it or our plans will be spoiled!"  
  
"What you mean is - "  
  
"Hai, that's exactly what I mean."  
  
"They can't be the -"  
  
"Oh, but they are. They just don't know. That's why we need to destroy Japan."  
  
"I - I understand now."  
  
"Whatever you do, don't under estimate your enemies."  
  
"I won't, father."  
  
"Good," the first voice said, his lips curving into a hungered smile, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "It's time for you two to die my little Cherry Blossom, and Little Wolf."  
  
-  
  
'It's time for you two to die my little Cherry Blossom, and Little Wolf,' an ice cold voice rang in Sakura's and Syaoran's ears alone.  
  
Their heads perked up. They were in class.  
  
-Nani!?- Sakura thought to herself, her insides and outsides feeling all of a sudden cold. She turned around in her seat and looked at Syaoran, who looked shocked, suprised, and confused. "Did you hear it?" she whispered to Syaoran. He nodded gravely. "What do you think it ment?"  
  
"Kinomoto-san, Li-san, is there something you wish to share with the class?" Terada-sensei asked.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and smiled nervously. "I-iie, nothing at all! Just telling Syaoran-kun how much I enjoy math!" she lied.  
  
Terada-sensei eyed her, then continued his lesson. Sakura let out a sigh. -That sure was a close one!-  
  
-After School-  
  
"What do you think that voice ment?" Sakura asked as her and Syaoran walked down the side walk.  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran admitted. "Let's just be prepared for whatever happens."  
  
Sakura nodded. After a while of silence, Sakura said, "Clow Reed visited me in my dream."  
  
"He did!?" Syaoran asked, shocked. "What did he say?"  
  
Sakura repeated the prophecy to him. Both were in silence after that. Sakura suddenly came to a halt, Syaoran stopped and looked at her. Her fists were clenched. "Syaoran-kun? D-do you think that - that Japan will be destroyed - today? Do you think that's what the voice ment?" Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the ground.  
  
Syaoran stared at her, unsure of what to say. Then he placed his hands on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm sure everything will be fine in the end."  
  
"That's what Kero-chan said," Sakura muttured, clear enough for Syaoran to hear. "Demo - I still have a feeling that everything WON'T be fine."  
  
Syaoran's grip on Sakura's shoulder gently tightened. "You can't give up hope just yet Sakura-chan! You have to have faith in yourself, in me, and in others!"  
  
-Have faith, and never give up- Sakura repeated the passage from her dream, in her mind. She looked up at Syaoran, emerald meeting amber. "You're right Syaoran-kun, I was just afraid of what would happen."  
  
He brought his hands down from his side and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
Sakura looked up at him, suprised. That's the first time she actually seen him smile! His smile made her feel weak at her knees and a blush crept her cheeks.  
  
"You alright?" Syaoran asked in concern, seeing the faint pink on her cheeks.  
  
"H-hai I'm fine," Sakura replied, shaking away her blush. "I just noticed something."  
  
"Hm? Nani?" Syaoran asked, as he blinked.  
  
Sakura smiled. "That's the first time I saw you smile."  
  
Syaoran blinked again, then blushed.  
  
"You know, you really should smile more often, you look kawaii when you do," Sakura said, blushing when she realized she called him cute.  
  
Syaoran turned even redder.  
  
"Konichawa Li-san, Sakura-chan," rang the cheerful voice of Tomoyo as she walked up to them with Eriol.  
  
Sakura turned and waved at them.  
  
"Do you two want to go out for some ice cream?" Eriol asked them.  
  
"I can't. Onii-chan isn't home so I have to clean the house," Sakura said dully.  
  
"I would go. . . demo I have to do my homework," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura turned to leave. "Ja ne Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun!" She ran off.  
  
"Well I should be going too, Ja!" With that said, Syaoran walked away.  
  
"So Eriol-kun, what do you wanna do?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Let's go get some of that ice cream we were gonna get," Eriol said as he held her hand and both walked towards the ice cream parlor.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Hai, let's."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura slowed down to a walk once she was out of the other's sight. She could smell the scent of the cherry blossom trees in the air. She felt calm, yet scared. Something was going to attack, but when? And who? Sakura walked past her house. She lied to Tomoyo and Eriol about having to clean up the house, because she wanted some time alone. She walked into King Penguin Park and little kids ran past her, giggling. Sakura walked into the woods. She could see the sun shining through the trees, and the songs of the birds' rang in her ears. She walked between two trees, and found herself staring out on a cliff, showing Tokyo which was miles away. Walking to the edge of the cliff, she sat down and the wind blew gently on her face, her hair brushing her shoulders.  
  
What she didn't know, was that a figure watched her from behind the trees.  
  
Sakura suddenly became tense, as she felt someone watching her. Slowly standing up, she faced the trees and demanded, "Who's there? Come out!"  
  
The figure stepped from behind the tree. Sakura couldn't see the person's face because it wore a chestnut brown robe, the hood covering the figure's face. The person was about a head shorter then her.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
The figure removed its hood, to reveal a girl about twelve years old. Her eyes were an ocean bluish-green, with bleached blonde hair. "I'm Misty. Are you the Card Mistress?"  
  
"Hai, hai I am," Sakura nodded.  
  
Misty's eyes seemed to brighten. "I finally found you! Ano. . . what's your name?"  
  
"Sakura," she replied.  
  
Misty ran up to her and clasped one of her hands as she placed her forehead on the back of her palm. "Sakura-sama! I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"Sakura-sama?" Sakura repeated slowly, a bit uncertainly.  
  
"Hai!" Then Misty looked around, then looked back up at Sakura. "Where's Syaoran-sama?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun? I'm not sure, he's probably at his apartment," Sakura replied. "Why?"  
  
"I need to speak with you and him!" she said, urgency in her voice.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Follow me."  
  
Misty followed Sakura through the woods and through King Penguin Park. They walked at a fast pace towards Syaoran's apartment.  
  
"Exactly why do you need to speak with me and Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked Misty.  
  
"You'll see," was all she said.  
  
They finally made it to the apartments and both girls walked up the stairs and to Syaoran's apartment. Sakura raised a fist and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled, "Coming," then the door opened, to reveal Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, suprised to see her. Then he noticed Misty. "Who's she?"  
  
"This is Misty, she said she had something important to tell us," Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran let them in and all three sat in the living room.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Syaoran asked Misty.  
  
"You two are the only hope for the world," Misty said simply.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked slowly. "We're not strong enough to beat them!"  
  
"Hai, you are," Misty stated firmly. "You just don't know it. Both of you have powers you never imagined. It's burried deep in the two of you, and unless you don't release it, the whole world is doomed."  
  
"Demo - in the prophecy, it said that only the two chosen ones could defeat 'em," Sakura said slowly.  
  
"And who do you think the two of you are?" Misty asked.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at Misty in disbelief.  
  
"Nani!?! You gotta be kiding me!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not," Misty said seriously. "Sakura-sama, do you want to know why you couldn't remember what happened when you faced Shadow?" Sakura nodded. "It's because you released your powers! And insince you didn't have complete control of it because you didn't know about it, you weren't able to remember using it. Now that you two know about it, you might have a 50, 50 chance of releasing it. So now do you believe me?"  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran sat there a bit dazed. How is it they were the ones that were the chosen ones?  
  
-Everything's happening to fast!- Sakura cried in her mind. "How do you know all this?"  
  
Misty smiled secretly. "That's for me to know. Don't worry about anything Sakura-sama, Syaoran-sama, we'll be watching over you."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at Misty confused. She got up and walked to the door, she opened it.  
  
"Good luck you two," she said as she walked out the door and closed it.  
  
"I should be leaving too," Sakura said after a while of silence. She got off the couch and walked to the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran-kun, Ja ne." With that said, she left.  
  
Syaoran stared at the door for a while, then he shook his head and stood up. He pulled out his pendent, changed it to his sword, and began practicing. His swings were smooth and swift. He cut through the air making swishing sounds.  
  
"So, you're the future Li Clan Leader," came a voice.  
  
Syaoran stopped his training and looked up to see a boy his age with silver hair and eyes. Syaoran glared.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded to know.  
  
"I'm Drake," he replied with a smirk. "And I'm here to destroy you."  
  
"Who sent you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My Master," Drake said simply.  
  
"Who's your master?" Syaoran asked impatiently.  
  
"Lord Hades and Lord Zero," Drake said. "Now enough questions, it's time for you to die!" He held out his hand and a sword materialized in his hand. He charged at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran jumped back wards to avoid the sword, the back of his knees hitting the coffee table. Then he jumped backwards over the coffee table to avoid another attack. Drake jumped onto the table and both were locked in a sword battle.  
  
"We can't fight in here!" Syaoran exclaimed as he blocked an attack.  
  
"Hai, we can!" Drake replied simply with a smirk as he dodged to the side, avoiding getting stabbed in his sides.  
  
After a while of fighting, both boys stood feets apart from each other, the coffee table knocked upside down, papers on the carpet, dents from the swords were on the wall, and both glared at each other. Then, Drake smirked. "So, the rumors are true, you are a worthy apponent. I just hope the Card Mistress will put up a worthy fight."  
  
Syaoran felt his blood boil. He demanded, "What do you mean?"  
  
Drake shrugged lazily, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Let's just say someone's out to get her, and I was just stating that I hope she puts up a fight to protect herself from him."  
  
That's when realization hit him. This fight against Drake was just a distraction so that someone could get Sakura, and bring them to Lord Hades and Lord Zero, but he knew they really wanted him dead so his true powers wouldn't be unleashed. You could clearly see the fire burning in his eyes as he charged at Drake. He raised his sword above his head, aiming for Drake's skull. Jumping in the air, Syaoran brought his sword down, ready for the kill. Drake smirked in mischief. He secretly drew back his sword, and when Syaoran's sword was just inches from his face, he pushed his sword - stabbing Syaoran at his side.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen in realization as he felt the sword go through him. Pain was all he felt now. His sword fell with a clang to the ground, and Drake drew back his sword. Syaoran held the wound that bleed rapidlly. His face turned pale, and short, pained, gasps escaped his lips. He fought to keep his eyes open, yet they felt heavy, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep - forever. But he kept on fighting. Blood rolled down his side and to the ground.  
  
"Die you fool," Drake hissed.  
  
"I. . . . . . won't. . . . give up. . . "Syaoran panted, one eye tightly closed as he fell on one knee.  
  
A shrilled, evil, laugh rang all around the apartment. Drake was laughing, not a happy laugh, but one full of evil. "Ja ne Little Wolf!"  
  
Syaoran could feel himself loosing consciousness. Darkness slowly covered his vision like a wave of darkness. He collapsed on the ground, and slowly closed his eyes. -Ja ne Sakura-chan. . . . Gomen nasi I didn't fight. . . . .- Then, darkness was all he saw.  
  
  
  
A/N: Is Syaoran really gone? Who knows? Well of course I do. . . .demo you'll just have to wait t'ill the next chapter to find out. . . anyways. . . gomen nasi if this is a short chapter! The more reviews I get. . the sooner I can add another chapter. . . . R&R! 


	5. Alive Once Again

Alive Once Again  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked down the streets of Tomoeodo, deep in thought. She just left Syaoran's apartment. Questions swam through her mind. How did Misty know all this? What did she mean when she said that 'we're' watching over you? All she got was blank confusion. Shaking her head to rid her thoughts, she entered King Penguin Park and sat at one of the benches, the warm rays of the sun touching her skin, her eyes closed. Letting out a sigh, she stared at the cloudless sky. Everything was happening so fast! First she gets attacked by Shadow, meets Syaoran, fights K'van, then she finds out her and Syaoran were the two chosen ones in the prophecy! Lying her elbows on her knees, she rested her chin on her hands. She let all her worries, concerns about the future, and confusion leave her and replaced it with calm serenity. A vision swam in her mind, a vision of a certain amber-eyed boy with messy chestnut brown hair. She felt a blush creep her cheeks just thinking about him! She shook her head to rid the picture and the blush, but neither left. She could feel a warm tingly feeling in her that was hard for her to describe. -Why do I feel this way?-  
  
Then, that warm tingly feeling was replaced by fright and pain. Her face turned pale. Her heart felt like it were being torn apart, and as if a part of her was missing. She felt - incomplete. What made her feel like that? At the same time, she found her self reaching for Syaoran's aura, but found it slowly fading away. Her eyes widen in horror, fearing to worst for him. Quickly getting up, she ran with all her speed towards Syaoran's apartment, every second that past, his aura got weaker.  
  
-Onegai! Be okay Syaoran-kun!- she thought franctically.  
  
She ran down the streets, but mentally cursed to herself as she felt a dark power. She came to a halt and concentrated to where it may be coming from, but her head swam from dizziness. It was hard to pin point it, insince it was circling all around her. A dark eerie black, that only the magical eye could see, circled around her, causing her to shiver. She reached out a hand to touch it, but quickly with drew as a static shock, shocked the tips of her fingers. Her eyes stayed on the darkness that started to get closer and closer to her as they spinned. That's when the darkness finally got close enough to her that her skin was completely touching the dark substance. She held herself tightly as she gritted her teeth in pain to keep from crying out. Pain was all she felt, from the tip of her toes, to the top of her head, throbbed with pain she never felt before. It felt like she were being shocked by a thousand bolts, which she probably was being shocked by.  
  
-Where's Yue-san and Kero-chan when you need 'em?- Sakura thought to herself.  
  
It then felt like her skin was being torn from her. Steam sprouted from her. Not being able to control herself anymore, her mouth opened, yet no sound came out. She slowly opened her eyes, only half way and gritted her teeth again as she gathered all the strength she could, and reached for her key. Her arms felt heavy, but she somehow pulled it from around her neck. She said through painful gasps, the chant to transform the key to the staff. A vision of one of her cards popped through her mind. -Windy! Onegai! Help me!-  
  
Hearing her Mistress's thoughts of plea, a pink card flew from her pocket and transformed to its true form, the wind spirit, Windy. It blew the black substance that was shocking its Mistress, and Sakura fell on all fours, gasping for air, eyes wide open. Windy returned back to its card form, and Sakura pushed herself up, her legs shaking under her weight. Shaking her head to rid the pain that rised in her, she looked around for the source of the power, but felt nothing. Choosing to ignore it completely, Sakura once again reached for Syaoran's aura, but felt her heart stop when she couldn't find it. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt tears stinging her eyes. She shook uncontrollabley. Clenching her fists, she somehow moved her legs and broke into a run - towards Syaoran's apartment. She ran by a grove of cherry blossom trees, the petals slowly falling to the side walk. Once she reached the apartments, she stumbled up the stairs and reached for one of the doors that led to the inside of Syaoran's apartment. Twisting the door knob, she tried to open it, but it was locked. She started to bang on the door frantically.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" she called. No reply. Her tears spilled freely. "Syaoran- kun! Open up! Onegai!" Still no reply. She slowly slid to her knees. "Syaoran-kun. . . . iie. . . "  
  
After a while of helpless minutes, Sakura forced herself to her feet and pulled out a card. "Windy! Blow this door down!"  
  
Windy appeared and blew the door down with its fierce wind, while returning to its card form. Sakura stood at the frame of the door for a while, a wave of coldness and emptiness rushing over her. She took a step in and walked over the door. She heard nothing, but her heavy breathing and her footsteps as she ventured into the living room. She turned a ghostly white and nearly broke down crying when she saw Syaoran lying ontop a puddle of blood - dead. She ran towards him, "Syaoran!" but stopped when she saw a green shield surrounding him. Sakura placed both hands on the shield, and stared at Syaoran, tears sliding from her cheeks and landing on the carpet.  
  
"So, you're the Card Mistress," said a voice.  
  
Sakura turned sharply around in suprise, to see Drake, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm Drake, servant to Master Zero," he replied.  
  
She glared. "Are you the one that did this to Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Maybe I did. . . and maybe I didn't. . . " he said, tauntingly. "Why? What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Sakura felf her blood boil with anger. Her eyes burned with revenge. Her tears disappeared and Sakura gripped her staff until her knuckles turned white. She gritted her teeth, a low growl escaping her throat.  
  
"Aww. . . is the Little Cherry Blossom mad?" Drake mocked.  
  
Her aura flared all around her in anger. The pink aura that usually felt loving, warm, and caring, now was full of hate, revenge, and anger she never felt before. She dug her hands in her pockets, to reveal two Sakura Cards. She flung them both infront of her. "Sword! Dash!" Her staff turned into a sword, and with the speed of Dash in her, she rushed at Drake, who was a bit suprised at first, but regained his composure and narrowly blocked Sakura's attack with his sword.  
  
Sakura swung her sword up, down, left, right, diagonally, horizantally, but Drake somehow managed to block all her attacks. Her anger was what kept Sakura going. Strength she never knew she had rised in her. With every move she made, her attacks, her power, and her speed grew. Drake's eyes widened as he felt Sakura's power rising. -What incredible power!-  
  
Sakura raised her sword, and brought it down on Drake's right shoulder, leaving a deep gash in it as blood rolled down his arm. He gripped his shoulder as he gritted his teeth in pain. Glaring at Sakura, he let out a battle cry and continued to attack with his un-injured arm. She easily blocked his attacks. Their swords collided in thin air, and both gripped their swords as they tried to push the other back. Sakura, getting tired of this, kicked at Drake's stomach, making him stagger back wards, gasping for air. Seeing that Drake was to busy to notice her, she ran at him and punched him in his left jaw, then she twirled around him and hit the back of his neck with the hilt of her sword. He fell to the ground with a thump, breathing heavily, eyes tightly shut.  
  
"Fight me," Sakura sneered as she picked him up by the back of his collar, lifting him to his feet. "Or are you a coward?"  
  
Drake turned and faced her, his eyes narrowed. -I don't care what Master Zero said about keeping her alive, I'm going to crush her and make her wish she were never born!-  
  
Picking up his sword that he dropped when Sakura kicked him in the stomach, he pointed it at her. Sakura stared at him calmly. Sakura was suprised she felt no fear, nor scared or frightened. She felt she could take on whatever Drake sent at her - at least she hoped she could. She watched as an eerie silver light glowed at the tip of his sword, just like Shadow's, except a different color. Unexpectedly, it shot at her, like a laser beam, except a bright silver light envoloped her. Sakura ignored the pain she felt, she ignored the brightness of the light as she cept her eyes open, a single thought running through her mind. . . -Syaoran-kun. . . - Her eyes turned white, and memories of the battle with Shadow swam through her mind. She remembered how her staff changed, she remembered the words she chanted, and she remembered how she killed him. She could feel her powers growing, her pink aura slowly being covered by a bright gold one. The silver light was drowned by the golden one, and Drake's eyes widened in horror. Sakura's staff floated infront of her, and a white glow formed just inches from her chest. It flew into the star on the staff, and both became one. The star staff grew longer, it changed from pink to white, the wings grew, the star changed from yellow, to a golden color. Sakura subconsciously raised her staff, pointing it at the cieling. The cieling changed. It now looked like the night time sky, full of bright silver stars, and the moon. Instead of the same words she said when she fought Shadow, different ones flowed from her mouth:  
  
"Stars and moon  
  
Heaven and Light  
  
I call upon you  
  
To shine your might  
  
Powers of the stars  
  
And Heaven and Light  
  
Here me,  
  
The Goddess of Light  
  
Shooting Might!  
  
The stars from above, and the moon, all seemed to twirl around in circles. Then they all glowed a bright white, and flew straight down wards like shooting stars, at a frightened Drake. They all hit him, and Drake was envoloped by the light, his mouth opening, letting out a yell of terror. He slowly evaporated - gone forever. The cieling turned back to normal, and Sakura, still in the same state, walked towards the shield that held Syaoran. She touched it with the tip of her fingers, and it died down. She knelt by Syaoran, lying his head on her lap. The whiteness in her eyes disappeared, and her emerald green returned, but the star staff stayed the same. Sakura placed the staff aside and put one hand over his wound, and the other over his faintly beating heart. She smiled to herself, glad he was still alive, or she wouldn't be able to do this. Both Sakura's hands, and Syaoran, glowed gold as she pulled at it and slowly let her powers into Syaoran's. His heart beat, started to beat at its normal rate, color returned to Syaoran's skin, and his chest rised up and down as he breathed lightly. The wound in Syaoran's side was slowly sealed up and the bleeding stopped.  
  
His amber eyes slowly opened, only to be met by a pair of emerald green. He slowly sat up and stared at a smiling Sakura.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked.  
  
In reply, Sakura threw her arms around his neck, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Syaoran-kun! I'm so glad that you're alive!"  
  
Syaoran was suprised at first at Sakura's action, but his eyes softened as he hugged her back, smiling faintly. "Hai, so am I demo. . . would you mind explaining to me what happened?" No reply. He looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep. Syaoran could feel Sakura's powers, and noticed that she was drained of it. Looking around his apartment, he noticed how messy it was. His couch was over turned, papers and books littered the carpet, the coffee table was upside down, and the windows were shattered. Gently picking up the limp figure of Sakura, he walked into his room and layed her on the bed. -At least my room isn't jacked up- he thought to himself as his amber eyes wandered around the room, then landed on the sleeping beauty on his bed. -She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping- he thought, moving a strand of hair from her face. -She looks like an angel. . . Matte! Did I just think that?- He felt himself blushing. Syaoran's thought's were interrupted as he heard knocking at his window. He walked to it and pulled to curtains apart to reveal Kero. He opened the window, letting the guardian beast fly in.  
  
"I felt a dark power, and another strong power coming from here," Kero said. "I also felt your's demo it was weak. Then I felt the dark power die, and I could feel your powers strengthening as the strong power slowly transported their's to your's." That's when he noticed Sakura. "Sakura must've somehow released her true powers, and transported some to you."  
  
Syaoran also looked at Sakura, suprised.  
  
"Now could you please explain to me what happened?" Kero said.  
  
"I can't remember much but battling this guy named Drake who worked for Zero and Hades. He stabbed me with his sword, and I thought I was dead. The next thing I remember was waking up and seeing Sakura."  
  
A moan escaped Sakura's throat as she stirred in bed, but she didn't wake up. Kero and Syaoran went to her side, to see her face looked troubled.  
  
-Sakura's Dream-  
  
Sakura found herself once again standing on a barren land, the same blurry figure standing yards infront of her, laughing crazily. The only thing that was different about her dream, was Syaoran who stood by her side. Sakura's eyes wandered all around her. Why did this place seem so familiar? Even if it looked barren and deserted, she couldn't help but feel attached to it. Tears streamed down her face. But why was she crying for? Her heart felt empty. Her mouth opened, yet she couldn't hear herself speak. Her mouth widened, this time making it look like she was shouting- except there was no sound. Syaoran embraced her tightly and Sakura seemed to be crying in his shirt. But. . . why? That's when she felt Syaoran's arms being pried away from her. She found her and Syaoran surrounded by darkness. Her hands reached out for Syaoran's as she found him and her being pulled away from each other by an invisible force.  
  
Both their mouths opened and closed as they spoke, but still she heard nothing, but saw everything. Their finger tips brushed, but a strong jirk pulled them back. Her eyes widened as she saw him slowly disappearing into darkness, just as her vision was covered by it- by the darkness.  
  
-  
  
Emerald green eyes shot open, and Sakura sat up sharply in bed, panting. She was bathed by the light of the moon that shined through the window, making her face look pale. Regaining her breath, she looked around her to find herself in someone's room. Looking down, she noticed Syaoran fell asleep on a chair by the bed, and Kero slept on his shoulder. Sakura smiled at the two. Pulling the covers off her, she quietly snucked out the bed room and into the living room. She stared at the mess that littered the apartment, then walked to the door and opened it, as she stepped out, meeting the cool breeze of the night. Closing the door behind her, she sat at the steps and put her elbows on her knees, resting her chin on her palms, while looking up at the shinning mooning and the twinkling stars that covered the nighttime sky.  
  
That's when she heard it.  
  
The whispers of the stars, the moon, the sky, the wind, the earth, and the trees. She tried to make out what they where saying, but couldn't. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the whispers.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran still sat on the chair, asleep. Yet he could hear the whispers rining in his ears and in his dreams. His eyes slowly opened, except there were no pupils to see.  
  
-  
  
The pupils in Sakura's eyes slowly vanished and her mouth opened as she spoke in a voice that did not belong to her, "The earth may be shadowed in darkness, and hope will slowly vanish. . . "  
  
-  
  
". . .but faith will live on," Syaoran said, in a different voice that did not belong to him, "and so will the chosen ones. . . "  
  
-  
  
". . .The Goddess of Light, and the God of Earth," the voice continued through Sakura, "will destroy the evil. . ."  
  
-  
  
". . . with the powers of their love. . ." said the voice through Syaoran. Kero's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Syaoran, who's pupils in his eyes were gone. He listened carefully to what he was saying. "Only then. . ."  
  
-  
  
"Will Light conquer Darkness. . . " the two voices finished. The pupils in Sakura's eyes slowly disappeared as she blinked in confusion. What just happened? She could not remember.  
  
-  
  
Syaoran's eyes returned back to normal as he blinked, bewildered. He saw Kero, floating infront of his face, looking at him seriously.  
  
"Tell me. . . do you remember what you just said?" Kero asked intently.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Never mind. . . "  
  
Noticing the bed was empty, Syaoran said, "Where's Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Both looked up to see Sakura at the door frame.  
  
"You really should rest you know," Syaoran said as he got up and walked up to Sakura, pulling her back towards the bed and pushing her by the shoulders to sit down. "Well, first, Stuffed Animal and I-"  
  
"What did you say gaki?" Kero asked.  
  
"-would like you to explain what happened earlier," Syaoran continued, acting as if he heard nothing.  
  
Sakura explained how she fought Drake, how she defeated him, and how she healed Syaoran.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" Syaoran said seriously. "Never, I mean, NEVER transport your powers to me again. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Hai, I hear you, demo why?" Sakura asked meakly.  
  
"Because you could've died from the power drain!" he cried out. "Now promise me."  
  
"I promise," Sakura grumbled.  
  
"What I don't understand is how you were able to release your powers," Kero said, deep in thought, "and how you were able to give him some of your powers when you never learned how to."  
  
"I'm not really sure how I did it," Sakura said. "I just did it."  
  
"Do you think you could do it again?" Kero asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Iie."  
  
Kero sighed, and thought as he looked at the two chosen ones, closely, -If only they knew. . . -  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Syaoran picked it up. "Moshi, moshi, Li Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Li-san!" someone cried on the other line.  
  
"Daidouji-san?" Syaoran said uncertainly.  
  
"Hai, it's me. I was just wondering if you knew where Sakura-chan was," Tomoyo said. "I called her house demo no one picked up. So I was wondering. . . "  
  
"If I knew where she was? Hai, I do," Syaoran said. "She's over here."  
  
There was no reply at the other end, then Tomoyo said in a teasing voice, "And why is she at your house? Hm?"  
  
"It's a long story," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"I have time, do explain," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Not now," he said. "Tomorrow at school."  
  
"Fine, fine," Tomoyo said, sighing in defeat. "Well tell Sakura-chan I said hi. Ja ne!"  
  
With that, Tomoyo hung up the phone, and so did Syaoran.  
  
"Who was that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Daidouji-san," he said simply. "She called wondering where you were and she said hi."  
  
Sakura just nodded just as the door bell rang. Syaoran went to the living room and opened the door, to see Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Daidouji-san? Hirrigazawa?" Syaoran said. "Demo - didn't I just talk to you on the phone?"  
  
"Hai, you did, on my mobile phone," Tomoyo said, waving her pink cell phone.  
  
"And how'd you know where I lived?" Syaoran asked, letting the two in.  
  
"Simple," Eriol replied, "I was with Tomoyo, and with my help, we followed the traces of your's and Sakura-chan's aura."  
  
Syaoran hit himself mentally. -Duh!-  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Eriol-kun? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked, once Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol entered the room.  
  
"We just wanted to drop by," Tomoyo said sweetly.  
  
Eriol's face turned serious. "And to know what happened earlier. I felt a dark power here. . . "  
  
Syaoran explained what happened to him when he fought Drake, then Sakura continued after him.  
  
". . . So that's all that happened," Sakura ended with a sigh.  
  
After she was done, Eriol sat, deep in thought. Sakura looked at Eriol.  
  
"I know you know something about all this Eriol-kun." Sakura stated. "I got a visit in one of my dreams by Clow Reed, so I KNOW you KNOW something so spill it."  
  
"You already know that the two of you are the chosen ones," Eriol said, "and you already know about the new evil. What the two of you know. . . is all I know as well, and that's all Clow Reed knew also."  
  
"Demo - do you know why we're the chosen ones?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai, hai I do," Eriol said.  
  
"Then tell us why is it that we're the chosen ones," Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol let out a sigh, "I cannot say."  
  
Tomoyo watched the conversation. She looked at Syaoran, then at Sakura. She smiled as realization dawned on her. "I think I know why. . . "  
  
Eriol looked at her. -Of course- he thought -She could find out the answers with out me even having to tell her.-  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at Tomoyo. What does Tomoyo and Eriol know that they don't?  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Onegai! Tell us!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
Tomoyo smiled secretly. "Gomen, I can't!" Sakura and Syaoran fell anime style.  
  
"Some help the two of you are," Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"I know the reason why," Kero inputted, but added once he saw Syaoran and Sakura look at him, "and iie I can't tell you." Both sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine," they mumbled in unison.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Li-san, you'll soon figure it out on your own," Tomoyo assured, trying to sound comforting.  
  
"Hmph," was Sakura's reply, not feeling the least bit confident about finding the answer.  
  
-If only they knew. . . - Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kero thought at the same time as they looked at the pouting Sakura and Syaoran who crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan," Syaoran said suddenly as he remembered something.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran went to his desk and picked up the star staff, which was still white, had the golden star, the white wings were longer, and so was the staff (about a couple of inches taller then Sakura.) "I found this in the living room." He handed it to her.  
  
"It's my star staff," Sakura said, examining it.  
  
"How'd it come to be like that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"When I released my power, it changed," Sakura replied.  
  
"Do you know how to change it back?" Eriol asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I could try. . . " Concentrating on the staff, she closed her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, the staff shrunk, the white turned to pink, the gold turned to yellow, and the wings shrunk, turning back to its original state. After that, Sakura turned it back into the star key, smiling in satisfaction. "There!" Looking at her wrist watch, Sakura let out a yelp. "Oh no! 'tou-san and Onii-chan will be home soon! It's almost ten! I gotta go!"  
  
"We should be going too," Tomoyo said. Looking at Syaoran, she said, "You know you could come and stay at my mansion, at least until you get someone to fix your apartment."  
  
"Arigatou Daidouji-san, demo I prefer to stay here and fix it myself," Syaoran said, letting out a sigh. "I wouldn't want anyone to be asking me questions as to what happened."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and her, Eriol, Kero, and Sakura walked out the room, Syaoran following them.  
  
"Well, ja ne my cute little descendent," Eriol said, with his usual smile as he walked out the front door, Tomoyo closely following behind as she gave Syaoran a slight wave with her hand.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, walking towards the door, "Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne," Syaoran said softly. Once they were all gone, Syaoran closed the door.  
  
Turning on the lights in the living room, he looked around at all the mess. Letting out another sigh, he thought -Guess I better get workin'. . . . This sure is goin' to take a while. . . -  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura walked up to her front door and opened it. "'tou-san, Onii-chan, I'm home!" No reply. Sakura turned on the lights. -I guess they're not home yet from work. . . - Kero flew in behind her.  
  
"They're not home yet?" Kero asked.  
  
"Guess not. . . " Sakura said, her and Kero walking into the living room, but stopped when they saw Fujitaka and Touya standing by the couch, looking at them. "When did you two get home?"  
  
Neither said anything, they just stared at her.  
  
"'tou-san? Onii-chan?" Sakura said uncertainly as she walked closer to them, Kero following.  
  
Kero flew up to Fujitaka's face, but it seemed like he were just staring right through him. Sakura waved her hand infront of Touya's face.  
  
"Hello?" Kero said, flying in circles around Fujitaka's head. Unexpectedly, Fujitaka grabbed Kero, who tried to gasp for air in his tight grip. Fujitaka then threw Kero towards the wall, hard. He hit his back against the wall, and slid to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura called out, about to run to him, but Touya grabbed her wrist. "Hey! Let go of me!" She demanded, but Touya's grip was to tight for her as she struggled to get out of it. He then started to twist her arm.  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth in pain as he brought her arm behind her back, twisting it more painfully. -Onii-chan, 'tou-san. . . . what happened to you?- She watched as Fujitaka prepared to punch her. Sakura ducked. So instead of punching her, Fujitaka punched Touya, making him loose his grip on her wrist. Holding her swollen wrist, Sakura stumbled towards Kero and picked him up, then ran towards the stairs, Fujitaka and Touya running right behind her. Sakura felt a hand wrap around her ankle, making her fall forward on the stairs. She kicked her leg, making Touya let go, as she picked herself up and ran all the way up the stairs and into the room, slamming the door. Sakura opened her window just as the two men bursted through the door. Quickly climbing onto the sill of the window, Sakura was about to jump on the tree when Fujitaka and Touya eached grabbed one of her arms. Sakura gripped onto the sill as they dried to drag her back in. Finally getting out of their grasp, Sakura jumped out the window, and tried to grab the branch of the tree with her swollen arm, but her grip slipped from pain and she landed heavily on the grassy ground, holding Kero close to her chest. Pushing herself up, she limped as fast as she could down the streets of Tomoeodo, both Fujitaka and Touya watching her from her window.  
  
Taking a glance over her shoulder as she limped away, she looked at Touya and Fujitaka straight in the eyes. That's when she noticed that their pupils were missing, and their eyes looked like they were in a hypnotic trance. -Onii-chan. . . 'tou-san. . . - She walked through King Penguin Park and sat at one of the benches. "Now what am I going to do?" Sakura asked to no one in particular as she stared at the still unconscious Kero. "I can't go back home. . . I don't want to worry no one by asking them if I could sleep over. . ." She pushed all her worries away, she didn't really care right now because she wasn't even tired, what she was more worried about was her dad and brother. What happened to them? Who did that to them?Letting out a sigh, Sakura looked down at Kero, who lyed on her lap. Kero let out a moan and opened his tiny black beady eyes, only to meet Sakura's emerald green.  
  
"Sakura-chan? What happened?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura explained what happened after he blacked out, and how she found out Fujitaka and Touya were hypnotized.  
  
"Kero-chan, what are we going to do?" Sakura cried out after she finished her explanation.  
  
"We're goin' to somehow have to break the spell cast upon them," Kero said in a thinking manner.  
  
"Hai demo - how?" Sakura said, in the same thinking manner.  
  
"First we have to find out WHO put the spell on them," Kero said. Sakura nodded. "We also need to find out where they are."  
  
"And how are we goin' to do that?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kero sweat dropped. "I have no idea." Then he asked, "Did you feel any kind of dark magic around them or somethin'?"  
  
Sakura put her index finger on her cheek in a thinking manner. "Now that I think about it, hai I felt something."  
  
"Do you think you could try to feel for the same dark feeling?" Kero asked.  
  
"Iie, I don't think so," Sakura replied, "because if I do, then I'll just be feeling for the darkness that's in Onii-chan and 'tou-san." She looked up at the moon as she asked again, "Kero-chan, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I wish I knew Sakura. . . " Kero admitted, "I wish I knew." 


	6. Lord Zero's Appearance

She slowly opened her eyes, to reveal a pair of emerald green eyes. She quickly shut it once she saw the bright rays of the sun. Her body felt numb and stiff and she felt cold. Remembrance of last nights events played through her mind. She remembered coming home, only to be attacked by a hypnotized Fujitaka and Touya. She ran to the park with Kero, and fell asleep on the bench. Pushing herself up, she relaxed her stiff muscles and looked down at the sleeping Kero who mumbled in his sleep about food. Taking a glance at her wrist watch, she noticed that it was only 7:30 am. It was a school day, so luckily she still wore her school uniform, and at least she left her back pack in her locker because she didn't have any homework and she didn't feel like carrying her back pack. (A/N: She's lazy, huh? Lol.)  
  
Gently shaking Kero, she said, "Kero-chan, wake up!"  
  
He opened his eyes groggily and said, "*yawns* What time is it?"  
  
"7:32," she replied.  
  
That seemed to have woken him up as he looked at Sakura in suprise and shock.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked, bewildered.  
  
"Y-you actually woke up early for a change," Kero pointed out in awe.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Be quiet Kero-chan!" She flattened her messy hair as she let out a sigh. "Well, I might as well get goin' to school."  
  
"I'm gonna go fly around the city, I'll meet you here after school, okay?" Kero asked.  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Ja ne Kero-chan."  
  
"Ja!" With that said, Kero took flight.  
  
Letting out another sigh, she sat down for a while on the bench, enjoying the morning songs of the birds, but she pushed herself up and slowly walked towards school, listening to the calm silence all around her. By the time she reached the school gates, it was about 7:48 and she walked through the front doors and towards her first period class. Sliding the door open, she saw Syaoran, sitting at his seat while looking out the window, deep in thought. Sakura walked up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin in suprise, but calmed down when he saw Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted, taking her seat infront of him.  
  
"O-ohayo," he mumbled, a blush creeping his cheeks.  
  
"Are you always this early to school?" Sakura asked.  
  
He nodded. "What about you?"  
  
"To tell you the truth," Sakura began, "this is my first time being early!"  
  
Syaoran gave a short amused laugh. "Well that sure is an improvement."  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun," she pouted, making Syaoran chuckle.  
  
"So, what made you wake up this early?" he asked.  
  
"Well. . . " she paused for a minute, wondering if she should tell him what happened last night. -I might as well. . . - She explained to him what happened and how she ended up spending the night in the park.  
  
"The park!?" Syaoran cried out. Then he added, while blushing, "You know you could've come over my place. I would've given you a room to sleep at."  
  
"I didn't want to trouble anyone. . ." Sakura replied, blushing.  
  
"Didn't want to trouble anyone with what?" came a voice.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked up to see Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Wow, you're here early Sakura-chan," Tomoyo pointed out, taking her seat. "Why is that?"  
  
Once again, Sakura tiredly, yet annoyed about having to re-tell her story, explained to Tomoyo and Eriol about how she ended up sleeping at the park.  
  
"The park!?" Tomoyo cried out, in the same disbelieving voice as Syaoran. "Why in all the world did you sleep there when you could've come over mine's or Li-san's house!?"  
  
She just shrugged as if it didn't matter. Then she looked at everyone seriously. "Demo - The more important thing right now is breaking the spell on 'tou-san and Onii-chan." All three nodded grimly.  
  
"Hai, demo the question is, how?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Kero-chan and I tried to think of a way last night, but we couldn't think of anything, except to find the person that cast the spell," Sakura said. "I wish we knew who it was though! It would make things easier!"  
  
Before they could discuss the matters further, students started to file into the class room, and no sooner then that, another boring day of first period math began. . . . .  
  
Sakura was now in her last period of the day, history. She kept her eyes on the clock, tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk. She counted the seconds that past by, but she was mostly lost in thought that she didn't notice nor hear what was happening around her.  
  
"Kinomoto-san," the teacher called.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Kinomoto-san," the teacher called again, this time annoyed.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
His eyebrows started to twitch as he said through gritted teeth, "Kinomoto. . . "  
  
Yet again, no reply.  
  
"KINOMOTO!" the teacher shouted out in irritation.  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality. "AHH!" The class laughed and she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, gomen nasi sensei! I wasn't paying attention. . . "  
  
"Well onegai, pay attention next time," the she added, "and that's a detention after school.  
  
She blushed in deeper embarrassment as she lyed her head on her desk. -Oh great! I get detention! I sure am having 'such' a wonderful day!-  
  
-In Detention-  
  
Sakura walked into the calss room to where she'll be serving detention. She saw a boy at least one year older then her with spikey red hair, deep brown eyes, and a golden earing on his left ear. He had his feet on the desk and his hand behind his head. She walked up to the teacher, an elderly man with short black hair, streaks of grey hair, and dark everest green eyes. He sat at the desk and looked up at Sakura.  
  
"Ah, you must be Kinomoto Sakura. Take a seat and do whatever you please," Kido-sensei instructed. "Detention will be served for only thirty minutes."  
  
Sakura nodded in understandment and took a seat at a far corner in the left. The boy kept his gaze on her, a smirk forming on his face. The phone in the class room rang and Kido-sensei picked it up.  
  
"Kido speaking," he said into the speaker. "Hai. . . Okay. . . Mm-hmm, I'll be there in a second." With that said, he hung up. "I'll be back in thirty minutes, I have to attend to a meeting." He exited the class room, leaving Sakura with the stranger.  
  
Sakura kept her eyes closed as she heard the seat the guy sat at being pushed back, and the sound of footsteps nearing her. "What do you want?" she asked, once she opened her eyes to see the boy standing infront of her desk.  
  
"I'm Kishi, Murai. You could call me Murai," he said with his charming smile that would usually make any girl melt.  
  
But Sakura just stared at him calmly. "I'm Kinomoto, Sakura. It's Kinomoto to you Kishi."  
  
Murai was taken aback by the way she acted towards her, but immediately regained his composure and kept his cool. He put his hand on her cheek and began caressing her face. "Sakura. . . .Such a lovely name. . . It matches you perfectly. . .How you are so much like a cherry blossom. . . So beautiful. . . so sweet and fragile, and easy to manipulate and break."  
  
Sakura pushed his hand away, but he caught her wrist. She glared up at him. "Let me go."  
  
He just smiled his charming smile, that made Sakura want to vomit. He forcefully pulled her up to her feet, pulling her closer to him so that their faces were just inches apart. "Come one Cherry Blossom, you know you want me. . . "  
  
Sakura tried to pull away, but his grip on her wrist was tight, and his grip on her waist was even tighter. Her glare intensified, but she tightly closed her eyes as Murai leaned closer to her. He forcefully pushed his lips against her. This kiss wasn't that of a sweet nor gentle one, but a one that held hunger and force. She tried to pull back, but his grip was just to strong for her. He pulled his lips from her's and began kissing down her neck. She somehow managed to push him away from her as she backed into a corner, her aura shivering in fear, but Murai did not see.  
  
"Leave me alone," Sakura whispered as Murai advanced towards her. "Just leave me alone."  
  
His lips curved into a hungered smile.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Syaoran's senses suddenly became alert as he found himself reaching for Sakura's aura. He suddenly felt a wave of worry wash over him as he felt fear and fright in her usual cheerful aura. He looked at Eriol, him Eriol, and Tomoyo were walking through King Penguin Park, who looked grimly and nodded towards him.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, seeing the worry in Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"It's Sakura-chan," he said seriously, "she's in some sort of trouble."  
  
Tomoyo's amethyst eyes became concerned. "What is it? What's happening to her?"  
  
"I don't know demo we better hurry," Syaoran said, running towards the school, Tomoyo and Eriol right behind him.  
  
They ran through the school gates, into the school and bursted into the class room to where Sakura was serving detention. They saw Sakura, pressed against the wall, Murai who had his whole body against her's. Tears were streaming down her tightly closed eyes, while Murai continued to kiss down her neck, running his hand through her silky auburn hair and down her spine. Syaoran felt anger rise in him as he ran towards Murai and roughly pried him away from Sakura as he threw him to the ground. Sakura slid to the ground, sobbing uncontrollabley as Tomoyo and Eriol knelt beside her and Tomoyo embraced her in a tight hug. Meanwhile, Syaoran gave Murai a death glare.  
  
"You leave Sakura alone," Syaoran hissed menicingly.  
  
Murai pushed himself up and gave Syaoran a smirk. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
With all the anger he had, Syaoran sent a punch at Murai, hitting him in the left jaw. He once again fell back on the ground, holding his hand over his jaw, glaring up at Syaoran. He wipped the blood from the corner of his mouth and walked towards the door. "I'll be back." And he left.  
  
Syaoran then knelt by the still sobbing Sakura, concern evident in his eyes. "Daijoubu Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I-I'm a-alright," Sakura replied in a shakey yet weak voice as she managed a weak smile, while wipping her tears.  
  
"Iie, you're not. I could tell when you're lying," Syaoran stated firmly. He picked her up in his arms. "You're coming home with me."  
  
"Demo - I-I'm alright! I promise you I am!" Sakura said, trying to struggle out of his grip, but he was just to strong for her so she stopped and let him carry her away, Tomoyo and Eriol walking at their side.  
  
They were walking down the side walk in silence, Sakura in a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
"I'm glad Sakura-chan's okay," Tomoyo said, looking at her sleeping best friend. "I couldn't bare the thought to what could've happened if we didn't make it in time."  
  
Syaoran could only nod in one hundred percent agreement, while he kept his eyes on the sleeping angel in his arms. "I'm glad we made it in time to save her. . . "  
  
"Well this is our turn," Eriol said. "Syaonara."  
  
Tomoyo waved and her and Eriol turned a corner as Syaoran continued to walk forward to his apartment. When he got there, he went into one of the guest rooms and gently placed Sakura on the bed as he pulled the covers up to her shoulder. He removed a strand of hair from her face, looked at the sleeping angel, then quietly left the room.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"The time has neared," said a cold, smooth voice.  
  
"It's about time. I was growing impatient from all this waiting," came another voice. "When shall I leave, father?"  
  
"Now," the first voice hissed. "Leave now and don't return without the Card Mistress and her cards."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Oh, and do not kill the Little Wolf. I know he is still alive. Whatever you do, make sure you do not kill him. I want his and the Little Cherry Blossom's powers."  
  
"As you wish father."  
  
"Soon. . . the world will be mine's to destroy!" exclaimed the first voice, a cold evil laughter escaping his lips and echoing all around him.  
  
-  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She sat up in bed and looked around, the days events playing all over in her mind. Then, she could smell something good, something that someone was cooking. She removed the covers and stood up. Opening the door, she quietly stepped out and walked in the living room. She looked to her right and saw Syaoran in the kitchen, cooking something. He looked up once he felt Sakura's aura.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're awake," Syaoran said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better," Sakura replied, taking a seat at the table. "Arigatou for saving me."  
  
He smiled, making Sakura blush. "Your welcome. I'm cooking some noodles if you're hungry."  
  
Sakura's stomach growled, making her blush deepen in embarrassment. Syaoran took that as a 'yes.' After he finished cooking, he placed the food on the table and both ate in silence. After a while, Sakura remembered something and yelped. "Oh no! I completely forgot! I was suppose to meet Kero-chan at the park after school!"  
  
"Don't worry, he'll find you," Syaoran assured. "He'll just look for yor aura."  
  
As if on cue, a knock came from the living room window. Both got up and walked towards the window, to see Kero. Syaoran opened it and Kero flew in.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Where have you been! I was worried sick about you," Kero exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen nasi Kero-chan," Sakura apologized. "I had detention and. . . . ano. . . " She didn't want to finish her statement as she looked at the ground. Kero questioned no further.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry!" Kero cried out, once he smelt the scent of the noodles. Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
-At King Penguin Park-  
  
A dark mist slowly formed, covering the whole entire park. People that were there suddenly stopped what they were doing and just dropped to the ground, as if dead. A shilouette figure could be seen somewhere admist the dark fog.  
  
"Cherry Blossom. . . " he hissed, "Little Wolf. . . Prepare to meet your match. . ."  
  
-  
  
Kero gulped down the last remaints of the soup. He patted his stomach. "THAT was good. I must admit kid you sure know how to cook noodles!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at Kero. How could he eat so much!?! A huge sweat drop rolled down the back of their head. Then their faces, including Kero's, became serious, as they felt a very strong power radiating from King Penguin Park. All three looked at each other and nodded. They ran (flew) towards the park, only to be met running through a dark fog. Bodies lay unconscious on the grounds as they slowly walked through.  
  
"I wonder what happened," Sakura wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know, demo whoever did this is really powerful," Kero said grimly. "You two keep up your guards."  
  
"Hai," they said in unison, nodding their heads.  
  
They walked for a while in silence, wondering what or who in the world could've caused this deep dark fog, AND put all these people to sleep. Sakura examined the peoples' faces, to see each person looked a ghostly white. You could barely tell that they were breathing at all! Then, a cold voice interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Card Mistress and Future Li Clan Leader," the voice said.  
  
All three looked in the direction to where the voice was coming from and saw a dark shilouette amongst the fog. "Who are you?" Sakura demanded to know.  
  
The figure walked closer to them, becoming more clearer and clearer to them. It was a boy. No older then Syaoran at the least. His hair was a deep dark black, that was tied, and his eyes, were darker then the nighttime sky, they were darker then any dark voids. His face was pale, and he wore a simple black robe. A sinister smirk was on his face. "Who I am? My dear Cherry Blossom, I believe you already know who I am. . . "  
  
Silence was amongst them. They did not know who he was.  
  
"I. . . am Son of Lord Hades, future ruler of the Underworld. . . For you see. . . I am Lord Zero."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero gasped, their eyes wide open.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well they finally meet Zero! What happens next? Read to find out! R&R! 


	7. It's Just The Beginning

It's Just The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am Lord Zero."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero let out a gasp.  
  
"Y-you're Zero?" Sakura asked, feeling frightened at the strong power he radiated.  
  
Zero let out a short amused chuckled. "Hai. . . That's me. . . No need to be afraid Card Mistress. All I want is for the two of you to come with me and no one gets hurt."  
  
"We'd never go with someone with the likes of you!" Syaoran sneered, changing his pendent to his sword.  
  
"Hai! You'll have to fight us first!" Sakura added while changing her key to her staff, just as Kero turned into his true form.  
  
His lips seemed to curve in a smirk. "Fine. Demo, are you sure you wish to fight me?"  
  
"Hai," Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero said in unison.  
  
"There's nothing you could do to make us back away from this battle!" Kero inputted.  
  
"You suprise me," Zero said, laughing.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Let me show you," he hissed, snapping his fingers.  
  
Two shilouetted figures stood beside him, but the dark fog covered their features. The dark mist slowly disappeared, and there standing next to Zero, was Touya and Fujitaka. Their eyes though held no pupils.  
  
"Onii-chan! 'tou-san!" Sakura gasped out. Her eyes then crunched up in a hateful glare. "So it was YOU that put them under your control! I command you at once to let them go!"  
  
"Why?" Zero taunted.  
  
"Let them go!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Iie," Zero replied simply.  
  
"W-why?" she asked.  
  
"Unless you and the Little Wolf come with me, then I won't let any of these people wake, nor will I let them go," Zero replied.  
  
Sakura clenched her fists, her aura flaring all around her as she shook in anger. Syaoran placed a firm hand on her shoulder, to calm her. She looked up at him, and he shooked his head. Getting an idea, Syaoran said, "First you give them back, then we'll go with you."  
  
Zero stared at them for a while. Silence rang in the air. He said, "Iie. Why would I trust my enemy with their word? Plus I know that little trick."  
  
'It was worth a shot,' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Insince you two won't come with me," Zero began, "then I'll just let these two pursuade you."  
  
He once again snapped his fingers, and before they knew it, Touya and Fujitaka charged at them. Sakura ducked to avoid a punch from Touya, while Kero and Syaoran ran to the side to avoid Fujitaka.  
  
"Onii-chan! Stop this!" Sakura pleased, gripping her staff tightly as she kept on dodging his attempts to hit her.  
  
Touya did not reply, his face stayed emotionless.  
  
"Kinomoto-san! Fight it! Fight the spell!" Kero shouted, but like Touya, Fujitaka's face stayed the same.  
  
Sakura, and Syaoran started to back away and their backs touched eachother as the two advanced towards them, Kero stood at their side.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We have to try and reach them," Syaoran replied.  
  
"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"We have to keep on trying though!" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura's eyes set in determination as she looked at her older brother. "Onii-chan, onegai listen to me! It's me, kaijuu! Remember?" Touya came to a halt and stared at her. "Fight it Onii-chan, fight it! Do it for 'tou- san! Do it for Yukito-san! DO IT FOR ME!"  
  
His face seemed to twist in pain as his puplis flickered. Holding his head between his hands, he fell to his knees and gritted his teeth in pain. "Sakura! *gasp* I-it's to strong!"  
  
"You have to fight it!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"I-I'm trying. . . " Touya muttured.  
  
Sakura ran up to him and knelt beside him. "You can do it Onii-chan. . . I have faith in you. . . "  
  
After a while of pain, a black shadow flew out of Touya and disappeared into the sky. Pants escaped his lips as Sakura hugged him in a tight hug. "You did it!"  
  
"Sakura. . . What's happening? And how did I get here?" Touya asked, Sakura helping him to his feet.  
  
"I'll explain it all later once this is over," Sakura assured. "Now all we got to do is get 'tou-san back."  
  
Both looked at their father, who slowly advanced towards them. Syaoran and Kero joined Touya and Sakura at their sides.  
  
"'tou-san!" Sakura shouted. "It's me! Sakura! And Touya! Remember us? You're kids? Remember Okaa-san?"  
  
But it seemed like he didn't hear them as he continued to walk at them.  
  
"He's not listening to us! What now?" Sakura asked, her confidence slowly leaving her.  
  
"Don't give up hope Sakura-chan," Syaoran whispered. She just nodded.  
  
Touya walked towards Fujitaka and Sakura was about to hold him back, but once again Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Listen to me 'tou-san," Touya began. "It's us, your kids! Don't tell me you forgotten. What would Okaa-san think? She wouldn't want you to be acting like this. She loves you and I know you love her!"  
  
Fujitaka stopped in his tracks, staring at his son. His pupils slowly appeared, and instead of feeling pain like Touya, the dark shadow in him just left. A smile appeared on his face. "Arigatou Touya-san. . . Sakura- san. . . "  
  
"'tou-san!" Sakura exclaimed, her and her brother running towards their dad as all three embraced in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're back!" They with drew from the hug and Sakura frowned. "You two better get out of here."  
  
"What about you?" Fujitaka asked in worry, afraid of loosing his only daughter, like he lost his wife.  
  
Sakura smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll be fine 'tou-san. I promise."  
  
"Well we're not leaving you," Touya stated firmly.  
  
"You must!" Syaoran inputted. "It's not safe for the both of you to be here!"  
  
"I don't care what you say gaki," Touya snapped.  
  
"They're right you know," Kero added.  
  
Touya opened his mouth to argue, but Zero interrupted, "Him and the Card Mistress are right you know."  
  
Turning to Zero, Touya glared. "Oh? And who are you to be telling me what to do?"  
  
"I am Lord Zero, son to Lord Hades of the Underworld," Zero replied, smirking. "Demo, that doesn't matter now does it? What I'm most interested in is how you two were able to fight my spell. . . "  
  
"Shows how much you know about the Kinomoto Family," Touya snorted.  
  
"Actually. . . I know more then you think I do. I already know that Fujitaka Kinomoto is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, and the other half, I believe is their friend, Eriol Hirrigazawa."  
  
"How'd you know?" Kero demanded.  
  
"We have our ways of finding things out," Zero replied.  
  
"What's going on here?" Yue asked, flying to the side of Kero. "Who is he?"  
  
"That's Zero," Kero replied.  
  
"His powers. . . It's. . " Yue began. Kero nodded grimly.  
  
"Now enough interruptions, come to me you two."  
  
"Never!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Are you so sure of your answer?" Zero asked.  
  
"Of course we are!" Syaoran said.  
  
"So be it."  
  
Zero held out his hand, and a sword slowly materialized in his grip. It was a dark hilt sword with a gloomy grey blade. Kero, Yue, Sakura, and Syaoran stepped infront of the others protectively. Syaoran crouched down in a fighting stance as Zero charged at them. The four prepared to attack, but when he was just inches away, he instantly vanished.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura mumbled. She slowly turned around when she felt his powers somewhere behind them. Her eyes widen. "Onii-chan! 'tou-san! Behind you!"  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Yue, Syaoran, and Kero turned around, and all their eyes widen. Touya and Fujitaka turned their backs on them and came face to face with Zero. Before anyone could act, Zero stabbed his sword through Fujitaka, then forcefully turned Touya around. They all saw the horror in Touya's face as Zero pushed his sword through Touya's back.  
  
"Onii-chan. . . " Sakura whispered, as Zero withdrew his sword. "'tou-san. . . " Blood dripped from it, a menicing smirk on Zero's face. "Iie. . . "  
  
"Sakura. . . we love you. . . "Fujitaka whispered, just as he slowly dropped to the ground - dead.  
  
"Syaonara," Touya said weakly, falling beside his father, closing his eyes, forever.  
  
Sakura stood there paralyzed. Her face stayed emotionless as she fought the tears that threatened to spill. Her heart felt like it was twisting, and her grip on her staff tightened, her knuckles turning white. She turned her gaze to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"Iie. . . They didn't deserve this. . . " Kero whispered, tightly shutting his eyes as he turned his head.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura sympathetically. He imagined the pain that she was going through. How he hated to see her this way. Something in his stomach lurched. "Sakura-chan. . . Daijoubu?" (A/N: When you say 'Are you alright?' Is it Daijoubu desu ka, or just plain old 'Daijoubu?' And how do you say, 'I'm fine'?)  
  
She didn't reply. She shook with furry as she looked up and glared at Zero, tears evident at the corner of her eyes. "H-How could you?" she asked through gritted teeth. "They didn't deserve to die. . . . You WILL pay. . . I swear it. . . YOU WILL PAY!!!"  
  
She pulled out the Sword Card and called on it, her staff changing to a sword. Sakura ran at Zero, anger and hate flaring in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran called, running after her, Yue and Kero right behind.  
  
Once she was close enough, Sakura lifted her sword above her head, and brought it down. Zero easily knocked his sword against her's, making her loose her grip as her sword fell out of her grasp. He aimed an open palm at her, and an invisible wind blew her back. Syaoran caught her, while falling on his rear end.  
  
"Arigatou," Sakura mumbled, getting up and helping Syaoran.  
  
"No problem," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Enough chit-chat!" Zero snapped, annoyed of all the interruptions. "Fight me!"  
  
Kero and Yue stepped infront of Syaoran and Sakura. "You two stay put, let Yue and me handle him."  
  
"Kero-chan! Yue-san! Be careful!" Sakura called after them as they flew at Zero.  
  
Yue fired crystal shards, while Kero fired fire-balls at Zero, but instead of hitting him, it hit a force field that surrounded him. "Is that the best you got?" Zero taunted.  
  
In annoyance, both Yue and Kero bared their teeth and a low growl escaped their throats. A bow appeared in his hand, and an arrow appeared in the other. Reading the arrow onto the bow, Yue closed one eye, and aimed at his target. Releasing it, the arrow shot at Zero like a bright blue stream. It broke through the force shield, and pierced his shoulder. But Zero did not flinch, he did not wince, he just stood and smirked. Pulling the arrow out, he gripped it tightly and it snapped in half. He threw it to the ground and looked at the wound on his right shoulder that dripped with blood, dark red blood. Yue's eyes widen in disbelief and astonishment.  
  
"What. . . what is he?" Yue asked himself.  
  
"Well. . . I see that's the best you can give. . ." Zero said in boredom. "Now let me show you what true power can really do!"  
  
His eyes flashed a dangerous red as bat like wings grew from his back. Tears and rips were in them, and they were stained with blood. Spreading his wings, he took flight and flew towards the two guardians.  
  
"Yue! Kero! Watch out!" Sakura shouted, her eyes wide in horror.  
  
The Moon Guardian and the Sun Guardian both dodged to the side to avoid the sharp blades of Zero's swords as it came crashing through thin air between them. Turning sharply towards Yue, he began his attempts of stabbing Yue with his sword, but the moon guardian had sharp eyes and narrowly dodged his attacks. From behind, Kero fired a fire-ball at the unsuspecting Zero. But he turned around, and smacked the fire away easily. His red bloody eyes flashed with anger as he charged towards Keroberos.  
  
"Syaoran, we have to help them!" Sakura cried out franctically as she watched Kero dodging the deadly sword.  
  
He nodded in agreement. "When I say 'now' use Fiery."  
  
She pulled out a card, while Syaoran pulled out a yellow sheet of paper with black chinese writing on them.  
  
"NOW!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"FIERY/ELEMENT FIRE!" They shouted in unsion.  
  
A red blazing rage of fire erupted before them, and both their attacks combined and flew towards Zero. Seeing the fire, Zero shielded himself with his wings to protect himself from the fire. Opening his wings, Zero glared down at Sakura and Syaoran who clenched their weapon tightly.  
  
"Do you really think your punie attempts will work against me?" Zero asked, straightening himself. "Well, guess what? It won't. All you humans think the same. You think that good always conquer over evil. Well it doesn't, not this time at least."  
  
Sakura stared up at him. Her hope slowly decreasing. Was he right? Was all this just one useless battle? Fear started to come over her. Is there no more hope? Will good over come evil?  
  
"Yes Card Mistress. . . Listen to your fear. . . You know perfectly well that darkness will cover the light," Zero sneered.  
  
A cold chill ran up Sakura's spine as she stared into Zero's red eyes. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Sakura! Don't listen to him!" Syaoran cried, shaking her gently by the shoulders. "You know better. You know that he's lying! We will win. We will defeat him AND Hades! Just say you have hope!"  
  
-Syaoran-kun's right. . . I can't give up hope. . . Not now. . . It's just the beginning. . .I will fight till the end. . . - Sakura thought to herself, the fear in her slowly evaporating a being re-placed by determination.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. If you all think that this fic is going to end in a few more chapters. . . well guess what. . . you're wrong! There's still lots more chapters to add before this thing is over. . . (I think) Well don't forget to R&R! And Arigatou for the last few reviews I've been getting! ^-^ 


	8. Syaoran's Power Unleashed

Syaoran's Power Unleashed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, it's time to die!" Zero shouted, spreading his bat like wings and flying straight at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Yue and Kero immediately flew protectively infront of the other two. Looking over his shoulder, Kero said, "Hey, Kid, take Sakura-chan out of here!"  
  
"Demo - Kero-chan. . . " Sakura began to protest. "What about you and Yue- san?"  
  
"Keroberos and I can take care of our selves Mistress. It's you and Li that Zero wants," Yue said in his emotionless tone. "So we have to make sure he doesn't get the both of you. We'll distract him while you two make a run for it."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Come on Sakura."  
  
"You two be careful, alright? I'll meet you two back at King Penguin Park in an hour. If you two don't come back by then, I'll be very disappointed in the both of you," Sakura said to her two guardians, her voice firm, yet her emerald green eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, we'll be back," Kero assured. "One hour tops and no minute later."  
  
Sakura stared at Kero and Yue for a while. Syaoran tugged at her arm, and taking one last glance at them, she let Syaoran pull her as they ran.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Zero shouted, following Sakura and Syaoran, but Kero and Yue flew infront of him.  
  
"You have to get through us in order to get to them," Yue said.  
  
"I'll be glad to," Zero sneered.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Getting an idea, Sakura pulled out a card. "Fly!"  
  
White wings grew from the tip of her staff and she hopped on. She signaled Syaoran to get on, and he hesitated for a while, his cheeks turning red. But in the end, he climbed behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist as not to fall, which made Sakura blush. They flew towards King Penguin Park, and calling back Fly they landed on solid earth. They both sat at the bench, an uncomfortable silence between the two.  
  
"I hope Kero-chan and Yue-san come back alright," Sakura said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Syaoran assured, but he didn't believe his own words.  
  
"I hope you're right," Sakura said.  
  
'So do I,' Syaoran thought silently.  
  
Both of them sat at the park bench in uncomfortable silence, which was killing them! The time seemed to go by slowly and Sakura grew more nervous every second that past. Taking a glance at her watch, she cried out in panic and frustration, "Where are they! It's already one minute after an hour! They should've been here by now!"  
  
"Sakura-chan, do you really think they'd be here exactly in one hour? It'll take sometime for them to get here," Syaoran said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Demo, still. Kero-chan said he'd be here in one hour and no minuted later," Sakura said in depression. "Syaoran-kun, what happens if - what happened if - they- they." She chocked on her words.  
  
"It's going to be alright Sakura, they're going to come back," Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura in reassurance.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Sakura said, "Alright. . . If you say so. . . "  
  
"Well, look what I found."  
  
Looking up, both saw Zero. He was panting lightly, and cuts tears were on his clothes. Dirt and blood marked on him, and he glared down at them, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Where's Kero and Yue!?" Sakura asked, standing up.  
  
"Let's just say, they went to sleep," Zero replied.  
  
Clenching her fist, she shouted, "You're lying!"  
  
"You don't have to believe me Card Mistress," Zero said. "If you want, I could show them to you."  
  
Sakura made no reply, and Zero snapped his fingers. Kero and Yue appeared out of no where in the air, and fell to the ground lifeless. Kero's fur was covered in blood, and his eyes were open, to reveal nothing but white. Yue's clothes were also covered in blood, and his eyes were tightly closed. Sakura shook violently. Tears stinged her eyes. First he killed her father and brother, then he kills her guardians. Her pink aura flared all around her. Syaoran stood up and whispered to her, "Sakura. . . It'll be alright. . . "  
  
"Iie, Syaoran, it won't be alright," Sakura replied. "It won't be alright until he's dead!"  
  
With that said, Sakura ran at him. She raised her staff above her head, ready to strike him. Bringing it down, it hit a shield that surrounded him, and an invisible force blew her back. Hitting her back against the nearest tree, she slid to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted in worry, running towards her, but Zero stood in his way. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk," Zero said, shaking his index finger. "You ave to get through me first."  
  
"Fine! I'll be glad to," Syaoran sneered, crouching down in a fighter's position, sword in hand.  
  
Anger flared in his amber eyes and he glared at Zero with hate. The enemy smirked down at him as he spread his bat like wings to its full extent and flew into the sky.  
  
"Are you ready to fight your worst nightmare?" Zero asked.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" Syaoran snarled. "Now fight me!"  
  
Zero flew down at him with fast speed, readying his sword as he brought it down. Blocking his move with his own sword, Syaoran sent a series of strikes at him. The sounds of their swords colliding in air rang all around the park. Birds flew out from their trees and into the sky. Pulling out a yellow sheet of paper, Syaoran brought the flat of his sword down on it and shouted, "Element, fire!"  
  
A blast of fire flew straight for Zero. Waving his hand, a red wind blew it back, making it change its course straight back at Syaoran. Quickly dodging it, he fired another one, but Zero dodged it. Aiming an open palm out, he fired energy ball after energy ball straight at the Little Wolf. Some, he narrowly dodged them, but others scraped against his skin from attempts in missing it. Running straight at Zero, he pulled out another yellow sheet of paper.  
  
"Thunder, come to my aid!"  
  
Thunder bolt after thunder bolt strucked from the sky, aiming at Zero. He easily knocked them aside with his sword as he counter attacked Syaoran. His own thunder bolts flew straight at him and he quickly dodged him, but wasn't so lucky on the last bolt. It strucked him and pain erupted from the tip of his toes, to his head. The back of his hairs stood at end and he had to grit his teeth in pain to keep from shouting out loud. Once it died down, steam came from his clothes and he fell on all fours, panting. Seeing his opportunity, Zero readyied another energy ball. This time, it held more power, and it was bigger. He released it at the unsuspecting Syaoran.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes, but they widen at the energy ball that was fired at Syaoran. "Syaoran. . . SYAORAN! WATCH OUT!"  
  
Looking up slowly, his eyes widen in shock. He stayed there, rooted to his spot, paralyzed. He could hear Sakura shouting his name, but it all seemed distant.  
  
"SYAORAN! YOU CAN'T DIE! DODGE IT! COUNTER ATTACK IT! JUST DO SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!" Sakura shouted, tears trailing down her face as she tried to get up, but fell back down. "YOU SAID EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! SO PROVE IT!" Her face showed fear, and an empty cold pit started to fill her.  
  
Sakura's shouts started to get louder and louder in Syaoran's ears, and they became clearer. She's right. He said everything was going to be alright. . . and he had to make sure everything will be alright. . . for Sakura. He set his face in determination and stood up. His green aura slowly seemed to be covered by a silver one. His eyes were washed by the whiteness, and the energy ball was just inches from him. Sakura's heart started to beat faster and faster as her face paled and her eyes widen even more. Then, the energy ball envoloped him.  
  
"Syaoran. . . " Sakura whispered, everything around her seemed silent. "Syaoran. . . Iie. . . IIE SYAORAN!!!" She covered her face with her hands and broke down crying.  
  
The red light from the energy ball flashed all around King Penguin Park, then it was washed by a wave of pure silver. Sakura removed her hands and stared through the silver. She could see Syaoran. He had his sword gripped in his right hand. Except it had a silver hilt, and the blade shown as white as snow. The amber in his eyes returned and he looked at Sakura, a grin slowly forming on his face. "I told you everything was going to be alright, and I'll keep that promise." Her lips slowly curved into a smile.  
  
His usual green aura, was covered with silver. It flared all around him, and he radiated powers he thought he never had. Zero looked down at him, fear evident in his expression. Turning to face Zero, Syaoran glared.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Syaoran shouted, Zero backing away slightly. Aiming the tip of his sword at Zero, Syaoran chanted:  
  
"Of Fire and Water  
  
Of Wind and Earth  
  
I call upon the spirits of the elements  
  
Come to my aid  
  
I, God of Earth  
  
Call you!  
  
Element, Strike!"  
  
A silver glow formed at the tip of his sword. It grew bigger and bigger. Syaoran released it, and it flew straight at Zero. Shielding himself with his arm, he was envoloped by the brightness of the light. His mouth opened, and a shout of agony and pain escaped.  
  
"IIE! YOU WILL PAY! BOTH YOU AND THE CARD MISTRESS WILL PAY! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Zero shouted. "IT'S NOT OVER!" With that said, the energy ball envoloped him, covering him.  
  
Once the light died down, no signs of Zero could be seen. Syaoran's silver aura turned back to the green one, and his sword went back to normal. His legs buckled under him and he fell to his knees. Running up to him, Sakura held him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sakura exclaimed in relief.  
  
"That sure was tiring," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Come, let's sit on the bench," Sakura said, putting one of Syaoran's arms over her shoulder as she supported him and helped him towards the bench.  
  
They both sat down and Syaoran let out a sigh.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Do you really think that's the last we'll see of him?" Sakura asked softly, as the evening sky was slowly filled with stars.  
  
"Iie. I believe we haven't gotten rid of him just yet," Syaoran replied, as the evening sky was washed with the midnight blue.  
  
"I just can't believe it," Sakura whispered softly.  
  
"Believe what?" Syaoran asked, looking down at her.  
  
"That 'tou-san, Onii-chan, Kero-chan, and Yue-san are-are," Sakura stuttured, chocking on her sobs. Tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran winced inwardly. He hated to see her cry. "Sakura. . . "  
  
"It's no fair, Syaoran, it's just not fair! Why'd they have to die! They didn't deserve it!" Sakura cried out, burrying her face into her hands and crying as she shook violently.  
  
With out a second thought, Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her in a comforting hug. She burried her face in his shirt and cried as she gripped his shirt as if there was no tomorrow. He smoothed her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear.  
  
"Sakura-chan, they will always be in your heart. They're not completely gone. They'll always be with you," Syaoran whispered.  
  
Whipping away her tears, she looked up at him with her bright emerald green eyes. "You really think so?"  
  
Syaoran smiled warmly at her as his amber eyes softened. "I know so."  
  
A light blush slowly crept across her cheeks, but her lips curved into a bright smile. "Arigatou Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"You're welcome Sakura-chan. Just remember that when ever you need someone, I'll always be here for you," Syaoran said in sincerity.  
  
Sakura stared up at him, lost in his amber eyes. She thought to herself, 'Syaoran-kun. . . . '  
  
  
  
A/N: Gomen nasi for posting this chapter up so late! I've been so busy with school. R&R if you want the next one up!! 


	9. Wishing on A Shooting Star

A/N: I know you're all probably mad at me because I killed off Fujitaka- san, Touya-san, Kero-chan, and Yue-san, but don't flame me!! Don't worry! In the end, it's going to have a happy ending. You'll just have to keep on reading. ::bows:: And I'm really sorry for killing them off! And gomen nasi for posting this chapter up so late, but I've been busy with school and my other story. Well onto the chapter. . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishing On A Shooting Star  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Letting out a sigh, Sakura said, "Syaoran-kun, what now?"  
  
It was still nighttime, and her and Syaoran haven't left the bench yet. Looking at her, he questioned, "Nani?"  
  
"I mean. . . . What do we do now? Do we look for Zero? Or just go home?" Her eyes suddenly clouded with tears. "Demo, I can't go home. . . knowing that 'tou-san and Onii-chan would never return. . . "  
  
"You're always welcomed to stay at my apartment," Syaoran said absentmindedly, before he realized what he said and blushed.  
  
She looked up at him with her innocent emerald green eyes. "Really?"  
  
He nodded in response.  
  
"Arigatou!" Sakura cried out as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
After this, both Sakura and Syaoran got off the bench and walked towards Syaoran's apartment, in silence. Taking a glance at her wrist watch, it read 8:45 pm. They could hear the song of a nightingale, the rustling of the cherry blossom trees as the wind blew gently, and the silent whispers of the stars.  
  
"Those voices. . . " Sakura said, half to herself, and half to Syaoran.  
  
He looked at her in suprise. "Voices? You've been hearing them too?"  
  
She nodded. "Hai. I've been hearing them for a couple of days before I met you."  
  
"Same here," Syaoran said, gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Maybe it's because we're the chosen ones," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Yeah. . . Maybe that's why," he agreed.  
  
"I wonder what they're saying though. . . " Sakura said. "At times the voices are clear. . . Demo at other times, they seem so confusing."  
  
Syaoran could only nod in agreement.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Li-kun!"  
  
Turning around, Sakura and Syaoran saw Tomoyo and Eriol (who looked grim and worried) run up to them. Tomoyo panted lightly once she and Eriol reached them.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun," Sakura said, greeting them with a fake smile.  
  
"Sakura, I know something's wrong! I'm your best friend!" Tomoyo said in a serious, yet concerned voice.  
  
Letting out a sigh, she commented, "I could never hide anything from you, now could I?"  
  
"Of course not!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I sensed a strong dark aura a second ago. . . Then I sensed another strong aura. . . " Eriol pointed out.  
  
"One of them belonged to Zero. . . And the other belonged to Syaoran-kun," Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo looked puzzeled, so Sakura, with the help of Syaoran, explained everything that happened. Tomoyo sobbed silently after hearing the news of Touya's, Fujitaka's, Kero's, and Yue's/Yukito's death. Eriol held her in a comforting embrace while stroking her hair. Sakura had to clench her fist in order to keep from crying. She had to stay strong. . .  
  
"What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Zero will attack again?" Syaoran questioned after Tomoyo stopped crying.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Eriol said after a slight pause. His expression darkened as his eyes became distant. "I want you two to know that you musn't give up faith. . . . Not now and not ever. Not even when things seem to feel hopeless." His voice sounded urgent and his eyes were pleading. Sakura and Syaoran stared at Eriol in bewilderment. Tomoyo looked at Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun. . . Nani?" Sakura said.  
  
"Just promise me you two will never give up faith!" Eriol said, more urgently then ever. "You have to promise me this!"  
  
They nodded, more confused then ever.  
  
"We. . . Promise," they said in unison.  
  
Eriol let out a sigh of relief. "Good. . . Come Tomoyo-chan, I'll walk you home." He began walking, then he looked at Sakura and Syaoran, and said, "Syaonara, and good luck to the both of you. . . "  
  
Tomoyo ran to catch up with Eriol, confused, then called back to them, "Ja ne Sakura-chan! Li-kun!"  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Eriol-kun," Sakura commented.  
  
"He knows something that we don't," Syaoran said. "He knows something bad's going to happen. . . ."  
  
They both stood in silence for a while, then he said, "Come."  
  
Both walked down the side walk and rounded a corner. They walked up the steps to Syaoran's apartment and walked in. He showed her to the guest room and brought in blankets and a pillow and placed it on the bed.  
  
"Ano (um) Syaoran-kun?" Sakura began. He turned and looked at her quizically. "I don't have any pyjamas."  
  
He sweat dropped. "Oh yeah. . . "  
  
Leaving the room, he came back in and handed her white sweats and a green t- shirt. Giving a 'thank you' to him before he left the room, she changed into them. The sweats were a bit big on her and it sagged. The t-shirt reached somewhere above her knees, and the sleeves reached above her elbows. Pulling up the sweats before they fell, she walked out the room to see Syaoran watching the news.  
  
'. . . .A strange mist has appeared in King Penguin Park in Tomoeodo, Japan," the news reporter guy said. 'Once the mist cleared off, the police found many victims fast asleep, as if dead. After a few hours, they finally woke up, but they didn't know what happened. No one knows what this means. . . Now onto the weath-' Syaoran clicked the tv off and looked at Sakura. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
"Mou Syaoran-kun! What's so funny!?" Sakura asked as she pouted and put her hands on her hips.  
  
He smiled up at her, amused. "Well. . . the clothes are to big on you."  
  
"Yeah, and you think I didn't know that!?" Sakura asked, as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
Deciding to change the subject he asked, "You hungry?" Her stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes. What do you wanna eat?" He asked as he got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever you got," Sakura replied as she shrugged.  
  
Looking through the cabinets, he said, "Noddles?"  
  
"Noddles," she stated.  
  
"Then noodles it is!"  
  
After he finished cooking the noddles, they both ate as they enjoyed themselves over a conversation, completely forgetting about the troubles that happened, and what troubles they might face in the future. Once they were done, both walked outside of the apartment and sat on the steps. Sakura rested her elbows on her knees, and she cupped her chin in both hands. Neither said anything for a while as they just gazed on the stars.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Turning his head to the side, he looked at her. "Nani?"  
  
"Do you ever wonder. . . ." she began, still staring up at the star-filled sky.  
  
"Ever wonder about what?" he asked, also looked up at the sky.  
  
"Do you ever wonder if there's a star. . . Out there. . . " she continued, ". . . for you?"  
  
"Hai. . . I do," he answered. "What about you?"  
  
She just nodded in reply. Then asked, "Do you think you'll ever find your star?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her. The light of the moon reflected off her emerald eyes, making it sparkle. "I believe I already found my star. . . "  
  
Sakura looked at him, emerald meeting amber. She felt lost in them and a faint red crept across her cheeks. "Oh? Where?" Then she looked at him slyly and smirked. "Or is it a certain 'who'?"  
  
He blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh! Tell me! Tell me!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I promise I'll tell you. . . Just not now," Syaoran replied as he tore his gaze away.  
  
Sakura continued to stare at him. She could see it in his eyes that he loved someone. . . A tinge of jealousy rised in her. Who ever it is. . . She sure is lucky.  
  
"Did you find your star yet Sakura-chan?" Syaoran questioned absentmindedly.  
  
"Iie. . . " she whispered softly.  
  
They were lost again in silence as time ticked by. Then, a shooting star streaked by.  
  
"Oh look Syaoran-kun! A shooting star!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Make a wish," he whispered.  
  
Closing her eyes, Sakura clasped her hands together and thought, -I wish I could find my shining star.-  
  
Re-opening her eyes she asked Syaoran, "What did you wish?"  
  
"First you tell me what YOU wished," he insisted.  
  
"Iie. It wouldn't be a secret if I told you," she replied.  
  
"Then I can't tell you now could I," he said as he repeated what she said, " 'Cause it wouldn't be a secret if I told you'."  
  
Syaoran sighed. The one thing he wished for was to find his 'soul-mate.' (A/N: I know. . . corny. . . But I didn't know what I should make him wish for!) Feeling a light pressure on his left arm, he looked down to see Sakura leaning her head on his arm. Her eyes were closed, and she breathed softly. She fell asleep. A light brush krept his cheeks. What was he going to do now? He was never in this position before. . . Letting out another sigh, he picked up Sakura in his arms and walked back into his apartment. Setting her down on the guest bed, he lifted the blankets up to her shoulder and stared at her. She looked just like an angel. . . Moving a strand of hair from her face, he walked to the frame of the door and clicked off the lights.  
  
"Good night Sakura," he whispered before closing the door behind him.  
  
A faint smile adorned Sakura's lips. "Good night Syaoran-kun. . . "  
  
-Next Day-  
  
She woke up to feel the sun's rays shining behind her eye lids. Opening her eyes, she yawned as she stretched her arms above her. It was a weekend, so no one had school. Pulling the covers off her, Sakura walked out the room, only to smell an aroma. Walking to the kitchen, she saw Syaoran cooking pancakes. (A/N: PANCAKES!! ME LOVE PANCAKES!!)  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan," he greeted as he smiled.  
  
"Ohayou!" Sakura said, smiling brightly in return.  
  
After they ate, the phone rang. Syaoran picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi. Li Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Hey Li-kun!" came a voice.  
  
"Daidouji-chan?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Hai! I knew Sakura-chan would be at your house. . . since well what happened yesterday. . . So I was wondering if the two of you would like to come over my place. I got some new costumes that I would like Sakura-chan to try on!"  
  
"Um. . . Let me ask Sakura. . . " he said as he turned to Sakura. "Wanna go to Daidouji-chan's house?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Hai, we'll come," he said into the reciever.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you two later."  
  
With that said, both hung up.  
  
"So why does Tomoyo-chan want us to come over?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"She wants you to try on some new costumes," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Great. . . " she moaned.  
  
Both got ready and Sakura changed into her school uniform. (Syaoran washed it his morning insince she had nothing else to wear.)  
  
"Let's go to my place first. I don't want to be seen in my uniform insince we don't have school," Sakura said.  
  
They walked to Sakura's house as they passed by a grove of cherry blossom trees. Once they reached the porch, Sakura reached her hand out for the door knob and reluctantly opened the door. Stepping into the house, she felt a wave of coldness wash over her, but she shook it off. While Syaoran waited in the living room, Sakura walked up the steps and into her bed room. It felt odd, not having Kero, Fujitaka, nor Touya around now, and tears threatened to form, but she fought it. Pulling out some clothes, she changed into a pair of khaki shorts, a pink tank top, and white sneakers. Running down the stairs, her and Syaoran walked out of the house and towards Tomoyo's mansion. Once they rounded a corner, they came to a halt.  
  
"Do you feel it Syaoran?" Sakura asked, her voice shakey.  
  
He nodded grimly. "Zero."  
  
A chuckle echoed around them, and Zero materialized out of nowhere, floating in the air.  
  
"I told you I'd be back," Zero hissed.  
  
"What do you want now!?" Sakura shouted, glaring at him with all the hate in the world.  
  
"You know very well what I want Card Mistress. . . For you and the Little Wolf to come with me and no one gets hurt," he proposed.  
  
"We'd never come with you! And plus there's no one to hurt!" Syaoran snapped.  
  
Zero shook his head, as he snickered. Holding out an open palm, a dark ball of energy formed in it. Blue sparks circled around it, and it gave off a red glow. "You see this? I could destroy all of Japan if I wanted to with this."  
  
Sakura stared at it in horror and Syaoran's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Y-you wouldn't!" Sakura practically yelled.  
  
"Oh I would," he said in a low threatening voice. "That is. . . if the both of you come with me. . . "  
  
Syaoran clenched his fists. What were they going to do? If they don't hand themselves over, Japan will be destroyed. But if they do hand themselves over. . . Will he still destroy Japan?  
  
"How do we know that we could trust you?" Syaoran asked, glaring up at Zero.  
  
"That's a good question. . . I believe you'll just have to surrender yourselves and wait and see what'll happen," Zero said.  
  
'Don't do it you two. . . ' a voice said, echoing all around them.  
  
Zero turned his head side to side. "Who's there!?!"  
  
'You can't let him get you. . . ' the voice continued.  
  
The voice sounded like a young child's, full of unknown wisdom. Once it disappeared, Syaoran looked at Sakura, who nodded grimly up at him.  
  
"Iie," Syaoran stated simply.  
  
"No? Tsk, tsk," Zero taunted. "So, you care more about yourselves, then the fate of Japan?"  
  
Sakura barred her teeth.  
  
"Well then. . . Say Syaonara to Tomoeodo and all of Japan!" Zero shouted in a crazed voice as he lifted the energy ball and threw it down on the earth.  
  
The ground started to shake. Meanwhile, Tomoyo stood up in her living room and looked at Eriol in panic as things started to fall and break.  
  
"Eriol, what's going on?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol embraced her in his arms.  
  
His face was grim. -Good luck you two. . . The whole world is depending on you. . . - he thought to himself.  
  
A bright light flashed all around Sakura, Syaoran, and Zero. The two chosen ones were thrown to the ground by the force of the blow and Syaoran held on to her tightly as a silver bubble encased them. The sound of explosion roared in their ears, and they could still hear the crazed laughter of Zero. Their hearts beated in rythem as they held onto one another for dear life. After what seemed like forever, Sakura and Syaoran slowly opened their eyes. The pulled away from the hold as both slowly stood up. Sakura felt her heart stop as she stared at what use to be Tomoeodo, and all of Japan.  
  
"Iie. . . " she whispered.  
  
All around them was nothing but a barren land, and no living human or creature could be seen but her, Syaoran, and Zero. Smirking down at them, Zero gave them a slight wave and disappeared from sight. Falling to her knees, Sakura continued to stare blankly at her surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: NO FLAMES!!! ONEGAI! DON'T FLAME ME!!! Trust me, this is all going to end out okay! Well don't forget to R&R or I won't be able to post the next chapter. . . . 


	10. Eclipse

Eclipse  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura as she fell to her knees and stared blankly at the barren land of Japan. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and he could see the sparkle in her emerald green eyes vanish. They were all gone now. . . Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Yue, Kero, Eriol, Tomoyo. . .Her other friends at school; Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika. . . Everyone was gone. Her eyes clouded with unshed tears that she would not let fall because she knew they wouldn't want her to grieve over their deaths. Syaoran knelt infront of her and embraced her as she clung to his shirt and burried her head in his chest, shaking violently.  
  
"Syaoran. . . They're gone. . ." Sakura whispered in a cracked voice.  
  
"Shh. . . They're not gone Sakura. . . They're in your hearts forever," Syaoran whispered into her ear, hoping to comfort her. He smoothed her hair down as he continued to rock her. Once her shaking stopped, she looked up at him with dull emerald eyes.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran. . . " she said.  
  
He smiled. "Your welcome."  
  
They both continued to hold each other as Syaoran sat down and Sakura leaned her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him. Looking up at the sky, both noticed the sun. It didn't have its bright shine, and they couldn't feel its warm rays. It looked dull and dim. They felt as if the sun was sharing their pain, their saddness that all of Japan was destroyed.  
  
"What are we going to do now? We have no where to go, and we don't even know where Zero is," Sakura said.  
  
"I don't really know Sakura. . . " Syaoran admitted. "Demo, we can't just sit here all day, waiting for destiny to take its course. We have to take the path that's infront of us."  
  
"What path?" Sakura grumbled, looking at the barren land in front of her. "All I see is land."  
  
"Ano. . . " Syaoran sweat dropped. "I guess we'll just have to walk forward."  
  
"Hai. . . That seems like the most reasonable suggestion," Sakura said as she sighed and slowly stood up. "We should start now I guess." Syaoran stood beside her. "Let's begin shall we?"  
  
They were about to walk forward when a flash of bright white light appeared infront of them. Both shielded their eyes with their arms. Once it died down, they gaped in shock at what they saw.  
  
"Sakura-sama! Syaoran-sama! It's good to see you two again!"  
  
There, standing feets infront of them, was the same twelve year old girl with ocean bluish-green eyes and bleached blonde hair, except she wore a silky white dress that reached the floor, and on her back were a pair of beautiful snow-white wings. A heavenly aura surrounded her.  
  
"M-Misty?" Sakura gasped, her eyes wide.  
  
Misty smiled up at her. "Well. . . actually I'm the Angel of Faith. But they just call me Hope." Her voice held wisdom beyond comprehension.  
  
"You're an angel!?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, the last time I checked I was," Misty, I mean Hope, replied.  
  
"D-demo. . . How come you lied about your name?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"Because I thought it would be fun!" Hope replied with her childish voice and smile.  
  
A smile tugged at Sakura's lips as she chuckled softly. Even if Hope was an Angel, she still acted like a regular child. "So, why do you need to see us?"  
  
"I was sent by the Head Angel to send you two on a journey," Hope replied, this time in her elderly like voice.  
  
"Journey? Head Angel?" Sakura repeated, more confused then ever.  
  
"The Head Angel is in charge of all angels. She is also known as the Angel of Destiny. Her name is Fate, and she could see everyone's fate and destiny if she wanted to," Hope explained. "Now. . . The journey you have to go on will be a long and a hard one."  
  
"Ano. . . Why do we have to go on this, 'journey'?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"To retrieve the four stones," she replied.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, completely bewildered.  
  
"The four stones consists of the four elements: Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. When the proper spell is said, all four stones will mix to make one stone: The Stone of Life and Death."  
  
"What does it do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's called the Stone of Life and Death because with it, you could destroy one's life, and some people believe that you could actually bring someone back from the dead. Demo, I'm not sure it that's true because it's never been tried before. When you have the stone, you have to choose weather you should let the person live, or die. The stone holds great power, and with it, you can get rid of Lord Hades and Lord Zero."  
  
"That sounds simple enough," Syaoran said.  
  
Hope shook her head. "Iie. It's not as simple as it sounds. Each elemental stone is guarded by something. Like the fire stone, it's guarded by a great dragon. The others, I don't know what guards it. And I'm not sure if the stone is powerful enough to defeat the two. Hades and Zero are strong. . . To strong at that. And soon. . . their kingdom will rise. The Kingdom of the Underworld. . . "  
  
"When will it rise?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"As soon as the sun reaches its full point," the angel replied in a grim voice. "I wish you the both of luck. I can not company you on your journey. You two must go on yourselves. And keep hope and faith in your hearts. The stones are in the north, so north you must walk. Syaonara and may the Heaven's Light shine on the both of you."  
  
"Syaonara Hope," Sakura said. A bright light envoloped Hope, and in a flash, she was gone, and as was the light. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up at Syaoran. "Do you think we should begin? Or do you want to wait to see the kingdom rise?"  
  
"I think we should begin as soon as possible. We can't risk them finding us," Syaoran replied. "Come, we have to get as far away as possible before the sun reaches its full point, and according to how high it is right now, it will be only at least one more minute before it reaches it."  
  
She nodded in agreement and both broke into a run. Their hearts pounded heavily in their chest as they raced against the sun to get as far away from where they use to stand. Then, Sakura looked up and gasped in shock. Grabbing Syaoran's arm, he looked at her questioningly as they halted to a stop.  
  
"Look!" Sakura cried out, pointing up.  
  
Tilting his head back, Syaoran's eyes widen in shock at what he saw. There was not only the sun, but on its right, was the moon. They could see the moon slowly inching its way to the sun.  
  
"An eclipse!" Syaoran said in realization.  
  
Both continued to stare at the sun and moon as the moon started to cover the sun, but slowly. Sakura and Syaoran put their hands over their eyes to see better through the brightness of the sun. Then the earth under them started to shake and Sakura gripped Syaoran's arm.  
  
"What's happening?" Sakura asked in a shakey voice.  
  
"I don't know. . . but it probably has something to do with the eclipse, and the rising of the kingdom," Syaoran replied in a grim voice as he continued to stare at the scene displayed above.  
  
Both chosen ones held their breaths as what felt like an eternity pass by. Only a quarter of the sun could be seen, but that didn't last long. Soon the moon covered all of the sun, but it didn't move away, it stayed that way, and the sky was blanketed by darkness. The earth shook violently and Syaoran had to hold onto Sakura to keep her from falling. Then, yards away from them, something slowly started to make its way above the ground. Sakura stared in horror at it as it finally made its way to its full extent. There, just yards away from them, stood a tall castle. It seemed to reach the sky, and it looked dark, dreary, and cold. She cowered under its gaze. Sakura felt as if she were being watched.  
  
"Syaoran. . . I want to get out of here. . . " she said, looking up at him with fear in her face.  
  
He nodded and led her away at a fast run. She kept her eyes tightly closed, not wanting to look back at that dreadful castle that sent shivers up her spine. They ran North, to where their journey awaited them. As they ran, everything around them looked like a dark-greyish land, so cold and deserted. Stumps of broken trees could be seen, and trees as dark as ashes, with no leaves what-so-ever were seen once in a while. After a long while of running, Sakura felt tired, and scared. She just wanted to break down and cry as all hope left her when she looked at the Kingdom of the Underworld. Without warning, her knees buckled under her and she fell on her knees, letting herself cry freely. Syaoran came to a halt and ran to her, kneeling infront of her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked gently.  
  
"I can't go on," Sakura said between sobs, covering her face with her hands. "I just can't go on. . . "  
  
"And why's that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm scared!" she exclaimed. "When I looked at that. . . that castle. . . I felt as if we were being watched by a pair of eyes. . . Evil eyes. . . Dark eyes. . . I felt cold. . . Alone. . .Scared. . . I just can't go on. . . "  
  
"Sakura, look at me," Syaoran stated firmly. She removed her hands and looked up at him. "You're not alone, I'm here. And me and you are going to do this together. Remember what Hirrigazawa said? Remember what we promised him?"  
  
She looked down. Of course she remembered. Her and Syaoran promised Eriol that they'd never give up hope, but here she was, already giving up. "Gomen nasi Syaoran. . . ."  
  
"It's alright," Syaoran said, smiling at her. "Now are you with me?"  
  
Her eyes burned with a new light. . . hope. . . revenge. . . . and determination. She wipped her tears away and smiled back at him. "I'm with you all the way."  
  
"Now let's go. The sooner we get farther from this place, the better," Syaoran said. The castle still hovered far away from them, but they could still see it. Helping Sakura up, they both were about to start on their journey when. . .  
  
"Sakura-sama! Syaoran-sama!"  
  
They turned around to see Hope. Her aura shined brightly through all the gloom and darkness. "I have gifts from some of the gods and goddesses." She held out her hands, and on them were folded cloaks. "This is from the Goddess of the Wheather. She woved it by her own bare hands. It'll keep you warm on cold days, and on hot days it'll keep you cool. I myself don't know how she did that. . . but oh well." Hope then handed them each one of the cloaks. Then she reached from behind her and pulled out a silver pendent, that had a silver chain strapped on it. On the pendent held four gems, one green, one red, one blue, and the other white. "This is from the God of Fire, Goddess of Water, and Goddess of Windy."  
  
"But. . . what about the other god?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure if you two already know. Well you two being the chosen ones, are also gods and goddesses. Sakura-sama, you are the Goddess of Light, and Syaoran-sama is the God of Earth. The other gods of the elements put all their powers combined to make the earth gem. When a stone is near, one of these will glow, showing you which stone it is. But I forgot to mention, Syaoran-sama, being the God of Earth and all, holds the power of all four elements." She handed the pendent to Syaoran and he put it around his neck. Then she pulled out something else from behind her. It was a beautiful silver flute with carvings of angels engraved on it. She handed the flute to Sakura. "This, is a flute that I made with my magic. You can use it to call for help and Syaoran-sama will hear it no matter how far the distance, or you can just play it for fun." She smiled up at the two. "And there's one more gift the God of Nature wants me to give you two." She snapped her fingers, and two beautiful horses appeared on both of her sides. Both horses had silvery manes, and their coat was white. One horse had eyes that shown like the moon, and another had bright green eyes.  
  
"This is Jade," she said, indicating the green eyed horse, "and this is SilverFox. These horses are the most fastest and swiftest horses you'll ever find." Jade trotted softly to Sakura's side and nuzzled her cheek, while SilverFox trotted just as softly as Jade to Syaoran's side, doing the same thing to his cheek.  
  
"There's also something else that someone wishes to give you," Hope said.  
  
They looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled. A bright light appeared behind the young angel and from that light, a women of pure beauty stepped out. Her yellow gown that shined brightly brushed the ground, and her long wavy violet hair ran up to her waist. On her back were wings and on her face was a warm smile. She looked at the two teens with kind emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hello Sakura-san, Syaoran-san," the lady said in a melodic voice.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen as her heart beated rapidly. "O-Okaa-san?" Her emerald green eyes glistened with tears. "Is it really you?"  
  
The lady nodded. "Hai, it is."  
  
Sakura's bottom lip quivered as she stared at her mother, Nadishieko. She walked gracefully up to her daughter and placed a hand on her head. "No don't cry my dear."  
  
Staring up at her mother, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She threw her arms around Nadishieko's waist and cried freely. She wrapped her arms around Sakura's shoulder, glad that she could hold her daughter once again after all these years. Mother and daughter with drew from the hug, staring at each other with indentical smiles.  
  
Nadishieko reached her hand behind her and then pulled it back, and in her hand was a silver chain that had a diamond on it. She handed it to Sakura and said, "This use to belong to me, and now I'm giving it to you." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then she walked to Syaoran. He looked up at her and bowed. "Quit the formality Syaoran-san. No need to bow. I have a message for you." He looked at her confused. "From your father." Syaoran looked at her in shock and bewilderment. "He would've been here right now talking to you but he is busy at the moment. He told me to tell you that he loves you dearly. And. . . " She leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart as she said in a whisper that only he could hear, "don't let the cherry blossom get away." His cheeks flushed and Nadishieko pulled away as she took a couple steps back. "May the light guide the both of you and good luck on your journey."  
  
"Syaonara Okaa-san," Sakura said.  
  
"Syaonara. . . for now," Nadishieko replied.  
  
"Bye Sakura-sama! Syaoran-sama! Best luck to the both of you!" Hope exclaimed in her childish voice as her and Nadishieko stepped into the light, and along with it, disappeared.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at the spot where the two angels use to be. Looking down at her, Syaoran said, "Well. . . Let's get going."  
  
Gripping the diamond necklace her mother gave her, Sakura nodded. "Hai, let's."  
  
They both put on their cloaks. It was a chestnut brown and had hoods on them. Then, they looked at Jade and SilverFox.  
  
"Ano. . . Syaoran-kun? How are we suppose to get onto them and ride them?" Sakura questioned, noticing that there were no reins or saddles on the two horses.  
  
He stared at the horses blankly. "I have no clue."  
  
They blinked their eyes, and before they knew it, saddles and reins were already set on the horses, as if they've been there the whole time.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura cried in suprise.  
  
-Oops! Gomen! I forgot to put those on Jade and SilverFox earlier!- rang a voice in their minds, Hope.  
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head. -It's alright Hope.- Sakura thought. "Okay! Let's get going!"  
  
Syaoran mounted SilverFox while Sakura mounted Jade and held onto the reins. They clicked their heels against the horses' sides and the two horses ran swiftly Northward. Their hooves hit against the earth softly that you could barely hear them. A cold wind blew at them gently and Sakura shivered lightly.  
  
-I hope we could gather all the stones. . .- she thought to herself, -'cause if we don't. . . The whole world is doomed.- Her eyes darted to the sky, and there she could still see the moon that covered the sun, which looked like a huge ball of darkness. She sighed deeply. -I just wish that none of this happened. . . That I was never a chosen one. . . Or that Zero and Hades never rose. . . Demo, if none of this happened. . .- Sakura took a side glance at Syaoran. -I would've never met Syaoran-kun. I'm just glad I'm not doing this alone.- She turned her gaze back forward. -I wonder. . . Could the Stone of Life and Death really revive people back from the dead. . . . ? Maybe not. . . Hope said it's never been done, but has it ever been tried? Oh great! Stop trying to fill yourself with these thoughts Kinomoto Sakura! You can never bring back the people of Japan that's been destroyed. . . - A sad expression crossed her face. -I'll just have to face facts. . . They're dead, and that's all there is to it. They're never coming back. I only have Syaoran left. . . - Her gaze once again fell on him. -And I'm going to make sure nothing happens to him. I don't know what I'd do if he's gone.-  
  
Sighing once again, her eyes darted to the ground. She strained her ears to hear the horses' gallops, but couldn't hear it. It suprised her. Usually you could hear the gallops of horses, but these two horses were different. . . -No duh Sakura! They're horses from the God of Nature! A god!!! So of course they're different!!!- A voice in her mind scolded. -Great! Now look at me! I'm talking to myself! Baka conscience! Can't my conscience ever leave me alone?-  
  
-No we can't- the voice continued.  
  
-We're your conscience, so we'll always be here- another voice said.  
  
-Now it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they're different horses!- the first voice said.  
  
-Shut up!- Sakura shouted in her mind.  
  
-Yeah! Leave her alone! Not everyone would've figured that out!- the second voice said.  
  
-A child would've known that!- the first voice said.  
  
-No they wouldn't!- the second voice shouted.  
  
-Hai they would!- the first voice snapped.  
  
And it went on and on and on. . . Sakura's eye brow started to twitch as she rubbed her temples, listening to the battle that went on in her head. -I'm driving myself crazy! Why can't my conscience just shut up and leave me alone!?!?!- With that thought, the two voices in her mind went quiet. "That's better," she said out loud.  
  
"What's better?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Hoe? Oh. . . ano. . . nothing," Sakura replied, blushing in embarrasment. He raised an eye brow. "It's nothing Syaoran-kun, I was just thinking. . . " Well, that was the truth. He stared at her for a while, then turned his gaze away. "Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Nani?" he questioned.  
  
"Do you think we'll gather all four stones?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
Syaoran stayed silent for a while. Then he said, "Hai, I do."  
  
She looked at him, determination evident on his face. Sakura envied Syaoran. While he had hope in finding the four stones, she completely doubted they'd actually collect it. -I should probably stop worrying. With the help of each other, I know we could find them,- Sakura thought silently, new determination burning in her. -And I can't break my promise to Eriol-kun. We promise we wouldn't loose hope. And I'm not about to break it!-  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah! Gomen nasi for posting this soooo late! I would've posted it long ago but I was busy working on my other stories, and for some reason, my computer wasn't working! And gomen if this is to short, I just wanted to save all the adventure for the next chapters! And I'll TRY to make the next one longer if that's what you'd like. Also. . . On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate my story so far? (include your rating in your review.) Please tell me so I could know if I need to do anything to make it better!!!! Here is a list of all the angels, gods and goddesses (I made 'em up!) just to give you an idea as to what kinds of angels/gods/goddesses there are-----  
  
Goddesses:  
  
Sakura - Goddess of Light  
  
Nadishieko - Goddess of the Sky  
  
Ray - Goddess of the Sun  
  
Gem - Goddess of Wind  
  
Crystallight - Goddess of Water  
  
Jasmine - Goddess of Wheather  
  
Gods:  
  
Syaoran - God of Earth  
  
Leo - God of the Galaxy  
  
Rage - God of Fire  
  
Shinto - God of Nature  
  
Kinto - God of the Moon  
  
Head Angel:  
  
Fate - Angel of Destiny (She is the ruler of all angels)  
  
Other Angels:  
  
Hope - Angel of Faith  
  
Harp - Angel of Music  
  
Briar - Angel of Honor  
  
I still have more angels and I think gods and goddesses, but I still need to think about it. I'll probably include the rest in the next chapter or whenever. And if you have any ideas of angels/gods/goddesses, then include it in your review! ARIGATOU! AND PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW!!!! ^-^ 


	11. First of the Four Stones

First of the Four Stones  
  
  
  
  
  
They galloped through the barren land. The weather was hot, but their cloaks kept them cool. Sakura's stomach growled. When was the last time they ate? Questions ran through her mind. How long has it been now? How far north would they have to travel before they actually reached one of the four element stones? She felt tired. What time of day was it? Was it still evening? Was it night? Her emerald eyes traveled up to the sky as they landed on the eclipse. It let out a dark bright light and she immediately looked away. SilverFox and Jade ran smoothly, not showing any signs of being hot or weary.  
  
-I'm so hungry. . . I wish the gods would've at least given us something that would feed us. . . - She sighed. -Demo. . . I have to be greatful. . . At least they gave us horses and things that would help us through this. Walking would've probably taken a lot longer.-  
  
Looking from the corner of his eyes, Syaoran saw the exhaustion in her face. He knew she was tired and sleepy, and he had to admit, so was he. -We should rest. . . SilverFox and Jade probably need it also to gather their strength.- He was about to pull on the reins when the two stallions came to a quick halt. This left him suprised. How did they know he was about to pull them to a stop? Shrugging it off, he turned to Sakura.  
  
"Why'd they stop?" Sakura questioned, just as suprised as he was.  
  
"I don't know. . . I was about to halt so we could get some rest, but they just stopped on their own," Syaoran replied.  
  
"It seems as if they know what we're thinking," Sakura commented.  
  
"Hai," he agreed.  
  
Dismounting SilverFox, he helped Sakura down off Jade.  
  
"Arigatou," she said.  
  
SilverFox and Jade got down on all fours and Sakura and Syaoran sat down, leaning their backs on them.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura spoke up after a while of silence.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran questioned, his eyes closed.  
  
"Do you think we're going to find the Four Stones. . . in time before he destroys the whole world?" Sakura asked, looking down at her hands.  
  
Parting his eye lids, he gazed at her. "Hai, I do. Do you?"  
  
She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "I guess yeah. It's just that. . . I can't help but wonder how we're going to survive this. Who knows how long it'll take? We have no food, we could probably starve to death."  
  
"Sakura-chan, we'll get through this," Syaoran stated softly. "Now go sleep and get your rest."  
  
Nodding her head obediently, Sakura slowly closed her eyes and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep. Syaoran stared at her for a while, then he reached for the pendent that Faith gave him. He studied each gem. First he looked at the green gem, which represented Earth. Then the white. Wind. Then the blue. Water. And last the red. Fire. His amber eyes widen a bit. It glowed a dim red. That ment. . .  
  
"The Fire Stone. . . We're getting closer to it," Syaoran whispered aloud to himself.  
  
At least they were getting somewhere. Hopefully it won't take that long to find the Fire Stone. But then he remembered what Faith said, about each gem being guarded by something. He also remembered her saying that the Fire Stone is being guarded by a dragon. Syaoran sighed.  
  
-I hope it won't be to hard to get the Fire Stone. . . .- the God of Earth thought to himself.  
  
Drowzziness suddenly over came him and he leaned his back on SilverFox as he fell into a instant sleep of nothingness.  
  
-Later On-  
  
Sakura slowly woke up. She saw Syaoran sleeping and a small smile curved on her face. -He looks so peaceful and kawaii when he's asleep. . .-  
  
Digging into her cloak, she pulled out the flute Faith had given her. Tracing her fingers along the carvings, the eclipse reflected its bright light off of it. She brought it to her lips and blew softly into it once. A soft melody escaped it. Then she blew on it again, and this time played it. So beautiful was the melody as it rang softly all around her. Jade and SilverFox opened their eyes while listening to the music she played.  
  
As Syaoran slept, he heard the sound of distant music playing. It sounded far, yet so near. Where was it coming from? His eyes slowly opened, and there he saw Sakura sitting with her back leaning on Jade playing the sliver flute. He continued to stare at her. Sakura's eyes were closed as she played, never realizing Syaoran was watching her.  
  
-I never knew she could play the flute. . . then again, I don't know much about her,- Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
Once the music came to a stop, she slowly opened her eyes just as Syaoran applauded. Her eyes widen and a blush of embarrasment crept across her cheeks.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! I didn't know you were awake. . . Did I wake you?" she questioned.  
  
He chuckled. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, you didn't wake me. You play the flute really well. I never knew you could play. Who taught you?"  
  
Her cheeks went a darker red from his compliment. "Well. . . 'tou-san taught me. He said that Okaa-san use to play the flute for him and she taught him how to also."  
  
A long pause of silence. Then, "Syaoran-kun? I barely know about you. . . Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"  
  
"Well. . . " he began, "I started training after my dad died. It was hard, but I managed to get through it." A smile appeared on his features as he remembered something. "I remember how he use to tell me how much he loved us all. He would sit me on his lap and tell me how he met my mother and how they fell in love."  
  
Sakura listened with a soft look on her face. "Wow. . . Your dad must've really loved your mother. And I could tell just by that look on your face that he loves you, and you love him." He looked at her and nodded. "Is there anything else? I mean, have you loved any girl. . . in that special way?"  
  
He was shocked at her question, but answered it. "In Hong Kong? Iie." He sighed as his face fell while looking at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in worry, confused as to the change of expression.  
  
"I'm engaged to someone I don't even love. . . " Syaoran said.  
  
A tinge of jealousy rised in Sakura. She shook her head. -What's wrong with me?- "Who?"  
  
"My cousin. . . Meiling Li. I know you may think it weird to be marrying your cousing, but the Li Elders want the Li blood to run strong," Syaoran replied. "I love Meiling. . . "  
  
Sakura's stomach turned in knots.  
  
"Demo. . . I only love her as a brother would love a sister," Syaoran said.  
  
"So, the Li Elders are forcing you to marry her?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
He just nodded. "They said after all this is over, I'm to return to Hong Kong and be wed."  
  
It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her. "Y-you have to go back after all this?" Syaoran nodded again. She could feel the tears about to come, but she fought them. Why was she feeling this way?  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Syaoran said, "Before I went to sleep, the red gem was glowing." He pulled the pendent from beneath his cloak and showed her it. She gasped as to seeing the red gem glowing dimly.  
  
"That means. . . " she said, hope rising in her.  
  
"The Fire Stone is near," he finished.  
  
She looked up at him with sparkly emerald eyes. A bright smile was on her face. "Well? What are we waiting for!? Let's go and get that stone!" Sakura got up, and so did Syaoran and the two horses.  
  
They mounted Jade and SilverFox and were off. As they rode, Syaoran kept his eyes on the red gem. It glowed brighter and brighter with each step. He tugged slightly on the reins and SilverFox pulled to a halt, Jade following pursuit.  
  
"It's somewhere in this area," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura nodded and both dismounted. Looking around their surroundings, she said, "I don't see it anywhere. All I see is land, and more land."  
  
Syaoran walked beside Sakura and stopped her. "It glows the brightest here."  
  
"Yeah. . . But I still don't see it!" Sakura said. "Where do you think it i-"  
  
The ground under them crumbled and opened, big enough for the both of them to slide through. They fell into the whole and found themselves slidding downwards, Syaoran first and Ssakura following.  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
They slid for what felt like a mile and a half. When Syaoran felt himself fall, he landed roughly on his rear end with an "oomf." Then Sakura came and landed on his stomach.  
  
Realizing she was on him, she immediately got off. "Oh gomen nasi Syaoran- kun!"  
  
He got up. "I-It's alright."  
  
"Where are we?" Sakura asked as they examined their surroundings.  
  
They were in what seemed to be an underground cave. Rocky pillars were around them, and pointy rocks hung on the ceiling and some on the ground. Both could see other cave entrys. The heat beated against their faces. Beads of sweat already began to pour down their forehead from it, but luckily their body was kept cool from the heat. Pulling their hoods on, coolness reached their red faces.  
  
"It seems as if we're under the earth," Syaoran said.  
  
"Maybe the stone is somewhere in one of those caves," Sakura commented.  
  
"Yeah but which one?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That one?" Sakura guessed, pointing to one of the caves where in the background glowed a fiery red.  
  
"Hai, let's try that one," Syaoran agreed.  
  
So both chosen ones walked into the cave Sakura pointed to. As they walked deeper into it, the heat became so hot that they could feel it seeping through the coolness of the cloak. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a loud rumble which sounded something between a roar and a snore. Once they reached the end, both held their breaths and stared in shock, horror, astonishment, and fear. The room they were in was wide and the walls were smooth. Far across from them were a set of marble stairs that led to a small pillar. And on that pillar sat a pearl-like stone and when you look into it you could see red-like clouds swirling around it. If they could get it, they would. But one obstacle lied in their way - a dragon. Its scales were a orange-red and its belly was a tanish color. A red gem was on its forehead, and on its hands and feet were sharp claws. As it slept, they could see the white knife like teeth and smoke came from its nostrils. On its back were a pair of bat like wings, also the color of orange-red. The dragon's ears looked like bat's ears, pointy.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? How are we going to get past that?" Sakura asked in a low whisper, careful to not wake the dragon up.  
  
"I don't know. We're going to somehow have to go around it," Syaoran whispered back.  
  
A look of fear crossed their faces when the dragon's eye lids parted. It stared at them with crimson eyes that burned like fire. It rose to its hind legs and glared at them fiercely.  
  
"I am the Guardian Dragon. Sent by the gods. Who dare trespasses in my chamber?" the Guardian Dragon spoke, its voice booming loudly in the room. "Only gods may enter!"  
  
This suprised them. They never knew of a dragon that can speak!!! Syaoran gathered his courage and took a step infront of Sakura. "I am Li Syaoran, God of the Earth. And behind me is Kinomoto Sakura, Goddess of Light. We have come to retrieve the Fire Stone."  
  
The dragon seemed to have a look of embarrasment on his face, but then it turned into a stern one. "How do I know that you're not lying to me about being a god and goddess? Do you have any proof?"  
  
"Iie, we don't," Syaoran admitted, "but this is no lie."  
  
"If you claim to be who you are, then how come I don't sense the heavenly aura that only gods and goddesses let out?" the dragon questioned.  
  
"That's because we just found out that we're one and we don't know how to unleash our powers!" Sakura shot back, stepping beside Syaoran. "And if you don't give us that stone, then we won't be able to get the others and call upon the Life or Death Stone! And we need it to destroy Lord Hades and Zero. With out it, the world is doomed and this planet that you live on will die!"  
  
A look of rage crossed his face. "HADES AND ZERO!?! THOSE TWO ARE BACK!?!? I THOUGHT THE GODS BANISHED THEM LONG AGO TO THE UNDERWORLD!!!!"  
  
"Yeah well they rose and guess what? Japan is gone! All of it!!" Sakura shouted, tears glistening at the corner of her eyes. "Zero destroyed it!"  
  
The Guardian's eyes went wide. "How come I wasn't informed of this?"  
  
"Well maybe that's because you were sleeping," Syaoran said.  
  
He glared at him with his fiery eyes. Then he let out what seemed like a sigh. "I believe the two of you, but with out proof that you're a god and goddess, then I'm afraid I can't give it to you. As much as I hate to say this, you'll have to get through me inorder to get it."  
  
"Fine," Syaoran stated while changing his pendent to his sword and Sakura changed her key to her staff.  
  
Sakura pulled out a card, while Syaoran pulled out a yellow sheet of paper. Flinging the card out infront of her, he brought the flat of his sword down on the paper. "WATERY!/ELEMENT WATER!"  
  
Water erupted from the card and paper. The attacks combined and flew straight at the dragon, but it hit against him harmlessly. Sakura gaped at him in disbelief.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran pulled out another paper, determination in his face. "THUNDER! COME TO MY AID!"  
  
A bolt of thunder flew at the dragon, but it caught the thunder bolt with its hands and squeezed it until it went out. The God of Earth's eyes went wide. The fierce creature opened its mouth and a ball of flame flew straight at them. They dodged it to the side, but the corner of Sakura's cloak caught against it. Quickly pulling it off, she tossed it to the side before the whole thing was on fire and burned her. Heat met her body and sweat began to form. Pulling out two cards, she flung them out.  
  
"WINDY! WATERY!"  
  
The wind spirit and the water spirit flew out of their borrowed form and entertwined with each other as they flew around the dragon. The two chosen ones watched with apprehension as the two elements wrapped itself around it. Steam came from different sections of its body and it roared in pain. Slashing at Watery and Windy, he tore them from him and blasted fire at them. Calling them back before they could get hurt, Sakura put the two cards away. She took out another card.  
  
-I'll just go around him and get the stone. . .- she thought to herself. "FLY!"  
  
White wings grew from her back and she took flight. The dragon fired flames at her that she somehow managed to dodge. The heat was becoming unbearable to her, but she went on. The pillar where the stone sat was just a few feet away, but before she knew it, the Guardian slashed its tail at her and knocked her against the marble wall. Her eyes went wide as she gasped in pain. Her wings disappeared and she slid to the ground unconscious. Furry gripped Syaoran. With out thinking, he plunged at the dragon and began to send attacks with his sword. The sound of metals hitting metals echoed around the room. Its scales were a lot tougher then he thought. The dragon shot another fire attack from his mouth and it scraped against Syaoran's left arm. Blood dripped from it but he ignored it. It began to snap at him with its teeth, and claw at him with his claws. He dodged them but was knocked roughly against the wall by the back of its palm.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Syaoran glared up at the tall creature. The dragon swung his tail and hit him, pushing him back into the wall. Gasping for air, he tried to get up. His legs buckled under his weight and the next thing he knew was darkness.  
  
Letting out a moan, Sakura opened her eyes and got up while using the wall for support. Her eyes darted to the unconscious form of Syaoran. -Syaoran- kun!- Picking up her staff, her pink aura flared all around her. She plucked out two cards and brought the tip of her star staff down on it. "POWER! JUMP!"  
  
Her wand glowed pink and she jumped into the air while bringing her staff down. It hit the back of the dragon, but nothing happened. It swat its tail at her. She plumeted to the ground and hit the marble floor. Calling back Power and Jump, she leaned her back against the wall. Her eyes fell once again on Syaoran. She had to get the Fire Stone. . . For the fate of the world. . . and for Syaoran. Her body began to rise. Her emerald eyes was washed by white.Gold washed away pink and her staff floated infront of her. It grew longer, and so did the wings on it. The staff turned from pink to white, and the star turned into a brighter gold. Then emerald returned to her eyes, showing wisdom she never thought she held. Her golden aura flared all around her, letting out a powerful heavenly feeling. The only thing the Guardian Dragon could do was gape at her in shock.  
  
-So. . . They weren't kidding when they said they were a god and goddess. . . - He thought to himself as he looked at Sakura with respect while bowing his head.  
  
"I am sorry for misjuding you," he said.  
  
A small smile appeared across Sakura's face. "I understand." Her voice was strong.  
  
His fiery eyes fell on the Fire Stone and it slowly floated infront of Sakura. She gently took it in her hands and it glowed a golden red. Closing her eyes, she floated back to the ground. Her aura went back to its original color, and her staff went back to its original form. This time, she didn't feel tired from unleashing her powers. Instead she felt more stronger, and wiser. Looking up at the Guardian, she bowed. "I thank you."  
  
A smile crossed his scaley face. "I wish the both of you luck on your journey. And may the flames burn bright."  
  
Taking out one of her cards, Sakura called on Fly and white wings once again grew on her back. She then also called on Power and lifted Syaoran in her arms. She said a "syaonara" to the Guardian Dragon and flew out the cave, up where they fell, and back to earth where Jade and SilverFox waited patiently. Setting Syaoran to the ground, Fly and Power went back to their card forms. Placing her hands just inches from his wound on his left arm, pink glowed around them. His wound disappeared. Whipping the back of her palm across her brow, she smiled as Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"What happened?" he asked noticing they weren't in the cave any longer.  
  
She showed him the stone. "I got the stone."  
  
"What about the dragon?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"He let me have it," she replied.  
  
This left him confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it Syaoran-kun, all that matters is that I got the stone." Sakura pointed out as she changed her staff back to her key and placed it around her neck. While Syaoran turned back his sword to his pendent, Sakura looked at the Fire Stone for a while then pocketed it.  
  
"Well, let's go and get the last three," Sakura said, mounting Jade.  
  
Syaoran nodded and mounted SilverFox. "Hai. . . Let's."  
  
Then Syaoran and Sakura set the two stallions at a run, not knowing what dangers awaited them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yatta! I got this chapter up!!!! What kind of dangers will they run into? Will they be able to survive them? ::shrugs:: Hell if I know! ^-^;; Well I wanted to quickly thank the people that reviewed my last chapter. Arigatou!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	12. Crimson Lake

MUWAHAHAHAHAHA - ::cracks back:: Ah. . . ow. . . ::rubs back and grimaces:: Well. . . er. . . gomen for taking forever to post this chapter. I'm in school now so ya know how it is with h/w and all. . . and not to mention I start my SAT 9 test from 5/9-5/15 So um yeah. . . I hope I'll be able to write this cause today my hand caught against somethin' while I was runnin' and my fingers bent back and it still hurts. Anyways, I wanna thank Sakura Golden Wolf for reviewing my last chap! Arigatou!!! And I will start doing a disclaimer. . .   
  
*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT own the cast of CCS *sighs* Though like every author. . . I wish I did, but CLAMP owns CCS. The only characters I own are the gods, goddesses, angels, Lord Hades and Lord Zero, and all the other made up characters.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Crimson Lake  
  
  
  
  
  
SilverFox and Jade galloped stealthily down the smooth slopes. Sweat beated down their brows and snouts as the heat from the sun beated against them. Sakura ran the back of her palm across her forehead, wipping away the sweat, but more immediately formed. Her shirt stuck to her skin from all her sweat. Shielding her eyes from the brightness and heat the eclipse let out, she squinted her eyes so she could see as far as she could. But all she saw was the same. . . land. The ground soon became hard for the two white stallions to gallop through. Pointy rocks rose and they trotted on, careful as not to step on any. Syaoran looked from the corner of his eye. He could see Sakura. Her face was red from the temperature and the sweat gleamed. Removing his hood, the temperature of the sun beated against his face, sweat immediately forming on his brows. Steering SilverFox by the reins, the stallion moved to the side so that he walked alongside Jade.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"Hm? Nani?" Sakura asked, as if snapping back to reality as she turned to face him.  
  
"Would you like to use my cloak? It'll keep you cool," Syaoran offered.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Iie. It's okay Syaoran-kun. I'm fine."  
  
He gave her a look that clearly stated he didn't believe her. "C'mon! Just use it."  
  
"I said I'm fine," Sakura replied, calmly.   
  
"Iie, you're not. You're sweating. It's obvious that you're burning hot!" He pulled his cloak off and held it out to Sakura. "Take it."  
  
She looked at it, then back at him. "I can't."  
  
"Just take it," he said firmly.  
  
Reluctantly taking it, she slowly pulled it over her head. Coolness suddenly washed throughout her body as she sighed. She could smell the sent of autumn coming from the cloak. . . and she knew who it came from. Syaoran. She remembered how when he held her she could smell the autumn leaves and air. How comforting it felt to be in his embrace. It made her wish he would never let go of her. A deep red hue crossed her cheeks as she shook her head vigorously to rid the thought. Then she looked at him, his cheeks red from the heat and beads of sweat beated down his face.  
  
"See Syaoran-kun! Now you're the one that's getting burned!" Sakura stated, her brows furrowed together.  
  
He didn't reply. -It's better then seeing you suffer- he thought silently to himself. After what felt like days, which was really hours, Syaoran called for a halt and him and Sakura dismounted from the tired stallions that crouched down to rest. Syaoran rested his back against SilverFox and right when his eye lids closed, he fell into a dreamless slumber. But Sakura's eyes stayed wide open. She didn't feel one bit tired. Instead she felt wide awake. -I'll just explore our surroundings for a few minutes. Syaoran-kun will never know I was gone.- Sakura thought to herself as she got up and began to explore. As she walked, she found leaves and dried roots at some places, and dark looking leafless trees. Small pointy rocks were scattered about and some boulders hovered a few inches taller then her. Her legs moved on and on, time slowly passed by. She never realized that she was already gone for a long time for it felt as if something tugged at her, urging her to come to it or them. Then, something in her snapped and whatever it was that urged her to come, broke. Stopping in her tracks, she decided to go back. Turning around, she took one last glance at her shoulder and broke into a run. For some reason, her heart beated rapidlly in her chest. Fear rose in her. But why was she scared?   
  
It took her longer then she thought to get back, and when she did, she was panting heavily from the running. The hood hung behind her limply, her face red. Weariness suddenly overcame her as she stumbled towards Jade. Resting her back against the female stallion, she fell into a restless nightmare. . . .  
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
She found herself falling. . .   
. . . and falling. . .   
. . . . and falling. . .   
. . . . . . and falling. . . .  
into nothing but darkness. Something pulled her down. But what? She couldn't move her arms, or her legs. What was happening? Where was Syaoran?  
  
"Sakura!" a voice shouted.  
  
-Syaoran?-  
  
She wanted to open her mouth and shout, but no words escaped. Instead, the sounds of yelling rang in her ears. Low at first, then louder, and louder until it vibrated her ear drums. Tears sprang to her eyes. These were no ordinary yells, but these were cries of human beings. It sounded like they were being tortured, murdered. These were cries of pain, and agony. Childrens' wails mixed with the yells. It was unbareable. How she wished she could cover her ears to block them all and just break down and cry along with them, but she couldn't move. Soon she found her fall becoming a lot faster and forceful, and then there was a loud:  
  
SPLASH  
  
She had to hold her breath for she found herself being pulled into water. . . crimson water. It went into her nostrils and a scent lingered heavily in them. Her mouth opened as she coughed in realization, but only bubbles escaped. This wasn't water. . . . It was BLOOD!!! She struggled in whatever held her, desperately trying to get out. She wanted to get out. Her heart beated heavily in her chest. It made her feel that it could rip through her skin any second. Her lungs burned as they begged for oxygen. Looking down at her arms, she found what held her. It was another hand. Except by the looks of it, it was old and moldy, the outlines of the bones could be seen. She looked at her other arm, and then her ankles, where she found a hand on each. Fear gripped her heart like an iron bar. She wanted to get out of here. . . she wanted Syaoran.  
  
-Someone. . . help me. . . - she thought to herself as darkness slowly covered her vision. -Syaoran. . . -   
  
Then she saw a hand reaching out for her before all became black.  
  
(End of Dream Sequence)  
  
Sakura's eyes opened quickly. Gasps escaped her mouth as she clasped one hand over her rapidlly beating heart. Looking up at the sky expecting to see the moon and stars, she was greeted by darkness and the brightly burning eclipse. Tearing her gaze from it, her mind drifted back to her dream. Cold shivers ran up and down her spine, making her insides cold. Her palms were moist. The only thing she felt was fright. Then the smell of blood lingered in her nostrils. She cluched her stomach, suddenly feeling nauseus. Standing up, she ran behind a huge boulder and vomitted. She sat back down by Jade, not feeling well at all. The two horses were already wide awake, their eyes gleaming at her with concern. Smiling weakly at them, she ran her hand down Jade's smooth mare. Syaoran stirred lightly in his sleep and his eye lids slowly parted. Sitting up, he saw Sakura awake, stroking her hand against Jade's mare. He noted that her face was pale.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked in worry, startling her.  
  
She didn't realize he was awake. Turning to him she smiled, trying to act normal. "I'm fine." Then she got up. "We should get going. The sooner we get the stones, the sooner all this will end."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. They both mounted SilverFox and Jade and were soon galloping slowly through the rocky grounds. An hour or so went by and the two chosen ones' senses were alert. A dark power covered the area around them like a dark cloud. The eclipse suddenly let out a bone-chilling temperature as an ice cold chill rushed past them. Syaoran clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering as shivers ran up and down his spine. Sakura could feel the coldness penetrating through her cloak. But a light warmth still warmed her body. The earth under them slowly started to rumble.   
  
"Sy-Syaoran? Wha-what's happening?" Sakura asked, her teeth chattering wildly from fear and cold.  
  
He looked at her. The cloak wouldn't be able to protect her from the cold no matter how much magic was used. This other power was just to strong. "I-I don't know," he replied, not able to keep his own teeth from chattering.  
  
The earth shook more and more. Small rubbles of rocks bounced up and down. Pieces of rock chipped off of boulders. Jade and SilverFox snorted and moved their heads and shook their mares restlessly. Sakura bent down and whispered soothing words to Jade to keep her calm, but fear held her. Suddenly, mounds of earth began to rise at all parts.The dirt moved away to reveal moldy hands, the outlines of bones showing. And then, bodies started to rise from the ground. A look of terror crossed Sakura's face. Those were. . . zombies. More and more rised all around them. Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads wildly about, trying to count them but it was useless. The zombies stared at them with empty eye sockets. Their clothes were tattered and torn, some of their skin weren't even there, exposing the bones. As the horses and the chosen ones breathed, they could see their own breaths infront of them from the cold. Gripping the star key that hung around her neck, Sakura quivered violently in fright.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked, her voice shakey.  
  
Hiding his own fear, a look of determination crossed the warrior's face as he changed his pendent into a sword. The zombies wobbled mindlessly around them, blocking any of their exits. "We have to fight them."  
  
"D-demo. . . . They're to many!" Sakura objected.  
  
"Sakura, in order to get away, we have to get past them first. And if you wish to get the next stone, then we have to get past them!" Syaoran said, his voice strong and firm. "And if you wish to get the stones and save the world, and everyone in it, then we have to fight them!"  
  
Fear suddenly left Sakura's body as her eyes narrowed in determination. Her grip on the star key tightened. Her thoughts flashed with images of her family, friends, of the people of Tomoeodo, the people of Japan, and the people of the world. It was up to them to save it. . . and she was already cowering in fear! A fire blazed brightly in her eyes.  
  
"So, are you with me?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
A pause. Then: "I'm with you Syaoran. . . I'm with you 'till the end!"  
  
He smirked. Dismounting the two restless stallions, Sakura removed the Star Key from around her neck as she held it out infront of her. The star seal appeared under her feet as a wild wind blew around her, whipping her auburn hair against her face. She opened her mouth and chanted:  
  
"Key which holds the power of my star  
Reveal thy true form before me  
I, Sakura, command you under our contratct,  
RELEASE!"  
  
The Star Key grew into the Star Staff which Sakura clasped tightly as the star seal disappeared. Whipping out a card, she flung it out and forcefully brought her staff upon it.  
  
"Sword!"   
  
Pink ribbons wrapped around her staff and it transformed into a brightly golden sword. Syaoran and Sakura stood protectively infront of Jade and SilverFox as the lifeless beings advanced towards them. Their arms were outstretched as they talked in moans. Glaring at them, Sakura's grip on her sword hilt tightened. They got closer. . . and closer. . . and closer until their moldy hands were just inches from them, and that's when they attacked! Syaoran and Sakura slashed their swords at any zombie that was in reach. When one arm was chopped off, they still continued to advance at them. They either had to cut them in half, or cut their heads off. (yuck!) But no matter how much times they did that, two more replaced them. Syaoran pulled out an ofuda as he slammed the flat of the blade against it.  
  
"Element,Fire!"  
  
A flaming inferno fired at the beings. Many were burnt to crisp, an open path was made. Jade and SilverFox galloped through the path as quickly as they could and Sakura and Syaoran ran after them, the zombies stumbling after them.   
  
"Syaoran? How are we gonna loose them!?" Sakura asked as she ran franctically.  
  
"I don't know!" Syaoran admitted. "Demo we gotta try!"  
  
No matter how hard they ran, the zoombies were always right behind them, never once stopping. TheGoddess of Light and the God of Earth panted heavily. The cold wind whipped against their faces like ice. Coughing, Sakura stumbled on. There had to be a faster way out of this. . . If she used Fly, then maybe it would give her and Syaoran wings to fly, but what about SilverFox and Jade? And if she used Dash to lend her and Syaoran its spead, then they could escape. But. . . What about SilverFox and Jade? They couldn't just leave them! She cursed. Just their luck. A boulder could be seen dead ahead and once they rounded it, Sakura, Syaoran, and the two stallions stopped dead. There, infront of them, lied a lake. Sakura's face went pale. But it was red. She clamped a hand over her nose as she clutched her stomach, suddenly feeling nauseus. It was a lake of crimson blood. Syaoran's face twisted in disgust, but he patted Sakura's back soothingly as she crouched over and vomitted. Then the pounding of their pursuers feets against earth could be heard coming nearer and nearer. And soon them and the lake was surrounded by zombies.  
  
One by one the lifeless beings opened their mouths, an ear splitting scream escaping from it. Sakura and Syaoran covered their ears. These were screams of pain and agony. Of someone being murdered, tortured, burnt alive. And these were cries of hopeless children, being abused. Sakura began to shake violently again as she fell to her knees. A coldness rose inside of her. She was scared. These screams were the same ones from her dream. . . . The shouts became louder and louder. It was all to deafening. Then vines grew from the grounds and slowly started to wrap around them. The horses struggled but failed. Syaoran slashed at them with his sword, and Sakura did the same as her and him tried to free the horses and at the same time stop the vines from wrapping around them. Sakura's sword was knocked from her grasp by a thick vine which started to tangle itself around her arm. More started to crawl up her legs, her waist and arms. Syaoran tried desperately to break them but more just replaced the fallen ones.  
  
Sakura wiggled and struggled as the vines tightened, squeezing her to death. Vines started to wrap around Syaoran, stopping him from helping Sakura. She was lifted off the ground and high into the air.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, still struggling to escaped the vine's death-like grip. Once he was free of it, he ran towards the vines that held Sakura, but the zombies advanced towards him. They clawed at him, grabbed his shirt, trying to hold him back.   
  
The vines moved Sakura over the crimson lake. Her eyes went wide in fear. Its grip slowly loosened. Syaoran watched, his eyes wide in horror. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The vines let go of her as she plumeted down wards. He couldn't do nothing. She couldn't do nothing. The zombies were stopping him from using an ofuda, and Sakura couldn't do anything for her sword (staff) was lying on the ground. Her heart stopped beating as her breath caught in her throat. Then she opened her mouth.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" She shouted. "HELP!"  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Her cry was then muffeled by the blood that flowed into her mouth when she fell straight into the bloody lake. It entered her nostrils and the scent of blood lingered heavily in her nose. Tightly closing her eyes and holding her breath, she moved her arms to swim upwards. But then something held her back. Looking down, she wasn't the least bit suprised to see moldy hands wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Then she looked over her shoulder, only to be met by many pairs of empty sockets. There were more zombies at the bottom of the crimson lake. Four of them pulled her down, each holding one of her ankles or wrist. She struggled in their grip, but it was a lot stronger and tighter. Her lungs felt like it was ready to burst. They burned and begged for air.  
  
  
~  
  
Syaoran's struggled against the zombies became stronger and forceful as he pried himself from them. Running to the edge of the lake, he pulled his shirt off and dived into the water. He saw Sakura being dragged deeper and deeper down as he reached a hand out to her.  
  
~  
  
Sakura's mind shouted for help as dizziness swam all around her. A wave of darkness slowly covered her vision. -Syaoran. . . Help me. . . - Before she blacked out, she saw a hand reach out to her and then remembered no more.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran swung his sword madly at the arms that held Sakura. Once they were off, he wrapped one arm around her waist as he kicked his legs, swimming upwards. But a hand gripped one of his ankles. Cutting at it with his sword, his head broked through the blood. Panting heavily, he heaved Sakura's head from the crimson water. Swimming towards the edge, he pulled himself and the limp body of Sakura out of the lake, red blood dripping from both of them. Then he hacked at the binds that bound Jade and SilverFox before he pulled out an ofuda. Slamming the flat of his blade against it, he shouted.  
  
"Thunder! Come to my aid!"  
  
Thunder bolt after thunder bolt struck at the zombies. They were shocked by a thousand bolts of thunder. Their bodies withered and slowly disintegrated into dust. A powerful gust of wind came and blew the dust away. Syaoran looked down at himself and then at Sakura, finally noticing that they were mostly covered in blood. He pulled out another ofuda. "Element, Water!" Water splashed on him and Sakura, washing the blood off them. Quickly pulling on his shirt, he made sure Sakura's heart and pulse were beating before he slumped back and heaved a sigh of relief. Destroying those zombies took a lot of energy out of him and he felt tired. Then he looked back at Sakura, her chest rising up and down heavily. She started to cough out blood as her eye brows furrowed. He crawled to her side and lifted her up in a sitting position as he patted her back. Once she stopped coughing, her eye lids opened and she looked around her. Then she clamped a hand over her mouth before she got up and ran behind a boulder, vomitting for the third time. When she was done, she slumped back down next to Syaoran before she looked around her. A look of bewilderment crossed her face.  
  
"Hoe? Syaoran-kun? Where have all the zombies gotten to?" Sakura asked in confused innocence.  
  
He chuckled. "Don't worry. I got rid of them."  
  
She looked at him and noticed his power level was low and his face was pale. Her frown deepened. "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Like I believe that."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me. I just used to much energy, that's all," he said carelessly. "We should get goin'."  
  
Syaoran was about to stand up, when Sakura put her hands on his shoulders and gently forced him back on the ground. "Rest." Her voice was firm and stern at the same time. He reluctantly lied down, knowing that any arguements were useless against her. She smiled in satisfaction. The wind that blew was a gentle one, one that kept Syaoran warm. SilverFox and Jade crouched down. Syaoran leaned his back against the male stallion as he let out a sigh and slowly closed his eyes. Sakura pulled out the silver flute and began to play a soft melody that echoed all around them. It rang in Syaoran's ears like a lullaby lulling him to sleep. And in no time at all, he was met by a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
(End of Chapter 12)  
  
  
A/N: Yatta! It's finished! It took me two days to type this and I finally got this done! I had my SAT 9 test today (5-9) and I thought it was easy! And I actually had fun doin' it. . . hehehe. . . I know I'm weird. . . . Anyways, I hope you enoyed reading this chap and please leave a review telling me your opinion on this chapter! Arigatou. Oh and I will be changing my pen name (again) but that won't be until I add the sequal to Never Alone. ^-^  
  
*Syaonara* 


	13. New Companions

A/N: Hello everyone! It's me, Lonely Tenshi, but with a new name! Now you can referr to me as Azure Rosas: Angel of the Moon. But you could either call me "Azure" or "Rosas" it really doesn't matter. Welp, time for the usual speech: Gomen for posting this late! I was buzy and to lazy! ^-^;  
  
*Disclaimer* Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have my wish, I wish tonight: I WISH I COULD OWN CCS!!! ::sighs:: I'm crazy. . . . I know. But they're all just sooo *KAWAII!* You can't help but wish you created them and that you owned them. But I'm only borrowing the CCS characters, and I only own the made up characters in this fic. I just hope that CLAMP doesn't come after me because I'm borrowing the characters for this fic. . .  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: *hugs you* Arigatou for reviewing my last chapter! It means a lot to me! You're a great inspiration that keeps me posting! And you better post the next chapter to your fic: At The Waters' Edge. I absolutely love it!!!  
  
Azure Rosas: Anyways. . . let's get on with the long awaited chapter. . .  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: New Companions  
  
Sakura woke up, though her eye lids felt heavy. She gazed at the sleeping form of Syaoran, a tender smile crossing her face. Reaching a hand out, she brushed back strands of chestnut locks that slid over his eyes. He stirred lightly and she dropped her hands to her side. He opened his eyes and amber met emerald. A bright smile was on her face, and yet, a tinge of red could be seen faintly across her cheeks, making it look rosey. The young Li warrior felt the temperature on his cheeks rise. Just looking at her makes him feel all weird and tingling inside. . . and he knew why. . . . he loved her. Not the kind of 'love' you have for a family or friend, but the kind that you have for someone you care for the most in all the world. Even though he only known her for a short period of time. . . he felt attached to her and as if he knew her all his life. It was kind of strange though that this 'girl' would have such an affect on him.  
  
The emerald-eye teen blinked as she gazed at him in worry and leaned a bit further so their faces were just inches apart. "Syaoran-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
He felt his temperature rise as he gazed at her dumbly. "I-I'm f-fine. . ."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. She put her hands on his forehead. "Oh my, you're burning up!"  
  
"I sw-swear! I'm f-fine," he stuttered. He felt. . . like a dumb stuttering fool.  
  
She removed her hand and looked at him with worry. "Are you sure you're alright?" Syaoran nodded, dumbly. "Alright, whatever you say. . . ." Then, her eyes went wide when she realized how close their faces were. Her cheeks turned a VERY deep red as she pulled away and turned her head to the side. "Gomen. . . " she mumbled.  
  
"I-It's a. . . alright. . . " Syaoran stuttered again like an idiot.  
  
Jade neighed lightly as she nudged her damp nose against Sakura's shoulder gently. She patted the female stallion's head before she turned back and looked at Syaoran. "I think we should go now."  
  
Syaoran raked a hand through his unruly hair as he nodded in agreement, the temperature in his cheeks lowering. The two choosen ones got up, and so did the two white stallions. Mounting Jade and SilverFox, Sakura and Syaoran clicked their heels against the side of the horses and they set off at a fast trott. A gentle wind played with the manes and the hairs of two horses and the two teens. The hood fell from Sakura's head and hung around her neck. Closing her eyes, her lips twitched up in a grin as she enjoyed the soft wind that hit against her face. For once, all her worries were gone, and a calm serenity was in her.  
  
-I just can't wait until we get this all over with. . . - she thought silently to herself, -but when we collect the Four Element Stones, how will they combine to make the Stone of Life and Death? Faith-chan never told us. . . And IF we do defeat Hades and Zero, what will happen then? Where will I go? Will Japan remain a deserted waste land?- She sighed. -I guess I'll have to wait to find out.-  
  
A deep longing feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. She turned her eyes down. -'tou-san. . . Onii-chan. . .minna-san, I miss you all. . . demo. . . why did Zero have to destroy you all? Why?- Tears formed in her eyes and she immediately wipped it away with the back of her sleeve. -I won't cry. . . I can't cry. . . I have to stay strong!-  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
Zero stared into a mirror, his arms were crossed over his chest, and a smirk was on his face. An image of Sakura and Syaoran riding on Jade and SilverFox could be seen. A gleam could be seen in his eyes as he rested his gaze on Sakura, thoughts and plans running through his mind like lightning.  
  
"That Cherry Blossom is a lot more stronger then I bargained for. . . " he said a loud to no one in particular. "It would be a shame to destroy such beauty though. . . Maybe. . . "  
  
"Maybe what?" came Hades's voice as he appeared next to his son.  
  
Zero looked at his father. "Father? May I ask you why you wish to capture the two?"  
  
"To take their powers of course," Hades replied calmly.  
  
"Why don't you handle the Little Wolf. . . " Zero suggested, "while I take care of the Card Mistress."  
  
Hades smirked. "Don't tell me that you're developing some kind of affection for the girl."  
  
"Father, you misjudge me," Zero said.  
  
"Then what are your plans for her?" Hades questioned.  
  
"Oh. . . Let's just say that all will be revealed in due time," Zero replied, his smirk turning into an evil grin.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Syaoran's head shot up as he turned his head side to side. His eyes narrowed. -Someone's watching us. . . I can feel whoever it is. . . but who?- He shrugged it off as he turned his gaze back to the rode ahead.  
  
They rode on and on, and to Sakura, it felt like hours. Then she blinked, as if just remembering something. "Oh I just remember!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "Remember what?"  
  
Sakura smiled as she lifted up her right arm, the sleeve sliding down to reveal her wrist watch. Syaoran sweat dropped. "So you had a watch all this time!?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly. Then she looked down at it. Lucky for her, it still worked. It showed the exact time and date and she read aloud: "It's ano. . . 5:36 P.M. And today is. . . . March 38th."  
  
"It feels like a year already past. . . " Syaoran commented.  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement. "Hai. . . Hey um Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Don't you feel like we're being watched. . . ?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "I could feel it also."  
  
"Who do you think is watching us?"  
  
"I don't really know. . . It's hard to tell. . . ."  
  
Time past by. . . what felt like hours. . . was only minutes. . . and what felt like minutes. . . was only seconds. Sakura's shoulders slumped as she gazed at her wrist watch. It now read 5:40 P.M. -Time sure goes by slow. . .- she commented dully in her mind. Her mouth let out a wide yawn. Then a sudden shout made them come to an abrupt stop.  
  
"HALT!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were pushed forward as Jade and SilverFox stopped sharply, but they kept their hold on the reins.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura cried in suprise.  
  
Three firgures stood infront of them. One of them was a boy with long flaming red hair which was tied in a pony-tail. He looked at them with eyes that showed like fire. The other two were girls. One of them had deep blue eyes, with a hint of ocean green. She had long light blue hair that reached her waist, and faint lavender colour could be seen mixed with the blue. The other girl looked at them with cheerful light blue eyes, that almost looked silver. Her tannish-white hair ran up to her ribs, and it was held in a half pony tail. Of the three, the light blue eyed girl was the only one smiling quite gleefully, like as if she was excited about something. Syaoran stirred SilverFox infront of Jade and Sakura as he looked at them suspiciouslly. For some reason, he could sense a heavenly air around them, which kept him from being REALLY suspicious.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked in wonder, not suspiscion.  
  
The red eyed boy smiled in a mysterious way. (A/N: Kinda like Eriol-kun. . . .) Walking up to Syaoran, he bowed in respect.  
  
"Li Xiaolang. . . It is a pleasure to meet you." Then he turned and bowed to Sakura. "And the same goes to you, Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
The emerald eyed girl blinked, but smiled brightly in return. "Konichawa to you too. . . "  
  
Syaoran's suspiscion grew. He didn't care if they had a heavenly air about them, he still didn't trust them. -Who are they and how do they know who we are!?- Syaoran pulled the pendent from around his neck and changed it to his sword, then he dismounted SilverFox as he pointed the tip of his blade at the boy's neck.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried in suprised. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"Sakura, we can't trust them," Syaoran shot back.  
  
"How do you know that!?" Sakura questioned in exasperation.  
  
"And how do you know that we can trust them?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura let out a growl of annoyance. Then the girl with deep blue eyes tore something from around her neck and mumbled an incantation barely audible above her breath. The thing in her hands took the form of a sword. The hilt was a dark electric blue with a watery gem on it. The blade gleamed and seemed to move like an ocean's wave. She walked up to the boy's side and pointed the blade of her sword silently at Syaoran's neck. He stared at her, though she looked back at him blankly.  
  
"Leave him be, or I will be forced to kill you," was all she said, in a blank emotionless tone.  
  
"Crystallight!" the other girl scolded as she put her hands on her hips. "Put that sword down!"  
  
The girl known as Crystallight paid no heed to what the girl said. Sakura dismounted Jade as she jogged to Syaoran's side and put her hands gently on his arm. She looked up at him pleadingly as he gazed down at her.  
  
"Onegai Syaoran-kun! Just put your sword away!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
Syaoran continued to stare at her, then in a hesitant manner, he lowered his arm and changed his sword back to his pendent. He grunted while glaring at Crystallight who lowered her sword to her side.  
  
"I am sorry I was forced to threaten you with my sword," Crystallight said as she dipped in a respectful bow, "Master Xiaolang."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Master?" Syaoran asked in shock. "And how do you know who we are?"  
  
The light blue eyed girl stepped up as she shot Crystallight a glare before looking sweetly and innocently at Sakura and Syaoran. She held out a hand. "I am Yukitoune, Gem. I come from Quebec, Canada. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sakura shook her hand back. "And I'm. . . Oh you already know who I am!"  
  
"I am Hurue, Rage," the boy known as Rage said, "and I come from Osaka, Japan."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at him shocked, but before they could say anything, Crystallight stated, "And I, I am Douhue, Crystallight. I come from Beijing, China." As she talked, there was a hint of a Chinese accent mingled with her Japanese.  
  
"Ano. . . . Hurue-san? May I ask you something?" Sakura asked, looking quizzically at Ryu.  
  
"Nani?" he questioned. "And you may call me Ryu, please."  
  
"Okay. . . ano. . . Hu-Ryu-kun? How are you alive when all of Japan was destroyed?" Then she pointed to Gem and Crystallight. "And how did you two get over here?"  
  
"Oh that's quite simple really. . . ." Gem replied, still with the usual grin. "We came from. . . " she pointed up, "up there."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran tilted their heads back as they gazed at the darkened sky. "Hoe?" Her face paled. "S-so th-that m-means th-th-that y-y-you are g- g-ghosts!"  
  
Crystallight put a hand over her mouth, stiffling her laughter. Ryu and Gem fell anime style as a sweat drop rolled down the back of their heads.  
  
"Iie. . . Not exactly. . . " Gem replied as she stood up. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "You see, before Japan," she waved a hand, indicating the barren lands of Japan, "was destroyed. . . All three of us were at home when we were called to the Council of the Gods. The Council of the Gods is where only Gods and Goddesses are allowed to gather for a meeting."  
  
"So that means. . . " Sakura trailed off. "The Gods and Goddesses allowed you three to go just this once!"  
  
Ryu, Gem, Crystallight, and Syaoran all fell anime style, a huge sweat drop rolling down their heads.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Once they got up, Gem looked at her, while rubbing her back. -I knew she was nieve. . . but I never knew she was THIS nieve!- "Iie. Sakura-san. . . Ryu-san, Crystallight-san and I are all Gods and Goddesses."  
  
Sakura blinked, then her mouth went wide in an 0 as realization finally dawned on her. "OH! Demo. . . why do you live on Earth then?"  
  
"Well that's because we're not dead yet," Ryu replied calmly.  
  
"And how come you call Syaoran-kun "Master"?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because. . . " Crystallight answered, "I am the Goddess of Water, Gem-san is the Goddess of Wind, and Ryu-san is the God of Fire. And insince we are the rulers of the first three elements, and Master Xiaolang is the ruler of all the elements, he is our Master."  
  
Sakura nodded, trying to look like she understood this.  
  
Crystallight eyed her. "You don't understand me. . . . do you?"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Iie."  
  
She sighed. "It's alright. . . You don't have to get it. Well we were sent here by the Head of the Council to accompany you and Master Xiaolang on your journey."  
  
A gleam of what seemed like pride appeared in Ryu's eyes. "I can sense it. . . You two managed to collect the First of the Four Element Stones. . . The Fire Stone, ne?"  
  
Digging her hands in her pocket, Sakura carefully pulled out the Fire Stone. She held it out for all to see. It glowed brighter and warmer in Ryu's hold as he took it from Sakura, while examining it. "This was created by the Fire God before me. . . My great-great-great grandfather: Rhyo." He then placed it back in the palm of the Card Mistress's hands. "Make sure you don't loose it."  
  
She nodded and put it back in her bag. Syaoran looked at them, no suspicion or hate in his eyes. Instead he felt new grown respect for the three. "Well if you are going to accompany us. . .we should be going as soon as possible."  
  
They nodded. Then Sakura pointed out: "Demo, how are you three going to travel?"  
  
"With these, of course."  
  
Crystallight waved a hand behind her and then as if they just noticed it for the first time, Sakura and Syaoran stared at three white stallions standing behind them. One had eyes that shown like fire, another like water, and the last like the whirling wind. Sakura's eyes were wide.  
  
-I could've sworn they weren't there before. . . -  
  
  
  
  
  
Azure Rosas: I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope it wasn't TO confusing. And. . . ::goes down on knees:: Onegai!!! Review! I live for reviews!! Well actually. . . I live to write. . .but reviews are a BIG inspiration to me! And PLEASE rate this story so far from 1-10. Arigatou. Ja ne! 


	14. Past Special: Childhood Promise

A/N: Hello minna-san! I made a HUGE mistake in the last chapter. In the beginning, I named Rage "Rage" then I ended up calling him "Ryu." I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! IT'S S'POSE TO BE RAGE NOT RYU! It's just that, in my story "A Nightingale's Revenge" and in "War & Love" Ryu is in them. (But I deleted "A Nightingale's Revege" because I'm going to revise it A LOT). So please when I post the revised version of it, go and check it out. It's on OriginalFantasy just to let ya know. But it's deleted right now because I still need to work on it. And if you have any ideas as to what else I should add to this story, suggestions are greatly welcomed! But insince I love you all so much, I'm making you readers, a VERY special chapter. This takes place LONG AGO when Sakura and Syaoran were just 4 or 5 years old.  
  
Summary of Chapter: Sakura and Syaoran realize that they've known each other longer then expected. . . .  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Past Special: Childhood Promise  
  
  
  
Syaoran called for a halt at midnight. Crystallight, Rage, and Gem fell asleep almost immediately, but Sakura and Syaoran stayed awake. All they did was stare up at the darkened sky. Sighing to herself, Sakura looked down at her hands as she remembered something she thought she forgot. It was years ago when she was just 4. She met an amber eyed boy and they made a promise. At times she thought it was Syaoran. . . but it just couldn't be him. Then, the next thing she knew, she began to speak softly:  
  
"I remember long ago. . . . When I was just 4. . . I met someone," she began, a soft gentle smile on her face. Syaoran looked down at her. "It was at King Penguin Park. . . He was just 5 and we became best of friends." Syaoran's eyes went wide as a momory of long ago flooded his mind. An image of a 4 year old girl with sparkling emerald green eyes and a wide smile appeared in his mind's eye. "He gave me this. . . ." She dug into her shirt and pulled out a pendent attached to a gold chain. On the chain was a head of a wolf made of pure crystal glass. Its eyes gleamed a bright green and it twinkled under the eclipse. Syaoran's eyes went wider.  
  
"It can't be. . . " Syaoran said softly.  
  
Sakura looked up at his suprised face. "Can I see it?" He asked. She handed it to him and he took it gently in his hands. A smile crossed his face. "I remember. . . . I gave it to her before I left for Hong Kong. . . "  
  
Sakura gasped. "So it WAS you! Wasn't it?"  
  
He handed the pendent back and nodded. "Hai, it was."  
  
Her smiled seemed to go brighter. "I can't believe it's you, but it IS you. . . . I remember that day we met, you were so cold and stubborn!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled as a flashback came to both their minds. . .  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A four year old girl clasped her brother's hand as she skipped merrily into King Penguin Park. Joy was in her emerald green eyes and the older boy looked down at her with a smile.  
  
"Onii-chan! Can I play at the park?" the little girl asked her brother as she looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
He nodded. "Just don't go where I can't see you."  
  
"Okay!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran through King Penguin Park.  
  
Climbing up the steps on the slide, she slid down it with her hands in the air. Then she sat on the sand and began to pile some up as she tried to build a sand castle. Through all this, a smile was on her face. She looked up and blinked as she saw a boy, at least 5 years old, sitting on one of the swings. He had unruly chestnut brown hair, and intense amber eyes. His gaze was on the round as he rocked the swing back and forth. Pushing herself onto her feet, the little auburn haired girl approached him. He looked up at her and glared instantly. But she didn't back away like any other kid would do. Instead she looked at him cutely and tilted her head to the side. Then she smiled.  
  
"Konichawa!" she greeted as she held out a little hand. "My name's Kinomoto, Sakura. What's your's?"  
  
He blinked in suprise, then narrowed his eyes as he replied coldy, "It's none of your business."  
  
She seemed hurt by the tone of his voice and she lowered her hand to her side. Sakura continued to stare at him and he looked back up at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
She replied, "Nothing. It's just that you look so kawaii! (n_n)"  
  
The boy felt the temperature on his cheeks rise as a blush crept across his face. He looked back down, but said in a mumble, "I am Li, Syaoran. And it's Li to you, Kinomoto."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Li-kun!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully as she grabbed one of his hands in hers and shook it. His blush seemed to darken. "Do you wanna come with me and play?"  
  
"Iie," Syaoran said, coolly.  
  
"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun!" Sakura urged as she gripped his arm and practically dragged him.  
  
"I don't want to play!" Syaoran protested, but he let her drag him away.  
  
She brought him to the sand and forced him to sit as she took a seat herself. Then she started to build a sand castle and Syaoran watched with amusement. Her "sand castle" looked more like a pile of sand and then it tumbled over.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran's lips twitched and he couldn't help but grin. "Was that s'pose to be a sand castle?"  
  
Sakura glared up at him. "Well you try and make one! It's a lot harder then you think!"  
  
He started to pile sand himself and tried his attempts in building one. But like Sakura, his tumbled over. Sakura giggled and Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"See, I told you it would be hard!" Sakura pointed out, "but you just didn't believe me!"  
  
The 5 year old cleared his throat and looked away hottily. "Yeah, well it's just a sand castle."  
  
"You wanna play tag?" Sakura asked as she looked at him eagerly.  
  
He shook his head vigorously. "Iie!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Iie," he repeated.  
  
Sakura grinned and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're it!" With that said, she got up and ran away, giggling. Syaoran blinked, then scowled.  
  
"Hey! That was unfair!" He got up himself and ran after her.  
  
"You can't catch me!" Sakura shouted over her shoulders, a gleeful grin on her face.  
  
They ran and ran until they found themselves in a grove of Cherry Blossom Trees. Sakura stopped and looked at them in awe. A wind began to blow and sakura petals flew all around her. She laughed as she spinned in circles, head tilted back and arms spread out. Syaoran finally caught up to her and came to a halt as he looked at the young 4 year old. Another blush came across his cheeks as he stared at her in a dazed way. Sakura stopped and looked at him, her grin widening. Then she stepped up to him, grabbed his hands in her's and began to spin around with him. Syaoran stared into her emerald green eyes, and he couldn't help but let himself smile, a true smile. Sakura's cheeks turned red when she saw this, but she smiled in return.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
A smile was both on Sakura's and Syaoran's faces, as they remembered this. Ever since then, they became good friends and would always go to the park to visit each other. Syaoran finally let her call him Syaoran after she asked him one day, and she let him call her Sakura. Then, another flashback came to mind. The day when Syaoran had to go. . . the day when they made their promise. . .  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Little Sakura and Syaoran sat each on a swing. It past a week since they met, and the sun shined brilliantly in the sky. No sound or word was made between them, all there was, was a blissful silence that did not make them feel awkward nor uncomfortable. Syaoran kept his gaze on the ground, as he began to speak.  
  
"Sakura-chan. . . . there's something I have to tell you. . . ."  
  
She looked at him, questioningly, but he didn't look back. "What is it Syaoran-kun?"  
  
He bowed his head deeper down. "I-I'm going back home. . . . Back to Hong Kong. . . ."  
  
A look hurt crossed her face and it felt as if a knife was stabbing at her young heart. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "I. . . . I see. . . " Though her voice gave off a slight quiver and it sounded like she was close to tears. With the back of her sleeves, she wipped at her eyes and Syaoran looked at her saddly.  
  
"Look at me Sakura-chan," he ordered.  
  
Sakura looked up at him, with shimmering emerald green eyes. He let out a soft smile. "Listen to me. . . Even though I am gone, that doesn't mean we can't continue to be friends. . . . "  
  
She stared up at him for a while, then smiled through her tears. "You're right Syaoran-kun. . . .You're right. . . " Then she held out a pinky. "Just promise me. . . Promise me that you'll never forget me. . . ?"  
  
Syaoran stared at her pinky for a while, then smiled and entertwined his with her's. "I promise Sakura-chan. And promise me that we'll stay friends? Forever?"  
  
"I promise to stay friends with you for an eternity. . ." Sakura said in sincerity.  
  
They continued to stare at eachother, smiling. And since then. . . . they kept their friendship in their hearts, and now, they are reunited.  
  
  
  
  
  
Azure Rosas: I hope this chapter was a good one. And I hope YOU READERS LIKED IT!!! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! It would really mean a lot to me. Syaonara! 


	15. DameonDemon of the Underworld

A/N: ::sighs:: I just noticed something. . . . In the past few chapters when "Fate" was mentioned. . . I was s'pose to write Hope not Fate!!!! AAHHH!!! Now I know I'm going crazy!!! ::winces:: Baka neck-cramp. . . I made SO MANY mistakes!!! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE ANYMORE!! Because my mind is going haywire these days and I can't think straight because of school and all. . . I am sorry for the confusion you must be facing. . . ::inhales deeply:: Well, let's get on with the long awaited chapter. . .but first:  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own CCS and I will never own CCS. . . baka CLAMP comes up with the best ideas! I wish I were CLAMP and that I owned CCS! But I own the made up characters in here. ::sighs:: Life sucks. . .   
  
Oh and this chapter is longer (I think) then any other chapter that I have probably written in the past. . . I hope you enjoy. . .  
  
And thank you to the 2 people who told me that a girl horse is a mare and that a boy horse is a stallion! You know who you are!  
  
AND I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!  
  
he Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 15: Dameon*Demon of the Underworld  
By: Azure Rosas  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Crystallight, Rage and Gem continued their journey that morning. The eclipse gleamed brighter then before. Heat imitted from it and pelted against their backs. The stallions and mares trotted on, their manes gleaming with sweat. Everyone's face was solemn, dark and pale, a hint of fear in their eyes. Cold shivers ran repeatedly up and down their spine. Something was near. . . something dark. . . something evil. . . Something they couldn't describe. Narrowing her eyes, Crystallight examined the world around them as it went by in a flash because of the horses' speed. Pulling the cloak on tighter around her, Sakura pulled the hood over her head. Coldness drenched her insides, and the heat of the eclipse penetrated through the coolness of the cloak. Not even the cloak made by a Goddess could protect her from the threatening heat. Syaoran's grip on the reins seemed to go tighter as his knuckles turned white. His eye brows were furrowed together as he kept his gaze forward, his amber eyes burning with intensity and fear.  
Gem brought a hand around her pendant hanging around her neck. Wrapping it in her hands, panic and worry was in her eyes. -Oh dear. . . something is wrong. . . Something is coming. . . - Then she looked up at the darkened sky. -PleasE, protect us. - She touched her forehead, then her heart, and tapped her left then right shoulder, making the shape of a cross.   
Rage's eyes scrunched up in a glare. He looked side ways and met Crystallight's gaze. She gave him the slighest nod. Pulling on the reins, he steered his mare to the front so that he blocked the other's passage. Everyone pulled their horse to a hault and stared at him questioningly, besides Crystallight who brought her mare to his side.  
"Crystallight and I are going to go on ahead to see what awaits us," Rage explained. "Gem, you will stay here to watch Master Xiaolang and Sakura-sama."  
She nodded her head. "Just be careful you two."  
Giving them a smirk, Crystallight and Ryu clicked their heels against the horses' sides. "Don't worry. . . we will!" Crystallight called from over her shoulder as they got farther from eye sight.  
Dismounting the mares and the stallion, Syaoran and the two girls slumped on the ground and rested their backs against the horses. Leaning her head back, Sakura sighed while closing her eyes.  
-I wonder what that was. . . that feeling. . . That dark presence we keep on feeling?- she wondered silently to herself. With her fingers, she fiddled with the Star Key, that hung around her neck, absentmindedly.  
Silence was over the trio, an intense air hanging about them. Syaoran inhaled deeply, then exhaled before he spoke up. "Gem. . . Tell us more about the Gods and Goddesses. . ."  
Gem looked up at him and smiled. "Of course. . .Master Xiaolang. . . Well. . . There are many Gods and Goddesses. They each protect something, or guard it. So they're kinda like Guardians. Like us. . . we're like Guardians if you think about it. You, Master, guard all of Earth, you are Earth's protector. And you, Sakura-sama, guard the light, you guard all that stands for good. You are the protector of good. . . " Gem explained. Sakura and Syaoran listened with interest as they nodded their heads vigorously once and a while. "And all Gods and Goddesses draw their power from what they guard or rule over. And the Angels. . . well they stand for many things that we believe in. . . It's the Angels we look towards for guidance, and for faith and hope. They are like symbols. . . and are also like Guardians of us and Humans." Then she said, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"  
"Hai. . . " Sakura trailed off. "Ano. . . . In order to be in Heaven. . . Shouldn't you be. . . dead?"  
Gem chuckled. "When you're alive. . . you can be a God. While living, you can be allowed into Heaven when ever you wish. . . And when death comes, Heaven becomes your permanent home."  
A look of realization crossed Sakura's face as her mouth went into the shape of an '0' "I understand now. . . ." Then she asked, "My Okaa-san. . . is she. . . is she an angel?"  
She shook her head gently. "Iie." A look of disappointment crossed Sakura's face. "But she is a Goddess."  
Wonder now appeared in her features. "Really!? What about my 'tou-san and Onii-chan? And all of my other tomodachis? (A/N:that's how you spell it, ne?)" Sakura asked.  
A mysterious glint was in her eyes, but Gem continued to smile. "They. . .I cannot say what has become of them. . . You will find out in the end. . ."  
"Okay. . . ." Sakura's voice trailed off.  
"So, Master? Is there anything you'd like to know?" Gem questioned, looking at Syaoran.  
He blinked his eyes, as if snapping out of his thoughts. Syaoran looked at her. "Huh? Nani?"  
Smiling, Gem repeated, "Is there anything that you'd like to know?"  
"Yeah. . . " Syaoran's voice trailed off. "Why were we chosen?"  
Her chest heaved up then slumped. "I am sorry. . . but I also cannot tell you why. . . It is for the two of you to figure out on your own. You already know the answer, but you just do not realize it. And in order to figure it out. . . you have to listen to your heart. . . and let it guide you." Though as she spoke, she looked sideways at Sakura, as if trying to send some kind of message through her by eye contact.   
Tilting her head, confusion was in Sakura's emerald green eyes. -Hoe? Why is she looking at me that way?- she wondered in her mind.  
Another intense air grew around them. Silence envoloped the group like a tidal wave washing over land. Time ticked by and once in a while Sakura would take glances at her watch. Anxiety and nervousness was etching in them, and it intensified as the time flew by. Where were they? Where was Crystallight and Rage?   
-What's taking them so long?- the trio couldn't help but think to themselves over and over again.  
Knitting her eye brows together, Gem looked down at her pendant (which she took from around her neck and kept clasped in her hands). It was a beautiful pendant. . . bright and brilliant. It was white and clear; oval shaped. In the center, engraved in silver was a cross, and at the center of that cross was a small crystal. That small crystal was a white-tannish colour. Rage and Crystallight had one similar to her's, except the crystal was a different colour to represent their element power. She gripped it in her hands, as she lifted her head up and looked towards the direction they last saw Crystallight and Rage ride off to. Then the sound of soft hooves hitting ground was brought to their ears. It came nearer, and nearer until they could see two specks. Those two specks slowly grew bigger and bigger and once it was in eye sight, they could see the stallion and mare of Crystallight and Rage. Flame and Hue dashed towards them at quick speed. The trio and the horses stood up and waited for the mare's and stallion's approach. As it came closer, they could see the panic and fright burning brightly in their eyes.  
Flame and Hue finally made it to them. They moved restlessly about as they shook their heads and snorted. Gem walked up to Hue and grabbed the reins as she lied a reassuring hand between Hue's eyes.  
"Sh. It's alright. . . " Gem said in a smooth, soft voice. "Calm down. . . ."  
All of the mare's panic seemed to have left her, but she snorted once in a while as she stared into Gem's eyes. Some kind of message seemed to have passed between human and horse because Gem's face suddenly turned grave.  
"Rage and Crystallight. . . They're in trouble. . . " Gem said as she turned to Sakura and Syaoran.   
"Well we gotta help them!" Sakura exclaimed, worry in her eyes and voice.  
"You two musn't go! You HAVE to stay here!" she replied, her voice holding urgency.  
"But why?" Syaoran asked.  
"We can't risk you two getting hurt. . . or even worse. . . killed," Gem said firmly. "You two are the world's last hope. So please! Just do as I say and stay here!!"  
Syaoran and Sakura remained silent for a while. Then Sakura clenched her fists and calmly closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply before replying, "I'm going. And there's nothing you can say to stop me."  
Syaoran nodded. "I'm going also."  
Gem looked at the two helplessly. She let out a frustrated cry. "FINE! Get yourselves killed! Just don't say I didn't warn you. . ." Turning her back to them, she mounted her horse, Dusk.  
Sakura and Syaoran mounted Jade and SilverFox as the trio set the horses at a fast run, Flame and Hue trotting ahead to lead the way. The world around them went by in a blurr as the wind whipped against their faces. Five minutes finally flew by when they saw Flame and Hue slowling to a hault. With the slightest tug on the reins, SilverFox, Jade and Dusk walked at a slow pace right behind Flame and Hue. The grounds they walked upon had a few scorch marks and craters about. This area of land seemed darker and a fog started to brew. Dark clouds formed over head and the eclipse glared brighter then before. Gem looked around and then her eyes landed on something as they widen. A gasp escaped her mouth. Dismounting her mare, she jogged towards Rage and Crystallight. They lied on the ground, obviously knocked unconscious. Their swords lied inches from them.  
"Rage! Crystallight!"  
Kneeling beside Crystallight, Gem gently started to shake her. Nothing happened. She made no move, or no sound. Sakura and Syaoran dismounted their horses and joined Gem by her side.  
"Are they okay?" Sakura asked.  
"I hope so. . . " Gem said softly.  
"What could've done this?" Syaoran questioned, half to himself and half to the others as his eyes gazed at the world around them, looking for any signs of what or who was the cause of things.  
A dark powerful surge of magic shot around them like haywire. Their senses immediately became alert and Gem's pendant took form of a sword as she stood up. Syaoran changed his pendant also and Sakura's hand shot up and wrapped around the Star Key as the three stood in a defensive position.  
"Come out whoever you are!" Syaoran shouted.  
"The eclipse has come. . . " a voice rang, "darkness arrived. . . The Lords have risen. . . Tell me Chosen Ones. . . What chance do you have of surviving?"  
"More then you'll ever have," the God of Earth sneered.  
The voice let out a cold chuckle. "Everything is against you. . . There's no way you can defeat the Lords. . . They are more powerful then you'll ever be. Come now Little Wolf, you surely don't believe you can defeat them, now do you?"  
A low growl escaped from inside Syaoran's throat as the barred his teeth.  
"You and the Cherry Blossom will perish if you try and face them. . . ." the voice continued. "Just give up and surrender yourselves. . . Then maybe we'll spare the others. . . and the world."  
Gem glared at nothing. "Silence and be gone Minion of Evil! Your words cannot stop the two Chosen Ones from defeating Lord Zero and Hades!"  
"Temper temper. . . " the voice taunted. "You really should butt out of other people's business you know that? Just because you're a Goddess, that doesn't give you the right to butt in. Now stay out!"   
Gem's mouth opened to shout something back, but her jaws suddenly snapped together. Her eyes went wide as muffled sounds could be heard from inside her throat.  
"Well, now that that's settled. . . . Where were we? Oh yes. . . Come now you two. . . There is no hope for Japan or the world. Even if you do kill off Lord Zero and Lord Hades, that cannot bring back the people and things already destroyed. You can't just bring people back from the dead and restore all of Japan, now can you?"  
A feeling of despair gripped Sakura, but she kept determination in her eyes. She kept her hopes strong. Clenching her fists tightly, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut up and go to Hell, ass hole!" (A/N: Bad Sakura )  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, a look of shock and suprise written on his face. "Sakura. . . "  
She turned to him and gave him a confused look. "Nani?"  
He fought to keep a straight face. "Nothing. . . never mind. . . "  
The voice let out a laugh. "My dear CardMistress, I already live in Hell."  
Rolling her eyes, she sneered. "Then go back and just leave us alone!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. My Lord has sent me to retrieve the two of you," whoever it was replied.  
After that was said, a dark mist began to form infront of them. It swirled in circles and a pair of gleaming green narrowed eyes could be seen at the center. "Come to me Chosen Ones. . . "  
Sakura's and Syaoran's pupils disappeared and their legs started to move forward. But inside, they fought to keep control. Gem came infront of them and tried pushing them back with all her might. She fought the spell that kept her mouth shut and once it broke, she took in gulps of fresh air through her mouth as she gritted her teeth. Gem started to slide backwards and she dug her heels into the ground, a strained look coming on her face.  
"Fight it you two!" she shouted. "Fight it!!! Don't let him win!!!! FIGHT IT!!! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!!! PLEASE! DO IT FOR YOUR FRIENDS! FOR YOUR FAMILY! FOR JAPAN! FOR THE WORLD'S SAKE!!!!"  
Her words entered their minds, but yet it sounded so far away. . . and yet so near.  
-I have to fight it. . . - Sakura thought.- I have to. -  
-Come to me. . .- the voice continued to say in their minds as if trying to put them in a trance; which they were already in.  
-Get out of my mind!- Syaoran shouted. -Leave us alone!-  
Sakura and Syaoran struggled with the spell put on them. It seemed as if they were doing some kind of battle within them to regain control of their minds and body. They had to regain control. . . They just had to. . . because they were the last hope for the lives of many, and the world. Fighting for what's right is what they believed in, and they would do just that for their friends and family, and the people. Gritting their teeth, Sakura and Syaoran tightly shut their eyes, fell on their knees, and clamped their hands on the side of their heads. Throbbing pain shot in their head as they fought to push away the minion from gaining control of them. Their pink and green aura blazed brighter then anything as it intertwined like a blazing fire. A different colour envoloped the pink and green. Instead of its usual pink, it was gold, and instead of the usual green, it was silver. A shriek came from the misty foam as it was pushed backwards and fell to the ground. The mist took shape of a little tiny creature. It had legs and arms with claws, a tail, the tip an arrow-head shape, cat-like green eyes, pointy bat-like ears and wings, and its skin was a red-orange colour.  
Sakura and Syaoran sat back, panting heavily as their chest heaved up and down. Their aura turned back to its regular colour and Gem let out a sigh of relief.  
-THAT. . .was a close one. . . -  
The tiny demon creature jumped up to its feet as it barred its fangs and hissed venomisly. Gem glared down at it.  
"Who or what are you?" she asked, disgust mingling in her voice.  
"I am Dameon, Demon of the Underworld. . . Minion of Evil," it replied in a high-pitched voice.   
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked once him and Sakura regained their composure.  
"To bring you and the Card Mistress to my Masters. . ."  
Syaoran eyed the creature, then smirked. "You're barely a foot tall! You're not even worth the challenge."  
Dameon tilted his head back and glared, but smirked in return. "Do not judge your foe by first glance Xiaolang. . . . Remember. . . Just because one may look small and weak in the out, doesn't mean they are not strong and powerful in the inside."  
He snorted. Gem commented, "Master, he's right you know. Never misjudge your enemy."  
"Whatever," Syaoran mumbled.  
Sakura stared at the demon. She could sense his powerful magic, and it scared her. Shivers ran up and down her spine over and over again. She gripped her Star Key tightly. Dameon turned and looked at her and his smirk widen when he sensed her fear and fright.  
-I guess it's time to use another of my tricks. . . - Dameon thought to himself as he locked eye contact with her.  
More fear gripped her heart like an iron bar as she tried to tear her gaze away but failed poorly. She could feel something entering her body and it slowly started to take control of her. She couldn't do anything from terror. Everything in her was being taken over. . . her mind. . . her body. . . and her actions. She felt herself being pushed away, faraway to the back of her mind where she would probably be forgotten. Her pupils disappeared and her emerald green eyes turned blank and dull. Dameon's smirk turned into a triumphant grin.  
"Now Card Mistress, kill that pesty girl and the others, but spare the Little Wolf," Dameon ordered.  
Gem and Syaoran turned around and stared at Sakura, their eyes open wide. Sakura tore the Star Key from around her neck and slowly held it out infront of her. Her lips parted as she chanted in an emotionless tone:  
  
"Key which holds the power of the stars  
Reveal thy true form before me  
I, Sakura command your under our contract,  
RELEASE!"  
  
The Star Key grew into the Star Staff. She gripped the staff and whipped out a card. Syaoran and Gem continued to stare at her in shock. Syaoran took a step forward.  
"Sakura. . . What are you doing?" he questioned.  
She glared at him. Flinging the card out infront of her, she forcefully brought her staff upon it. "SWORD!" Pink ribbons sprouted from the card and wrapped itself around the staff. Once the ribbons disappeared, it revealed a golden sword. Sakura held the hilt firmly in her clasped hand. Pointing it at Syaoran's heart, her glare intensified. "Prepare. . . to die."  
Dameon's grin went wider so that you could see all of his pearly white fangs glinting under the glare of the eclipse. Gem eyed him suspiciously. -IHe took control of Sakura-sama. . . How are we going to get her back?/i-  
"Sakura. . it's me! Syaoran!" Syaoran said, trying to get to Sakura.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura repeated as if it had no matter. "I do not know a: Syaoran. . . Now enough stalling! Defend yourself and fight me Little Wolf!"  
Syaoran furrowed his eye brows. -What am I going to do? I can't fight her. . .- He stared into her lifeless eyes. -There's no way she'll listen to me. . . I guess I WILL have to fight her. . - He brought his sword up and touched the blade against Sakura's so that the two swords made an X shape.  
"Fine. . . I'll fight you," Syaoran stated.  
"Make sure you don't kill him Sakura," Dameon called. "Lord Zero and Hades want him alive."  
"Yes Master," Sakura replied.  
A look of disgust came upon Syaoran's face. -I should've known! He has her under his command! That little creature can't even do things for himsel. -  
"Fight," Sakura hissed.  
And in no time at all, the two were locked in a sword-to-sword combat. Their moves and attacks were evenly matched. They moved at equal speed, and they fought with equal strength. Bringing her sword down horizantilly, she made a jab towards his heck. Raising his blade up diagonally, Syaoran blocked the attack in the nick of time. Withdrawing her sword, she brought it up then forcefully brought it down with a cry. Metal collided into metal, a loud ear-splitting CLANG rining in the air. The two pushed all their weight into the hilt as they tried to push the other back. Grinding his teeth, Syaoran dug his heels into the ground as he felt himself slide an inch backwards. Her lips twitched into a smirk as she put more strength in.  
"Just give up Little Wolf," Sakura said, her voice sounding cold and menicing. "You cannot win.You cannot defeat me."  
He sneered. "That's what you think." With new strength, he forced her backwards.  
Sakura walked back, her eyes wide in shock. Slidding her blade against his, she moved his sword away. The two panted lightly as they glared at each other.  
-I have to somehow get Sakura back without hurting her. . .- Syaoran thought to himself as the two warriors circled eachother. They plunged at each other and attacked. -IBut how?/i-  
Jumping backwards to avoid getting stabbed at, Sakura pulled out another Sakura Card. Flinging it out infront of her, she tapped the card with her staff and called, "FIERY!"   
The card took form and in its place was an elven like boy. His skin was that of almost a yellow colour with a band around his head. Spreading his bat like wings to its full extent, Fiery barred its fangs and hissed menicingly at Syaoran.   
"Attack him!" Sakura ordered.  
Flying towards him, a ball of inferno formed in the palm of Fiery's hand. He released it and it came flying towards Syaoran. Dodging to avoid it, the fire scraped against his shoulders. Wincing lightly, he brought a hand over his shoulder and narrowed his amber eyes at the smirking fire spirit.  
"Fiery. . . Stop this!" Syaoran said. "Dameon is controlling your Mistress! You got to believe me!"  
Feiry continued to stare at him intently, as if boring holes through his very soul. Silence was everywhere. Sakura's eye brow twitched and a vein popped in her forehead.  
"Fiery! I order you to attack!" Sakura demanded in anger.  
"Sakura wouldn't want this. . . " Syaoran said softly.  
"Don't listen to him!" Sakura shouted, glaring daggers at the God of Earth.  
"Dameon has her under his control. . . " he stated lowly.  
Everyone waited anxiously as they held their breaths. Fiery just floated there, not making a single move. Syaoran continued to stare into Fiery's flaming eyes intently. He wondered what was going on in the creature's mind. The next thing was something Sakura nor Dameon was expecting to happen. The fire spirit turned around sharply and sent a pillar of fire at the little demon. Dameon's green eyes went wide as a shriek of anger escaped his mouth. Flapping his wings, he flew into the air to avoid being burnt to a crisp. Clenching her Star Staff tightly, anger raged in Sakura. She narrowed her lifeless eyes at the spirit and at Syaoran.  
"You traitor!" Sakura exclaimed in furry at Fiery. "How can you!?!? I'm your Mistress!!! And I demand you at once to attack him!" She pointed a finger at Xiaolang.  
Smirking, Syaoran crossed his arms. "He only obeys Sakura."  
"I AM SAKURA!" Sakura practically shouted.  
"Iie. You're not," Syaoran said, more like stated. "You're someone else. The real Sakura wouldn't order Fiery to attack me."  
"And how do you know that?" Sakura questioned in a low hiss.  
"I just do," he replied simply. "Now why don't you stop pretending to be someone you're not."  
"I can't stop pretending because I really am her," was her reply.  
"In the outside you are," he said, "but in the inside. . . you aren't because you are being controlled. If you really are Sakura, you wouldn't let someone else control you. You are your OWN person, not someone's slave! So fight it!"  
She just stared blankly at him. "I know what you're doing, you're trying to stop your own destructioin. Well it's not working." She whipped out another card and kept it in between her middle and index finger. Then she turned it around to reveal the Earthy Card. "Prepare to meet your match. . . Li Xiaolang!"  
While this took place, Gem looked up to see Dameon watching the two like a vulture. Seeing this to her advantage, she changed her sword back to her pendant and put it around her neck. Then she snuck around like a silent cat at night. She watched Sakura move gracefully as she flung her card infront of her. It spinned in place as she raised her staff above her head. Gritting her teeth, Gem plunged forward.  
"Oh no you don't!"  
She tackled a suprised Sakura to the ground and she strained to keep Sakura pinned to the ground. "Master! Get over here!!! I can't hold her much longer!!!"  
Syaoran rushed to her aid as Sakura forced Gem off of her and stood up. Grabbing her arms, Syaoran brought them behind her back and wrapped his other arm around her neck. She struggled desperately as she kicked her legs.  
"LET ME GO!"   
"Hurry!" Syaoran said to Gem.   
Placing the tip of her fingers on Sakura's forehead, Gem closed her eyes in concentration. Words barely audible above her breath escaped her mouth in a rapid unfamiliar launguage. A white light imitted from her fingers and encased Sakura in a warm bright whiteness. Her pupils flickered in her eyes and a dark shadow flew out of her mouth and evaporated in the sky. Her pupils went back and the life in her emerald green eyes returned. She blinked, then shouted. "WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME GO!?!"  
Syaoran let her go. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sakura smiled gratefully at Gem. "Arigatou. I thought that would never end. . ."  
Gem smiled in return. "You're welcome Sakura-sama. It was all in a day's work!"  
"You gaki!" Dameon screamed. "It's all YOUR FAULT! NOW YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO PERISH!!!" He pointed an accusing boney finger at Gem who eyed him.  
"Eh? And prey tell what you're going ot do about it?"  
Dameon growled dangerously. His eyes flashed a brighter red and slowly turned to a blood red. A red hue aura surrounded him. He started to grow much taller then his normal height. More skin was on him so that he didn't look skiny anymore. His fangs looked more like knives. Dameon was now a couple of inches taller then Syaoran himself. Everyone gaped at him in disbelief as his true power surged everywhere. Fiery narrowed his eyes as his hair stood at end. Hissing sounds escaped his mouth as his whole body shook. Sakura's grip on her Star Staff tightened until her knuckles turned white.   
-He's powerful. . . - She thought. -To powerful. . . How are we going to defeat this demon?-  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Azure Rosas: END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! I would've ended this sooner but I thought I'd give you readers a long chapter for once. . . ^-^ And I would've continued on but I couldn't think of anything else to add. I hope there were no mistakes in here like mechanics. . .grammar. . .punctuation. . .names, etc. etc. There MAYBE other parts with awful use of language in the future chapters just to let you know. Oh and I would've made Sakura say #@$&^ instead of ass hole but I thought. . . 'nah. I'll just have her say ass hole.' Anyways. . .Are there any comments? Suggestions for future chapters? Flames? Well if there are. . PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	16. Dameon's Downfall

A/N: First lemme say thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter!! ::hugs the reviewers:: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own CCS. I repeat, I DO NOT own CCS! It belongs to CLAMP!  
  
Well onto the chapter!! ^-^  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Dameon's Downfall  
  
  
  
  
Dameon smirked evilly down at the stunned trio. Gem gulped as she tried to keep a stable look of determination, but fear was clearly written in her eyes. Sakura's body trembled when feeling the powerful force this once tiny demon let out. Syaoran glared, not believing that such a creature could hold such evil power.   
-How are we gonna defeat that. . . that thing?- Sakura questioned in her mind. -He's to powerful. . . I can feel his strength. . . It's way surpassed our limit of power.-  
Gem reached up for her pendent. Clasping it tightly, she gritted her teeth. -Sakura-sama and Master Xiaolang won't be able to defeat Dameon. He's just to strong!! Even if I did try to help them, we'd all just loose.- Her eyes darted to the stunned chosen ones who continued to gape at Dameon. -Demo, maybe if they could somehow unleash their true powers, there might be a chance after all. But the chances are slim. . . It's not like it comes to them easily. Still. . . I gotta have hope in the. They're two unlikely people that'll do anything for eachother.- She sighed. -It's just a shame they're to hot headed to even except their feelings.-  
Smirk widening, Dameon pointed a finger at Gem, an evil glint in his eyes. "For the mistake you have caused, I will make sure you be the first to perish!"  
Growling up at him, she stared back with determined and fearless eyes. "Whatever Dameon. I'd like to see you try and destroy me! Even when I die I will still live on! A God never truly dies. Or did you forget that little detail?"  
Dameon did the unexpected: he chuckled. "I could never forget such a thing like that. I'll kill you in my own way. . . by taking your soul and forever trapping it into the lands of the Underworld: Hell. And once I'm through with you, I'll take your other friends' spirits as well," he said, indicating the still unconscious Crystallight and Rage.  
"You leave them out of this!" Gem snapped back, her eyes wide. "They can't defend themselves!!"  
He laughed, a cold snarling laugh. "Does it look like I care?"  
She glared daggers up at him as her pendent changed to a sword. "Well come and fight me then! We'll see who becomes the victor!!"  
"Gem! Let us handle him!" Sakura said.  
"Yeah! We'll take care of him!" Syaoran added.  
"But. . " Gem hesitated. She didn't want to see either of them hurt or captured. They were the last hope for the World. But inside she knew that even if she did try to fight Dameon, she knew he would win. She let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. Please just don't get yourselves captured, onegai!"  
Smiling reassuringly, Sakura put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Gem, we won't." Bringing her hand back down to her side, she gripped her wand in determination as she joined Syaoran by his side. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she smirked. "You ready?"  
Smirking in return, he held his sword tighter. "Hai. Are YOU ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied. "Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible."  
Fiery flew infront of Sakura and Syaoran whipped out an ofuda. Dameon watched them two with amusement clearly in his eyes as he crossed his arms and waited for them to attack. Bringing the flat of his sword clashing agains the yellow paper, Syaoran shouted:  
"ELEMENT, FIRE!"  
Fiery sent a pillar of fire towards Dameon as a flaming inferno erupted from the ofuda. Both Syaoran's and Fiery's attack entertwined with eachother and it came flying like a thunder bolt towards the demon. Holding out a hand, the fire hit the palm and flew in different directions. Sakura immediately pulled out a card and brought her staff down on it.   
"WINDY!"  
The wind spirit flew out of its card form and dashed towards Dameon. With great force, Windy collided into the once little demon, sending him flying backwards. Spreading his wings to stop himself, Dameon growled menicingly at Windy. Opening his mouth, you could see his sharp knife-like fangs gleaming brightly from the eclipse's glare. A dark light could be seen from inside his throat and then a dark energy ball was fired from his mouth and it went straight for Windy. Not being quick enough to dodge, the energy ball hit Windy, sending her plummeting to the ground.  
"Windy! Fiery! Return!"  
A pink light evoloped the wind spirit and the fire creature as they turned back to their card form which floated to Sakura's outstretched hand. Pocketing them, she pulled out two other Sakura Cards. Throwing them out infront of her, she brought her staff down.  
"Fly! Sword!"  
White wings sprouted from her back as pink ribbons wrapped around the wand, changing it to a golden sword. Flapping her wings, she flew straight at Dameon, determination clearly written on her face.  
"Sakura! Matte!" Syaoran exclaimed. But she paid no heed to him as she raised her sword and brought it down with a mighty war cry.  
Dameon caught the blade between his two palms while smirking devilishly down at Sakura. She glared up at him and grinded her teeth.  
"Fiesty one aren't you?" Dameon commented. "I guess I can see why Lord Zero is so interested in you." He held the blade with one hand as he snaked the other hand to her throat and gripped it.  
Sakura gasped for air as she let go of the hilt and held onto Dameon's wrist. She struggled in his grip while he threw her sword down to the ground. Gritting her teeth, the Goddess of Light tightly shut her eyes as she choked out, "Let. Me. Go!"  
"Sakura!" Syaoran called out in worry. -I have to save her. . .but how!?-  
The demon then lifted Sakura up higher, still holding her neck with one hand.  
"Lord Zero said to bring you and the Little Wolf back alive," Dameon said, "but he never said I couldn't hurt you."  
He then slammed his fist into her stomach while still gripping her throat with his other hand. Sakura's eyes went wide as a pained gasp escaped her throat. Then he flung her over his shoulders and down towards the earth at a fast speed. The Card Mistress managed to slow her fall a bit with the wings, but she landed on her two feet a bit hard so that she stumbled over. The wings disappeared and she clutched her stomach, doubling over in her coughing. Syaoran ran over to her.  
"Sakura, daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked in concern.  
"I-I'm fine," Sakura replied once she stopped coughing.  
"Watch out!" Gem shouted.  
The two chosen ones looked up to see a charging energy ball. Pushing Sakura to the side, Syaoran dodged to the other side as the attack collided to where they once stood and exploded, sending a cloud of dust rising everywhere. Syaoran couldn't see. He tried squinting through the dust as he covered his mouth to keep from coughing.  
"Sakura! Where are you!?" Syaoran called, though it was a bit muffled by his hand.  
The next thing he knew, he was kicked in the back, then he felt a knee slam into his stomach as something hit him in the head. He fell face forward to the ground. Using his arms to support him, the Little Wolf rubbed his head and searched around him for Dameon.  
"Come out Dameon and show yourself!" Syaoran ordered. He pushed himself up on all fours as he was about to stand up when he felt a blow to his stomach.   
Gripping his stomach with one hand, he forced himself onto his feet as he glared all around him. -Cheap shot. . .-  
An energy ball was fired from behind him, hitting his back. It stung him and burnt him, burning a while through his shirt showing scorch marks a long with blood where he was hit. Stumbling forward, he gritted his teeth in pain. He noted that the cloud of dust was slowly subsiding. Once it finally materialized away, he saw the back of Sakura. She turned around and gasped upon seeing him. Running to him, she caught him before he fell.  
"Syaoran! What happened to you!?" Sakura questioned, worry clearly in her voice and eyes.  
"Dameon, he attacked. I couldn't see him," Syaoran replied, forced coughs escaping his mouth. His back and stomach throbbed with horrid pain that he wished would just go away. It was then he noticed a dozen or so tiny orange orbs coming straight at Sakura. His eyes went wide. Quickly thinking, he brought her infront of him so that his back was to the coming attacks. They hit his back one by one like stone rocks. A strained look was on his face as the pain in his back became worse.  
-Syaoran. . .- Sakura thought silently as she looked up at him with great concern. -He's getting hurt. . .-  
Once the tiny orbs were all gone, Syaoran panted as he fought to keep from shouting because of the stinging pain in his back. He fell forward onto Sakura, eyes tightly shut. She held him and looked at his bloody and bruised back.  
"Oh Syaoran. . .Why did you have to go and do that?" Sakura whispered to herself.  
She lied him on his stomach as Gem came running.  
"Gem, watch Syaoran for me," Sakura said. "I'll take care of Dameon."  
"Be careful Sakura-sama," Gem said.  
"Don't worry, I will."  
Standing up, Sakura walked over to her sword and picked it up. Turning around, she looked for Dameon and once found, she glared at him with hate and anger.  
"You will pay for what you did to Syaoran!" Sakura growled as she walked towards him.  
"Eh? And prey tell what you are going to do about it," Dameon said in his taunting, snarling voice.  
She broke into a run, her grip on the hilt tightening. Swinging her sword out, Dameon slid back to avoid getting cut. Aiming for his head, Sakura grinded her teeth. He easily ducked and moved to the side as the blade came down towards him. Sakura sent a series of swipes and strikes with her blade wherever she could, but each attempt she made was easily dodged by the demon. He stared at her in a mocking way, which only provoked her. She became more angered as her pink aura blazed brightly. Once again she aimed for his head. He ducked. Sakura smirked, this is what she wanted. Now because he ducked, he was down in a crouched position. Bringing her knee up, she slammed it into his stomach. His eyes went wide in suprise as he staggered back. Dameon glared at her, rage burning in his eyes. She then whipped out another card and hit the tip of the blade against it.  
"Dash!"  
With Dash's speed in her, she ran towards Dameon. He couldn't keep his gaze on her for she was to fast. Once she was infront of him, he raised his hand and brought it down. Moving to the side, she ran behind him and quickly jabbed him with the hilt of her sword as she brought her leg up and kicked him forward. Calling back Dash, she called on another card.  
"Watery!"  
Watery flew out of its card form and charged towards Dameon. It circled around him, trapping him in a whirlpool. Sakura gripped the hilt tigher, praying that Watery would somehow stop the evil minion. The whirlpool was then pushed away, water flying everywhere in different directions. The water creature hissed at Dameon who just floated there with a calm expression on his face. Charging at Watery, the demon tackled the water element, sending it plummeting to the ground. Calling back Watery, Sakura furrowed her eye brows as she racked through her mind for some kind of solution.  
-Which card would be best against him?- she wondered. -I tried 3 of the strongest elements. . .I guess it's time to use Earthy!-  
Whipping out Earthy, she summoned it. "Earthy!"  
The earth rummbled and then rose. A dragon made of solid rock could be seen. It opened its mouth and let out a hollow roar, glaring dangerously at Dameon. Then Earthy charged as it raised its tail and sent it flying towards Dameon. He flew higher to avoid it, but it came back up and this time, it smacked him in the back. Hitting the ground, the demon rolled to the side to avoid getting hit once again by the rocky tail. Taking flight, he flew straight towards at the rock dragon which came straight towards him. Gathering energy in the palm of his hand, Dameon fired it. The attack hit Earthy in the face, sending it flying backwards into its card form. Sakura caught the card and put it away.  
-Now what am I gonna do?-  
Dameon panted as he narrowed his eyes down at Sakura. "I had just about enough of this foolish game. It is all over for you Card Mistress! You cannot escape me!"  
Black ribbons appeared out of nowhere which wrapped around Sakura. She struggled but found that useless for the ribbons tightened their grip. She let out a cry as they didn't stop tightening. A dark blue light formed in Dameon's palm as he smirked in amusement while watching the Card Mistress in pain. Syaoran forced one eye open as he pushed himself up.  
"I have to help Sakura. . ." Syaoran mumbled.  
"Wait! Master Xiaolang! What are you doing!?" Gem exclaimed. "You can't go fighting him! You're already injured!"  
"But I have to help Sakura. . " he said while pushing himself to his feet.  
Gem stood up and balanced him before he fell. She knew she couldn't stop him so she let him go. -I have faith in you Master. I know you can do it.- Picking up his sword, she handed it to him. "You'll be needing this."  
Grinning in gratitude, Syaoran said, "Arigatou." Then he walked forward. -Sakura. . .I'm coming. . .I won't let Dameon win. I won't let him. I'll protect you no matter what.-   
It was then a silver light surrounded him. White washed over his amber eyes and he continued to walk forward. Dameon felt a new power and he looked down to see Syaoran. A bright light envoloped him and once it dimed away, Syaoran stood strong. He was bare chested, a silver aura surrounding him. The hilt on his sword was now also silver, and the blade was as white as snow. Sakura turned her head and looked at him. His face was that of a calm one with determination in his face. His amber eyes returned and in them she could see wisdom and an unfamiliar emotion. What this emotion was, she did not know. Gem clutched her hands over her heart.  
-I knew he could do it! I knew he would be able to transform!- she exclaimed in her mind.  
Syaoran stopped in his tracks and then jumped into the air, white wings growing out of his back. He flapped them and flew straight at Dameon.  
"Demon, you're time has come to an end!"  
"No. . ." Dameon mumbled. "This can't be. . ."  
Syaoran let out a mighty battle cry as he bent his sword arm back, then pushed the sword forward. It went through Dameon's side.  
"NOOO!!!"   
His body turned to black smoke and an ear piercing cry could be heard, ringing around everywhere. The smoke slowly disolved away, and the scream became silenced. The ribbons around Sakura vanished. She stood and stared up at Syaoran as he floated back to Earth. His feet touched the ground and the wings on his back disappeared. Looking up, he met the girl's gaze and grinned at her. The silver was washed by green and his sword turned back to normal, and so did he. He found himself falling forward and Sakura ran to him as she caught him in her arms and fell to her knees. She gazed down at him, his eyes closed showing that he was obviously unconscious. He was worn out from the power drain, and still weak from the wounds he recieved. Crystallight and Rage groaned as they shook their heads and stared around them. Gem walked up to them, relieved that they were alright.  
"You two okay?" Gem asked.  
"I'm fine," Rage replied.  
"So am I. . " Crystallight said. "But what happened?"  
__________________________  
  
Sakura removed the cloak Syaoran had loaned her and placed it over Syaoran like a blanket. Gem healed his wounds on the back and now he just slept peacefully. She joined the others by the fire they made a while ago and took a seat next to Gem.  
"Now can you please explain what happened?" Crystallight asked in a low voice, careful not to wake the sleeping God.  
Sakura and Gem explained in the same low voice as Crystallight. Once they were through, silence envoloped the group. Crystallight then stood up.  
"I'm going to check if there's anything up ahead. We wouldn't want any trouble, now would we?"  
"But what if you get attacked again?" Gem questioned.  
"I don't think I will this time," Crystallight replied. "I'll be more careful. I promise."  
She walked to her horse and mounted it. Setting it at a trot, the horse stalked away in quiet steps. After a while, Gem and Rage retired and went to sleep, leaving Sakura. She sat in silence as she stared at the fire that was getting dim. Her eyes fell up at the sky that was a dark bright light because of the eclipse. No stars could be seen and a disappointed look came to her face.  
-I wish I could see the stars again. . .- Sakura thought sadly to herself as she bowed her head. -I wonder if I'll ever be able to see them again.-  
Getting up, she walked over to the sleeping Syaoran and sat beside him.  
-I have to admit, I'm glad Syaoran is here.- Sakura continued to think. -I wouldn't be able to do this with out him.- She then clasped the necklace that he gave her back then when they were just little, a faint smile on her face. -And I guess you can say that I'm glad I get to see him again. . . -  
Her eyes fell to the cloak where she saw a small blue light glowing from the other side. She knew that it was the pendent that Hope had given to see if they were near a Stone or not. Digging into one of the pockets, she pulled out the pendent to see one of the gems glowing. The blue gem was glowing dimly and she immediately knew what it was. Her heart felt light and overjoyed.  
-We're getting closer to the next Stone. . . - she thought. -We're almost near the Water Stone.-  
She heard the soft padding of horse hooves and she looked up to see Crystallight and her horse approaching. Dismounting her horse, Crystallight patted her horse on its nose.  
"So did you find anything out there?" Sakura asked in a whisper.  
Crystallight shook her head. "Iie." Then she looked down at the pendent in Sakura's grasp. "So we're near another stone?"  
"Hai."  
"Which one?"  
"The Water Stone I believe."  
Crystallight then walked away to her resting spot as she said over her shoulder, "Sakura-sama, get some rest. You'll need it."  
Nodding her head, Sakura rested her back against Jade as she took one last glace at the sky, wishing she could see the stars. Then she closed her eyes and welcomed sleep with open arms.  
  
-Dream Sequence-  
  
She found herself walking alone across the barren lands of Japan. No one was in sight. She couldn't find any of them. Syaoran. Gem. Crystallight. Rage. All of them were gone. She was alone. Clutching her hands over her heart, she looked around in fear and worry.  
"Syaoran?!" she called.   
No answer.  
"Syaoran! Where are you!?"  
Still no answer.  
"Gem! Crystallight! Rage! Are any of you out there!?!"  
And still she recieved no answer.  
"Where are you guys!?"  
"They're gone," a familiar voice said in a mocking voice.  
She recognized that voice. It belonged to only one person. "Zero! Where are they!?"  
"They left you," Zero's voice said. "They left you to be alone."  
"Liar!" Sakura snapped.  
"It's true," Zero said. "If I'm lying then how come your so called "friends" aren't here with you?"  
Sakura's mouth opened, but no sound came out so she snapped her jaws together. Yes. Why weren't they there with her? Could they possibley have left her because they didn't want her anymore? Do they hate her that much?  
"They abandoned you Card Mistress. Face it. No one wants you around."  
She bowed her head and found the world around her suddenly dark. "Iie. . . How could they?"  
"They hate you. . ."  
Tears leaked from her eyes.  
"They never truly loved you."  
She broke into tears as she fell to her knees, blood oozing out of gashes that appeared on her skin.  
"They only want you to be in pain."  
The tears that leaked from her eyes turned red.  
"Forget about them. They don't want you around."  
"Iie. . ." Sakura whispered. "NOO!!"  
  
-End of Dream Sequence-  
(End of Chapter)  
  
  
A/N: Welp! Done with yet another chapter! Yatta!Sorry if it's short. Anyways. . . A friend of mines came up with another idea for a goddess/angel: Love. I need YOU, yes YOU, to vote as to which one sounds better:  
  
Goddess of Love or Angel of Love  
  
Which one do you like the best? Please tell me in your review! AND PLEASE DOOO REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!! 


	17. The Water Realm

A/N: Just to clear up a few things. . . The ending on the last chapter WAS NOT a cliffhanger. . . Well at least I consider it not to be one. It was just the ending of her dream so if you thought that happened, it didn't. It all happened in her dream!   
-sighs- Okay! Well I'm glad I cleared that all up. Any ways. . . THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR!! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!! -hugs everyone- Well. . . enough talk and on to the chapter!!!  
  
  
The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 17: The Water Realm  
By: Azure Rosas  
  
  
She bolted up sharply, her breathing coming in short, harsh, gasps. Emerald eyes were wide and sweat beat down her brows. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, and in her ears. It sounded like a drum was being played in her ears and as if her ear drums would burst any moment. Wiping away the sweat with the back of her palm, she clasped a hand over her heart and inhaled deeply, trying to slow down her breathing. That dream she had. . . Zero was in it. . . But why? The memory of her dream slipped instantly from her grasp so that she couldn't remember nothing of it besides the fact that Zero was there.   
-Why can't I remember that dream. . .?- The auburn hair Goddess couldn't help but wonder. -What happened? And why was Zero, there. . .?-   
Confusion was written clearly in her eyes and face. Once her breathing slowed down, she leaned her back on Jade and closed her eyes, trying desperately to go back to sleep; but failed. Re-opening her eyes, the teen looked down at the sleeping God. His face looked relaxed and a few of his chestnut bangs fell over his eyes. Smiling softly down at him, she reached out a slender hand and gently moved his bangs away from his face.   
-He looks so adorable when he sleeps. . . He looks a lot calmer and serene. . - She thought to herself. The girl sighed. -Oh Syaoran, when will all this end? When will we be able to live normal lives?-  
Now that her friends and family were gone, she looked to Syaoran for help. He seemed to be the only one that could understand her and one that would listen. Gem, Crystallight, and Rage are there, but something in her simply told her that Syaoran was one that can help her with her troubles and sort out her emotions. She took a glance at her wrist watch and noted that it was only 8:46 in the morning.   
Syaoran's eye lids parted to reveal a pair of intense amber eyes. They were met by the Goddess' emerald eyes, and he couldn't help but smile up at her as he awoken.  
"Good morning Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted in her usual cheerful voice, happiness in her eyes.  
"Morning, Sakura," he greeted in return as he sat up. Syaoran blinked and then eyed her when he noticed how pale her features seemed to be. "Sakura? Daijoubu desu ka?"  
"Hoe? Oh I'm fine, Syaoran. You don't have to worry about me," Sakura replied, smiling in a reassuring way.  
He still continued to eye her. "You seem a lot paler then, before. . ."  
She looked at him a bit more closely and pointed out, "And YOU seem a lot paler yourself!" Their stomachs growled and both blushed in embarrassment. "I guess it's because we haven't eaten in a while. By the way, when was the last time we ate?"  
"I'm not sure," Syaoran answered, while shrugging. "I completely forgot about food ever since all this," he waved a hand, indicating their surroundings, "happened."  
She nodded in agreement. "Do you think we'll be able to find the stones and get rid of Zero and Haides before we die of starvation?" For some reason, there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"I sure hope not," Syaoran replied.  
"You won't have to," a feminine voice spoke up.  
The two chosen ones turned to see their three companions standing up and looking at them.  
"We won't?" Sakura's voice chorused after Gem's in confusion.   
"Iie," Crystallight replied.   
"We can give you two food," Rage said, smiling.  
Sakura's, and Syaoran's eyes seemed to brighten.  
"Really!?!" Sakura exclaimed, hopefulness in her eyes.  
Gem smiled also. "Hai." The other three Elemental Gods walked up to them and sat with them, creating a circle inside. Rage held his hands out in front of him, the palms facing the Earth as he closed his eyes. His lips parted and then closed, a rapid, unfamiliar language escaping his mouth. The words were unclear to Sakura and Syaoran, but at the same time, they seemed to be able to understand what Rage was saying. . . and here are the words that he has spoken:  
  
'Powers of the Heavens.  
Grant me this wish.  
With the life granted by God,  
And his blood forsaken on Earth,  
We ask thee  
To grant us nourishment's to live on'  
  
A dim white light emitted from under his palms and encased the group in its light. The light grew brighter and everyone shielded their faces with their arms. Once the light dimmed down, they brought their hands to their sides and opened their eyes. Sakura and Syaoran had amazement and wonder in their eyes as they stared down at what lay before them. It was food. Their stomachs seemed to growl more, and it, was then they just realized how hungry they truly were.   
"Dig in," Gem urged, smiling at the two.  
The chosen ones looked at each other, then at their companions, and last at the delicious food that seemed to beckon to them, and cry out for them to eat. Their hunger got the best of them, and they started to wolf down whatever they can to satisfy their hunger. Gem, Crystallight and Rage sweat dropped as they ate at a fast rate.  
"Hey! Slow down before the two of you choke!" Crystallight pointed out.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
He continued to watch the group through a mirror. With a wave of his hand, the image disappeared and the mirror looked like its regular self.   
"Those other three. . . " he muttered a loud to himself as he stalked to his throne-like chair and sat down in deep thought. "They must be rid of. It'll just make our mission harder if they stand in the way." Hades, as everyone knows him by, has been inspecting the Card Mistress and her friends ever since the destruction of Japan. He knew what they were up to, and he knew they were searching for the Stones. His grip on the arms of the chair tightened intensely so that his knuckles turned white. A glare was on his face and anger welled in him. "There has to be a way to stop them before they gain control of the Stones, but how?"  
"Master?" a cold, snarling dark voice spoke up.   
"What is it?" Hades snapped, annoyance in his voice.  
"Let me aid you in your time of need," the same voice replied.  
"Time of need!?" he retorted. "I do not need help from you."  
"Let me prove myself to you then," whoever or whatever it was said. "Let me rid you of your burdens, those other three that accompanies the chosen ones."  
"And how do you plan on getting rid of them?" Hades inquired while raising an eye brow towards the darkness.  
"Just leave that to me, my Lord."  
"So be it. But if you fail in your mission, the consequences shall be deadly."  
"I know, my Lord." The voice replied. "I shall not disappoint you."  
  
  
  
The mares and stallions rode at a fast, swift pace. Their hooves beat heavily against the dirty, rock ground. They rode quickly in a determined way to get their riders to their destination: and that's the location of the Water Stone. Syaoran looked down at the pendant Hope had given them what seemed like a couple of years ago. The blue gem emitted an even brighter blue light then before.   
-We're getting closer to it. . . - The God of Earth thought to himself.  
They pulled at the horses' reins suddenly upon feeling a strong urge of magic shoot up all around them. Everyone dismounted and narrowed their eyes as they searched from where the presence was the strongest. Sakura was searching for where the presence came when she stepped on something. Looking down, she noticed weird markings under the dirt. Bending down, she blew away the dirt and dusted it away with her hands. Beneath the dirt she removed was a tomb stone with strange hieroglyphics.  
"Minna! Come over here!! Look at what I found!" Sakura called.  
Syaoran and the others came running up to her. They looked over her shoulder at what she found.  
"That is the language of the Gods," Crystallight explained.   
"What does it say?" Syaoran questioned, but he had a feeling that he knew.  
"You already know. In since you and Sakura-sama are Gods, you should be able to read it with ease," Rage explained.  
Sakura ran her fingers along the hieroglyphs as words formed in her mind and escaped her lips, "Under these grounds lies a Realm. A Realm of Unknown. Only when the chosen ones awaken, thus shall the temple rise. May they speak the spell of the Gods and retrieve the Four Element Stones. And maybe as long as hope are in their hearts. . .Love will triumph over hate."   
Silence enveloped them like a tidal wave. Then Sakura spoke up, "What Realm? And what 'spell of the Gods'?"  
"All will be revealed in due time, Card Mistress," Rage replied.  
"But to answer your question of the Realm. . . they're talking about the Water Realm that lies right under the very grounds we stand on at this moment," Crystallight explained. "The Water Realm, or Water Temple, is where the Water Stone is kept guard by the Serpent, Guardian of Seas."  
"How are we suppose to get the Stone then if it's under ground?" Sakura questioned.   
"There is a way to get it," Gem said, while nodding to Crystallight.  
She nodded in return. The Goddess of Water took a few steps in front of them. The tomb stone lied before her and a small slit could be seen on it. Crystallight's sword materialized in her hand.  
"I, Crystallight, Goddess of Water, command you now! Rise now!" She lifted the sword above her head and then brought it down, the blade sliding into the slit on the tomb stone.  
The ground around them started to shake and rumble. Rubbles of rock bounced up and down in a rapid way. The Earth in front of them began to rise and some sort of building rose right before their very eyes. Once the Earth stopped shaking and the building was fully shown, they marveled at the sight of it. White pillars held the building in place, and a high, marbled, two double white doors could be seen. The temple, or Realm, was made of complete marble, just like the doors. A bright light reflected off of the building from the glare of the eclipse. On the building were strange hieroglyphics, slightly resembling the ones on the tomb stone. Walking up the flight of marbled steps, Sakura rested her hands on the door and trailed her fingers along the smooth surface.   
Syaoran continued to gawk at the beautiful temple in awe. Gem stared at her Master in amusement as she lightly hit him on the head.  
"Are you going to stand there and stare at it all day? Or are you going to go in and retrieve the stone?" Gem questioned with humor in her voice.  
Syaoran looked away in embarrassment. Sakura rested her hands on the handle of the door. They looked heavy and she wondered how they were suppose to open it. Pushing lightly against the handles, the high double doors gradually opened without a creak. A cool air enveloped Sakura as wind whipped by her. The others walked up the stairs and joined her at her sides. If Sakura and Syaoran thought the outside of the temple was marvelous, they were wrong. The inside of it was more then marvelous, it was a fascinating sight to behold. Just like the rest of the building, the inside was made of pearl-white marble that shimmered. At their feet was a silver blue carpet that ran to the other side. They looked up at the ceilings to find it painted with beautiful water creatures like mermaids and serpents. High above the walls were ledges that had statues of water dragons perched. On the walls were torches that had a bright blue fire burning on them. Dark blue tapestries clung to the walls with silver serpents knitted on them. At the very middle of the room was a fountain. The water sprouted into the air and above the fountain floated a blue stone. The stone was the colour of water, and if you looked in it, it swirled like water also. And behind that fountain at the other side of the room was a huge statue of an appealing and captivating serpent. When looking at its eyes, shivers of fear ran up and down their spines.   
Sakura continued to marvel at the splendid sight of the inside. She tilted her head back to get a better look at the ceiling and the phenomenal and striking painting way above. She ran her fingers along the smooth knitting of the tapestries and then she walked towards the fountain, never aware of the dangers. The Goddess reached a hand out for the crystal like water. Once her skin touched the water, it felt cool. She looked up at the stone that floated several feet above her.  
"The Water Stone. . " she breathed in awe.  
Syaoran, Gem, Crystallight, and Rage joined her and all five looked at the Stone.  
"How are we supposed to get it if it's that high?" Syaoran asked.  
"I have an idea," Sakura said.   
Removing the Star Key from around her neck, she held it in front of her as the seal appeared beneath her feet, glowing a brilliant gold.  
"Key which holds the power of the stars,  
Reveal thy true form before me.  
I, Sakura command you  
Under our contract. . . .  
RELEASE!"  
  
  
The Star Key slowly took shape and changed into the Star Staff. Gripping the rod, Sakura whipped out a card and flung it out in front of her. Raising the staff, she tapped it against the card.  
"Float Card!"  
A mini like balloon appeared underneath her so that she sat on it. It began to rise and once she was leveled with the Water Stone, it floated in place. Sakura smiled in a triumphant way at her plan and how it seemed to be going along well. She then raised an arm and reached out for the Stone. Crystallight saw a dark shadow flash by the corner of her eyes. She turned her head to the side and then looked around for whatever it was. Her eyes narrowed as her senses sharpened. The grip on her sword went tighter as she suddenly shouted:  
"Hurry! Get the Stone! We got to get out of here and quick!"  
Sakura blinked. "Hoe?" The others looked at her in a bewildered and questioning manner.  
"Hurry, Sakura!"  
But it was to late. The doors slammed shut with a loud BANG and every crack and any other chance for escape was sealed. The statue of the serpent started to crumble and once it did, a REAL serpent floated in its place. Its scales were a dark bluish colour and it glared at them with crimson eyes. Opening its mouth to reveal knife like teeth, a mighty roar escaped its mouth making the temple shake. Sakura managed to keep her balance as she took another attempt in grabbing the Stone. The serpent to note as to what she was doing and brought its tail whipping towards her at a fast rate. Its tail hit the balloon and her, making Sakura fly across the room and colliding into the marbled wall. Float returned to its card form as Sakura slid to the ground, unconscious.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed in worry as he ran towards her but dived to the ground when the creature's tail whipped over head.   
Crystallight turned and looked at the water beast as she did her best to reason with it. "L'eau! I am Crystallight, Goddess of Water, and I demand you to stop at once!"  
As if answering to her demand, the serpent, or L'eau, turned and looked at her.  
"Now answer my question, why are you doing this? We come in peace and only ask for the Water Stone!"  
"I am not the one you claim to be L'eau," the serpent said in a cold, snarling dark voice. "But this is L'eau's body. I am merely a shadow that has taken over his body."  
"N-nani!?" Crystallight cried in shock. "Then who are you?"  
"I am Shadow, one of Lord Hades' many dark minions," Shadow said. "I am here to destroy you three and bring the Card Mistress and future Li Clan Leader to my Lord."  
Syaoran removed the red orb that hung around his neck and immediately changed it to his sword as he glared at Shadow. "We won't let you defeat us!"  
"Little Wolf, you humor me," Shadow said in a mocking voice. "I am a lot stronger than that fool, Dameon will ever be. And there's no way you can defeat me."  
Sakura groaned as she knitted her eye brows together. Her back ached terribly as she rubbed her head. Picking the Star Staff off the ground and into her grasp, she used the wall to help support her. Then she looked at Shadow and glared daggers.   
"That hurt you know!" Sakura snapped, now rubbing her back.  
Shadow chuckled at her. "And am I suppose to care?"  
Sakura growled dangerously at him. In her anger, she pulled out a card. "You're going to pay for that!" She threw the card out in front of her and brought her wand down. "SHOT CARD!" (A/N: I just noticed something: Instead of saying "Shot Card" I kept on saying "Lightning Card" ^^;; Gomen nasi for that. . . ._. )   
A yellow bolt of electricity shot from the card and flew towards the serpent. It hit the creature as it writhed and twitched from the shocking pain as jolts of electricity shot throughout its body. A roar of pain escaped his mouth.   
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YA LITTLE GAKI!!!"   
"Oh did I hurt you?" Sakura asked, looking at Shadow with an innocent look on her face. "I'm sorry. . ."   
"WHY YOU. . . " Shadow growled as he plunged towards her.   
She whipped out another card. "JUMP CARD!"   
Tiny white wings formed on her shoes and she bent her knees then jumped high into the air just as Shadow rammed under her. Landing on his back, she ran along his long spine and then jumped off when he wriggled and whipped his tail rapidly. She then landed next to Syaoran.   
"Maybe you shouldn't have made him so mad. . ." Syaoran pointed out.  
Sakura simply smiled at him. "Stop worrying Syaoran! Everything will be just fine, I promise!"  
"Are you sure?" Syaoran questioned, a bit unsure himself.  
"I'm positive," she answered, confidence in her voice.  
"EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE FINE!!" Shadow's voice boomed out.  
The temple started to rumble and the sound of rushing water could be hard. The water that sprouted from the fountain suddenly died out as pipes appeared around the walls way up high. And before they knew it, water rushed out and started to flood the temple they were trapped it.   
"._. Or maybe not. . ." Sakura said, feeling doubtful now. -Maybe I shouldn't have spoken so soon. . . -   
  
  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
  
A/N: Okay, okay. I know it's a bit short. . . but I just wanted to leave you all in suspense! -smiling sheepishly- I hope you don't think I'm evil. . . Because I'm really not. . .  
Kero: THAT'S A LIE!!  
A/N: -stuffs Kero in a cookie jar- Shut up! -grins at the readers- Any ways, it from the voting question in the last chapter, Goddess of Love got more votes so then it's Goddess of Love! And I'll be naming that Goddess. . . .Ai.   
  
Well. . . .  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE POSTING, MY COMPUTER WAS FACING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!!! 


	18. Another Companion?

Just to refreash your memory. . .   
  
-Preview of Last Chapter-  
  
"EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE FINE!!" Shadow's voice boomed out.  
The temple started to rumble and the sound of rushing water could be head. The water that sprouted from the fountain suddenly died out as pipes appeared around the walls way up high. Before they knew it, water rushed out and started to flood the temple they were trapped in.  
"._. Or maybe not. . . " Sakura said, feeling doubtful now. -Maybe I shouldn't have spoken so soon. . .-  
  
-End of Preview-  
  
The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter18: Another Companion!?  
By: Azure Rosas  
  
  
  
The water crashed against the marbled floors, sending water flying in the air. It collided into the fountain, knocking it over and turning it into nothing but rubble. Everyone was forced apart from each other as they were caught in the rough current of the water. Sakura tried to scream, but it was muffled when the liquid entered her mouth and washed over her body. Syaoran and the others tried their best to keep their heads over the forcefull water, but it brought them down a long with Sakura. It rose higher and higher, still moving swiftly and powerfully.  
Trying to control her movement against the mighty water and its current, she kicked her feet as fast as she could and swam towards Gem. Finally reaching her after a few struggles, Sakura gripped her by the shoulder and gently shook her. Opening her once tightly shut eyes, Gem was met by emerald eyes. The Goddess of Light mouthed an "Are you alright?" She just nodded in response. The two girls held their breaths, knowing all to well that if they didn't get air sooner of later, then they'd most likely drown. Looking around for the others, they spotted Shadow swing his tail towards Syaoran. His tail collided into the ambered boy's stomach, knocking the air out of him and making him hit his back roughly against the wall. Opening her mouth, Sakura tried to let out a gasp, but bubbles only came out. Immediately swimming towards him, she failed to notice the charging Shadow.  
Rage, upon seeing this, tried to warn her but like when Sakura tried to gasp, only bubbles came out. Crystallight took matters into her own hands. Raising her arms, she brought the sides of both her thumbs against each other, her palms facing the still charging serpent. Her hands glowed a dark aqua blue while she closed her eyes and concentrated. Then her eyes snapped open and the energy that surrounded her hands, were fired at the water creature. The attacked clashed against the thing's side, making him fly side ways and hit the wall. Chips of the building flew out and floated about from the harsh contact. Giving Crystallight a grateful smile, Sakura swam to Syaoran and lightly tapped his cheek. A worried look was on her face when he opened his amber eyes. He knew she was concerned about him so he smiled in a reassuring way. Sakura smiled back, getting the message. Being the only one able to breath and talk under the water, Shadow let out a mighty roar as he removed himself from the wall. Bringing his whip-like tail up, he brought it down towards Crystallight. Shielding her head with her arms, his tail hit against her back not to lightly. Eyes widening in pain, she was forced downwards where the current carried her limp form down. Her eye lids covered her eyes, showing them she lost consciousness.   
Swimming towards her, Rage tried desperately to reach her before she was to far. Shadow swam under him, ramming his head into Rage. Then he shoved him into the wall with his head. A crater was in the wall, and an unconscious Rage could be seen in there.   
Like Crystallight, the current dragged Rage deeper into the watery depths. Gripping her staff tightly, Sakura and the other two watched as their two companions drifted away. Gem kicked her feet rapidly, trying to reach either one of them. A look of helplessness was on her face when she realized she wouldn't be able to reach them in time. Their limp bodies finally landed lightly against the marbled floor and both lied their, emotionlessly.   
-No!- Gem shouted in her mind. -I have to help them!! They'll die if they don't get any air soon!! Sakura-sama and Master Xiaolang will die also if we stay here any longer!! I have to somehow help them. . . Those two are the World's last chance of hope for survival. . . and Crystallight and Rage are my friends. . . I can't let it end this way!-  
A bright, white-tannish light glowed around Gem's body. Water currents circled around her as her eyes were clouded over by whiteness. Her aura glowed brighter and more stronger then before. A spear appeared right in front of her, growing longer until it was a head taller then her. She has unleashed her Goddess Power. Sakura and Syaoran marveled at her. She looked bright compared to the darkness of the water. The light that surrounded her, illuminated around them, casting the shadows away. They could see Rage and Crystallight at the bottom, looking paler and a bit blue. Shadow tightly shut his eyes against the light, letting out a roar of agony. Syaoran's and Sakura's throats burned, begging for air. They could feel their air supply running out, and fast. A wave of oxygen filled Gem's body. Being the Goddess of Wind, this gave her the advantage over the water because she could breath.   
She fixed a worried gaze on the choosen ones struggling to keep consciousness. Once the light around Gem finally dimmed down, Shadow took the twos' helplessness to his advantage. Opening his mouth so his razor like fangs could be seen, a dark blue light appeared from the inside of his throat. He then fired it towards Sakura. Emerald eyes widening in fear, she floated there perplexed. She would've used a card, but then how could she say the chant when she can't even speak under water?  
-Oh no. . . I'm a goner!- she thought to herself dully. -I just hope the others get out alive. . .-  
Shielding her face with her arms, she waited for the blow to come. Once it did, it envoloped her in its light. Pain washed over her like a tidal wave. Sakura wanted to scream, but only bubbles came out. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing at her frale body, and it felt like stone rocks were being thrown at her. Darkness slowly took over her vision and she welcomed the world of unconsciousness with open arms. Syaoran's eyes were wide with disbelief. He tried to help her but he couldn't make it there in time. Swimming up to her body as it drifted downwards, he caught her in his grip. Shaking her gently, he tried waking her up but her head fell and hung limply to the side. Pressing his ear against her chest, he listened intently for any sound of her heart beating. It was faint. . .but it was still there. Relief envoloped him; glad that she was still alive. Gem swam up to them as she looked at Syaoran with concern for Sakura in her eyes. He nodded to her, signaling her that she would be alright. Then he handed Sakura over to Gem. Just by looking in his eyes, the Goddess of Wind knew he was now determined to destroy Shadow just as much as she was. Shaking her head, she handed the girl back to him and swam away, towards the serpent.   
-What does she think she's doing!?- Syaoran questioned in his mind as he gently held onto the Cherry Blossom.  
-I'm going to try and stop him! Get Sakura and the others out of here!!- Gem's voice echoed in his mind.   
A look of surprise was on the Little Wolf's face. -How were you. . . ?-  
-No time to explain!- she snapped. -JUST GET THEM OUT OF HERE!!-  
-Are you crazy!?- Syaoran snapped in return. -How do you know you'll be able to defeat him!?-  
She looked at him firmly over her shoulders. -Trust me, Master, I KNOW I can defeat him.-  
-But you'll run out of oxygen soon. . .- he replied, his throat already burning like fire as it begged him desperately for air.  
-No I won't. I can breathe perfectly fine! I'll explain it all later. Just PLEASE get everyone out of here!! I'll join you all shortly.- With that thought, she turned away from him and swam towards Shadow quickly, as if some push of wind boosted her.  
Watching her for a minute, he looked down at Sakura. Her face was pale. Pressing his ear once again against her chest, he took note that her heart beat was slowing down with each second. Cursing himself mentally, Syaoran swam to the bottom where Crystallight and Rage lied unconscious. Setting Sakura down on the ground, he looked around. His eyes fell on his sword and Sakura's staff which floated to the ground some time during their little battle against the water creature. Grabbing his sword, he whipped out an ofuda. Doubt crossed his mind. How was he suppose to call on wind when he can't speak? Setting his face in a stern expression, he took his chances and slammed the flat of his blade against the yellow sheet of paper.  
-ELEMENT! WIND!- He shouted in his mind.  
A crater no sooner appeared on the wall after he shouted this. It got deeper and bigger and then there was a hole in the wall. The light of the outside shinned through and the huge whole sucked all the water like some vaccum. He was pulled through it, along with the unconscious Sakura, Crystallight, and Rage. Their bodies hit the earth and they were pushed more forward from the water that rushed through the opening in the temple. Once they ceased to a stop, more water rushed over them. The earth started to shake, a long with the Water Temple. It sunk deeper into the ground as rubbles of rock jumped up and down. The water stopped coming at them as the temple was half way down through the Earth. Syaoran pushed himself onto his feet, ignoring how wet and damp he was. He watched as the temple disappeared back under the depths of the earth. There was a huge opening in the ground and it was soon covered up by dirt that appeared out of nowhere. But a question hung over him. . .  
  
Where was Gem. . .? And did she survive?  
  
-Later On-  
  
Syaoran set up a camp fire out of twigs he found scattered about. Crystallight, Rage and Sakura all rested, though all three were still unconscious. Guilt rose in him. Gem hasn't returned yet and thoughts of what could've happened to her ran through his mind. What if she died. . .? Then it would be his fault because he couldn't help her. Would she come back? His gaze fell on the others.   
-They'd most likely blame me for all this,- he thought silently to himself. Letting out a sigh, his attention turned to Sakura as she groaned. Knitting her eye brows together, she parted her eye lids only to be met by Syaoran's intense amber eyes. He stood up and rushed over to her side.  
"Sakura! Daijoubu desu ka?" He questioned, not being able to hide the concern that mingled in his voice.  
Smiling up at him as he helped her up in a sitting position, she nodded. "Hai. I'm okay. What about the others?" He remained silent. A confused look was on her face. She looked at Rage. . . then at Crystallight. . . and then at nothing. Sakura looked around in a franctic way. "Where's Gem!?"  
More guilt rose in him. He slumped on the ground and bowed his head. "She stayed back to fight Shadow while I got you guys out. It's my fault! I should've helped her! She could probably be dead now!"  
Sakura's look softened as she stared at him sadly. She could clearly see the guilt in his eyes as the flames illuminated his features. Smiling in a reassuring and yet sad way, she crawled up to him and sat on her knees. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him into a comforting hug as she stroked his hair.  
"Syaoran," she whispered softly. "It's not your fault. Gem-san chose her own path. . .She wanted this. And I KNOW that she's still alive. . . She's a lot stronger then we think. She's still out there, somewhere. We just have to wait. I know she'll return to us eventually."  
Syaoran was comforted by her words but a slight guilt was still in him. He embraced her back, not ever wanting to let go. Being in her hold and him holding her. . .it all felt. . .right. He couldn't exactly put a finger on it, but it all felt just right. A shakey sigh escaped his mouth.  
-Sakura. . . Even though I hardly know you. . . I already know what my feelings are towards you, - his mind wandered off. -I feel as if I've known you all my life. I'm glad we got to see each other after all these years. I remember when we were just little and that day I had to leave. . . I dreaded it more than anything. Even though I was only 5 and just a kid, it hurt me to leave you. But now. . . here we are. . .saving the world.- He thought all this, wishing that he could pour out everything he was saying in words and not in his thoughts. When will he ever tell Sakura that he loved her?   
-Maybe I'll tell her when I know it doesn't matter anymore how she feels about me. . . - he concluded in his mind. -It'll be less painful to be rejected then instead of now. -  
Sakura continued to hug him, a faint smile crossing her face as she rested her cheek against the top of his head. Inhaling deeply, she could smell the sent of Autumn coming from him. Her eyes were closed as a wave of weariness envoloped her and eventually, she fell asleep in the same position she was in. Syaoran heard her steady breathing and knew all to well that she fell asleep. Withdrawing from the hug, he brought Sakura's head against his chest and then held her gently in his arms. He swayed a bit and lied himself and Sakura down gently. Still holding Sakura, he fell asleep. She cuddled up closer to him and a small smile crossed the Little Wolf's face. Through the night, the flames flickered and sooner or later, it went out.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
Crystallight woke up, coughing heavily. Someone brought their hands on her shoulders, lifting her up in a sitting position as they rubbed her back and brought some kind of cup against her lips.  
"Drink this," a firm, male voice said.   
She obliged as the person tipped the cup. Warm liquid rushed into her mouth, warming her up inside and out. She finally stopped coughing as she opened up her eyes. A cautious and surprised look appeared on her face when she saw who the person was. It was a boy, at least the same age as Rage. He had sleak dark brown hair and mysterious deep blue eyes that seemed to hold secrets left untold. He wore a bark brown robe, his hood hanging limply behind him.   
"Who are you?" Crystallight questioned as she eyed the stranger.  
A smile crossed his face. "I am Briar, Angel of Honor."  
"Briar?" she echoed. "I've heard of you once. . .But I've never truly seen you before. How do I know that you're not lying to me?"  
"I am Angel of Honor, like I said, and I am always true to my words, Crystallight, Goddess of Wind," he replied in a calm like tone. "And I swear upon my honor, that I am Briar."  
Still eyeing him, she let out a sigh. "I believe you. . ."   
"I found your friend lying a few miles away from you guys," Briar said as he pointed to Gem who lied unconscious.   
"How do you know she's our friend?" Crystallight questioned, and soon felt dumb.  
"I am an Angel. We see what is happening from the Heavens," he answered. "We've been watching you 5 for a while now."  
"Then why are you here?" she asked. "We didn't ask for any help."  
"Yes, that is true. But after that little incident with Shadow, Fate sent me down to aid you and the others."  
"But why YOU!? And what drove them to think that we needed help!?" she continued to persist with more questions.  
"What? You don't trust me?" he asked, almost hurt.  
"I never said that!"  
"Then WHY won't you let me help you all!?"  
"Because we don't need any!"  
"Well it sure looked like it a while back. . . "  
A moan escaped Rage's mouth as he heard the twos' bickering. Opening his eyes, he glared at them. "Will you two be -" His eyes went wide and he soon stood up in a defensive position. "Who are you and what do you want!?"  
Rubbing his temples, Briar let out an annoyed sigh. "Wait until the other three wake up, THEN I'll explain it all over again."  
_______________________  
  
Later on, when Sakura and Syaoran woke up, their faces were a scarlet red when they realized that they were sleeping in each other's arms. They sat up to find three faces looking at them in a sly way. One of those faces were of Rage's, another was of Crystallight's. . . and the last face was of Gem's. A smile spread across Sakura's face as she threw her arms around the girl's neck.  
"GEM!!!! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE!!!"  
Smiling and giggling, Gem nodded towards Briar. "I wouldn't be here if he hadn't found me."   
The guilt that troubled Syaoran decreased, but he was still upset at the fact that he didn't help her. Turning towards him, Gem's smile widen.  
"Master, I thank you for worrying about me, but there's no need to worry anymore," Gem said as she dipped down in a respectful bow.   
"I know," Syaoran replied. He considered Gem like a close sister. He already had four annoying sisters back home in Hong Kong, but he still continued to think Gem like a sister to him.  
A bewildered look was on Sakura's face as she tilted her head and blinked while staring at Briar. "If you don't mind me asking. . . Who are you?"  
Walking up to her with a charming smile, he took her hand in his and placed a light kiss on the back of her palm. "I am Briar. It is a pleasure to meet you, Card Mistress."  
A scowl crossed Syaoran's face upon seeing what Briar just did. He did his best to contain his jealousy and rage.   
Smiling at him, a blush tinted Sakura's cheeks. "It's nice to meet you, too, Briar. May I ask how you knew I was the Card Mistress?"  
Straightening himself, Briar turned his full attention to everyone. "I am Angel of Honor, sent by Fate, the Head Angel, to aid you on your quest. We have been inspecting you all for quite a while and we thought it was time that you all had more help, so Fate sent me to help."  
"Oh wow! That was very genorous of her!" Sakura exclaimed, a grin on her face. "Maybe with you to help us, our quest will be a lot easier!"  
"I'm flattered," Briar said.  
Glaring daggers at the back of Briar, Syaoran grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away, the same scowl still on his face. Gem looked at him and shook her head.   
"What's wrong, Master?" Gem asked in a whisper.  
"I don't trust him," he muttered in return.  
"You're just jealous because he's flirtting with Sakura-sama," she remarked, looking at him with yet another sly look.  
His face turned red. "What!? I am not!" He hissed. "That Briar guy can't be trusted!"  
"Oh come off it," she said while waving a hand to dismiss that thought. "He swore upon his honor that he is not lying. And Angels DO NOT lie."  
"Yeah well. . . I still don't trust him."  
A thought suddenly came to Sakura's mind as her face fell. "The Water Stone!"  
"What about it?" Rage questioned.  
"We forgot all about the Water Stone. . . " she mumbled. "It's probably deep down under ground with the Temple. . . ."  
Grinning childishly, Gem pulled out a stone. "Nope! I got it safe right here with me!" Everyone looked towards her and saw the circled stone. It was blue and from the inside, the colors swirled like water.   
"YATTA!!!" Sakura exclaimed in glee, relieved that Gem had the stone.   
"I managed to grab it before I left the temple," she replied, still smiling.  
Rage patted her not to lightly on the back. "Good gob Gem!"  
Gem winced as she glared at him. "Will you stop hitting me?"  
Sweat dropping, Rage grinned sheepishly at her. "Of course. . ."  
"Gem? If you don't mind me asking. . . How did you defeat Shadow?" Sakura piped up.  
"Yes, do tell," Briar inquired.  
Gem gestured for them to sit down. "So be it. Sit down, all of you. Well, after Master Xiaolang swam down to bring Sakura-sama and the others to a safe place, I swam at Shadow. I battled him as strongly as I could. I spent most of my powers trying to hold him back before he charged at the others. When the water rushed through the hole, it was hard to battle Shadow and not get sucked a long with the water. I already knew the temple was sinking when the world started to shake. During the battle with the serpent, I remembered him saying how he wasn't really L'eau, but a minion of Hade's CONTROLLING L'eau's body." She winked at them as she smirked. "So then I said a spell I once learned from my Mother. It was a spell to ward off evil spirits who took control over anyone's body. And then it hit me: Shadow was an evil spirit because only spirits can take full control over a person's mind and body. Thus, after saying that spell, Shadow was removed from L'eau and his soul disappeared. When that was through, I saw the Water Stone, and managed to grab it. The Temple was already buried underneath the earth by then."  
"So what did you do!?" Sakura questioned, eagerness to find out what happened in her voice.  
"Well, I teleported out of there and ended up teleporting myself a few miles away from you guys," she explained. "I was weak and power drained so I ended up falling unconscious."   
"I understand now!" Sakura said, glad for once that she understood something. She had a smile on her face. "I'm just glad that you're alright Gem!"  
"Arigatou, Sakura-sama," she replied gratefully. 


	19. Seperated

The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 19: Seperated  
By: Azure Rosas  
  
  
  
-You have everything under control. . . right?-  
"Yes, Master."  
-Good. Just make sure you don't fail.-  
"I won't, Master."  
-Destroy those meddlesome brats but bring the Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom to me.-  
"I know, m'lord."  
-You know the consequences if you fail, ne?-  
"I do."  
-Keep that in mind before you come back to me empty handed.-  
The connection was then cut off.  
"I won't fail you, Master. . ." He muttered, a smirk crossing his face.  
________________  
  
"Iie. . ."   
She stirred.   
"Syaoran. . ."  
Her eye brows furrowed.   
"Where are you?"  
Her hands clawed the air, as if trying to reach out for someone.  
"Don't leave me. . ."  
Tears leaked from her tightly shut eyes.  
"Someone. . .Help. . ."  
Opening his amber eyes, the chestunt haired teen awoke and sat up. He fixed a worried gaze on the sleeping auburn haired girl. Her cheeks were tear stained and she moved and thrashed about restlessly in her sleep. Crawling towards her, he gripped her by the shoulders and gently shook her.  
"Sakura! Wake up!!"  
"Iie!"  
"Sakura!!!"  
Her eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal a pair of frightened emerald eyes that glistened from her freely flowing tears. She breathed heavily, pale faced as beads of sweat trickled down her brow.   
"Syaoran!"  
She sat up and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing in relief. "I'm so glad that you're alright!"  
A confused, and almost scared look was on his face as he embraced her back and gently stroked her hair. He soothed and shushed her as best he could. "Shh, Sakura, it's alright. I'm right here." What could've scared her like that?  
"I was so scared. . ." she whispered as she buried her face in his chest and gripped his shirt tightly.   
"What happened?" he muttered softly.  
"I can't say," Sakura said in return.  
"I understand," Syaoran replied. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
Her sobs subsided to hiccups. Strands of auburn hair stuck to her damp face as she closed her eyes and breathed softly. He held her closer to him, not about to let go of her at the moment. A serious and grim look was on his face.  
-What could've scared her like that?- he wondered in his mind. -What did she dream about that made her cry?-  
Sakura was now sleeping peacefully, a content look on her face. Wiping away the tears with his sleeve, he stared down at her with a soft look. A pair of blue eyes watched them from where he lied.   
-Soon. . .-  
________________  
  
They were all ready to mount their horses, but the problem was: Briar didn't have one.  
"What are we gonna do?" Sakura questioned aloud, half to herself and half to the others.  
"Don't worry," Briar assured, a smile on his face. "I can get my own."  
"How?" Gem questioned, tilting her head to the side in bewilderment.  
Putting his index and middle fingers in his mouth, he let out a long, loud whistle that made their eardrums want to burst. Once he stopped, the sound of hooves hitting against dirty ground approached their ears. It came closer and closer and in no time at all, a black mare came to an abrupt halt in front of the smiling Briar. It was a strong looking fellow as it snorted and pawed his hooves against the ground. It glared at each and every one of them with bright green eyes. Putting a hand on the mare's forehead, Briar turned and grinned at the group.  
"This is Rex," Briar said as he stroked the mane of his horse. "He belongs to me." (A/N: ._. Who'd name their horse. . . Rex!?!?)  
"Enough of the stall, let's get going," Syaoran stated in a gruff voice as he mounted SilverFox.  
Rage and the others followed suit and mounted their own horses. Clicking their heels against their sides, the stallions and mares rode at a fast trot. An hour or so went by and dark clouds started to brew over head, covering the sky and the eclipse. Thunder rumbled in the sky and the gang knew it was going to sooner or later rain. Rage steered his horse to the side of Syaoran's.  
"Master Xiaolang! We MUST find shelter from this rain!" Rage cried out over the loud grumbles of thunder from up above.  
"I know that. But where are we going to find shelter?" Syaoran questioned back, having to shout loudly just to be heard.  
He was right. WHERE were they going to find shelter? There wasn't even a single rock around to hide under, let alone a tree. Everywhere was barren; much more deserted than before. They would usually see leafless black trees and a few boulders, but this was different: It was completely empty. Sakura pulled Syaoran's cloak tighter around her as she shivered. She felt guilty now, wearing his cloak. He was going to get wet if it started raining and he might end up catching a cold. Removing it, she set Jade at a faster run so she could catch up to SilverFox. Once they were neck-to-neck, Sakura held out the bundle.  
"Take it Syaoran!"  
He gave her a bewildered look. "Why?"  
"Because! It's yours!" Sakura answered. "And I don't want you catching a cold when it starts raining."  
Syaoran blinked, then eyed her. "Iie. I'm NOT taking it. I gave it to you for you to wear."  
She tossed it in his face and he had to grab it so it wouldn't go flying anywhere. Then she tugged gently at the reins as she steered Jade away from Syaoran and SilverFox.   
"Stubborn woman," the God of Earth muttered.   
The chestnut haired sorcerer let out a sigh of defeat as he then put it on. Looking up at the sky, he felt something wet land on his forehead. More started to come and soon, it started raining. It wasn't hail, nor a drizzle, but it rained hard enough for them to get soaked to the bone almost in 2 minutes. The water mingled with the dirty ground, creating mud. As the horses ran, mud flew everywhere and hit their fur. Up to their knees, the mares and stallions were covered in mud. Wipping away a spot of mud that whipped against her face, Sakura squinted through the rain as she tried to see the others. It was hard to see Briar and Rex through the darkness, considering the fact that they look nearly camoflouged. She somehow manged to make out Syaoran, Rage, Crystallight, and Gem through the blankets of water. But still. . . she couldn't see Briar nor his mare.   
-Where are they?- Sakura wondered to herself.   
She shivered inside and out as she stared forward at the vast darkness spread out before them. Her heart beated quite heavily, and for some reason, she felt. . . scared. Shaking her head to remove the feeling of dread, her grip on Jade's reins tightened so that her knuckles turned white. Jade snorted as she shook her head in discomfort. She felt just as frightened as Sakura did. Narrowing her eyes, the Goddess of Light felt a dark presence slowly approaching her. Turning her head to the right, she noticed a dark figure mounted on a dark horse. Who they were, she couldn't make out through the darkness and rain. The person held out a hand where a dark blue glow floated just inches above the figure's hand. Then at a fast rate, it came at Jade and rammed itself into her side. She neighed and whinned as she stood on her hind legs, pawing the air with her front hooves. Jade's eyes were wide in fright and pain as she suddenly shot forward like a flash of white light.   
The others saw this but failed to notice the dark figure as he/she lowered his/her horse's pace to a slower trot.   
"SAKURA!!" Syaoran shouted over the loud grumble of a thunder bolt that crashed over head.  
She didn't hear him though. The wind roared loudly in her ears as she tightly shut her eyes and held onto the reins for dear life.  
"JADE!! SLOW DOWN!" Sakura cried out.  
This only made the female horse run even faster. What felt seemingly like an eternity, Sakura kept her eyes closed, never knowing where Jade was bringing her to. She could feel her grasp on the reins slowly slipping away for the rain made the reins and her hands wet and slippery. She fought madly though to keep herself balanced.  
-Jade. . . Onegai. . . Calm yourself!- Sakura exclaimed wildly in her mind.  
That's when she felt herself no longer gripping onto anything. Her grasp slipped and she found herself falling off of the white stallion. Only air and gravity was between herself and the ground. She felt herself pause and float in mid-air, then she came crashing and landed into the muddy ground.  
"Itai!"   
Sakura lied on her back, silent. All she could hear was the rushing rain and the sound of Jade's faint hooves. Then she couldn't hear anything but pelting water. How far away did Jade take her from the others? And where was the horse going to? What could've scared her to run so fast as she just did? The Card Mistress propped herself up onto her elbows as she wipped water away from her eyes.  
-What am I going to do now?- she moaned. -I don't even know where the others are, and let alone, where I am!-  
Standing up, she ignored how muddy and drenched her clothes were. Which way was she to go? Sighing to herself, she allowed herself to trust her instincts as she walked to the right.  
________________  
  
Syaoran came to a halt and signaled the others to halt also. With a spell done by Crystallight, they all rested in a shield that protected them from the outside. Syaoran balled his hands into fists as he stared out in the unknown.  
-Sakura. . .Where are you?-  
"Don't worry, Master," Gem spoke up as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She'll show up eventually. . . She didn't loose faith when I was gone, and I'm not about to loose faith in her either. We have to prey and hope for the best."  
"I just can't stand this," Syaoran muttered as he racked his hands through his hair. "She's out there, all alone. And who knows what kinda trouble she could run into!"  
"Sakura-sama is strong," Gem said, "she'll make it."  
"Hai. You must learn to trust in her," Crystallight inquired.  
"She'll end up loosing hope if you don't have more faith in her," Rage remarked.  
Heaving a sigh, Syaoran bowed his head. He hated though to admit when someone else was right. Briar sat apart from the rest; silent and deep in his own thoughts as he stroked Rex's mane. Everyone remained quiet; rain pounding against the shield. It sounded like any ordinary rainy day; Just imagine yourself sitting on your bed and staring out the window as the sound of rain beated against the roof. Well, that's what it sounded like in there ears: like any other rainy day. But this wasn't like those regular days. Instead they were protected in a shield where the land outside was vast and barren. Unknown battles awaited them, and unknown mysteries waited to be told.  
Syaoran stood up and paced about restlessly. He couldn't help but wonder what drove Jade to go and run off like that. Something MUST have scared her off. But what?  
"Did anyone see anything?"  
They looked up at him questioningly.  
"I mean. . .did you see anything happen before Jade ran off?"  
All four were deep in thought, pondering on whether or not they did.  
"You know what? I think I saw a figure fire something at Jade. . ." Gem offered.  
"Now that I think about it. . . I think I saw that happen also!" Rage exclaimed.  
"Did you see who it was?" the future Leader of the Li Clan asked them, eagerly.  
". . . .Er. . . No," they replied at the same time, their faces falling.  
Crystallight, meanwhile, had her arms crossed as she eyed Briar with suspiscion. He still sat away from the others, a calm look on his face. Grinding her teeth, she said to him in annoyance, "You! Briar! Did YOU see anything?"  
Opening one eye, he spoke in an almost bored tone, "No. Why would I have seen anything? It was to dark."  
Growling, she stomped up to him and roughly shook him by the collar of his cloak. "Don't lie to me!! It was probably you who caused this to happen!"  
"Why would I be lying?"  
"I don't know!! You could be working for Hades and Zero for all I care!"  
Gem ran up to them and removed the Goddess of Water's grasp from the Angel's cloak. She set Crystallight with a firm look, keeping herself in between them.  
"Crystallight! Stop this at once!! It doesn't do us any good if you go accussing people like that. And it surely won't help Sakura-sama!"  
Looking at the ground, her shoulders slumped. "Gomen nasi."  
The God of Earth and the God of Fire stood next to each other, both boys eyeing the Angel of Honor with a look that clearly stated they didn't trust him.  
"He can't be trusted," Syaoran said in a low voice.  
"I know that," Rage replied back in the same tone. "But we can't do anything if Gem continues to defend him!"  
"Just make sure you watch him," the amber eyed boy said. "Who knows. . . he probably COULD have been the cause for Jade's sudden run away."  
Rage flexed his fingers. "If only I could get that guy alone. . . I'd teach him a lesson!"  
"Hai. That does sound nice," Syaoran agreed, "but he hasn't done anything yet. So, like Gem said, we can't go accussing people."  
Crossing his arms, Rage looked down at the ground in an almost disappointed and grumpy way. "Alright, Master, whatever you say. . . "  
________________  
  
Sakura continued to wander on aimlessly through the rain. She hugged herself as she shivered violently from the harsh wind and rain that beated against her skin. She was cold; scared; frightened out of her wits. And worse of all, she felt alone and lost. Where was she and where was she going to? Where were the others? Oh how she hated being seperated from them. Fighting the tears that threatened to fall, she continued to treck on.  
  
She just preyed that she would find them. . . or at least they would hopefully find her.  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
Azure Rosas: 0_0 Bah!! SHORT CHAPTER!! -bowing vigorously- I know!! GOMEN NASI ABOUT THAT!! ^^;;; It's like. . . 12:11 A.M. so cut me some slack. . -,- Anyways, arigatou to the people that reviewed the last chapter. . . -starting to nod off- I'm gonna leave. . . -yawns- now before I. . .before I. . . -knocked out cold-  
Kero: ._.;;; Well. .. it seems as though she's currently disposed at the moment so I'll just make the announcement for her: PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!! 


	20. Syaoran, Where Are You?

The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 20: Syaoran, Where Are You?  
By: Azure Rosas  
  
  
  
Waking up to the sound of rumbling thunder, Syaoran slowly opened his eyes; half expecting to see Sakura sleeping, and half knowing she wasn't there. He didn't want to except that little detail though and when he looked around, his heart slowly sank. He ran his fingers through his hair and stopped mid-way. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he stared through the shield and out at the pouring rain. It never stopped and by the looks of it, the rain was growing more stronger and fierce then before. The wind howled and pounded against the shield that they were protected in. Worry and concern were evident in his eyes. Where was Sakura? How was she fairing against this storm? He bowed his head.  
  
-Sakura. . . Onegai. . . Come back. -   
  
Gem lied awake, peering up at her Master with half closed eyes. She knew he was deeply worried about the Card Mistress. Sighing silently, she turned around for she couldn't bare to see her Master looking so pitiful and down. Clasping her hands over her heart; she preyed. -Oh Angels of Protection, please, protect Sakura-sama and keep her safe. . . -  
  
-Later On-  
  
"We have to go and find her!"  
  
"We can't! Haven't you noticed the storm!?!"  
  
Gem, Rage, and Briar watched as Syaoran and Crystallight argued.   
  
"Don't you even care about Sakura!?!"  
  
"Of course I do! But going out in this storm won't help in finding her! We'll get seperated and that won't do us any good. Don't you ever think before you take action, Master Xiaolang?" Crystallight questioned as she crossed her arms and eyed him.  
  
He stayed silent for a while, then replied, "No. I haven't thought about it. But I don't care. I'm going to go and look for her! You guys can just stay here."  
  
"Gomen nasi, but that can't be permitted I'm afraid," Crystallight said in a low mutter. "We're not letting you go out there in that storm. Wait until it calms down a bit, and THEN we'll go look for Sakura-sama."  
  
"I agree with Crystallight," Rage piped up. "It's the best decision. Going out in that storm will only get us lost and seperated also." Briar nodded in agreement. Everyone then turned their attention to Gem. She stared apologetically at Syaoran.  
  
"I'll have to agree with the others," Gem decided.   
  
Syaoran sighed in defeat and frustration. He walked to the other side of the shield where he stroked SilverFox's mane, trying to keep a calm composure. In side he was worried sick about the emerald eyed Goddess. SilverFox gently rubbed his wet nose against Syaoran's cheek, trying to show that he was worried as much as he was. Patting the mare on his forehead, Syaoran forced a grin at him. He tried his best to stay strong; to reassure himself and the others that Sakura was really going to be alright. But deep down, he doubted himself. He turned his head to the side and looked outside in the rain. It was then that something caught his attention. A white figure dashed madly towards him and once it grew closer, he recognized the thing as Jade.   
  
"Look! Jade!"  
  
Everyone saw the white stallion charging at them. Crystallight waved her hand and ripples appeared on the shield. Jade ran through it and into the covers of the shield where warmth enveloped her ice cold body. She moved restlessly about, snorting and staring around in a nervous and frightened way. Syaoran ran up to her and gripped her reins as he rubbed her mane. The horse finally calmed down; but a fearful look was in her jade eyes.   
  
"Shh. It's alright, Jade," Syaoran soothed.   
  
Gem stood in front of her, putting her palm on her forehead. "Jade, tell me, do you know where Sakura-sama is?"  
  
Their eyes met and it seemed as if a conversation were being passed between the two. Gem nodded in understandment. "She doesn't know where Sakura is. She said that she fell off of her some time while she was running." A whinny sound came out of the female horse's mouth. Gem patted her on the head. "It's not your fault. You were frightened. Don't blaim yourself."  
  
The horse stood as calmly as she could, though still a bit shaken up. Briar's gaze met Jade's and the female stallion started to move about restlessly again. Her eyes were in a glare as she snorted and neighed. The next thing anyone knew, the stallion charged at him.   
  
"Jade! Stop!!" Gem exclaimed as she grabbed on to her reins and kept a firm grip on them. Briar stared blankly at Jade and Rex stood beside him; ready to deffend his rider if necessary. "What's wrong with you Jade?"  
  
Syaoran, Crystallight, and Rage, meanwhile, eyed Briar and his horse. They knew very well he had something to do with all of this. And they were going to find out soon.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
She kept her arms out in front of her, shielding her face with her arms against the fierceness of the rain and wind. She coughed; her hair stuck to her face and her damp clothes clung to her skin. Mud was on her, most of it was washed off though by the falling rain. Her legs ached terribly and her body was now numb. She couldn't feel her own fingers nor her feet in her shoes as she walked across Japan. Only one question ran through her mind:  
  
Where was Syaoran and the others?  
  
She was tired and weary. All she wanted to do was fall to the ground and sleep. But she continued to move on though, determined to find the others. Her bones cried out for rest and her head spinned as it pounded. She felt dizzy and her head ached along with every bone in her body. She coughed heavily and forcefully; her cheeks tinted with red. Her face was feverish and she gazed out with half opened eyes.   
  
"Syaoran, where are you?" she gasped out as her legs buckled from beneath her and she collapsed on the ground.   
  
She didn't care anymore. . . All she wanted to do was rest. . .   
  
The rain beat against her back. She ignored it as her eye lids covered her eyes. Her breathing was heavy as she instantly fell into a troubled slumber. A pair of feet appeared next to her limp body. Then, strong arms swept her off the ground and into his arms. A smirk crossed his face and all that could be seen were his crimson eyes. He turned around and stalked away, easily carrying her away from where she once lied.  
__________________  
  
Briar's head snapped up. His lips tugged up into a triumphant grin.   
  
-He has her now. Good. Now it's my turn.-  
  
Syaoran glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you grinning about?"  
  
Eyeing the God with a crazy look and a mysterious grin, he stood up. "Oh you'll find out soon enough, Little Wolf."  
  
Sending one last glare at him, the amber eyed teen turned his attention to the others. "I can't wait any longer! I'm going to find Sakura and there's nothing you guys can say that will stop me!"  
  
"Then I'm coming with you!" Gem inquired, a determined look on her face.  
  
"I might as well tag along," Rage added.  
  
"I'll go along as well," Crystallight said with a sigh. "Will you be coming, Briar?"  
  
He was silent for a while; just staring at them with a smirk and a glare. He grabbed the collar of his robe and tore it off to reveal himself wearing a black attire. At his side, his sword was sheathed. Rex trotted to his side as he stared with an evil look at the others. "I won't be going, and you all won't be leaving, I'm afraid."  
  
"And why is that?" Syaoran questioned as he gritted his teeth and rose all of his defenses.   
  
"I won't allow you to, that's why," Briar replied.  
  
"Why, Briar?" Gem asked. "Or are you even Briar?"  
  
He laughed. "No. I am not Briar, nor an Angel sent by the Council to help you."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Rage snarled, as his own sword materialized into his grasp. "And who the hell are you?"  
  
"I? I am Crainte, one of Lord Zero's and Lord Hade's most trusty minions," he replied in a cold, sneering voice. His hands then gestured at Rex. "And he is Noir."  
  
"I should've known," Syaoran growled, his hand gripping the orb around his neck. He tugged it off and changed it to his weapon. "Let us go or I will be forced to destroy you!"  
  
Bursting out into a roar of laughter, amusement gleamed brightly in Crainte's eyes. "Neither of you can defeat me without your true powers. I am not as foolish as the minions you've faced in the past. I am more stronger and smarter than those idiots. And there's another out there like me who, I believe, has found the Cherry Blossom."  
  
Anger burned in his eyes like fire. "What have you done to Sakura!?"  
  
"Oh we haven't done anything, yet," Crainte replied with a smirk. "My partner just found her and he has taken her. There's no use for you guys to go out and look for her. She's somewhere where none of you will ever see or be. Truth be told, she's not even in this world, but in an another dimension."  
  
"Give her back to us!" Syaoran demanded, his body shaking.  
  
"I can arrange for you to be with her," he remarked as his gaze fell on the other three Gods. "But I cannot arrange for them to come along."  
  
"Master Xiaolang! Don't go with him!" Gem warned. "He's only using Sakura as bait to lure you and her to his trap so he could bring the two of you to Hades and Zero!"  
  
The God of Earth stared intently at Crainte. "I know, Gem. But what else am I suppose to do? If he can get me to Sakura then maybe I can somehow get us out."  
  
"But what if he doesn't bring you to her!?!" Crystallight snapped. "You need to think first before you act!"  
  
Ignoring her remark, Syaoran knew she was right. What if he DID bring him some where else? There goes another reason for him not to trust this guy.  
  
"So. What do you say?"  
  
Not replying, the future Li Clan Leader glared at him. "Iie. I can't trust you."  
  
Shrugging and shaking his head, Crainte let out a sigh. "So be it then. If you will not come with me, I shall kill all of your little friends and force you to come." He unsheathed his sword. "Defend yourself, Li, Xiaolang!" Crystallight's shield suddenly disappeared. The rain came crashing down on them, soaking them all instantly. Gripping the hilt of his weapon tightly, Syaoran eyed Crainte dangerously.  
  
"I'll ask you one last time," he began.  
  
"You don't have to," Syaoran stated. "I already said no and I shall not repeat myself again."  
  
"Fine," the guy once claiming to be Briar said in an icy tone. He removed the sheath from around his waist and tossed it to the ground. Lowering himself in a fighting position, Crainte kept his sword out in front of him. Syaoran mimicked him and both boys glared at each other.  
  
"Master Xiaolang! Please think things over!" Gem pleaded. "Don't fight him!"  
  
"I'm going to fight him and there's nothing anyone can say or do to make me change my mind," Syaoran barked at them from over his shoulder.  
  
"Then let us fight with you!" Rage suggested, ready to do battle if need be.  
  
"Iie. This is just between Crainte and me."  
  
"You'll loose to him!" Crystallight said. "If you have our help then the chances of him loosing would be greater then the chances of you being able to beat him alone."  
  
"It's to late," the God replied. "I made up my mind. I'm going to fight him whether or not I win or loose. If I loose then I want you three to continue on without me and look for Sakura. Got that?"  
  
"Iie," Crystallight stated firmly, her sword immediately in her grip. A stern look was on her face. "We're not going to abandon you just like that. We'll watch you fight, Master, but don't expect us to watch forever. We're going to step in sooner or later."  
  
Smirking and turning his attention back to his opponent, Syaoran shrugged. "Whatever. If that's what you wish then I will not stop you."  
  
"Enough stalling!" Crainted roared. "The fight begins: NOW!"  
  
They charged at each other with a loud battle cry that was muffled by a clash of thunder from over head. Their swords were raised above their heads and they brought it down. Metal collided into metal with a loud CLANG that mimicked the way a thunder roared. Water from the rain spilled in their faces, but they ignored it. Their number one priorety at the moment was beating the one that stood in their way. Slidding the blade along side his, Syaoran slashed at Crainte's chest. He brought his sword down to block the attack in time. Crainte kicked out at the amber eyed boy's stomach, knocking him backwards. He stumbled back and clutched his stomach, gasping in pain. Shaking his head, he saw the blade of Crainte's sword jab out towards him. If he didn't see that then he couldn't have been able to duck in time. Thrusting his weapon towards Crainte's unprotected side, the boy once claiming to be Briar jumped into the air, did a back-flip, and landed lightly on his feet a few feet away from Syaoran. Another loud roar of thunder boomed above them. The rain pelted against everyone. Water dripped down Syaoran's face and his bangs. His eyes were narrowed to tiny slits as he stood straight and tall. Crainte glared back and smirked.   
  
"I guess I under estimated you," he remarked. "You're a lot stronger than I anticipated. But no matter. This battle will end soon."  
  
"Is that what you think?" Syaoran questioned in his cold, emotionless tone. "Well you've once again under estimated me. This battle has barely begun."  
  
Bursting into a cruel laughter, a thunder bolt crashed behind Crainte, illuminating his features and giving him an evil look. He raised his blade and pointed it at Syaoran. "Those are strong words coming from a weak warrior. It's obvious that I'll beat you. You can't escape that fact. And you can't escape me. I'll get you, Li, Xiaolang, and I'll kill your little friends. Just you wait. . ."  
  
Both boys were at it again. In a blink of an eye, they were locked in a fierce sword battle. Every time their blades collided, it sounded like a bolt of thunder crashing in the air. It was hard for the three Element Gods to make out who was winning. The rain was thick and the world was dark. They tried squinting to get a better look, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't see.  
  
"Can you guys tell who's winning!?" Crystallight shouted over the defeaning sounds.  
  
"Iie!" Rage shouted in return. He tried to wipe the water from his eyes but more replaced it. "Why must it rain!? Argh!!! Jasmine, Goddess of Weather, if you can hear me, PLEASE do something about this rain!!!!!"  
  
-I can't!- a sharp, feminime voice snapped in their minds. -Someone is blocking me from doing anything about the weather!-  
  
"Jasmine?" Gem muttered in a questioning tone.  
  
-Hai. It's me- She replied in their minds. -Gomen nasi about this. I really am. I only wanted it to rain gently but then someone tampered with my spell and turned it to hail! Damn that Crainte and his partner!-  
  
Crystallight let out a sigh. "It's alright, Jasmine," she assured. "We'll find a way to stop this rain."  
  
-Alright, - Jasmine said in dull tone. -I just wish there was something I could do. Anyway, good luck on your journey and my best wishes goes out to you all. Find the Card Mistress and PLEASE, all of you, be safe.-  
  
"We will, Jasmine," Rage answered for him and the others as they felt their connection with Jasmine being cut off.  
  
The battle between Syaoran and Crainte raged on. All that they could see were dark figures fighting each other fiercely. Who was winning? They could not tell. Syaoran found it hard to block all of his opponent's moves considering that it was to dark to see. Crainte managed to fake to the right and dodge behind Syaoran just as his sword swiped above his head. Smirking in triumph, Crainte kicked the Little Wolf from behind, making him stumble forwards. Then he grabbed the back of his shirt, went down on his back, and flipped him over head. Syaoran landed roughly against the muddy Earth as he rolled across it. Coughing, he heaved himself up onto his knees, franctically trying to wipe the mud and water from his eyes.   
  
The blue eyed villian took this to his advantage. He slowly advanced towards the fallen God. Crystallight, Rage, and Gem saw someone fall. It drove them mad that they couldn't tell who was who. They watched as the other figure advanced to the fallen one. Another thunder bolt, mixed with lightning, clashed above their heads, illuminating them. Their eyes went wide as they were finally able to make out who was who. Finally ridding his eyes of the mud, he opened them but his vision was blurred from the liquid. He could faintly make out Crainte as he approached him, his blade gleaming in a menacing way. Blindly reaching out for his sword, he searched the ground franctically as he tried to grip hold of the hilt; wherever it was that is. His hands only felt nothing but mud. What he didn't know was that his sword was far to his left; out of arm's reach. Crainte's smirk widen to an evil, triumph grin. His pearly white teeth could be seen, fangs in his mouth clearly exposed. He brought his sword up and pointed it at Syaoran's heart.  
  
"You are defeated, Xiaolang Li. Surrender yourself or I will be forced to hurt you."  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Her head pounded. Her body felt numb. She could scarcely move let alone open her eyes or think. She felt weak and tired, sick and horrible. What confused her the most was that she couldn't feel any rain. She couldn't feel the muddy grounds. . . Instead, she felt hard, cold grounds underneath her. Where was she? Groaning as she forced herself up with wobbley arms, she sat on her knees. Parting her heavy eye lids, she looked around at her surroundings with weary eyes. It was hard for her to see anything in this dark, dim room. No lights were really on and all she could see was a mirror. The ground under her was made of grey cement that was cold against her own skin. Her gaze fell on the mirror and she was met by her reflection. Her auburn hair stuck to her still damp face, her emerald green eyes were pale, and her cheeks were a feverish red. Her once clean clothes were wet, tattered, and dirty. Dizziness suddenly enveloped her and she let out another groan as she leaned her forehead against the palm of her hand.  
  
"Where. . . Am I?" she muttered aloud. Tears slowly glazed over her eyes as she remembered she was seperated from the others. She clasped a hand over her heart, dread over coming her. "Syaoran, where are you?"  
  
The glass of the mirror was suddenly filled with ripples as an image appeared on it. She squinted and crawled closer. Her eyes were wide in shock, fear, and horror at what she saw. Briar was standing in front of Syaoran, clad in all black. The amber eyed God sat on the ground, muddy and wet. Briar had his sword pointed at Syaoran and his lips closed and opened, giving off the impression that he were talking. What was he saying? She lifted up a shakey hand and reached out for the image as if she thought that she could go through it and to where they were. Once her finger tips brushed against the glass, the image disappeared and her hands hit a solid surface. The tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
"Syaoran. . . " she whispered in a scarce voice.   
  
She was scared. Frightened. Alone. Where was she? She drew her knees up close to her chest and sobbed. She couldn't help but cry. She was scared out of her wits so of course she had the right to. How she cried out for the others. . .To come and find her. How she cried out for Syaoran. She needed him. She didn't feel safe anymore. Whenever he was around she always felt safe and warm. Now she felt cold and frightened. Where could he be? And what did that image mean? Was it just a mirage? Some projection put there to make her see things? Or. . . Was it really happening right now? And what confused her the most is WHY would Briar do such a thing like that and challenge Syaoran to a fight? Her head pounded even more as she pondered over these questions. Her tears finally subsided and she wiped them away. All she wanted to do was get out of wherever she was and get back to the others. But the question was: How?  
  
Standing up onto her feet, her legs gave way and she immediately leaned onto the wall for support before she fell. She looked around the room, trying to find some route of escape. She sighed when she realized she couldn't find any.   
  
-Whatever happened to the doors!?-  
  
She walked across the room, running her hands alongside the walls just in case there WAS a door but was covered by the shadows. Her face lit up when she gripped a knob. She twisted it, but to her dismay: it was locked. Her heart sank and her face fell. She slumped her shoulders and sighed once again. It was then she heard the faint clicking of shoes. She pressed her ears against the door and strained to hear more. The sound came closer and it was then she heard someone insert a key into the lock. A nervous look came on her face as she immediately backed away. Her foot got caught in the red carpet beneath her and she tripped and fell backwards; landing roughly on her rear end.  
  
"Itai. . ." she muttered.  
  
The door was thrown open. At the frame of it stood the one and only: Zero. Her eyes were immediately scrunched up in a glare as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Next to Zero stood an unfamiliar boy around Zero's age. The guy had long dark brown hair that was held in a pony tail. He stared at her with piercing crimson eyes. He had tan skin and he wore a loose red shirt. His pants sagged a bit and at his waist, a sword was sheathed. They both stepped into the room, the boy with the crimson eyes closing the door behind them. Zero smirked down at her.  
  
"So I see you're awake, Card Mistress."  
  
She was to weary at the moment to reply. Every bone in her ached terribly, along with her head. She couldn't speak at the moment, feeling far to sick. Her stomach was knotted which made her feel even worse. She just stared back at him with dull emerald eyes that were half opened.  
  
"This is Quin," Zero said as he gestured at the stranger. "He helped Crainte in your capture." He already knew what she was asking just by the confused and bewildered look in her eyes. "Crainte is the one you know as Briar. He inpersonated the Angel of Honor to gain everyones' trust. . . and right now. . . he is fighting the Little Wolf."  
  
Sakura's eyes were wide. So, the image in the mirror was no mirage.   
  
"And so far by the looks of it, Crainte is winning." Zero chuckled. "And I always thought that Syaoran would at least put up a good fight considering that he is after all a God and the future Li Clan Leader."  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes burned with anger. She wanted to snap back at Zero for mocking Syaoran in such a way. She would've, but couldn't. In the current condition she was in, she could barely do anything. Zero saw her anger and bursted into laughter.  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way my dear Cherry Blossom, but it's true." He then turned to look at Quin who remained silent ever since. "You know what to do."  
  
Quin nodded and slowly approached the helpless Goddess. He stared down at her with blank eyes and she stared back with wide fearful ones. What was he planning to do? He unseathed his sword and she gasped. He raised it up and the next thing she knew, something hit her roughly against the back of her head. She felt liquid trail down from behind her head before total darkness over came her. The world around her spinned before she lost complete consciousness.  
  
-Syaoran. . . Where are you?-  
  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
Azure Rosas: -cracks knuckles- Man. . .It took me ALL day today and a few other days just to finish this chapter. . . -yawns- Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't short like the last chapter. -sighs- I would like to thank the people that have reviewed the last chapter and I would like to thank the people that continue to review every chapter. You know who you are! -smiles gratefully- It means a lot to me! ^^ Well, please R+R! -bows- Arigatou! 


	21. You Can't Lie To Me

The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
  
Chapter 21: You Can't Lie To Me  
  
By: Azure Rosas  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran. . . ." she whispered in a feverish way. "Where are you. . .?" Tears slowly fell from her tightly shut eyes as she moved about restlessly. "I need you. . . ." Her eye lids gradually parted and everything was all but a blur at first. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, she found herself in some sort of. . . transparent bubble. She forced herself up to her feet but was suddenly enveloped by a wave of weariness. She staggered to the side and leaned against the sphere that encased her. Coughing heavily, she slid back to her knees, her shoulder and head still leaning against the side. Her eyes were half opened and her breathing came out as pants. Her head throbbed with a head ache and she brought her hand to the back of her head where she felt wet liquid that was drying up. Bringing her hand back, she looked down at her fingers to find it a crimson color.  
  
-Blood? When did this happen?- Then she remembered how Quin hit her on the head with the hilt of his sword. A grim look came on her face as she let out a forced sigh. -Ah yes. . . How could I have forgotten? They have me now. There's no route of escape. And I don't even know where I'm at anymore.- She stared out through the sphere but all she saw was darkness. "Syaoran. . . Help me. . ." It was then that she felt something hard in her pocket. Blinking in confusion, she dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out a flute. Her face brightened upon seeing it. "How could I forget this!? Hope gave it to me!!" It seemed as if she were slowly regaining her hope that was lost earlier just by looking at this flute. Then, doubt gripped her heart. Did she really want to play it? If she did then, Syaoran would know where she was and he would come after her. . . But he'd probably end up being captured along with her and the world will most likely be doom. Gripping it tightly, she put it away.  
  
"No. . . ." she mumbled to herself. "I'm not going to risk Syaoran's capture. I'll just have to find away out myself." She reached out for her Star Key and sighed with relief once she found it still hung around her neck. She dug into her other pocket, and then it hit her: She left her cards in Syaoran's cloak! "Kuso. . ." The cards were her last hope but that slowly went down the drain. How was she going to get out now? She WOULD use her Goddess powers, but she didn't know how to release them. It usually happened at unexpected times. "What am I going to do now?"  
  
She sat there in the silence, not a single sound could be heard but her heavy breathing. Slowly closing her eyes, she didn't bother to re-open them when she heard the sound of footsteps approach the sphere that held her prisoner. The footsteps came to a stop and she could sense Zero's presence in front of her. Opening her eyes, she looked at him, then away. A smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Sweet, sweet, Cherry Blossom. . ." he began to say. "You are finally mines."  
  
Sakura looked back at him as she narrowed her eyes. "I will never be yours!"  
  
"Ah. But you already are," Zero replied with the same smirk.  
  
Her eye lids became heavy but she fought the urge to fall asleep. "To bad, Zero. Even though you say I'm yours. . . I shall never be yours. You'll never have me nor my powers!"  
  
His eyes twinkled at her. "Quit denying it, Card Mistress, you're already mines and so are your powers. You're only fooling yourself into thinking that you're free. You're nothing but a defenseless and powerless blossom that I hold in the palm of my hands. I could easily squash you with a simple squeeze."  
  
"I'm not as weak as you think, Zero," Sakura muttered. "You'll be sorry for ever misjudging me. . . I'll make sure of it."  
  
Zero chuckled. "Say whatever you wish. It won't make the difference. Words won't scare me and plus, you're no match for me."  
  
"Then if you're so powerful, why do you want my powers?" Sakura spat.  
  
He reached a hand out for her that went through the bubble. He cupped her cheek in his hand as he then caressed her face. "If I have you by my side then the two of us can be the rulers of the whole universe! We could be unstoppable. Just think of all the destruction we could cause together." Then his eyes gleamed with what seemed like. . . lust. "And we could have some fun together. . ."  
  
Barring her teeth, Sakura growled and glared as she pushed his hand away. "You're a sick person! You know that, Zero!?"  
  
Snickering, he brought his hand back to his side. "Why thank you for that comment. It really means a lot to me that you think of me in such a way." It wasn't that hard to tell he was just being sarcastic.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she glared at him. "I demand you to let me go!"  
  
"I'm afraid that cannot be arrange. . ." Zero replied. "If I do let you go then you'll just end up running away and get yourself lost. It's not as easy as it seems to get out of here, you know? Now. . ." He waved his hand and the sphere that encased her suddenly disappeared and she fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
"Itai. . ." Rubbing her bottom, Sakura glared up at him. Gathering whatever strength she could muster, she forced herself onto wobbly feet. She made a move to run away when Zero waved his hand once again, this time, in front of her face. Her eye lids became even more heavier than before as she found herself falling forward. She then embraced the unconscious world with open arms. He caught her in his hold as his smirk went seemingly wider.  
  
"I finally have you, Card Mistress. If I had my way, then I'd kill the Little Wolf. But Father has his eyes set on his powers so we cannot disappoint him, now can we?" He then shouted into the darkness. "Quin!!"  
  
Quin appeared out of nowhere, with the same emotionless look on his face. Zero handed Sakura to him.  
  
"Do not fail," Zero warned. "You know the consequences if you do. . ."  
  
Bowing his head, Quin swept Sakura up into his arms as he turned his back and walked away, his body and Sakura's slowly fading away and mixing with the blackness.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Syaoran stared at the point of Crainte's sword, then he looked up at him with a glare.  
  
"Let me ask you one last time. . . Come with me peacefully or I shall force you to come."  
  
"I'd rather die than surrender to the likes of you!" Syaoran growled dangerously.  
  
"I'd kill you if I had the chance to!" Crainte sneered.  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"It's against Master Hade's wishes," Crainte replied coldly, obviously not liking the idea that he had to spare the Little Wolf's life.  
  
"Do you always have to do as you are told?" Syaoran asked in an almost mocking tone.  
  
Meanwhile, while they were talking, Gem, Crystallight, and Rage snuck up towards Crainte. Their swords were drawn and they were ready to attack Crainte at any moment. A thunder bolt crashed over head, but it went unnoticed a long with the rain. Sneering at Syaoran's mocking tone, Crainte's grip on the hilt went seemingly tighter as his knuckles turned white. "If I were you, I'd watch that tongue of yours before it leads to a certain blossom getting hurt. . ."  
  
Eyes widening in rage, Syaoran growled menacingly up at him. "If ANYONE lays a hand on Sakura. . . I'll kill you!!!"  
  
"You're in no position to be making threats, Xiaolang Li. Now I suggest you surrender yourself before I hurt you. . ."  
  
"Now look at this. It seems as if it's the other way around, Crainte," came Crystallight's taunting and sneering tone from behind him. "You're the one that appears to be in no position to be making any threats at the moment."  
  
Turning around, Crainte's eyes went wide in surprise when he found Crystallight pointing her own sword at his throat. His eyes darted to the side. To his right, was Rage, and to his left, was Gem. They both had their blades pointing at him; all of them blocking any possible route of escape. He then looked back at Crystallight and glared daggers at her.  
  
"I suggest you tell us where Sakura-sama is before I. . . ." she began in a warning tone as she brought the tip of her sword closer to his neck.  
  
Gem picked up Syaoran's sword as she handed it to him and helped him up.  
  
"Arigatou, Gem-san."  
  
"You're welcome, Master Xiaolang!" Gem replied.  
  
"You heard the lady, Crainte, now tell us where she is!" Rage barked in a commanding voice.  
  
To their confusion, Crainte smirked and burst into laughter. Syaoran narrowed his eyes to tiny slits as he found his patience slowly thinning away. "And what the heck do you find so amusing!?"  
  
Crainte eyed them through half opened eyes, a humored grin still on his lips. "Everyone one of you. All of you amuse me with your little act. Do you really think just because you have me trapped that you actually one? Well. . . guess again!" In a blink of an eye, he kicked Syaoran square in the chest, making him stagger back. Then he swiped his blade against Gem's with such force that she lost grip on the hilt. After that, he turned sharply at Rage and slashed at his right shoulder, giving the Fire God a deep gash. Crystallight's eyes flashed dangerously when seeing that happen. She charged at Crainte and raised her sword high above her head as she then brought it down.  
  
He raised his up and blocked her assault in the nick-of-time. With one swift movement, Crainte kicked her sword arm, making her let go of her sword, then he ducked down and kicked out his leg. She tripped to the ground and landed roughly on her back. He sat on her stomach and gripped her neck with his free hand as he pointed his blade at her heart. She grasped his wrist with both her hands as she struggled under his weight to get free. She could feel the air from her lungs slowly leaving. Her throat burned and cried out for oxygen.  
  
"I'll kill you, and then I'll take your soul!" Crainte hissed venomously at her.  
  
Her eyes widen in horror as he plunged the blade at her heart.  
  
"ELEMENT, WIND!"  
  
A gust of wind crashed against Crainte's side, knocking him off of Crystallight and sending him flying side ways. Pushing herself up, she picked her sword up and sent Syaoran a grateful look.  
  
"You'll pay for that. . ." came Crainte's voice as he heaved his body off the ground. He kept his head bowed so that his bangs covered his eyes. An evil, almost crazed, smirk could be seen making its way across his face. His arms hung limply at his sides and he kept his body bent a bit. Then he lifted his head up and stared at them with gleaming eyes that made them feel uncomfortable and tense. "I bet you all think you can beat me. . . ne?" They all remained silent and the nearly crazed Crainte broke into a wild laughter. "Oh but you're all wrong!! You CANNOT defeat me!!! All of you are doom! This whole planet is doomed! Lord Hades and Lord Zero will rule the world and enslave the Humans. No one can stop them. . . No one."  
  
"You want to bet?" Syaoran snarled as he advanced at him. He was seriously starting to think that Wind Attack he sent, severely damaged the lunatic's head and turned him into a deranged psycho-path. He tightly gripped the hilt on his sword as he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He whipped out another ofuda. (A/N: Isn't it strange how he always seems to pull those things out of nowhere?) His amber eyes burned like a wild fire that made anyone who looked into them think it would never die out. Once he had that look in his eyes, nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted or accomplishing his task, and that task was: To get Sakura back at ALL costs.  
  
Crainte stared at the approaching figure with the same smile. A thunder and lightning bolt struck and mixed together to create a blinding, booming light that illuminated Crainte's features to make him look even more frightful. Gem gulped as a shiver of fear ran up and down her spine. Rage kept a calm exposure, but deep down he was just as tense as anyone else. Crystallight squinted through the rain and shuddered from the coldness and from apprehension. "C'mon Little Wolf. . . Show me what you got!"  
  
"So be it!" Syaoran exclaimed as he rushed at Crainte with his sword ready.  
  
"Master! Iie!!" Gem shouted, her eyes wide. "You can't defeat him on your own!!!"  
  
He ignored Gem's protest as he brought his sword down with immense force. His weapon quivered violently from the harsh collision of metal against metal. Chuckling up at him, Crainte slid his blade against Syaoran's as he twisted around and slammed his elbow into the amber eyed boy's stomach. Eyes widening, the Earth God doubled over in pain as he gripped his stomach and gasped while trying to breathe but found that quite hard. The blue eyed villain then rammed his knee under his chin, making him fall backwards with a cry of surprise. He pointed his sword at the fallen Wolf.  
  
"It's over, Xiaolang. Just surrender yourself."  
  
Syaoran simply stared up at him with a glare as he panted and continued to grip onto his stomach. Crystallight ran up behind Crainte with quick agility, silence, and grace as she slammed the hilt of her sword behind his neck. She raised her leg up and kicked at his back, making him stumble forward. Then she grabbed the back of his shirt, fell down to her back, placed the flat of her shoe against his back, and flipped him over her so that he landed face first into the mud. She scuttled up to her feet and pounced so she sat on the back of him with her legs on either side of him. She grasped on to his hair and forced his head up and then back with her blade against his neck. Her teeth were barred and a low growl could be heard escaping her throat.  
  
"You've lost, Crainte. It's time for you to face defeat! Now tell me where Sakura-sama is or I WILL kill you!" she warned.  
  
"I'll never tell you!" Crainte sneered.  
  
She ran the side of her blade along side his throat so that a thin, red line formed with a trail of liquid flowing out. Lucky for him it wasn't deep or he would've been dead.  
  
"I'll only repeat myself once. . . and ONLY once: Where. Is. Sakura- sama!?" It was quite obvious that she was loosing her patience with him.  
  
He let out a forced laugh. "Oh. . . You'll see. . . You'll see."  
  
She eyed him with suspicion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just wait," he replied, a smirk on his face. He stared forward through the blankets of rain, as if expecting for something, or someone, to come any moment.  
  
It was then that a single, dark, figurine could be made out through the darkness and falling water. A lightning bolt clashed and illuminated his features as a guy with long dark brown hair, held in a loose pony tail, and deep, crimson eyes that reminded them all of fresh blood. A frown was on his face and he stared at each and every one of them with blank eyes. His frown slowly curved up into an exact replica of Crainte's evil smirk. He flicked his hand. Another person appeared, floating in front of the crimson eyed person. Silver chains were wrapped around her legs and slowly made its way up her waists, around her stomach, up her neck and shoulders, and they held her arms up over her bowed head. Auburn bangs covered over her eyes and her cheeks were a flaming red. Her face was an ill-white and her lips were in a tiny frown. It was hard for the others so tell who this person was through the rain. And speaking of rain: The hail decreased gradually into a soft one that hit against them with the lightest of touches. Everyone's eyes went wide when they were able to see who the chained person was.  
  
"S-Sakura. . .?" Syaoran gasped out. His eyes were wide in horror. She looked weak, fragile, and sick. It was obvious that she needed to be treated immediately before her fever became worse. He took a step towards her but stopped in his tracks when the guy, Quin, held a dagger at a throat. He had his crimson eyes glaring at Crystallight.  
  
"Let go of Crainte if you know what's good for you," Quin demanded in a dull tone.  
  
Crystallight shoved Crainte's face back into the mud with a push as she then got off of him and backed away. Climbing back onto his feet, Crainte frantically wiped the mud off of his face as he approached Quin so he joined his side.  
  
"Give us back Sakura!" Syaoran commanded, his tone icy and demanding.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that," Crainte replied in what seemed like mock- sympathy. "You see, she now belongs to Lord Zero now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rage spat out.  
  
"Exactly what you think I mean," Crainte said with a snarling smirk. "He now owns her. ALL of her. Her powers, her soul, EVERYTHING of her is his."  
  
"Yeah? And who said that?" Gem asked in anger.  
  
"Why, Lord Zero of course," Quin answered.  
  
"Well guess what? Sakura-sama belongs to NO ONE!" Crystallight snapped.  
  
"But she does now," Crainte pointed out with a triumphant, short laugh.  
  
Syaoran balled his hands into tight fists. He shook with furry and anger that could be seen in his burning amber eyes. He grind his teeth and had to keep himself in check before he went dashing towards them and killing the two right where they stood. His eyes flashed white and returned to its original colour and his green aura flared out around him with great brilliance. His knuckles turned white and sweat formed on his palms as he kept his grip on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Aww. Is the little wolf pup mad?" Every part of Crainte taunted Syaoran. His eyes; his grin; and his jeering tone mocked the angered God.  
  
His eyes flashed again, this time in a warning way that was sent towards the two. His body suddenly then became less tense and more calm as he lost his angered expression and simply stared at them with a smirk.  
  
Quin eyed him in fear as he took a step back. "Crainte. . ."  
  
"Whach'ya gonna do, huh?" Crainte continued to say.  
  
"What do YOU think?" Syaoran asked in an almost TOO calm voice that suddenly wiped the taunting look off of Crainte's face. "Now, hand over Sakura or I shall be forced to take her from you two."  
  
"Maybe we should do as he says. . ." Crainte mumbled to Quin who shook his head wildly and who tried to keep a brave expression.  
  
"No. We can't go back to Lord Zero empty handed or both of us will loose our heads," Quin muttered in return. "Do you really wish to be. . . beheaded?"  
  
Crainte gulped at the thought as he placed a hand on his throat. That thought didn't sound to comforting. . . but the look in Syaoran's eyes MADE him want to change his mind and hand over the emerald eyed Goddess. The Element Gods stared at their Master and backed away from him at a safe distance. They knew what he would do if they didn't obey him.  
  
"So what do you say. . .?" Syaoran began. "Hand her over and I'll let you both free. . . Or. . ." He fiddled with his sword as his smirk turned into a dark grin.  
  
The two minions were torn. What were they going to do? But they made no movement to hand her over to him. And I guess you can say. . . that was a BAD decision. . .  
  
"Fine! You two have asked for it!" Syaoran exclaimed as his amber eyes were washed over with white. "Both of you shall perish!!!!" His green aura blazed everywhere like a green fire. It circled around him and gradually turned into a silver one. A white glow enveloped his sword and then a bright light flashed everywhere. They all covered their eyes and once the light died down, they re-opened their eyes to see the God of Earth at his full power.  
  
Syaoran's silver aura surrounded his body and his amber orbs were brought back into his eyes. He let out a powerful, and yet heavenly, feeling. His sword was now different: The hilt was silver and the blade reminded them each of snow on a winter's day. Quin and Crainte stared at him wide-eye and their whole bodies shook violently and uncontrollably. Syaoran smirked at them, looking satisfied by the fear they showed. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he then flexed his muscles. His sword seemed to gleam even brighter as water dripped down his bangs. The rain suddenly came to a complete stop and the air was filled with a damp fog.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Crainte asked Quin in a low, shaky voice.  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" Quin snapped. "It's YOUR fault he transformed in the first place so YOU should take care of him!" He shoved Crainte towards the patient God.  
  
His eyes went wide. "No, no, no, no, no!! Oooh no! YOU can handle him yourself!" Crainte protested as he ran behind Quin and shoved him forward.  
  
Syaoran shook his head as he chuckled at the two. Then he slowly raised his sword and pointed the tip of the blade between them. A calm, almost bored, look was on his face as he gave them a lazy grin. "It's time for you two to face the consequence. . ."  
  
Quin suddenly glared at Syaoran, a smirk on his face. "You haven't won just yet, Xiaolang. . . ." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Sakura's eye lids fluttered open to reveal a pair of pale emerald eyes. She found it hard for her to lift her head. It felt as if a great weight was upon her body. With whatever strength she could muster, she tilted her head back and was met by a pair of warm, amber eyes that suddenly brought hope back into her heart. Her lips twitched up into a faint grin. "Syaoran. . . It's you. . ."  
  
He brought his sword back down to his side and instantly forgot about Quin and Crainte as he fixed her with a worried look. "Sakura! Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Hai," she replied with a cough. "I'm fine. . . Just a little bit tired, that's all. *coughs* It's nothing to worry about. . . *coughs*"  
  
He took a step towards her as he reached out a hand for her. "Sakur -"  
  
"Stay back if you know what's good for her!" Quin suddenly barked as he brought his dagger up to her neck.  
  
Coming to an abrupt halt, Syaoran stared at Quin in anger as he glared daggers at his enemy. "Give her back!"  
  
"Sorry but. . . ." Quin began. "No."  
  
"Too bad, so sad," Crainte remarked with a fake sigh.  
  
Growling darkly at them, the Earth God gripped the hilt tightly as he bent over a bit in a pose that showed he was about to pounce at them any minute now.  
  
"Syaoran. . . Don't worry about me. . . *coughs* I'll be fine. . ." Sakura protested but was forced to tilt her head back when the sharp weapon pressed even closer against her neck.  
  
"Shut up, woman!" Quin snapped.  
  
But she ignored him. "Just leave! All of you! Go on without me!!! I know you'll be able to accomplish the mission with or without my help." She broke into fits of harsh coughing, blood splattering out of her mouth.  
  
"Sakura! We're not leaving without you!" Gem stepped in.  
  
"Yeah!" Rage added. "You're apart of our 'team!' And we don't leave team members behind. . .let alone our friends!"  
  
"We started this with you and Master, and we're not going to finish it without you," Crystallight stated in a firm tone.  
  
She gazed at them with glistening emerald eyes, a soft smile playing across her lips. She was truly, and deeply, touched by their words. "You guys. . ."  
  
"We'll get you out of there, Sakura!" Syaoran swore through gritted teeth as he continued to glare venomously at Quin and Crainte. "And I surely won't let THOSE two stand in any of our way!!!" He whipped out an ofuda and slammed the flat of his blade against it. "ELEMENT, WIND!!!!"  
  
A strong gust of tan wind flew at the two villains with great speed. The wind wrapped around the two boys, picked them off their feet, and roughly forced them away from the chained Goddess and into the muddy ground where they lied there, groaning and moaning. The Future Li Clan Leader approached them in a slow, almost turtle-like, way. They forced themselves up into a sitting position as they watched him coming towards them. Quin and Crainte held their breaths, their eyes wide in fear and panic. What was he going to do to them now that they were at his complete mercy?  
  
"See! I told you we should've just handed her over!" Crainte hissed at Quin from the corner of his mouth. "But did you listen to me? Nooo!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE the one that wouldn't let me hand her over!" Quin sneered back.  
  
"No!! It's YOUR fault!"  
  
"No! YOUR'S!"  
  
"YOUR'S!"  
  
"YOUR'S!"  
  
"YOUR'S!"  
  
"YOUR'S!"  
  
"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!!!!"  
  
Their jaws snapped together in an instant as they turned their head towards Syaoran who now towered over them. He looked like a menacing force that should never be reckoned with. His face was dark and shadows could be seen under his eyes. His lips were in a snarl and his teeth were barred. He raised his sword up and the blade gleamed an even brighter white. The two minions of Hade's and Zero pushed themselves backwards; trying to get as far away as possible from the angered God before he could unleash his rage upon them.  
  
"Please!!! Don't hurt me!! He started it!!!" Crainte begged.  
  
"WHAT!?! YOU STARTED ALL THIS!!" Quin exclaimed, his eyes wide.  
  
"Silence!" Syaoran's strong voice boomed out. "It is to late for the both of you to beg for forgiveness!! You both shall die!"  
  
"Iie!! Onegai!! Have mercy on our poor souls!!!" Crainte pleaded.  
  
His amber eyes seemed to flash. "I show no mercy to the likes of you two!!!" He brought his sword down so the point was aimed between the two. He opened and closed his mouth and these are the words that he spoke:  
  
"Of Fire and Water  
  
Of Wind and Earth.  
  
I call upon the spirits of the elements.  
  
Come to my aid!  
  
I, God of Earth,  
  
Call you!  
  
Element, Strike!"  
  
A silver glow gradually formed at the tip of the blade. It expanded to a greater size. A great amount of power and energy could be felt emitting from that one little energy ball that was now a huge energy ball. Quin and Crainte stared at it in horror as Crystallight, Gem, and Rage stared at it in wonder and awe. Shivers ran up their spines from the force the thing let out. They'd sure hate to be in Crainte's and Quin's shoes at the moment. . .  
  
"Now! Both of you shall pay the consequences!!!!"  
  
He released the energy ball and it flew straight at them like a thick, wide pillar of power. Their mouths went wide and a cry of agony and torture escaped their mouths right when they were enveloped by the silver light. Sakura tightly shut her eyes as she turned her head away from the sight of humans being torn away from their skin and whatever remains of them, dissolved away. Yes, it's true, she's killed many of Zero's and Hade's minions, but do you think she was proud of it? No. She wasn't. Truth is, she completely despised herself from doing this. She hated killing and will continue to hate it. But, she had to kill them if she wished to save herself and the others and if she wished to survive. Once the silver light of the attack finally dimmed down, she parted her eye lids and looked back at the section of land where Quin and Crainte once sat. They weren't there anymore. Instead, ashes replaced their bodies. Syaoran stood there for a minute or two before his aura circled around his body and was washed over by a faint, green one. Weariness was instantly on his face and lines could be seen under his eyes. His sword returned back to normal and so did he. His legs wobbled underneath his weight and it was plain to see that he was exhausted and power drained. He buried the point of his sword in the ground as he leaned on it for support.  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide as she gave him a concerned look. "Syaoran!" The chains around her faded away. Her legs felt like led under her weight and she was about to collapse but she forced herself to run with all her might. Syaoran lifted his head up towards her and watched as she ran towards him. Once she was in front of him, Sakura found herself falling down on her knees and into his arms where he embraced her tightly. He released his sword and allowed it to fall to the ground as he sat down and held her close to him. He rubbed her back and rested his chin on the top of her; never wanting to let her go. She kept her arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his chest. She rubbed her face against his shirt before looking up at him with dreary emerald eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked him, barely above a whisper, her eyes half open.  
  
He smiled warmly down at her, a soft look on his face. "Hai, I'm fine. Where have you been all this time?"  
  
She let out a shaky sigh as she diverted her gaze from his. "I'm not really sure. . . It was all. . . dark. I can't really remember anything." After that was said, she broke into fits of harsh coughs.  
  
Syaoran brought a hand and placed the palm of it against her forehead and immediately withdrew it. His eyes were wide in worry. "You're burning up!!!"  
  
"You must be imagining things, Syaoran," Sakura inquired as she pulled herself away from him. "Maybe it's your hands that are burning."  
  
He eyed her. "I don't believe you. You're sick, we have to get you some help!"  
  
She waved a hand at him. "Hush up, Syaoran. I'm not sick. I haven't been sick in a while. What makes you think that I'm sick now?"  
  
Syaoran gave her an intense stare. "Kinomoto, Sakura! You're the most stubborn person I have EVER met!"  
  
She gave him a clumsy smile as she forced herself up onto wobbly legs. "I'll except that as a compliment." She held out a hand. "Here, let me help you up."  
  
He simply stared at her hand for a while then, he reached out and grasped her hand in his. She was about to haul him up onto his feet when he pulled her towards him and she ended up falling back into his embrace.  
  
"Hoe!" she squeaked in surprise, her eyes wide.  
  
"You can't lie to me. . ." Syaoran whispered into her ear. "I know that you're sick so quit lying to yourself."  
  
Her cheeks seemed to turn a darker scarlet red.  
  
"Now let me help you," he pleaded. "Onegai."  
  
She allowed a small smile to cross her face as her eye lids covered her emerald orbs. She now found it quite useless to persuade him that she was just fine. It seemed as if he could read her like an open book! Crystallight, Gem, and Rage observed all of this silently, neither of them wanting to disturb the God and Goddess. Stars were in Gem's eyes as she clasped her hands together in a dreamy look.  
  
"Those two are so kawaii!" she whispered to her two comrades. "Don't you think so?"  
  
Rage gave Gem a weird look and Crystallight simply nodded in agreement, a grin on her face.  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
  
  
Azure Rosas: -cracks knuckles- Whew! That was tiring. . . .I know, I know. Sorry for the late posting. -,- It took me FOREVER to post this chapter!! Gomen nasi. Please forgive me! ^^; And I guess we all now know Crainte's TRUE colours! He's nothing but a coward deep down inside. Anyway, here are two notes I left for Kitty Kat and Animefreak242:  
  
Kitty Kat - ^^; Thanks for pointing that out. . .I just noticed after reading your review that I called male horses "mares" and female horses "stallions." I usually don't notice my mistakes until LATER on. But thanks for tellin' me that!!!  
  
Animefreak242: You're right. . . Hades doesn't want them hurt or killed, but I guess you can say he doesn't know the meaning of hurting someone. Odd, aren't they? Why are villains so. . . stupid? And the reason why the Gods/Goddess aren't helping them is because the only Gods/Goddess that are actually alive at the moment are Sakura, Syaoran, Crystallight, Rage, and Gem. The others are all dead and if they go down to Earth than they'll only be able to stay for a short while and their time down on Earth wouldn't last long enough for them to help. Oh, and the REAL Briar is still in Heaven. Crainte was lying about all that wish-wash he said when he was pretending to be Briar.  
  
Azure Rosas: Also, I must thank these people for reviewing: Isa-chan, Kawaiiaznangel36, Litwolf689, Silvercherrywolf, and Kadokyaketa Sakura. Thank you soo much!!! All of you!! For reviewing!! I would've left you all separate notes, but I wouldn't know what to say but: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUUUCCHHH!!! Welp. I must go now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Bye minna! And: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	22. Someone To Talk To

The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 22: Someone To Talk To  
By: Azure Rosas  
  
  
*  
  
  
He stared down at her pale face; her cheeks a feverish red. She had her teeth gritted and her eye brows were furrowed, a strained look on her face. She moved about restlessly in her position, a few muffled words escaping her deathly white lips. Then her lips parted and her body went limp as she started breathing heavily. Reaching out a shaky hand, he gently caressed her cheek before moving a strand of hair to the back of her ear. His amber eyes were easy to read at the moment, considering that he didn't care who saw his emotions. It was hard for him to hide his worry for the emerald eyed Goddess. She looked just so. . .fragile and vulnerable. He clasped her hand in his and let out a sigh.   
  
-I blame all this on myself. . .' he thought silently as he continued to look at the helpless girl. 'If only I stopped Crainte sooner or later. . . Then maybe he wouldn't have attacked Jade and sent her running off. . . If only I looked for Sakura and found her sooner, then maybe she wouldn't be so ill right now.-  
  
"Oh Sakura. . ." he sighed. "Please get better. . . Onegai. . ."  
  
He felt a hand rest on his shoulders and he looked up to meet Gem's gaze. She was just as concerned as he was, but she kept her hopes up. "She'll be alright, Master Xiaolang." She removed her hand and walked to the other side of Sakura where she knelt down and placed a hand on the feverish Card Mistress' forehead. Withdrawing it, she pulled a pouch out of nowhere and opened it. Searching through a bunch of contents in there, she pulled out a tiny container where a black-red liquid could be seen in side. "This is a medicine that'll lower her fever down. It's not strong enough to totally relieve the fever, but it'll do." She removed the cork from the mouth of the container as she placed the beaker against Sakura's lips. Then she tilted it up so the black-red substance poured slowly into her mouth and down her throat. She gulped down the liquid and coughed a bit. Colour seemed to return to her once pale face and her laborious breathing was calm and normal. But she continued to move about restlessly.  
  
"Syaoran. . ." she mumbled, loud enough for the two to hear. "Gem. . . Rage. . . Crystallight. . . Where are you guys?" She clawed the air, as if reaching out for someone. "No. . .Come back. . . Please. . . Come back!"  
  
"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Gem asked in a whisper, careful not to wake up the sleeping Mistress.  
  
"I don't know. . .but it's not good," he replied in the same low voice.   
  
  
-Sakura's Dream-  
  
"They're gone. . ."  
  
No. . .  
  
"Face it Card Mistress. . ."  
  
They can't. . .  
  
"They've left you. . ."  
  
You lie. . .  
  
". . . alone."  
  
Stop. . .Please. . . Just. . . Shut up!  
  
"They all left you. You're not but an annoying nuisance in their lives. . ."  
  
I SAID TO SHUT UP!  
  
"Quit denying it, Card Mistress. The Little Wolf will never love you. . .He hates you; he despises you; he wishes for your demise! He's the one that turned his back on you. He's the one who left you first. He's the one who hates you the most. And he's the one who will kill you with his own bare hands!"  
  
She started to back away; taking backward steps one after the other. Her emerald eyes were wide in disbelief and horror. Her face was pale and she kept her hands clamped over her ears, as if hoping it would block off the haunting voice of Zero. "He wouldn't. . . He'd never. . . Syaoran isn't like that!"  
  
"Oh really? And how do you know that?" the voice asked her in a mocking voice.  
  
"Because. . .because. . ." she began, "he's my friend. . . And I just know!"  
  
"Do you really think you know him? That you know him well enough to know what he thinks? What he feels?" the taunting voice questioned. "Have you ever gave a single thought about what he goes through? What pain he feels? Have you?"  
  
She stood there, stalk still. He was right. . .She never thought about what he may be going through. What pain he maybe suffering. What sorrow he maybe in. . .   
  
"You're a selfish brat, Kinomoto," a cold, male voice snapped at her.  
  
She looked up to see Syaoran's amber eyes, staring at her with venom and hate. Tears sprang to her eyes. "S-Syaoran. . ." She took a step towards him, her hand reaching out for him.  
  
"Filthy scum! Stay back!" Syaoran shouted in an angered tone. "You aren't worthy to call me Syaoran. It's 'Li' to you!"  
  
Coming to an abrupt halt, she felt her knees shake under her weight.   
  
"All you ever did was think about yourself. . . All you ever did was think about your petty problems. You never gave a fuck about other people's problems BUT yours!" His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes. . .his eyes were ice cold.  
  
She could feel a lump appear in her throat. The tears leaked down her cheeks. "I-I. . . care about you guys. . . I don't care about myself! I only care about you and the others."  
  
"Bull shit!" Syaoran snapped. "That's all a load of bull, Kinomoto! Just keep your mouth shut! You don't deserve to live. You deserve to live and burn in Hell!"  
  
She collapsed onto her knees, suddenly feeling weak and unable to move on. "Syaoran. . . Onegai. . . You have to believe me! I care about you! I care about everyone!"  
  
"Shut up, Kinomoto," Syaoran growled harshly; making her feel as if a thousand knives were stabbing her heart. "I'm tired of your crap. I hope you die and rot away! You deserve what you're getting. . . You deserve every bit of pain and suffering. . . Good bye, Kinomoto." His body started to fade and mingle with the darkness, and as he disappeared, she knew she would never forget his cold amber eyes that had oh so such a great affect on her broken soul.   
  
"No. . . Syaoran. . ."  
  
"You're such a baby," came Gem's mocking voice, echoing in the dark world around her.  
  
"Coward. . ." Rage's voice. . .  
  
"Weak fool," Crystallight's voice. . .  
  
"You let us all down," Gem murmured, almost in a hurt tone.  
  
"We should've known that you wouldn't care. . ." Rage said in the same voice as Gem.  
  
"We trusted you," Crystallight said. The words she spoke made Sakura feel guilt. It felt like she were being torn from limb to limb. Her tone sounded hurt; sad; . . . . and she sounded betrayed.   
  
"Gem. . . Rage. . . Crystallight. . ." the clear liquid flowed more rapidly now. It dripped down her chin and splattered on the stone ground. "I'm sorry, you guys. . . Come back. . ." She clamped her hands between her head, sobbing uncontrollabley. "Onegai. . . Come back. . ."  
  
  
-End of Dream Sequence-  
  
Syaoran stared at the flickering flames, never once blinking from the brightness of the light. He could feel the warmth it immitted beat against his skin, warming him up. Crystallight, Rage, and Gem fell asleep sometime a few hours ago. He stayed awake though. His amber eyes fell and rested on the sleeping Goddess. She lied emotionlessly on the other side of the fire. She stopped moving around a while ago and now slept peacefully. The flames of the fire illuminated her features, giving her face a glow. Her fever died down, much to Syaoran's relief. Clasping his hands together, he rested his elbows on his knees and continued to sit there in silence. He was deep in thought when the sound of someone moaning roused him back to reality. He looked up to see Sakura stir. She furrowed her eye brows as her eye lids flickered open to reveal a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. He caught his breath. Those emerald orbs always made him lost in her eyes.   
  
Upon meeting his amber eyes, he was shocked and hurt to see a hint of fear in her own orbs. He was also surprised to see her eyes glaze over with what seemed like. . . tears. She tore her gaze from his and looked down while sitting up and pulling the cloak, that Syaoran tucked her in while she was sleeping, tighter around her.   
  
"Sakura. . ."  
  
She flinched and tightly shut her eyes.  
  
He crawled towards her and reached out a hand. "Daijoubu desu ka?"   
  
She didn't reply; instead, she trembled. He touched her lightly on the arm and immediately pulled his hand away when hearing her whimper. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so very scared of him? Never has he seen her like that. . . So frightened and terrified of him. It hurt him deeply and it felt like he was suddenly stabbed in the back.   
  
"Sakura. . . What's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked in a gentle and concerned voice.  
  
She raised her head and hesitantly looked him in the eye. She tried swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "Y-you. . . hate m-me." Her voice shook just as much as she trembled. "You s-s-said th-that. . . you wanted me. . . you wanted me d-dead. . ."  
  
His expression softened as he placed the palm of his hand against her cheek. She winced and he could feel her body tense up. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her into a warm and tight embrace. She tensed up even more, then relaxed as she gave in to his hold.   
  
"I can never hate you," he whispered into her ear. "And I'd never ask for your death. I'd rather die then you. . . And I'd be damned if I told you I wanted you dead."  
  
"Demo. . . I let you guys all down," Sakura murmured in a small voice.  
  
"When have you ever let any of us down?" he asked in his gentle tone. She didn't reply. "Never. Never have you let any of us down."  
  
"Yes, but. . . you guys said that. . ." she began to protest.  
  
He placed his index finger on her lips, silencing her. "Hush, Sakura, it was all a dream. Whatever we said in it, we didn't mean it. We care about you and never would we try to hurt you."  
  
She gazed at him with eyes that glowed from the flames. "You mean it?"  
  
He smiled; a smile that made Sakura's heart skip a beat; a smile that made her stomach flutter; the smile that made her legs feel like jello; the smile that made her feel like she had wings; and the smile that made her blush.   
  
"I mean it," he said in a sincere way.  
  
She smiled in return. Then, a serene silence enveloped the two chosen ones as they gazed into the flickering embers that licked the air. The only sound that could be heard was the fire crackling. Sakura drifted back to the dream she had. She remembered it all clearly and she couldn't help but ponder over what Zero kept on saying and what the others said to her.  
  
-Maybe he's right. . .Maybe I am selfish,- She bowed her head and stared quietly at the ground. -All I think about are my problems. . . All I do is dwell on the past and mourn over everyone's deaths. I never think about Syaoran or the others and how they may feel. . .- She let out a sigh, suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. She rested her chin on her knees.  
  
"Gomen nasi, Syaoran," Sakura suddenly said, startling him.  
  
He blinked in confusion as he gave her a questioning look. "Sorry? For what?"  
  
"For being so selfish. . ."  
  
"When have you ever been selfish?"  
  
"All the time. . ." she replied. "I've only been thinking about MY problems. I never gave a single thought about you nor the others."  
  
"And do you really think that matters to us?" Syaoran asked in a calm manner.   
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Anyway, Sakura, you worry more than any of us put together. You don't worry about yourself. . . I've noticed that you seem to care more of us then for yourself. You proved that to us when Crainte and Quin held you captured, and you proved that to us so many other times. So don't you go saying that you're selfish. . .because you're not."  
  
"Still. . . I don't feel as if I've proven myself ENOUGH to you guys. . ." Sakura protested. "You all always listen to my problems, but I never listened to any of yours."  
  
"That's because we don't have any but the task held out before us."  
  
She looked up at him and gazed into his amber eyes. He felt as if she were reading his soul, and that scared him a bit. Sakura eyed him and said to him in a firm way, "If I can't lie to you, then you sure can't lie to me! Syaoran Li, I know you have problems in your life. Everyone has problems. . . People simply can't have easy lives. There always has to be problems. . . and solutions to those problems. I want you to trust me, Syaoran, I want you to speak to me. . . I've opened myself up to you. . . Now it's your turn to do the same."  
  
Syaoran stared back at her, seeing the determination of having him open up, clearly in her emerald eyes. He heaved his shoulders, then slumped them, as he turned and looked into the fire. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Sakura, people do have all sorts of problems. I have an obligation for my Clan to keep. They all expect me to rule over them one day. Ever since I were three, they trained me to become the powerful leader they all can count on. Training was harsh and hard to go through. I'd get beaten if I ever failed at any task. At times I wanted to give up, but being the leader of the Li Clan was the only thing that kept me going because it felt like my main purpose in life. They trained me, beat me, and made me feel tortured so I grew up without any real emotions. The Elders said that a sign of emotion is a sign of weakness. I did my best to do what was expected of me. Then there's the whole marriage thing. The Li Elders expect me to marry someone with the Li blood and will accept nothing else. They won't let me fall in love on my own or meet anyone. I was engaged to my own cousin, Meiling, when I was just young. I never gave a single thought about marriage back then. . . so I didn't really care. But now. . ." he let out an air of breath. "I do care. I was such a fool to ever agreeing to the marriage. . ."  
  
Sakura looked at him in wonder and in sadness. She now knew what his past was like. . . and she could see the pain in his eyes. The pain from all the torment they put on him, and the pressure they bestowed upon him. Everything seemed to be rested on his shoulders and now that she saw him in a new light, he looked weary and tired, his shoulders slumped as if some great weight were on them. And yet, he continued to stay strong through all that. She placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned faintly at him. "Syaoran. . . You really are a strong person, and I admire you for that."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because, you continue on no matter what," Sakura said. "You keep your loyalty to your Clan no matter what. You endured all the pain they caused you and never really think about your own worries. You always set others before you. You're a magnificent person; a one of a kind. And that's what's so great about you, Syaoran, you're loyal and you always keep your word."  
  
His cheeks turned red from her compliment. He avoided her gaze. "There, I told you all of my problems. . ."  
  
"I know this may sound like a stupid question and all. . . but. . ." Sakura began in a hesitant matter. "Why do you suddenly regret agreeing to the marriage? Don't you love your cousin?"  
  
"Hai, I love Meiling, but only in a brotherly way. . ." Syaoran replied. "She doesn't see that though. Anyway, I believe I'm in love with someone else.  
  
A look of hurt flashed in her eyes, but was immediately gone right before it even came. "I see. . . And who's the lucky girl? Are you two dating?"  
  
Chuckling, Syaoran shook his head. "Iie. She doesn't know that I love her."  
  
"And why not? Aren't you going to tell her?" Sakura asked, trying to keep a stern look to hide what she was truly feeling deep down in side. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel sad and hurt. Why? She did not know.   
  
"I don't know if I should. . . What if she doesn't feel the same way?"   
  
"I bet she does, Syaoran. You're a great person. She'd have to be nuts to not love you! What's the lucky girl's name?"  
  
He stared up at the sky and remained quiet for a while. His lips tugged up into a grin. "Ying Fa. . . Her name is Ying Fa."  
  
Not understanding Chinese very well, Sakura blinked and smiled. "Ying Fa. Sounds like a pretty name and she sounds like a wonderful person."  
  
"That's because she is. . ." he commented as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "To me, she's an angel in disguise."  
  
"Will you ever tell her how you feel?"  
  
"Yeah. . . Maybe I'll tell her. . When it doesn't matter anymore about how she may feel in return."  
  
"You'll have to let me meet her someday."  
  
"I will. Someday."  
  
Sakura turned and looked away from him, her eyes suddenly clouded with tears that she instantly blinked away. Why did she suddenly feel like crying? Why did she feel heart broken and crushed; as if she were some petal that's been stepped on? A tiny frown was on her face. -What's wrong with me!? Why do I feel like I'm dying slowly and painfully? Oh Kami-sama, why are things so confusing? Can't things ever make sense for once?-  
  
"Hey, Sakura?"  
  
She snapped back to reality. "Hm?"  
  
"Arigatou. . ."  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I've done nothing."  
  
"No, Sakura. You've done a lot for me. I'm glad I opened up to you and I'm glad I had someone to talk to. I couldn't stand keeping that all bolted up forever. It makes me feel better to let all that out. . . So. . .Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Syaoran. Just remember that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen."  
  
The God of Earth looked into the ember flames as he thought silently to himself, -Oh Sakura. . . If only you knew. . . -  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
  
  
Azure Rosas: ^-^ Yatta! I finished the chapter! Hopefully I'll get the next one out soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. I tried my best to put LOTS AND LOTS of S+S fluff. -sighs and shakes head- Naïve, naïve Sakura. Doesn't she see what he feels!? Bleh! How dense can she get!?! -shrugs- Ah oh well, there's nothing that we can do, now can we? Well, lemme thank these people for reviewing the last chapter:  
  
Silvercherrywolf: I agree with you completely. . . Gem DOES act a lot like Tomoyo! I guess you can say I did that on purpose ^-^; It makes me wonder though. . .What will happen if those two ever team up? -shudders- The evil they'd cause!!! ^-^;;; Well, thank you sooo much for reviewing!  
  
Litwolf689: I really must thank you for reviewing like, practically every chapter! It means a lot to me that I have your support! Thanks a whole lot and 'thank you' is really all I could say to you because I am really REALLY grateful for your reviews!  
  
Animefreak242: -scratches back of head- I never really noticed that I wrote at least one kawaii scene in each chapter. . . I usually don't notice much about my fics. Well, I tried making this chapter even more fluffier then the past chapters. Also, the only reason why Quin brought Sakura to Earth was to somehow persuade Syaoran into surrendering himself to them. So I guess you can say that Quin WAS taunting him. -hugs you- And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kawaiiaznangel36: Yep, you're right! Boys, especially Rage, have no taste for romantic stuff! I meant to make him that way to add a bit of humor into that chapter. -sighs- And yes. . . he truly does spoil moments. -,- -smiles- ^-^ And let me thank you for reviewing throughout the fic! -holds in a bear hug- ARIGATOU!!!!!!  
  
Azure Rosas: Well, that's all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! 


	23. Ai's Words

**Azure Rosas:** HIIII!!!!! ^-^ Gomen, I'm just hyper right now...eheheh..^^;;; Welp, 'bout time I updated, ne? First before I begin the chapter, lemme thank these people for reviewing:  
  
KawaiiSakuraAngel  
Sakura Li-tenshi  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
Litwolf689  
Isa-chan  
Animefreak242  
Silvercherrywolf  
Sapphirestar  
Momiji-chan  
SailorJamie  
kawaiiaznangel36  
  
Arigatou minna! It means a lot to me! Oh, and here's a lil note I have to leave for **Sakura Li-tenshi:**  
First, lemme thank you for reviewing! *hugz* Thanks! And second, lemme say this: PLEASE UPDATE YOUR FIC!! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! And third: I'm so glad that you mentioned somethin' about Rage and Crystallight being a cute couple, because truth is.... *coverz mouth* ^^; Opps! Nearly spilled out nearly all of this chapter! You'll just have to read on to read what I was just about to say... ^-~  
  
**Disclaimer:** _The cast of CCS DOES NOT belong to me and will NEVER belong to me...But the other characters such as Rage, Crystallight, Gem, the Gods/Goddesses/Angels and the evil characters ALL belong to ME!_  
  
**

The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 23: Ai's Words  
By:

** _Azure Rosas_  
  


_________

  
  
  
  
_-Oh Sakura-sama.... Can't you see? Master Xiaolang loves_ you. You _are his Ying Fa. You are his soul. And you are the only one that he loves.'_ Gem thought silently to herself as she kept her back to the chosen ones. She was supposedly asleep, well, at least that's what Sakura and Syaoran thought. Neither of them knew that she over-heard their conversation. She could feel the warmth of the fire beat against her back from behind. It kept her warm against the cold night. But for some odd reason, doubt mirrored in her light blue eyes. She was clearly starting to believe that all hope in saving the world was slim. _'If only they knew that it's their love that'll save the world... But it's not my place in telling them. They'll have to figure it out on their own.'_ She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, though sleep would not welcome her. _'Oh damn this cruel world we live in! Why must things be so complicated!?'_ she thought to herself fiercely, yet dully. Silently letting out another sigh, she prayed to the Goddess of Love, Ai, and the Angel of Faith, Hope, for _both_ love and faith to find its way towards all of them.  
  
Yawning cutely, Sakura pulled Syaoran's cloak more tightly around her. "Well, I'm going to go back to sleep. You should be getting to sleep also."  
  
"I will," he replied in a murmur as he watched her stand up.  
  
Removing the cloak from around her, she held it out for him. "Take it. It's yours. Not mines. And plus, you'll most likely catch a cold without it."  
  
Eyeing her, he pushed her hand, and the cloak, away. "Iie. I'm not willing to risk you catching another fever." Seeing that she was about to protest, he stood up and placed a finger on her lips. His amber eyes stared deeply into her own emerald orbs and she could've sworn that he could see through her soul. Their faces were close; their noses were just centimeters apart; and she could feel his warm, soft, breath lightly beat against her face. "Keep it," he whispered in a tone that settled any further arguments or protest.  
  
Feeling her cheeks burn brightly with a sudden blush, Sakura nodded obediently and silently, not making a sound as he removed his finger and brought his hand down back to his side.  
  
"Good night, Sakura-chan," Syaoran muttered after placing a gentle peck on her forehead. He walked away and towards Silver Fox, leaving a stunned, and scarlet Sakura behind.  
  
**Sakura's Dream**  
  
_Card Mistress..._  
  
Lifting her head up to search for the owner of the voice, she found herself in a completely different world from the one she lived in. There was nothing to see but endless light. Everywhere she turned, she was only welcomed by...light. For some odd reason, it wasn't like the usual bright light that always blinded someone; it was more of a welcoming light; one that made her feel content, warm, and loved. "Who are you?" she questioned into the emptiness.  
  
_That doesn't matter at the moment, Card Mistress. What matters most is that you hear what I have to say..._  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you?" Sakura asked in suspiscion, though she felt as if she could trust this unknown, feminine voice that held trust, warmth, love, and a soft tone.  
  
_You trust me, you just don't wish to admit it._  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura blew away a strand of hair that fell over her eyes. "Hm. Good point. But even though I feel as if I can trust you, how do I know I really can when I haven't seen you?"  
  
_Then...I shall show myself._  
  
In a blink of an eye, the emerald eyed Goddess was staring in awe and wonder at the beautiful figure that stood before her. The person was a lady, that looked neither young nor old. Strands of her light, silky red hair framed her face and rested on her shoulders, while the rest of her hair trailed down and brushed against her waist. She had tight cheek bones, firm bone structure, a soft and gentle looking face, and rosey red lips that smiled lovingly down at the younger girl. Her pink-hue eyes were the most catchiest sight of all. They held love beyond words for everyone and everything. They were welcoming, and held the most kindest look she has ever seen. She wore a light reddish-pink dress that clung to her curves and flared out below her waist. On her back were a pair of snow white wings.  
  
Holding her breath, Sakura managed to gasp out in awe, "Are you an angel?"  
  
The "angel's" smile seemingly widen to an amused one as she giggled softly. Her laugh sounded like bells being rung. _No. I am no angel. I am the Goddess of Love: Ai. It is a pleasure to have finally met you, Card Mistress._  
  
"A-A Goddess?" Sakura stammered, and soon regained over her shock. She dipped down in a respectful bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you also, Ai-sama."  
  
Letting out another short laugh, Ai waved a hand to dismiss her formality. _It isn't you who should be formal, it should be I. You are the Goddess of Light, and therefore, hold one of the highest ranks a Goddess can have. I should be the one bowing right now..._ And after that was spoken, the Goddess of Love gripped her dress and curtsied before the Card Mistress.  
  
Blushing in embarrassment, Sakura protested. "You don't have to curtsy..."  
  
Ai grinned at her. _And you don't have to either. Now, let's just ignore that little subject. I only have a short while to speak with you because I can't stay in your dream forever or else I will be drained of my powers._ She knelt down on her knees and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders as she stared intently into her eyes. _Listen to my words, Card Mistress. It'll help you in the future. And may you heed every word I speak... for it shall only be spoken once._ Then, she began to talk in a different voice; a more elderly and powerful voice, and these are the words she said:  
  


"Listen to your heart,  
for your heart holds the answers.  
Ignore what your mind tells you,  
for it tells not but lies.  
  
When you find the answer,  
to the secrets from your heart,  
may you unleash your _true_ powers,  
and save Earth.  
  
When you find the answer  
to the secrets from your heart,  
may you tell the one,  
how you truly feel.  
  
Only then when you unlock the secret,  
will you be able to control your powers.  
Only when you find the answer,  
then you shall find true happiness."  


  
_Please, Card Mistress, think it over...and may love and hope go with you._ Ai whispered softly as she placed a motherly kiss on her forehead. _Now, wake up. It is time for you to start your quest._  
  
**End of Sakura's Dream**  
  
"Sakura-sama!!!" Gem's voice reached her ears as she suddenly felt herself being shook softly.  
  
Snapping her eyes open, she was met by Gem's light blue eyes and by her wide, morning smile. "Ohayou, Sakura-sama! It's about time you woke up! It took me nearly ten minutes just to snap you back to reality..."  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Sakura sat up as a bead of sweat rolled down the back of her head. "Gomen nasi, Gem-san. I...er...over slept."  
  
Waving a hand to dismiss her apology, Gem stood up. "It's alright, Sakura-sama. No apologies necessary. We're gettin' ready to live so you better hurry up."  
  
Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sakura stood up and pulled on Syaoran's cloak. She could smell his autumn scent imitting from it and she tugged it around her more tightly as a faint grin crossed her face.  
  
"Are you ready now?" Syaoran whispered into her ear from behind  
  
A light red hue crossed her face and she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. Turning around, she came face to face with the amber eyed God. "Syaoran-kun! You SCARED me! Don't _ever_ do that again!"  
  
Chuckling, he nodded. "Gomen nasi, Sakura-chan. I won't do it again." She watched him walk up to Silver Fox and mount the male stallion.  
  
Sighing, a hint of confusion appeared in her emerald eyes. _-Hooee...Why do I feel this way when I'm around Syaoran?-_ she wondered silently in her mind as she mounted Jade and gripped tightly on the reins. _-How come everytime he's around... my face feels as if it's going to blow? How come everytime he's around... my legs feel like jello? And how come whenever I think of him... I don't know...I feel warm in side... I feel...happy and content...? What's wrong with me?-_  
  
"Sakura-sama? Daijoubu desu ka?" Crystallight questioned as she stirred Hue next to Jade.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura grinned reassuringly at Crystallight. "Hai, daijoubu."  
  
"Are you sure?" Crystallight asked, obviously not believing her.  
  
"I"m sure!" the Goddess of Light chirrped.  
  
"Alright..." the Goddess of Water trailed off as she led her horse away and towards the empty road. "C'mon, everyone! It's time we set off!"  
  
"Then let's hit the rode!!!" Rage exclaimed as he tapped his heels against Flame's side, setting it at a fast pace. The others followed pursuit and soon, they were racing time; on to find the next Elemental Stone that'll help save the world.  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
  
"Hmm... Who would've thought that they would get this far?"  
  
"Yes, it's very surprising."  
  
"Your last plan failed, so what are you going to do now, son?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he replied in a cool tone. "Everyone is most untrustworthy these days. They never seem to be able to do anything right."  
  
"Let me handle them this time..." the first voice spoke in a slithering like way.  
  
"Are you sure, father?"  
  
"Yes. My minions are a lot more capable then your minions. Even you must admit that."  
  
His face twisted into a snarling look. "It's true...they're all failures! The whole lot of them!" Anger serged out through every fiber of his body as his mind continued to drift off to all of his minions that have failed him miserably in an attempt to rid Gem, Crystallight, and Rage, and to capture Sakura and Syaoran. It can't be that hard to capture just two teenagers, right!? So why can't his minions do just that!?!?! He tightly clenched his fists and barred his teeth, trying to control his outrage.  
  
"Don't worry, son, the _Cherry Blossom_ will soon be yours," he said as a smirk crossed his face.  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
  
The horses were now trotting along carelessly at a slow, walking pace. Sakura smiled widely, enjoying the warm weather that they seemed to be having. It was cold when she woke up, but over the hours that ticked by, the cold seemingly evaporated away to be replaced by the comforting warmth that hugged them.  
  
Gem glanced up at the sky and made what seemed like a cross over her chest as a grateful grin crossed her face. "Thanks, Jasmine-sama!"  
  
Sakura blinked and gave Gem a questioning look. "Jasmine-sama? Who's she? And why are you thanking her?"  
  
Smile broadening, a proud look seemed to cross the young Goddess' face. "Jasmine-sama! Why! She's the Goddess of Weather and it's because of her that we're having such a nice weather today besides the fact that the sky is still dark...."  
  
Face brightening, the Goddess of Light looked up at the sky. "Arigatou, Jasmine-sama!"  
  
_Your welcome._ A feminine voice whispered softly into their ears as a swift wind brushed past them and suddenly disappeared.  
  
A surprise look was on Sakura's and Syaoran's face, but the others had a calm look, finished off with a smile as they stared at the bewildered chosen ones with amusement.  
  
Chuckling, Crystallight said to them, "Don't worry you two, it was only Jasmine."  
  
Rage sighed, a dreamy look making its way across his features. "What a lovely voice she has..."  
  
Sending him a glance then looking away, Sakura could've sworn she saw what seemed like a hint of jealousy appear in Crystallight's eyes. She blinked, her face looking more confused than ever.  
  
_-Jealousy? But it couldn't be.... Could it?-_ She continued to ponder over it and everything always ended up with one answer. _-Could Crystallight-san..._ love _Rage-san?-_ Shaking her head to rid that thought, she decided to watch the two before she came to conclusions.  
  
Stiffling a giggle, Gem knew **exactly** how Rage and Crystallight felt about each other. She's known them since they were not but little babies that were just learning to walk and talk. When they were about 12 or 13, she noted that her two friends were acting a bit strange around each other. They were quite over protective of one another and treated each other with the up most respect you can give anyone. They blushed around each other, though they don't do much of that anymore because of the quest that is at hand. It was just a shame that those two were just to stubborn to tell the other how they felt. She saw the confused look Sakura sent there way and knew what the emerald eyed Goddess was thinking. Sighing, a small grin tugged at her lips. _-Even though Sakura-sama may be dense, she doesn't seem naïve when it comes to other people's love affairs.-_  
  
They continued on in silence, Crystallight's expression looking more harden than before. I guess you can say that the only reason she had that expressionless look was so that she could contain her own jealousy that raged in her. She was deffinitely starting to think that Rage had a "thing" for Jasmine. Whenever they visited up there, in Heaven, he would constantly flirt with the Goddess of Weather. She tried to make it seem as if she didn't care one bit, but truth is, she did care. Okay, so she's in love with the stumbling oaf that loved fooling around, so what? It was because of who he was that made her love him. She cared about him more than anything and would do _anything_ just to see him happy. And it was the realization that she loved him that allowed her to have full control over her powers. Rage always wondered how she was able to control them, but she never told him. She only told Gem who she knew would keep it all a secret. And yet, at times she would badger Rage and ask him how _he_ was able to control his Godly powers....but he never told her. Letting out an air of frustration, she pushed away all of her emotions and focused her mind on the rode before them.  
  
"Ano...Sakura-chan?" Gem began after a moments of uncomfortable silence with only the horses' hooves beating against the ground could be heard.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you think you can play that flute Hope-san gave to you?"  
  
Sakura blinked, once again feeling confused. "How'd you -"  
  
"Before those items were given to you and Master Xiaolang, it was decided by the Council of Gods to approve them," Rage interrupted in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Shrugging, Sakura grinned brightly. "Why not?" Digging into the pocket of Syaoran's cloak where not to long ago she put the musical instrument in, she pulled it out and stared at the item for a moment. She nearly forgotten how it looked like, especially in since it was put away for quite awhile. She stared at the silver flute and traced her fingers along the smooth carvings of the angels. It was the most beautifullest instrument she will ever hold and see. Snapping out of her trance, she brought it close to her lips and began to blow into it, a soft, sweet melody ringing gently around the weary group. The tune she played was one that she heard so many times in her past; when she was just a little girl...and when her Okaa-san was still alive. The memory of the tune was always fresh in her mind. Her Okaa-san always played it to her before she went to sleep. When she died, her 'nii-chan played it to her and soon, he taught her how to play one. But she quit playing the flute because school started getting in the way of things.  
  
Jade neighed softly after Sakura finished off the note she hung on to for a few seconds. Sudden memories of her family flooded her mind like a wild tidal wave suddenly enveloping her in its mighty grasp. She could feel tears stinging her eyes but she rapidly blinked them away before any could fall. Silently sighing, she pocketed away the silver flute that Hope had given her. Rage applauded immediately, smiling his usual childish grin. Crystallight eyed him before rolling her eyes.  
  
"Will you shut up?" the seemingly annoyed Goddess snapped. "We don't need anyone to applaud to know that her playing was wonderful."  
  
"Well maybe I _feel_ like clappin'. Ya got a problem?" Rage questioned in a haughty tone.  
  
"Maybe I do," Crystallight replied with her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.  
  
Looking away, he said with an air of indignance, "And maybe I don't care. So hmph!"  
  
"Well you should," she growled in a warning and dangerous tone.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Rage asked while quirking an eye brow her way.  
  
"Then I'll do this!" Crystallight answered as she stood on the back of Hue and jumped towards Rage. His eyes widen in surprise, and the next thing he knew, he was being tackled off of Flame. They fell to the ground with a _thud._ Both rolled around, each trying to gain the upper hand. Gem, Syaoran, and Sakura watched them wrestle from their perched position on their horses. Blank looks were on their faces as they just...watched. In the end, Rage won their little "wrestling match." He sat on her stomach, his legs on either side of her, and with both hands, he pressed his palms firmly against her wrists above her head.  
  
"Admit defeat," Rage demaned in a husky whisper.  
  
"And what will you do if I don't?" she asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
Before he could reply, Flame quietly trotted to the side, lifted up his back-right leg and "gently" kicked his master on the back, making him lean forward and kiss the surprised Goddess on the lips. His own eyes went wide and he withdrew immediately. They stared at each other, wide eye, both of their faces a beet red. Sakura giggled, Syaoran smirked, and Gem had to clamp a hand over her mouth to contain a squeal. Instantly getting off of her, Rage turned and glared at his "trusty" horse.  
  
_"FLAME!!!!"_  
  
The horse took off at an instant run with Rage trailing behind. The Fire God waved his fist threateningly at his horse as he ran as fast as his legs would allow him. "WHEN I CATCH UP TO YOU... YOU ARE **SO** DEAD!!!!"  
  
Flame let out a whinny of glee as the gang chuckled and watched the two with amused and humored looks. Something from the corner caught Syaoran's attention and he turned towards Sakura as his gaze fell to one of the pockets on the cloaks. He could see a soft, white-tannish glow immitting from it. Sakura turned her head to the side to see the God of Earth staring at something. She looked down and noted the glow also. He looked up and amber met emerald. They nodded once and she reached in to pull out the pendent that Hope had given them. The gem that symboled the Wind Stone glowed softly and dimly. Gem and Crystallight, seeing that their Masters had serious looks on their faces, they turned their attention away from Rage and Flame and looked at the pendent also.  
  
"The Wind Stone..." Sakura whispered, her eye brows furrowed.  
  
"....it's near," Syaoran finished off for her. He lifted his head up and stared off into the distance. _-Just two more Stones left and we'll be finally able to call on the Stone of Life or Death and defeat Zero and Hades.-_  
  
**End of Chapter**  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** FINALLY! I'm done typin' this chap. up! Anyway, I know not much happened but at least ya'll know now (if you haven't noticed the "tiny" hints in the past few chapters) that Rage and Crystallight have a "thing" for each other. And there are some other hints in this chapter that I hope aren't _too_ obvious.. -,- Well, thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter and...Please R+R! Thanks! ^-^ 


	24. The Wind Stone

**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 24:** The Wind Stone  
**By:** Azure Rosas  


  


_______

  
  
Their hooves beat furiously and harshly against the barren grounds of Japan. Sweat beat down their brows, gleaming from the glare of the eclipse. Their breathing came out as heavy pants as they trotted on quickly and stealthily. All mares and stallions never stopped ever since they begun their trek to find the next stone. The riders gripped the reins firmly in their grasp, each one staring forward with grim and serious expressions. It was yet another odd weather. The temperature would drop and rise drastically over the hours. It would always be hard for them to determine how the weather was going to be. And, as Gem predicted, the Goddess of Weather, Jasmine, had no control over it from a dark force that blocked her and all other Gods and Angels above from ever aiding the weary adventurers.  
  
Before bringing Silver Fox to a halt, Syaoran signaled for the others to stop. Tugging on the reins with the lightest of pulls, each horse came to an abrupt stop near the God of Earth.  
  
"It's time we let the horses rest for a while," Syaoran said as he dismounted his stallion. "They've been running for hours and they need to gather more strength for whatever miles are still ahead of us."  
  
They all nodded their heads in agreement as they climbed down from their horses. Sakura stroked Jade's mane as she smiled gratefully at her trusty mare. "You deserve your rest now, Jade."  
  
Neighing softly and gently rubbing her wet nose against Sakura's cheek, Jade trotted over to her horse companions where they huddled up in a group and went down on all fours to enjoy a nap. The Gods and Goddesses sat in a circle to eat lunch that Crystallight conjured with her magic. While they were eating, Sakura couldn't help but smile at the delicious taste and aroma from the food. Once she was done, she pulled out the pendent that Hope had given them and her smile immediately fell as her face faltered. Everyone looked up and sent her a quizzical look when seeing her expression.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
She looked at them with a dumbfounded look. "We've been traveling for hours! We probably at least covered more than 10 or 15 miles throughout that time…and yet…we're not even CLOSE to finding the Wind Stone!!!"  
  
Their eyes shot wide with shock and Rage couldn't help but exclaim with disbelief: "Nani!?"  
  
"Are you serious!?" Gem questioned, not able to believe what she just heard.  
  
Sakura nodded her head, still not over her own shock of the discovery. She showed them the pendent and the gem that symbolized the Wind Stone, glowed more dim and faint than the last time they glanced at it. "It seems as if we're just getting farther away from it!"  
  
"How can this be?" Syaoran questioned aloud to no one in particular as he furrowed his eye brows. "We couldn't have happened to pass by it, could we?"  
  
"No, we didn't," Gem replied. "We would've at least sensed it."  
  
"How the hell can this be happening!?" Sakura muttered to herself as she gnawed at her thumb-nail, starting to feel nervous and worried. "We were so close to finding all four stones! All we needed were the last two and now, we don't even know where one of them are!"  
  
"Maybe it's broken," Rage suggested in a hopeful manner as he took the pendent and started to shake it. "Maybe it just…stopped working…" He started to bang it against the ground. "Maybe if I do this…it'll work again…" Crystallight placed a hand over his. He looked up at her and she shook her head.  
  
"No, Rage. That won't help. It's not broken."  
  
"Then what's wrong with this damn piece of shit!?!" Rage cried out with frustration.  
  
Gem glared at him and scolded. "Language!"  
  
"The Head Angel was the one that made it, remember?" Crystallight said. "So there's no possible way it can be broken." She took the pendent and handed it back to Sakura. "We must've passed by it, maybe that's the only solution."  
  
"No," Gem spoke up, her voice dark and grim. "We didn't. Having the powers of Wind, I should've been the first to sense it. But I never sensed it throughout the trip."  
  
Sakura fiddled with the pendent, staring at the tiny gem that symbolized the Wind Stone. Her thoughts were running wild with all sorts of reasons of why they couldn't find it. Maybe it was because they _did_ pass by it but didn't know. Maybe it's somewhere deep down underground where it would be hard to sense it. Or maybe it was destroyed long ago? No, that couldn't be it. If it was, then they wouldn't be searching for it and the Gods and Angels would've probably known that. Then a question popped into her mind.  
  
"Gem? Crystallight? Rage?" Sakura spoke up, though she kept her gaze on the pendent. "Who were the ones that created these Stones?"  
  
The three glanced at each other and nodded. Crystallight stepped up and spoke for all of them. "Our ancestors created them. It was our great-great-great grandmothers, or in Rage's case, his great-great-great grandfather, that made them. Their names: Rhyo Hurue, Ming Ue Douhue, and Aldara Yukitoune. They were once the Three Elemental Gods that were ruled by the once God of Earth: Liang Li." Syaoran's head perked up at the mention of 'Li.'"  
  
"Li?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Yes, Master Xiaolang. Liang-sama was once apart of the Li Clan himself. Haven't anyone from the Li Clan told you about the sudden "disappearance" of Liang Li? The once future Leader of the Li Clan?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and Crystallight let out a sigh. "Well, he disappeared over 900 years ago to take his place as Head God."  
  
"9-900 years ago!?!" Syaorane exclaimed in shock. "It couldn't have been 900 years ago! There's no way he could've been alive then!"  
  
"Oh, but he was," Crystallight replied with an amused smirk. "Once you pass over from your Human life to take your "Godly Responsibilities," you become… immortal."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had a stunned look on their faces. Did that mean…when they were to go to Heaven and take on their "Godly Responsibilities," they'd become, immortal?  
  
"But then," Sakura began, "if they were immortal, how come they aren't the Elemental Gods still?"  
  
"Well, hundreds and hundreds of years ago, Lord Hades, God of the Underworld, risen and tried to reek havoc on those in Heaven and on Earth. Rhyo, Ming Ue, Aldara, and Liang all sacrificed themselves to save the world. It took all their power and will to lock Hades in the ground of the Earth. The Element Gods were spent on their powers, and with their last ounce of energy, they created the Four Element Stones that were scattered across Japan where Hades was sealed up. They created these Stones for future use just in case Hades were ever to awaken once more. And, so now that Zero has brought back his father, you two must gather the Four Stones and destroy the two of them…with our help of course." Silence enveloped the group and Crystallight turned her gaze to Sakura. "Why did you wish to know who created the Stones, Sakura-sama?"  
  
"Because… I was hoping that maybe we could ask the creator of the Wind Stone where they hid it. But…after what you told us…that's quite useless," Sakura replied with a deep sigh.  
  
"Don't the other Gods and Goddesses know where they're located?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Gem shook her head solemnly. "I'm afraid not. No one saw where they disappeared off to."  
  
"How do you guys know all of this?" Sakura questioned with curiosity.  
  
"They told us," Rage answered while pointing up to the sky. When he said 'they,' he meant the Gods.  
  
"I have a question," the Goddess of Light said. "Was there…another Goddess of Light before me?"  
  
Gem shook her head. "No. You are the first. That was one of the Gods' faults and reasons that Lord Hades arose over 900 years ago. He controlled the powers of darkness, and without a Goddess of Light, they were quite vulnerable because no one could phase him without light. But luckily, the old Elemental Gods were able to defeat him. Anyway, once the Council of Gods and Council of Angels found out about Zero awakening his father, they realized that the prophecy was coming true. For you see, way before the two of you were even born, it was decided hundreds of years ago that you two would be the next God of Earth and Goddess of Light."  
  
All of this information was just to much of a shock for the chosen ones. Everything to them was becoming clear and they were finally starting to understand things more. Syaoran looked at Gem, his amber eyes holding wonder and confusion. "But…Why us?"  
  
"It's because of your – " before she could finish her statement though, Rage and Crystallight clamped a hand over her mouth. The Goddess of Wind's words were then muffled and went unheard.  
  
"Excuse us, please," Crystallight said to Syaoran and Sakura as her and Rage dragged Gem off to a fair distance. "You almost spilled it out!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Gem exclaimed. "I didn't mean to! I kind of forgot…"  
  
"Just be careful what you say around them," Rage pleaded with a sigh.  
  
They then returned. Sakura and Syaoran eyed them, both wanting to know what Gem was about to say. All three couldn't help but sweat drop, wondering how they were going to keep it from the two _very_ stubborn Gods.  
  
"Well?" Sakura began.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us?" Syaoran inquired.  
  
"Or are we going to have to _make_ you tell us?" Sakura threatened.  
  
Crystallight stared at them with dot eyes while Gem and Rage laughed nervously.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't tell you…" Rage stated with a gulp.  
  
"And why not!?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding impatient and annoyed.  
  
"Because, it's for the two of you alone to figure it out on your own!" Crystallight snapped. "We can't tell you! The two of you must find the answer without us having to tell you. If we tell you…then…then…I don't know! It's just one of those things where you have to figure it out on your own."  
  
"Actually, we can tell you," Gem remarked.  
  
"You can?" Sakura asked in a hopeful way.  
  
"Yes. We can tell you…only when you find the answer to controlling your Godly powers."  
  
Syaoran's and Sakura's face fell in an instant. How were they suppose to figure _that_ out?  
  
"You guys, can't we just drop the subject now?" Rage suggested. "We have more pressing matters to tend to like: Where the fuck is the Wind Stone?"  
  
Gem racked a fist not-to-gently on his head. "What have I told you about your mouth!?"  
  


_______

  
  
The day could find the group sitting around, trying to find some kind of possible answer to where the Stone could probably be. But no matter how hard they thought and whatever solution they came up with, none made sense. Sakura sat slumped on a fallen tree trunk. Syaoran sat in front of it with his back leaning against it.  
  
"Sakura? What's today?" Syaoran asked, feeling bored out of his mind.  
  
Glancing at her wrist watch, she sighed and said in a dull tone, "April 19th."  
  
"It feels like a year passed by," Syaoran commented, peering forward with half opened eye lids.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura agreed, another sigh escaping her lips. "I just can't wait until all of this is over with."  
  
"You know…When I first was told that I had to protect the Card Mistress, I never expected to go on an adventure to retrieve the Four Stones and save the world."  
  
"I never expected to go on an adventure, period."  
  
Silence washed over them, and then Syaoran spoke up. "Isn't it funny? It seems as if it were just yesterday that we were home, never thinking about troubles or dangers or saving the world…and now…here we are. Saving the world."  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of funny when you think about it. Two ordinary kids, well, as ordinary as kids with magic can get, off to save the world from the evil clutches of Lord Hades and Zero." She let out a low chuckle. "It is all just…unexpected."  
  
They could see Flame, Hue, and Dust not to far off with their Masters on their backs. Gem held the pendent. All three were trying to locate the Wind Stone, trying to see if it would get more closer as they traveled farther. Once they covered at least a mile or two of distance, they would return to Sakura and Syaoran. There was no way they were about to leave the chosen ones alone for long with just Jade and Silver Fox there in case of any danger.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura's voice trailed off, her mind wandering to the dream she had not to long ago where the Goddess of Love visited her. "Can I tell you…about a dream I had?"  
  
Pushing himself up, the amber eyed boy took a seat next to her. "Sure."  
  
Furrowing her eye brows, she looked down at her hands and recalled her dream. "Well…it wasn't _exactly_ a dream. It was more of…a visit."  
  
He eyed her in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was visited by Ai, the Goddess of Love."  
  
"You were? What did she say?"  
  
The words of Ai were fresh in her mind as if Ai herself were repeating them to her over and over. Opening her mouth, she spoke the words that ran through her mind:  
  


"Listen to your heart,  
for your heart holds the answers.  
Ignore what your mind tells you,  
for it tells not but lies.  
  
When you find the answer,  
to the secrets from your heart,  
may you unleash your _true_ powers,  
and save Earth.  
  
When you find the answer  
to the secrets from your heart,  
may you tell the one,  
how you truly feel.  
  
Only then when you unlock the secret,  
will you be able to control your powers.  
Only when you find the answer,  
then you shall find true happiness."  


  
She looked up at him once she was done. "So? What do you think it could mean?"  
  
He pondered over the words for a while. Then he came up with a conclusion. "I'm not exactly sure…but…I think she wants you to find the answer to your own question through your heart, and not by your mind."  
  
"But, what question?" Sakura murmured aloud. "I have so many questions that needs answering!"  
  
Syaoran kept silent. It wasn't his place to go telling her. He knew it was one of those things where she just had to figure it out on her own. Then again, he knew that little "riddle" was also for him. He didn't know why he felt that way, he just knew it did. And he knew exactly what Ai was trying to tell them. But, like he figured it out on his own, Sakura was going to have to do the same. There was something that confused him though.  
  
_-I don't get it…If I already know the answer to my own question, then how come I still don't have complete control over my powers? How come I can't summon it at my own free will?-_  
  
"MASTER XIAOLANG! SAKURA-SAMA!!!"  
  
They were both snapped out of their thoughts by Gem's shout. They could see Flame, Hue, and Dust dashing towards them at a fast rate. Gem, Crystallight, and Rage had a look of panic on their faces and at times, you'd see them sending glances over their shoulders. Once they reached them, the three horses came to a quick stop.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Crystallight exclaimed immediately.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"No time for explanations, just HURRY!"  
  
Instantly mounting their mare and stallion, the horses were dashing madly right away. Jade kept in beat with Dust and Sakura had to shout to be heard. "What's going on!?"  
  
"It turns out that one of Hades' minions is after us! _And_ it has the Wind Stone!" Gem answered, also having to shout.  
  
_-So THAT'S why we couldn't find it…-_ Sakura thought to herself in realization.  
  
"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!!!" A booming, loud voice roared behind them. "I'LL CATCH YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!"  
  
Sakura chanced a glance over her shoulder. Her eyes widen in horror at what she saw. It was HUGE! It looked like…a bigger version of a wolf. It's eyes gleamed a bright green and it pounded wildly on all fours. It's fur was the darkest of blacks she had ever seen and its claws were the most sharpest looking ones she had ever behold. The wolf was at least 9 feet tall in height, 7 feet in length, and 4 to 5 feet in width. And dangling on a string strapped around his neck, was a round looking object that let out a white-tan glow and swirled like wind. _-The Wind Stone!-_ she exclaimed in her mind.  
  
"What the hell is that thing suppose to be!?" Syaoran asked with obvious disbelief.  
  
"That _thing_ is suppose to be a wolf," Crystallight answered, looking forward with the most serious expression. "And _it_ goes by the name of Reaper, the Soul Thief."  
  
Sakura or Syaoran didn't ask any more questions, for nothing else needed to be asked. His name told everything there possibly could be said about him.  
  
Reaper was getting nearer to them by the second. The horses neighed loudly, trying to outrun the evil creature. They were frightened out of their wits and it was because of this fear that allowed the horses to ride on far and fast. But how long would they be able to run before the horses finally grew tired? The riders whispered encouraging words into their ears, hoping it would keep them going on for sometime. They just prayed that Reaper would grow tired first. But each time they glanced at the huge wolf, he showed no signs of fatigue and only more determination appeared on his angered face. It was obvious that he was getting angrier because they were trying to escape him.  
  
"I can run on for days! Your petty attempts of outrunning me are useless! No one can outrun the Reaper forever!"  
  
His voice made them shudder and tremble. He sounded like a mighty lion, a _veerryyy_ angry mighty lion.  
  
"OKAY! THAT'S IT! ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISH GAME! IT'S THE END OF THE ROAD FOR ALL OF YOU!!!!!"  
  
With one forceful push, Reaper was running more quicker than before. He was in front of them in a blink of an eye and what seemed like a smirk crossed his face when seeing their wide-eye expressions. The horses tried to stop themselves and turn around to run the other way, but it was useless. He raised a paw and smacked the back of his palm against them. The riders fell off from their sitting position and rolled across the ground. The mares and stallions fell to the ground with a loud _thud._  
  
Syaoran and the others forced themselves up onto their feet, and so did their horses. Gem pointed off into the distance and stared at the mares and stallions with a commanding look. "All of you! Get out of here!!!"  
  
They neighed in protest.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
With reluctance, Jade, along with Silver Fox, Flame, Hue, and Dust, all trotted off to where Gem pointed at. Once she was satisfied that they were far enough in safe distance, Gem turned and glared at Reaper. "Give us the Wind Stone!"  
  
"Never," he growled in a taunting voice.  
  
"Then we'll just have to TAKE it from you!" Syaoran declared as he tore his pendent from around his neck and changed it to his sword.  
  
Removing her star key from around her own neck, Sakura held it out in front of her and chanted:  
  


"Key which holds the power of my star,  
Reveal thy true form before me.  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract,  
RELEASE!"

  
  
The key then turned into the Star Staff and Sakura gripped it tightly in her grasp as she eyed their enemy firmly and dangerously. "You will regret your decision, Reaper."  
  
Crystallight, Rage, and Gem called upon their own swords and all five readied themselves to fight. Reaper eyed their weapons with amusement. To him, their swords, and Sakura's staff, looked like little tooth picks that could easily be crushed with a single squeeze of his paw. "And you really think _those_ weapons are going to stop me?" He snorted. "Well then, you are all mistaken!"  
  
"These weapons are going to be your downfall!" Crystallight snarled, anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Do you really think that a little puny girl like _you_ can defeat _me_?"  
  
The Goddess of Water shook with outrage. One thing she couldn't stand was being mocked at like the way Reaper was! Her grip on the hilt tightened until her knuckles turned white. Rage, knowing exactly what she'll do when she gets angry, tried to calm her down. "Crys'! Keep your cool!"  
  
Inhaling and exhaling, she glared daggers at the wolf. "How am I suppose to keep my cool when he keeps on taunting me!?"  
  
"Let ME silence him!" Sakura said as she whipped out a Sakura Card and flung it out before her. Bringing her staff down upon it, she shouted in a loud, clear voice: "SILENT CARD! SILENCE REAPER!"  
  
Nothing seemed to happen. All was just…silent. Reaper had a look of confusion on his face, wondering what was going on. Then, he opened his mouth to laugh, thinking that whatever she did, didn't work. But when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. He blinked, and then an outraged look appeared on his face. He opened and closed his mouth rapidly, as if speaking and commanding her to return him his voice. Syaoran smirked and had to stifle a chuckle and the other three just stared blankly, never really knowing what kind of powers some of her Cards possessed.  
  
"What just happened?" Rage asked.  
  
Sakura grinned proudly. "I used Silent to keep him quiet!"  
  
They sweat dropped. Reaper glared at Sakura as he advanced towards her, mouthing curses and demands. Laughing nervously, the Goddess of Light scratched her cheek. "Ano…What did you say? I can't hear you."  
  
Reaper's expression became more and more angrier and his mouth closed and opened rapidly.  
  
"You seriously have to speak up because I can't hear you…"  
  
He mouthed more things and the next thing anyone knew, his voice returned to him. " – HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T!" He blinked, and then smirked at Sakura's stunned and dumbfounded expression. "Ah…I got my voice back. I guess I was strong enough to break through that little spell of yours…" He barred his teeth and growled lowly and venomously at Sakura. "You will pay for that, you little brat!"  
  
He lowered himself into a crouch, looking like a tiger that was about to pounce its prey. Everyone started to tense up as seconds turned into minutes. Reaper stayed in the same position, unmoving. He watched them like a predator, eyeing and observing his prey. And then…he pounced.  
  
_To be continued…_  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** Ahhh!!! I left a cliffy!!! Gomen! I didn't mean to!! Honest! I just wanted to get this chapter posted before my brother came home and kicked me off the computer ^.^;;; -gulps- Sorry! Also, I can't believe that I got over 100 reviews! I guess I have Keetra-chan to thank for that! –hugz Keetra- Thank you soo much for reviewing _every_ chapter! And, speaking of thank you's, lemme thank these people for reviewing:  
  
Keetra (of course)  
Litwolf689  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
Kawaiiaznangel36  
Animefreak242  
Sakura Li-tenshi  
Sakurakawaiicherry  
Silvercherrywolf  
KawaiiSakuraAngel  
  
Arigatou minna-san! 'n'-e-who…please leave a review! And if ya wish to be contacted whenever I update, ask me in the review or just leave an e-mail address! ^.^ Ja ne! 


	25. A Soul Taken, A Heart Broken

**Azure Rosas:** HII! Okay, I have to say this quick! Isn't it a surprise that I'm updating early? ^^;; Well, please enjoy the chapter! -running away from Animefreak242 and her "angry mob of readers."- THE CAST OF CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO MEEEE!!!  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 25:** A Soul Taken, A Heart Broken  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  


_______

  
  
  
He lowered himself into a crouch, looking like a tiger that was about to pounce its prey. Everyone started to tense up as seconds turned into minutes. Reaper stayed in the same position, unmoving. He watched them like a predator, eyeing and observing his prey. And then…he pounced. Sakura's eyes went wide as he dashed her way, anger flashing in his eyes. Her grip on her staff seemingly tightened. She wanted to move. But couldn't. She felt paralyzed and her legs didn't seem to obey her mind. Crystallight, being the closest to her, pushed her to the side and stood where Sakura once did. Standing in a defensive stance, her sword out before her, the Goddess of Water waited for Reaper until he was close enough. Once they were just a few inches apart, she raised her weapon, preparing to bring it down upon the wolf's head. But Reaper was fast, too fast for her. It forcefully swung its huge paw into her stomach, making her roughly slam side ways into the ground. Pain shot up her left arm when impact with the ground came.  
  
"Itai!" Crystallight murmured. Using her sword for support, she was barely on her feet when Reaper rammed its head into her ribs. She went flying through the air and landed with a dull thud on the ground. Grinding her teeth, she stared at Reaper with firm eyes as she tried to get up.  
  
"Crys'!" Gem exclaimed, worry mingling in her voice.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked with the same worry as Gem.  
  
"I'm fine..." she replied, clutching at her throbbing ribs and stomach.  
  
Rage's grip on his sword hilt went tight. His knuckles turned white and his blood boiled in anger when seeing Crystallight getting hurt by that "over grown wolf." He gritted his teeth, trying to control his rage. Syaoran looked at him from the corner of his eyes, seeing just how angry the Fire God was. He couldn't help but smirk. Rage's feelings for Crystallight were obvious. It was a wonder to him why he didn't see it when he first met them.  
  
"You won't be fine when I'm through with you!" Reaper growled, making another charge towards Crystallight.  
  
Acting fast, Sakura whipped out a card, flung it out before her, and slammed the tip of her staff upon it. "WINDY!!"  
  
A gust of wind slammed into Reaper's side, sending him crashing side ways into the earth. Windy then began to spin around him. A white-tan tornado soon appeared with the wolf flying around in it. He started to howl and growl with anger as he slashed his claws at the wind, trying to hit the woman, who was spinning around creating the tornado, known as Windy.  
  
"STAY STILL, WILL YOU!?!"  
  
Pointing the tip of his sword at the tornado, Rage furrowed his eye brows and cried in a clear, commanding voice:  
  


"King of all Fire,  
Lord of all Dragons,  
I, Rage Hurue,  
Summon thee!  
Fire Dragon, APPEAR!"

  
  
A sudden burst of flames erupted from his sword. It started to take shape of a dragon, a dragon made up by the burning fire. Sakura and Syaoran stared in awe at it as it parted its mouth and let out a mighty, dragon roar. Spreading his fiery wings, the Fire Dragon took flight and charged towards the tornado. It flew up to where the opening was, let out one last roar, and dived in towards Reaper. The tornado was soon turned to a flamming one, with Reaper's howls and cries of pain coming from it. Once the fire tornado spread out in different directions, the Windy Card flew to Sakura and she caught it. They all looked up to find Reaper's body falling from the sky. It landed with a loud _thud._ Silence enveloped the group, all they did was stare at the seemingly lifeless wolf.  
  
"Is he...dead?" Sakura asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The silence was deafening.  
  
"I don't know..." Syaoran replied as he cautiously and slowly approached the limp creature.  
  
Smoke and steam was rising from him. A few scorch marks with blood here and there could be seen on his fur. Once he was close enough, Syaoran reached out a hand towards Reaper.  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide when she saw his eyes suddenly snap open. "Syaoran...SYAORAN WATCH OUT!"  
  
But her warning came too late. Reaper knocked Syaoran to the ground with a flick of his wrist. He was up on all fours in a blink of an eye and had one paw resting against the God of Earth's chest, pinning him to the ground. He applied more pressure, making the amber eyed boy gasp out. He struggled under the great being's weight, trying desperately to get away. It felt as if he were slowly being crushed!  
  
"Oh no...Master Xiaolang!" Gem shrieked in horror.  
  
"TAKE THIS YOU OVER SIZED WOLF!" Crystallight's voice rang out. A pillar of fire and water entertwining with each other flew towards Reaper. It collided into his side, knocking him off of Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran clutched at his heart, panting as he pushed himself up. He looked at Crystallight and Rage, who was supporting her. They both had their sword pointed at Reaper and he knew that they combined their attack to get the creature off of him. "Thanks, guys."  
  
"No problem, Master Xiaolang," Crystallight replied.  
  
"YOU KIDS ARE REALLY STARTING TO TICK ME OFF!" Reaper cried out in a loud booming voice. He was up on all fours, slowly coming their way. He had about enough of them and wanted this over with quickly.  
  
"Eh? And what are you gonna do about it?" Gem asked with an innocent look.  
  
"I'm going to rip you all to shreds!" Reaper threatened in a low growl.  
  
"To bad you won't get the chance," Gem commented. She stood before everyone else, facing Reaper with an even stare. Her lips tugged up into a smirk as she held her sword infront of her face, the point pointing towards the sky. Her aura flared around her, brightening with each passing second. Her sword started to change shape and lengthen into a spear. The strength of her power was stronger than before and it didn't have to be said that she had unleashed her Goddess powers. "It is time for you to say good night!" Lifting the spear up over her head, she started to chant:  
  


"Winds across the ocean,  
Come to me.  
Breeze across the sea,  
Come to me."  


  
Wind started to blow around the group as Gem's powers started to rise slowly to its maximum. Her eyes glowed an eerie white and her lips were in a firm line.  
  


"O Guardian of the Wind,  
O Eagles above all,  
I summon thee under thy name:  
Gem Yukitoune!"  


  
A small white-tan glow started to circle around above the tip of her spear. She pointed it at Reaper, who stared at it in amusement and wonder.  
  


"With the powers vested in me,  
I, The Goddess of Wind,  
Summon thee!  
King of Winds! Release!"

  
  
The swirling white-tan glow started to stretch out to make different shapes that connected as one being. A beak was formed, a pair of wings could be seen. It was an eagle made of nothing BUT wind. Its beak parted as it let out a cry of an eagle. Spreading its wings to its full extent, it started to beat them as it flew up into the sky. Its beak pointed straight at Reaper. Then, the next thing anyone knew, it was charging down at the wolf like an arrow being released from a bow. Sakura's eyes went wide at the speed it was showing. It looked more like a white thunder bolt; like a blur in the sky. Syaoran stared firmly at Reaper who kept his gaze on the charging Wind Eagle. He saw the wolf smirk and the _Little Wolf_ knew that Reaper couldn't be defeated so easily.  
  
_-Gem's attack isn't going to work...-_ he thought grimly. _-I just know it...-_  
  
It seemed as if the charging eagle was going to pierce through the creature's heart. But to everyone's dismay, and to Syaoran's least bit surprise, the wolf caught the attack between its paws. Gem's eyes widen in shock, she was obviously not expecting that. The Wind Eagle struggled in his grasp, letting out cries of protest and pain as Reaper tightened its grip. It continued to squawk and caw in agony. Then, it suddenly went..._POOF._  
  
"No..." Gem stuttered, her eye lids feeling heavy from the power drain. It took at least 3/4's of her power to do that one attack, simply because it was one of her most strongest of all. "It can't be...Impossible!"  
  
"Nothing's impossible," Reaper snarled, a smirk forming on his wolf features. "And, was that attack suppose to phase me?"  
  
Gem barred her teeth as her grip on her spear tightened. Sakura stepped up next to her and kept a firm look on Reaper. "Gem-san, let me take care of him."  
  
"No," Syaoran intervined. "It's my turn to get a crack at him!"  
  
"Alright..." Sakura replied, though reluctant. "Just be careful."  
  
He sent a smirk at her. "I will." Twirling his sword in an arc above his head, Syaoran slowly lowered himself into a fighter's position. He glared that icy glare of his that would normally send anyone cowering under it. "I, Xiaolang Li, challenge you to a battle to the death."  
  
Letting out what seemed like a chuckle, Reaper lowered himself into a pouncing position. "Then...I accept your challenge."  
  
"May the strongest win and may the fittest survive," Syaoran remarked, his tone as cold as his glare.  
  
"And that shall be me," Reaper said, sending his own glare at the _Little Wolf._  
  
Gem's spear transformed back to her sword as her power level decreased. She was immediately washed over with fatigue and Sakura caught her before she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Gem-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked her softly.  
  
"Daijoubu..." she murmured in a low voice.  
  
Looking up, Sakura's emerald green eyes watched Syaoran and Reaper. She could only pray that Syaoran would defeat the creature that was 3x bigger than he. _-Oh Kami-sama, onegai...Protect Syaoran. I don't want him to get hurt.-_  
  
Letting out a mighty battle cry, Syaoran rushed at Reaper with his sword raised. The battle between wolf and _Little Wolf_...has begun. Jumping into the air, Syaoran managed to pull out an ofuda. Once he was right under Reaper, he smacked it against the his head and then tapped the tip of his blade against it.  
  
"LIGHTNING, COME TO MY AID!"  
  
A jolt of lightning suddenly encased Reaper in its grasp. Jolts of electricity rushed throughout his body, sending painful sensations from the tip of his toe and to his head. A howl escaped his mouth and once the lightning died down, steam sprouted from his fur. He sent a glare at Syaoran and wasted no time in charging. Dodging to the side, narrowly avoiding his claws as they came whipping through the air, he pulled out another ofuda.  
  
"ELEMENT, FIRE!"  
  
An eruption of flames came from that simple paper. Reaper was ready though for his attack. Swinging his tail, it collided into the pillar of fire, sending it back at Syaoran. Amber eyes widening in shock, he used a water ofuda to stop the blazing fire from hitting him. Sakura sighed with relief but let out a shriek of worry when Reaper suddenly appeared behind the distracted Syaoran and dug his claws into his back.  
  
"Iie! Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. She would've ran in to stop the wolf if Gem hadn't stopped her first.  
  
"Sakura-sama! We can't help him," Gem said. "This is a battle between two honorable warriors. It would bring shame upon the Li name to help Master Xiaolang."  
  
A helpless and vulnerable look appeared in Sakura's deeply worried emerald eyes.  
  
"I know you wish only to help. So do I. But you must understand."  
  
Letting out an air of defeat, she watched as Syaoran twisted his face in pain. Grinding her teeth, she had to tightly clench her fists. It was hard for her to control herself. When he let out a cry of pain, she had to close her eyes and look away. _-Syaoran...-_  
  
Removing his claws from Syaoran's back, the God fell on all fours. Blood seeped through new, freshly opened wounds on his back. He could feel his shirt immediately get soaked by it. The cuts sent stinging pains up to his brain.  
  
"Already giving up?" Reaper taunted, drying his bloody claws on the dirt.  
  
"You wish." Syaoran growled venomously, using his sword to help him up.  
  
"You really should just give up, you know," Reaper suggested, slamming the back of his paw against Syaoran, making him slide across the ground. "It'll make life for you a lot easier." He approached the fallen teenager with slow, silent steps that made Sakura feel nervous as she watched Syaoran battle to stand up.  
  
"I'm never giving up..." Syaoran gasped out. "As long as I still stand and breath, I'm _never_ giving up."  
  
Reaper landed four cuts across the God of Earth's left cheek with his claws. "You're a foolish boy for ever challenging me." His eyes flashed a crimson red and the next thing Syaoran know, he was floating higher and higher up into the sky.  
  
Sakura's heart beat rapidly in her chest, a cold feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as a terrified expression appeared on her face. "Oh no...He's going to drop him!" She was about to run over there when Gem grabbed her, using all of her strength to hold the emerald eyed Goddess back.  
  
"Sakura-sama! Onegai!"  
  
"No! Let me go Gem! I have to help Syaoran!" Her words came out as desperate pleading ones, her eyes still on the hovering Syaoran. "REAPER! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!!!"   
  
The wolf turned his gaze to her, amusement and humor gleaming in his eyes when seeing her pleading emerald orbs. "And why shouldn't I?"  
  
"YOU JUST CAN'T DO IT!!" Sakura begged. "DON'T HURT HIM! ONEGAI!"  
  
Reaper remained silent for a while, his smirk never leaving his face. Then, his reply came, like a ton of bricks raining down on her. "...To bad. Hopefully the _Little Wolf_ won't end up dying on me." He let out a hollow chuckle. "I'm s'pose to bring him back alive." His eyes flashed once again a crimson color. Syaoran seemed to float there for at least another minute, and then, he came crashing down to Earth.  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide as they watched him plunge to the ground.  
  
"NO! SYAORAN!"  
  
"MASTER XIAOLANG!"  
  
He was about to close his eyes and simply wait for the impact, but he mentally scolded himself. _-Baka! Use your brains!-_ Pulling out another ofuda, he slammed the flat of his blade against it. "ELEMENT, WIND!" A bed of wind appeared under him, stopping his fall just centimeters above the ground. He let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"GANBATTE, SYAORAN!" Sakura exclaimed, relieved beyond words that he survived.  
  
Gem felt like fainting from relief! She smiled widely as her and Sakura embraced and started to jump up and down. Rage wiped the back of his palm across his forehead and Crystallight clutched at her heart. She could've sworn she was about to have a heart attack when he started to fall!  
  
"That was a close one," Rage remarked.  
  
"Yeah. Too close for comfort," Crystallight added.  
  
"Won't you little brats EVER die!?!" Reaper exclaimed in anger as Syaoran stood, staring blankly at him.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that or there would be people like _you_ hurting innocent people," Syaoran replied as he cracked his neck and prepared himself to attack again. His gaze fell on the Wind Stone that was still securely strapped around Reaper's neck. A plan was slowly starting to brew in his mind. He just prayed that it would work.  
  
Letting out a dangerous growl, Reaper charged the waiting boy. Anticipating this, Syaoran waited until the right moment. Once that right moment came, he fell onto his back just as Reaper came running over him. Reaching out for the Wind Stone, he grabbed it in his grasp and tore it from around his neck. Then he lifted his legs up and placed the flat of his shoes agains the belly of the wolf. With all of his strength, he managed to flip the wolf backward, or in Reaper's case, forward which ended up Reaper landing flat on his face and then rolling over onto his back. Flipping onto his feet, Syaoran glanced at the Wind Stone. He then noticed Reaper slowly starting to stand up.  
  
"Master Xiaolang! Throw it here!" Rage called, waving his hands over his head wildly.  
  
Just as Reaper saw Syaoran with the Stone, Syaoran threw it towards Rage with all of his might. Everything was happening to slow for everyone's comfort. Reaper started running after it as it flew straight to the Fire God. But then, to Reaper's dismay, Rage caught it. He grinned cheesily at the snarling wolf and waved the Wind Stone. "Hehe."  
  
"Give me that Stone!!!" Reaper demanded as he chased after the running Rage.  
  
"Ya have t'catch me first ya over grown wolf!" Rage taunted. "Crystallight! Catch!" He threw it over Reaper's head and to Crystallight who easily caught it. Reaper made a u-turn and started to run towards Crystallight.  
  
"I demand you give me that Stone!"  
  
"Sakura-sama! Here!" Crystallight then threw it to Sakura.  
  
Giggling as Reaper's angry glare turned on her, Sakura started to run around in circles with Reaper hot on her heels. "This is SOO much fun! We should do this more often!!"  
  
"Sakura-sama! Watch out!" Gem warned, but was unfourtanately...to late.  
  
Sakura's foot caught against a rock and the next thing she knew, she lost her hold on the Stone and it shot into the air and then, her face came in impact with the ground. "Hoee...@.@"  
  
All eyes were on the Stone as it plunged towards the ground, well...besides Sakura's whose eyes were currently facing the floor. Lucky for the gang, it was Gem who managed to get hold of the Stone. But she threw it towards Syaoran because Reaper was right beside her, reaching out for it. Catching it, Syaoran smirked at Reaper's annoyed look.  
  
"You're not getting tired, are you?" Syaoran asked with mock-hurt.  
  
"No. I'm just getting tired of YOUR LITTLE CHILD GAMES!" Reaper roared out, running towards him.  
  
Pointing her sword at him, Crystallight started to summon some of her powers. Eyes flashing a bright aqua blue, Rage knew she was going to use her strongest attack.  
  


"O King of the Seas,  
I, The Goddess of Water,  
Summon thee!  
Serpent, STRIKE!"

  
  
A serpent made of entire water rushed at Reaper head long. Sakura lifted her head up as she got up onto her feet. Her eyes were wide with awe at the magnificent sight of the Water Serpent. It collided into Reaper, sending him crashing into the ground with the water beating harshly against him. Once it stopped, he forced himself up onto all fours, looking wet and badly beaten. It was obvious he was angrier than before. His whole body trembled with outrage. It was hard the describe the anger he was experiencing at the moment.  
  
"I had enough of all of your games!" His voice was dangerous and low; dark and menacing. His eyes fell on Crystallight and a dull golden glow could be seen through his tightly clenched teeth. "Your soul will now be mines!" Right when his teeth parted, an orb of dull gold flew straight at Crystallight. It was too fast for anyone to see or for anyone to prevent. It entered her chest and her eyes suddenly went wide as another orb floated out from where the golden one entered. This one let out an aqua blue, glowing like the ocean. A soft blue and white could be seen, swirling around in the inside. It would at times change different directions. The color in Crystallight's face was gone, turning to a deadly white. Her body went limp and when Reaper had the blue orb clenched between his teeth, the Goddess fell with a dull _thud_ to the ground. Everyone expected her to move. They all expected her to at least groan or something. But she made no more...or no sound.  
  
"No..." Sakura murmured, realization slowly dawning on each and every one of them.  
  
Tears stang Gem's eyes. "She can't be..."  
  
Rage stumbled towards the limp body. His eyes were wide as he knelt by her and started to gently shake her. "Crys'? Crystallight...? Wake up...This isn't funny anymore..." He rolled her onto her back to see her eyes were closed. Feeling for a pulse, he found none. Checking for a heart beat, he didn't hear any. His face paled and it felt like a part of him was now gone. She was dead.  
  
"I'll give you two days for you guys to make a decision," Reaper spoke up, the blue orb now in one of his paws. "It's either you hand me over the chosen ones, along with the other stones, and she gets her life back, or you don't bother to give me anything and I'll keep her soul. Think about it wisely...because once you make your decision...there's no turning back." He then disappeared with a blink of an eye.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered as he joined her side. "She's dead...." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she broke into uncontrollable sobs. Syaoran held her comfortingly in his arms, his face grim and dark.  
  
Gem fell to her knees as she stared forward with blank eyes, her own tears trailing down her cheek. "Oh Kami...Why? Why Crystallight? Why did he have to take her soul!?"  
  
Rage held Crystallight's body in his arms, never noticing that he was crying himself. All he knew was that nothing in his world felt right anymore; nothing in his world was the same; Without her...he didn't have a world to live in. "Crystallight...Come back...Please...come back. Why'd he have to take you away from me?" He started to sob pitifully, his body trembling. "Why? I never even got to tell you how I felt...I never had the chance to tell you that...I love you."  
  
Syaoran stared with sympathy at the crying Rage. "Syaoran?" Sakura questioned, looking up at him with teary eyes. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get Crystallight's soul back?"  
  
His hold on her gently tightened. "I don't know, Sakura...I don't know."  
  
_To be continued..._  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** Isn't it weird how this chapter started off serious, then went to the humor part, and suddenly turned to depression and mourn? Welp, lemme thank these people for reviewing:  
  
**Litwolf689  
sakurablossom star  
Rubymoon  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
Keetra  
kawaiiaznangel36  
Silvercherrywolf  
Animefreak242**  
  
Arigatou minna-san! Anyway, please go easy on the reviews ^^; And on that note, please leave a review! Ja ne! 


	26. Reaper's Doom

**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 26:** Reaper's Doom  
**By:** Azure Rosas  


  


@---;----

  
  
He stared down at the pale, lifeless face of the once Goddess who was full of life. Her eye lids covered her deep bluish-ocean-green eyes that he so badly wished to see. He held her ice cold hands in his, praying that warmth would somehow return to her body. His bangs covered his eyes, but tears could clearly be seen, trailing down his cheek and lightly landing on the back of his palm. Only one question ran continually back and forth through his mind: _Why?_ Grinding his teeth, he tried blinking back the tears, but his attempts failed. Tightly shutting his eyes, he pulled her limp body into his arms and broke into fits of sobs once again. How long has it been since Reaper stole her soul, he did not know. Already hours have passed since the incedent, and Rage has still not gotten up and left Crystallight's side.  
  
Staring with puffy red-rimmed eyes, Gem let out a shaky sigh, her face looking sad, yet blank. It seemed as if she didn't see the world anymore; as if she were staring at something completely out of this world. Her face was pale and her cheeks were tear stained from the tears she shed a few hours ago. The loss of her best friend, that she thought so much as a close sister, was to much for her to handle. Never had she expected what just happened to happen. If someone were to tell her that her best friend would have their soul taken away, she would've laughed and denied that, or she would've said she wouldn't let that happen. But did she try to help her friend? No. She was to weak to do anything...to weak to prevent what just happened...and now...all she could do was try to learn to accept that and the fact that Crystallight was gone. Forever? Maybe.  
  
Rubbing her eyes and stifling a sniff, Sakura tried her best to avoid looking at the sad and pitiful state that Rage and Gem were obviously lost in from their grief. She knew exactly how they felt...to have lost someone close for she lost whatever family and friends she had when Japan was destroyed. Clenching her fists, she tried her best not to cry. She had to stay strong for Rage and Gem. Sending a side ways glance at Syaoran, who sat alone on a log with his head bowed, she took note of the blood that was flowing from his back. Pulling out the Create Card, she mumbled something and tapped her Star Staff against it and as she did that, a First Aid Kit appeared in front of her feet. Picking it up, she made her way to Syaoran and knelt behind him as she silently began to pull his shirt off so she could easily dress his wounds. Obliging, he removed his shirt to give her full access to the eight deep gashes on his back.  
  
Cleaning his wounds silently, she did this to keep her mind off of the sadness she felt at the moment. Syaoran simply stared forward with blank and dull amber eyes. All of this went on in silence. No one said a word or made a sound. Bitting the bottom of her lip, Sakura could feel tears forming in her emerald eyes.  
  
_-Of all the people...of all the people...Why did it have to be Crystallight!? It should've been me! She didn't deserve it! No! I should've done something to help her...I should've done something...-_ Sakura's mind shouted in a hysteric manner, more tears glazing over her eyes. Her tears fell from her hold and splattered gently against his back. The cloth she was using to clean the God's wounds slipped from her grasp and landed with a light _thud_ against the ground. Covering her face with her hands, she found herself crying once again. Then she could feel a pair of strong, warm caring arms embrace her. She burried her face at the crook of Syaoran's neck and cried her heart out.  
  
"Oh Syaoran. How come it had to be her? Why couldn't it have been me!?" she cried out as if in anguish. "How come I had to lose another friend? How come everyone that's close to me...always ends up dying?"  
  
He could feel his heart wrench wildly in his chest. His face softened as his hold gently tightened. He didn't know what to say to comfort her. His mind didn't seem to be functioning anymore. Everything just seemed...out of place. Syaoran rubbed her back in a comforting manner as he rested his chin on the tip of her head. A hint of determination could be seen in his eyes as he gazed forward, remembering what Reaper said before he took his leave. _"I'll give you two days for you guys to make a decision," Reaper spoke up, the blue orb now in one of his paws. "It's either you hand me over the chosen ones, along with the other stones, and she gets her life back, or you don't bother to give me anything and I'll keep her soul. Think about it wisely...because once you make your decision...there's no turning back." He then disappeared with a blink of an eye._  
  
Sakura's crying came to a cease as soft light hiccups escaped her lips. Looking up, she stared into Syaoran's amber orbs with dull emerald eyes. It seemed as if a silent conversation was passing between the two chosen ones and Gem stared at them quietly throughout it all. They stood up and stared at the others with eyes that once burned with a determined fire.  
  
"No..." Gem spoke up, her voice sounding raspy and hoarse. "You can't..." She forced herself to stand up. "You can't!"  
  
Sakura fixed Gem with an intent stare. "We have to. This must be done!"  
  
"No! I won't let you!" she cried out, eyeing them with anger.  
  
"It's the only way!" Syaoran protested.  
  
"But what about the Earth? What about the world!? What about everyone whose lives depends on the both of you!?!" she exclaimed, trying to reason them from their decision.  
  
"We failed," Sakura whispered, her face a mask of nothingness. "We failed everyone. It's too late, Gem, it's too late to save them all. Everyone was destined to die in the end. There's no use to go on anymore. Zero and Hades already won."  
  
Gem stared at them, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I can't believe the two of you! How can you be giving up? We have all three Stones! All we need is the Earth Stone!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Gem...they won. Can't you see? They won! Me and Sakura (A/N: I know...bad grammar ^^;) have to hand ourselves over for Crystallight's sake, along with the Stones we have. We give up. We're sorry but...we just give up. We shouldn't have been the chosen ones in the first place. It was wrong to have chosen us."  
  
"You're wrong, you know that?" Rage interrupted. Everyone looked at him, but he wasn't staring back, he was still staring at Crystallight. "The Gods made the right decision to chose the both of you. It was the smartest thing they have ever really done if you ask me. You two are the best hope for this world and I'll be damned if I let the two of you hand yourselves over and give up!" He lifted his head up and looked at them with flamming fiery red eyes. "This isn't what Crys' would've wanted! She would've wanted us to move on and find the last stone so we could save the world! Not give up and give in to Zero and Hades! Imagine what she would say if she heard what the two of you have been babbling about."  
  
Sakura sighed. "But...it's the only option we have to get her back. Don't you want her back?"  
  
"Of course I do," he replied in a low voice as he gripped her hand between his once again. "I want her back more than anything. But that's not the answer. There has to be another way to get her back without having to give you two away to them."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's simple really," he answered, his voice trailing off. "All of you just stand back and leave it to me. I'll deal with Reaper."  
  
"You can't fight him by yourself!" Gem protested as she furrowed her eye brows.  
  
"I have to do this alone!" he replied, his voice stern. "Please, understand that this is something I must do without anyone's help."  
  
She stared at him in a helpless way. Gem knew that no matter what she or anybody said, he would never change his mind. "Fine," she mumbled, her face flushed in anger. "But don't think I won't tell Crys' about this! And when she finds out...she'll have a word or two to say!"  
  
"You know...You don't have to do this alone," Sakura spoke up.  
  
"Yeah. Let us help you," Syaoran added in.  
  
Gem waved a hand to dismiss their comments. "It's to late to say anythin' to that rock head over there. He's not going to change his mind."  
  
Rage flashed a smile for the first time in a while. "I'm glad you understand."  
  
Sighing and grinning faintly in return, Gem said in a soft voice, "Just...don't get hurt. Crys' would never forgive me if anythin' happened to you."  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes shimmered brightly. It seemed as if the hope and determination she lost was slowly coming back. "They really do love each other," she mumbled to Syaoran. "Rage and Crystallight."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered back. "It's quite obvious."  
  
_-Well...it's quite obvious how you feel about the Cherry Blossom-_ Rage's voice teased telepathically in his mind. Syaoran blushed and sent a glare at the Fire God. Their gazes locked and both spoke to one another mentally. _-You have to tell her how you feel. Don't make the same mistake I did, Master Xiaolang. You have to tell her before you end up loosing her.-_  
  
_-I know that...but what if she doesn't feel the same about me?-  
_   
_-So, ya scared of rejection, eh?-_ Rage questioned in a matter-of-fact-tone. _-I was scared of that also. It took her death for me to realize that I should've told her sooner then never. Sure, rejection hurts. But you have to accept it and learn to live with it. If you mourn over it, that won't help or change anything. You can only learn to live with it to make you stronger.-_  
  
_-You make it sound so easy-_ he mumbled in his mind.  
  
_-Yeah, I know. But it's not, as you probably know. Look, Xiaolang. Take some advice from me: TELL HER!!!-_  
  
Syaoran winced. _-Okay, okay! Just...don't shout anymore-_  
  
Seeing him flinch, Sakura gazed at him in a worried manner. "Syaoran? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just peachy," he replied, his eyes twitching as his head pounded painfully from the shout he recieved from Rage that echoed and made his brain shake. He sent another glare at Rage who smiled and waved in a friendly and cheery manner.  
  
The sorrow and grief the group once felt was instantly gone, but a little still remained in their hearts. Their spirits were lifted and each one of them held determination they thought they never had. It was now up to Rage to get Crystallight's soul back and they had to be strong for him.  
  


________

  
A day already passed sinced their encounter with Reaper. They remained at the same area, knowing that Reaper would come to them when the time came. It was another chilly day and dark, rain clouds could be seen up ahead. They prayed that it wouldn't rain. The horses seemed tense and restless and Gem took that as a sign that a storm was brewing.  
  
"Just great," Sakura grumbled darkly. "A storm!"  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-sama," Gem said. "It won't arrive until a few hours by the looks of it."  
  
The group sat around a fire, the horses behind them. Crystallight lied close to Rage and he still held her hand in his. They ate the food that Gem concocted with her magic. Rage put up a shield around them just in case the storm would come sooner. Later on, everyone was asleep besides Syaoran and Gem.  
  
"So? Are you going to take Rage's advice and tell her?" Gem questioned out of the blue.  
  
"How-?"  
  
She gave him a wide grin. "I happened to intercept your little conversation." He eyed her. "Besides that. Are ya gonna tell her or not!?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied in a gruff voice as he poked the fire with a stick he found.  
  
It was obvious that she was at the brink of loosing whatever patience she had for the God. "Damn it, Xiaolang! Just tell her! This is getting annoying! I don't even know how you managed to keep it to yourself for so long. I knew you loved her the moment I set eyes on the both of you. It's a wonder to me how you kept this to yourself."  
  
"I've only known her for a short time," Syaoran said, his amber eyes firm and intense. "I only met her just last month! I haven't known her long enough."  
  
"So what!?" Gem exclaimed. "You love her and that's all you gotta know to tell her! People can fall in love in a month you know? Even a day! I know for a fact that you were head over heels the minute you saw her. Am I not right?" He didn't reply. Gripping his shoulders, she gently shook him. "Just. Tell. Her. Take Rage's advice! Don't wait until it's too late!"  
  
"Why do you guys care so much if I tell her or not?" Syaoran suddenly snapped. "Wait. Don't tell me. I already know. You simply want me to tell her so I could gain control over my powers and so the world would have a better chance. You guys don't care jack shit about our feelings! You only care about saving the earth, and I understand that. But you shouldn't be pushing neither of us because of it."  
  
Gem's eyes went wide, and then they softened. "Xiaolang...You got us all wrong. We do care about the both of you! All we want is for the two of you two be happy. It's just that...We're getting annoyed that you haven't told her yet! And besides, even though you realized your feelings, answer me this: How come you don't have control over your powers? Sure, even if you do tell her, would you then have control?"  
  
He remained silent. That's what he wanted to know also. "Tell me...do you know?"  
  
Gem let out a sigh, and to his shock, she shook her head. "No. We thought that if you realize how you feel, then you'll have control over your powers. I never thought there was more to it."  
  
"But...what about Sakura? How will she ever control her powers?"  
  
"I cannot say," Gem replied in a no-nonsense tone.   
  
Inhaling then exhaling, Syaoran stared at the burning embers. Rain started to fall and it soon fell harder and harder until it turned to hail. A wailing wind blew outside, banging noisely against the barrier that shielded the travelers. Lightning flashed overhead, followed by thunder.  
  
"I sure hope it doesn't carry on like this tomorrow," Gem inquired. "It would just lower Rage's chances in winning against Reaper."  
  
"And let's pray that he'll defeat him."  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
"So...You managed to capture the Water Goddess' soul. Good."  
  
He snorted. "Yeah. But did he get the _Cherry Blossom_ and _Little Wolf?_"  
  
"At least MY minion returned with something besides nothing." He remained silent. Smirking, he returned his attention to the crouching Reaper as he fiddled with the blue orb. "He's right though. In a way, you failed."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master."  
  
"But, I'll give you ONE more chance and that's it. If you don't have them, then don't bother to come back! You got that?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good." He tossed the orb back to Reaper who caught it between his claws. "Now be gone! And DON'T fail me."  
  
"Don't worry Master, I intend not to."  
  
_Next Day_  
  
Rage inspected his sword carefully as he cleaned it off with his cloak. He tapped the point to make sure it was sharp and then he swung it in an arc, practicing wielding the weapon. The hilt was unlike any other with a golden dragon wrapped around it. Tiny red gems were used for eyes and its claws looked deadly. Near the tail of the dragon, a small, circular medallion was embroided in the hilt. On it, was a Japanese character that represented fire. Outside, the wind continued to howl as the storm continued on. It still hadn't cleared yet and it gave no signs of stopping. Rage was filled with excitement, but still couldn't help but feel nervous. He always felt this way before a battle.  
  
Suddenly, whatever activies they were doing, they stopped as their heads snapped up and concentrated their energy on the force they felt. The mares and stallions stopped their restless moving and became stock still, each one of them knowing very well what it was.  
  
"It's time," Rage spoke, his face holding a grim determined look as he tightened his hold on the hilt.  
  
He waved his hand and the shield instantly disappeared. Rain came pounding on them like ice, but they ignored it. Through the blankets of water, they could see a dark, forbodding figure making its way towards them. A faint, blue glow could be seen with the figure, and once it came closer, they immediately recognized him as Reaper. He had the blue orb that contained Crystallight's soul, firmly clenched between his teeth. Once they were only two yards apart, the huge wolf came to a halt and dropped the Stone on the muddy floor. He grinned evilly at them and Rage simply glared with all the hatred in the world.  
  
"So? Did you make your decision?" Reaper asked.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran answered.  
  
"What will it be then?"  
  
"We're not going with you!" Sakura spoke for her and Syaoran.  
  
He seemed a bit taken aback by her response. It was evident that he wasn't expecting that. "Are you sure?" He placed a paw on the orb, his eyes giving them warning glances.  
  
"We're sure," Sakura replied, sounding as calm as she possibley could.  
  
"You made a deadly choice," Reaper growled as he gently applied pressure onto the orb.  
  
"I suggest you don't do that," Rage said. "If you break it, then Crystallight's soul will be free and she'll be able to return to her body. And I know you know that by now so don't try to taunt us with tricks that won't work."  
  
Barring his fangs, Reaper sneered dangerously at him as he removed his paw. "You all are fools! Because of your selfish and foolish choice, your friend will live the rest of eternity in HELL!"  
  
"I won't let that happen," Rage snarled, his voice sounding as cold as ice. "I'll make you a deal: Fight me. If you win, then you get my soul along with hers, but if I win, you give me back her soul. You got that?"  
  
Reaper chuckled dryly. "I got it."  
  
"I'll make this quick for you," Rage began, now sounding dangerous as he lifted his sword-arm up and pointed the tip of his blade at him. "I can easily defeat you and I really don't wish to waste any time battling against someone unworthy of fighting me." His eyes burned brightly now, looking like a true, blazing fire. "It is time for you to say good-bye." He grinded his teeth as the blade of his sword was enveloped by fire. It soon spread out to the hilt and then it blazed out and covered Rage in its burning embers. No matter how hard or quick the rain fell, it wasn't the least bit phased by the water.  
  
"What is he doing?" Sakura breathed out, her emerald orbs wide in a stunnded way.  
  
"He's changing into his Godly form," Gem explained. "We each have one, but it's quite rare we usually transform because there's never no need to."  
  
Sparks flew from the fire and the area all around them was lit up by light. It made the rain that splattered on them feel warm to the skin. The fire spread out like energy waves and then it started to grow smaller and in a blink of an eye, vanished. Once it did, everyone rubbed their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the world. Then, Sakura's, Syaoran's, and Reaper's eyes widen in astonishment at the bright figure who stood before them. It was Rage, though different. His eyes were recognizable, along with his hair. But his outfit and other things were different. He wore a red outfit. His tunic criss-crossed across his chest with golden out-linnings.  
  
He wore a gold belt, a dragon embroided at the center. He also adorned a pair of loose pants and neatly kept white boots. His clothing were made of silk and clung loosely to him. A golden chest armor could be seen underneath his tunic with unfamiliar looking characters inscripted on it. His sword still looked the same, but jewels emroided the hilt instead of a dragon, and on the blade was where the dragon was wrapped around. On his back were a pair of wings made of nothing but fire. An orange red glow surrounded him, making him look dangerous and yet stunning.  
  
"Wow..." Sakura commented in awe.  
  
Reaper gritted his teeth, trying to hide his fear at the new power Rage let out. "You don't scare me!"  
  
"Well, you should be scared," Rage spoke up, his voice sounding different. It held a mighty tone that he never had before, with a hint of ice that made him sound perilous and grim.  
  
Reaper let out a hollowed laugh. "You think your little tricks can scare me? Well think again you fool!" He dashed towards the God of Fire like a wild beast chasing its prey.  
  
"You're the fool, Reaper!" Rage boomed loudly. "You just signed your own death warrant!" Pointing his sword at the ground before him, his eyes flashed more brighter than before as he chanted in a clear, commanding voice:  
  


"O Burning water  
O Fire of Rivers  
I summon thee in a time of need.  
Grounds of Earth  
I command you to part  
Hear thy plea  
And oblige to thee!"

  
  
The Earth started to shake violently. Sakura held onto Syaoran for support and Gem went down on her knees as she held Crystallight's limp body. The horses neighed loudly in fright as they were put into fits of panic. The pouring rain was slowly decreasing until it was nothing but drizzle. The wind stopped completely and all that could be heard was the grumbling of the Earth. Reaper continued to run head long towards the God of Fire, never realizing what was happening. A crack started to form before Rage and it soon grew longer and headed towards Reaper. Once it passed beneath the wolf, the Earth started to split open where the cracks formed.  
  
Eyes widening as it finally dawned on him, Reaper turned around to run away, but the crack grew larger as he continued forward. A reddish glow emitted from the chasm. Then, once it was at least 27 feet in width, everyone was able to make out lava thrashing about at the bottom. Letting out a howl, Reaper found that he couldn't outrun the quickly growing chasm. The Earth continued to shake and then he lost his balance. Stumbling backwards, he found himself falling towards the fire like water.  
  
A long, loud howl echoed in everyones ears as the sound of a body splashing in lava could be heard. The Earth went back to shaking as the two sides of the chasm started to inch closer to one another. Once the ground was "un-splitted" all the shaking came to a complete stop. Everyone was silent for the time being, each trying to register in their minds what just happened. Syaoran helped Sakura to her feet, both of them fell during the wild shaking.  
  
"What just happened?" Sakura blinked, still not able to take in Reaper's defeat.  
  
"He won," Syaoran answered, a smirk crossing his face. "He actually won."  
  
Rage walked with slow, silent strides towards the blue orb that Reaper dropped. Picking it up, he fiddled with it before turning around and facing the group. He approached them and stood before Gem who still held Crystallight. Pointing the palm of his hand at her, the Water Goddess' body was lifted away from Gem's hold. Crystallight was lifted up onto her feet as her head hung limply to the side. Holding the orb out, it hovered above his hand and then flew quickly towards her and disappeared into her chest.  
  
Color returned to her once deathly pale white skin. Her chest started to rise up and down as soft breathing escaped her parted lips. Her eye lids parted, only to be met by the warm, greeting fiery eyes of Rage. A smile made its way across her face and he grinned in return as he turned back to his normal self, dressed in his regular clothes without the wings and his sword turned back to its regular form also. His eye lids started to droop as he fell forward in fatigue from the power drain. Dropping to her knees, Crystallight caught him before he hit ground.  
  
"I'm glad you're back..." Rage mumbled, his face burried at the crook of her neck.  
  
"And I have you to thank for that," Crystallight replied, hugging him closely to her. "Thank you, Rage."  
  
"It was nothing," he said. "Really, it wasn't."  
  
Chuckling, Crystallight pushed him back a bit so she could look at him. "You silly oaf. You could've gotten hurt, you know that?"  
  
Flashing her a wide grin, he let out his own little chuckle. "I know. But I would've died to save you."  
  
Her eyes glazed over with tears as she bit her bottom lip. "You were always the hard head...trying to be the gallant knight in shinning armor..."  
  
"...saving the damsel in distress," he added with a laugh.  
  
Running her fingers along side his face, Crystallight couldn't help but grin at that. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."  
  
He lifted up a hand and grasped hers in his. "I wouldn't let that happen because I had to save you. I wasn't about to let him take you away from me."  
  
Resting her forehead against his, she stared deeply into his eyes. "You were always the determined and stubborn one...and that's why I love you."  
  
His eyes widen in surprise as what she said slowly registered in his mind. Then, he rested both palms on either side of her face as he gave her a loving, tender grin that made her insides melt. "I love you too, Crys', I love you too."  
  
Sakura smiled at the happy scene that took place. She was overjoyed that Crystallight was back, and that the two have told each other they loved each other. Her smile widen when the two leaned in and kissed. Gem sighed contently, looking just as happy as Sakura.  
  
_End of Chapter_  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** There! Finished! Fanito! End! Fin! End of chapter that is ^^; I decided to end this chapter on a happy note instead of my usual cliffhangers. I bet ya'll are glad for that...hehe ^^;;; Welp, onto my usual speech: I hope this wasn't short and I hope you enjoyed it! And I know...it wasn't much of a battle scene but I wasn't really up to writting some fighting crap. Now lemme thank these people for reviewing:  
  
**Kaylie-chan  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
Animefreak242  
Isa-chan  
Silvercherrywolf  
Litwolf689  
SapphireStar  
kawaiiaznangel36  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel  
Keetra**  
  
-waving hands in the air wildly- ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ^^ Weelll...please leave a review! And if I haven't mentioned this already but if ya wished to be informed when I update, then just tell me in the little review thinguhmabobber or leave an e-mail address and I'll be more than glad to let ya know! -wavez- Ja ne! 


	27. Syaoran's Confession

**Azure Rosas:** Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's the looonnggg awaited chapter: Syaoran's Confession! I'm not sure exactly how long ya'll have been waitin' for this...probably since he arrived in Japan. -shrugs- ain't sure. Well, first lemme say the disclaimer and THEN it's onto the fic.  
  
**Disclaimer:** The cast of CCS does not belong to me, and neither does the song(s) featured in this chapter. Thank you very much!  
  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 27:** Syaoran's Confession  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  


@---;---

  
  
  
"CAN'T ANYONE DO ANYTHING RIGHT AROUND HERE!?" A male voice roared loudly in a dark room.  
  
Zero sat as he stared calmly at his father. "Father, please, calm yourself."  
  
Inhaling and exhaling, Hades slumped in his throne like chair as he gazed through the darkness of his room where he knew his henchmen hid. "You're right...No one seems capable of doing anything these days." He tapped his fingers on the arm chair as he rested his chin on the other hand.  
  
"That's simply because we've been underestimating them," Zero inquired, his voice sounding smooth and cold. "We've been putting to much trust in our minions that we completely forgotten the full powers of a God."  
  
Hades glared through the dark void as he sensed them shudder in fear. An evil smirk crossed his face. "You're right. It's time we showed them our stronger henchmen."  
  
"And who do you suggest we send?" Zero asked, raising an eye brow at him.  
  
Hades couldn't help but chuckle. "None else then the God of Fear, who else?"  
  
Zero's eyes went wide in surprise. "You mean Dracul? Are you sure you wish to send _him?_"  
  
"I'm positive," he replied as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"But he never listens to us!"  
  
"Oh, he'll listen alright. After he hears the proposition I have for him, he won't be able to help but oblige."  
  
"Whatever you say...I just hope you know what you're doing. I'll be more than angered if the _Cherry Blossom_ is destroyed."  
  
Chuckling, confidence could be seen clearly in Hades' eyes. "Don't worry. I have it all under control."  
  
Standing up, Hades strode down the short flight of steps as he made his way through the darkness. The sounds of frightened screeches, wailing, and scuttling could be heard. He knew that his shadow minions and other minions of theirs were running away just as a caution in case Hades or Zero wished to release their wrath upon them. A smirk of humor crossed his face. "Yes, run you idiots! Run for your pitiful lives and return to the Hell Hole from which you crawled!"  
  
Zero walked behind his father, shaking his head as their running and scuttling became faint to both of their ears. "I guess I understand why our minions have been failing us lately...It's because _you_ have been frightening them out of their wits."  
  
Entering a different room, they found themselves at the top of a long, spiraling stair case that went all the way down stairs. It was a narrow path way with torches lit on either side of the wall. They started to descend down the stairs, the flames casting their shadows along the wall.  
  
"I can't help myself," he replied. Then he simply changed the subject with an out of the blue question, "What are you going to do with the Card Mistress once you claim her?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Zero asked, his tone flat and his face expressionless. "I'm going to make her my bride."  
  
They reached the bottom of the stair case in minutes. Both were quiet as they entered through a new door. Inside, all was empty. Nothing decorated the room. It looked gloomy and foreboding that would send cold chills up anyone's body. The only thing there was a huge, outline of a circle on the wall. Approaching it, they stood a safe distance away. Hades eyed it as his eyes flashed a bright jade. Then, the inside of the circle seemed to come to life as a red glow emitted from it and started to swirl. It looked like a portal, or a vortex, whichever you prefer.  
  
Holding out both hands in front of him, Hades then spread it out to either side of him as he called out in a clear, loud voice: "I, Lord Hades, commands you, God of Fear: Dracul, to appear!"  
  
A loud ear-splitting roar came from the portal as the room they were in began to grumble and shake. Something could be seen coming from the inside of the circle. Once it was fully out, Hades and Zero was able to make out its features. Dracul was a huge looking monster with a long bulky body covered entirely of what resembled black charcoal. He glared at them with lava-red eyes and barred his sharp, knife like teeth. Chains could be seen on both of his wrists, ankles, neck, and waist that connected to somewhere inside of the portal. He let out a huff from his nostrils and out sprouted gray smoke. He glared at the both of them, looking quite angry. "Who was it that summoned me!?" His voice made the walls tremble.  
  
"It was I who summoned you," Hades replied, not looking the least bit scared of this huge, towering monster.  
  
"Hades!?" he exclaimed with rage. "What business do you have with ME!?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favor," he answered with his arms behind his back.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Dracul asked, suddenly becoming very interested.  
  
"Your freedom," was his reply as his eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
What seemed like a grin, crossed Dracul's face. "You got yourself a deal. What is it you want me to do?"  
  
"It's quite simple, really...."  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
Sakura began to hum a song as she straddled Jade up. "Veo cada estrella en el brillo de tus ojos. Veo primavera, en medio del otoño. Veo lluvia fresca, luz de luna llena. Veo que mi vida sin ti estaría a medias."  
  
"What is it that you were singing?" Syaoran asked from behind her, startling the Goddess.  
  
She blushed a bright crimson from being caught singing. Turning around, she tried to hide her flaming cheeks, but failed miserably. "Oh, just....something...." A sweat drop ran down the back of her head.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassed face. Sakura glared at him, stomped her foot, and placed her hands on her hips as she pouted. "Mou, Syaoran-kun! What's so funny?"  
  
He waved his hand as he finally regained his composure. "Nothing, nothing. So, what was it that you were singing?"  
  
"Just a song I overheard one time when listening to the radio," she replied with a shrug as she returned to strapping the saddle on Jade.  
  
"I know what you were singing!" Gem exclaimed, a smile on her face.  
  
Sakura's face fell. "You heard me singing also!?"  
  
She nodded vigorously with a cheesy grin. "And I must say, you have a lovely voice Sakura-sama."  
  
Shaking her head, Sakura protested against that. "No. You should hear my friend Tomoyo-chan sing. She's a lot better than I'll ever be." A hint of sadness crossed her face at the memory of her dear, best friend, but it was instantly gone as soon as it came.  
  
"But still," Gem persisted. "You have a wonderful voice. Don't you agree with me, Master Xiaolang?"  
  
He grinned. "I agree wholeheartedly."  
  
A light red hue crossed her cheeks. "Quit it you guys. You're just trying to embarrass me."  
  
"Yeah, just leave Sakura-sama alone," Crystallight inputted. "You've embarrassed her enough for the day."  
  
"And besides," Rage added in as his lips curved into a smirk. "She can sing for us later."  
  
Everyone seemed content with that as they smiled, but Sakura didn't seem at all happy. Her face fell as a groan could be heard from her throat. "Hoe...You guys are evil."  
  
"Oh c'mon Sakura-sama!" Rage exclaimed, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Don't get mad, get glad!"  
  
She glared up at him. "Do you know how old that is?"  
  
He shrugged and grinned, showing all of his pearly white teeth. "Yeah, I know. But oh well."  
  
"Well, it's time we set off in search of the Earth Stone," Syaoran said, dropping the subject.  
  
"We won't be needing to do that," Gem said calmly.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura and Syaoran chorused in unison as they blinked in bewilderment. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "Don't ask me. Nadishieko-sama said we wouldn't have to search for it. She didn't leave a reason though. All she said was that it'll come to us at the right time."  
  
"She obviously knows something that we don't know," Sakura murmured as she crossed her arms and furrowed her eye brows. She rubbed her temples. "Hoe...Why does everything have to be kept a secret from me and Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Crystallight let out a sigh as she placed a hand on the confused Goddess' shoulder. "That's just the way things are, Sakura-sama. If we had our way, we would've told you. But the Council of Gods told us not to say a word to either of you. And the mystery with the Earth Stone is not only a secret to you two, but to us also. We're not sure why they would keep this a secret from us."  
  
"I think they didn't tell us because they didn't want us to be keeping any more secrets from them as it is," Rage suggested, seeing that was the only reasonable answer.  
  
"You're probably right," Gem agreed with a nod. (A/N: And he is right...but he doesn't know that...hehe...^^)  
  
After a moment of silence, Syaoran broke it with a question. "If we don't have to go searching for the last Stone, then where are we suppose to go? We simply can't stay here forever until it shows itself."  
  
Gem's face became grim and dark as she spoke in a low voice, looking back at the direction they've been traveling from. "She said...to go back...to go back towards Hades' castle."  
  
"Nani!?" Rage exclaimed, looking just as shocked as everyone else. "Is she crazy!?"  
  
"Hey!" Sakura said, looking offended. "My 'kaa-san is NOT crazy!"  
  
"Gomen nasi Sakura-sama, I didn't mean no offense but...why would she want us to go _there?_"  
  
"I know..." Syaoran spoke, sounding dark and serious. "She wants us to head back because that's where our battle against Hades and Zero will most likely take place."  
  
Sakura gripped Jade's reins, her face paling. She wasn't ready to fight either of them and she wasn't really up to it. It was hard for her to believe that the final battle would take place. When? She did not know.  
  
"It'll take us a few weeks to get there so we better leave," Rage stated as he mounted Flame.  
  
They all nodded as they mounted their own horse. No second later, the horses were sent running like the wind towards the direction of Zero's and Hades' castle/base.  
  


__________

  
  
What seemed like an eternity, was only hours as the determined travelers rode swiftly and silently on their trusty mares and stallions. The riders encouraged their horses to continue on faster by whispering comforting and soothing words into their small pointy ears. Sakura stroked Jade's mane, a gentle smile on her face. The wind whipped against her face and she enjoyed the sensation of riding. To her, it felt like she was riding the wind and was flying freely through the sky. Her mind though didn't feel as free as she felt. It was all turmoil and confusion going back and forth through her brain.  
  
_-I wonder what'll happen when we reach their castle? Will we be able to defeat Hades and Zero? If we do then...what next? Where will I go? Where will Syaoran go? Will he go back home? Will I be left in Japan...all alone? But if we lose...what will they do with us? Will they destroy us? Argh! Damn questions...-_ She furrowed her eye brows, trying to push all of those unanswered, and plenty more, questions to the back of her mind where hopefully they wouldn't bother her.  
  
Glancing at her watch after a couple of hours, Sakura read the time to see that it said 9:43 P.M. Jade trotted to Silver Fox's side so Sakura would be able to talk with Syaoran. "Maybe we should stop for the night...you know...to refresh our horses and get some rest?"  
  
He gazed around their area and noted where they were. All was barren besides a few burnt trees and a small, clear lake that glimmered brilliantly from the glare of the eclipse. He nodded in agreement with Sakura's suggestion as he signaled the others to come to a resting stop by the water. Dismounting their horses, they unsaddled them and placed the saddles somewhere near the mares and stallions. Looking at the lake, Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she'd seen it before. Crouching down by the edge, she dipped the tip of the fingers into the water, creating ripples. Standing up, she turned and faced Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran? Doesn't this place look...familiar? As if we've been here already?"  
  
He looked up at her, then at their area, then back up at her again. "You know...I think you're right..."  
  
Crossing her arms, Sakura racked through her brain, trying to find a time where her and Syaoran stopped near a lake during their journey before they met Gem, Crystallight, and Rage. "The only lake I ever recall stopping at was that one incident with the crimson lake."  
  
"Maybe it's the same one," Syaoran mused aloud as he stood at her side, staring down at the clear liquid.  
  
"But how is that possible?" Sakura asked, sending him a bewildered glance.  
  
"It was probably Zero or Hades that rigged this place back then," Syaoran remarked.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but shudder, remembering what took place the last time they were there. She could still imagine the zombies chasing them, and she could still remember the smell of the blood as she drifted deeper and deeper down. Her face paled a bit as her stomach churned. "I believe you're right. But I'm gonna just try and forget that little incident. It makes me sick just thinking about it..." She turned her back to the lake and took a seat besides Jade as she started to stroke the mare's mane.  
  


__________

  
  
Syaoran sat at the edge of the lake, gazing silently into the water. He heard footsteps approach him and then Rage sat beside him. Sighing, he tilted his head back and stared up at the dark sky. "Don't even say anythin'."  
  
Rage sent his Master an innocent stare. "What?"  
  
He eyed him. "I know what you were going to say so don't even go there."  
  
Rage shrugged and simply smiled at him. "Whatever you say, Xiaolang."  
  
Silence enveloped the two boys, but that didn't last long because Rage broke it with a remark. "Are ya gonna tell her?"  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "I knew you were going to say that..."  
  
The Fire God stared at him with a serious look. "I won't stop badgering you until you tell her. You know that, right?"  
  
"I think I'd know that by now," Syaoran grumbled, picking up a near by rock and flinging it at the water as he watched it skip a few times before sinking down under. "I'm just not sure if it's the right time to tell her."  
  
[song starts]  
  


I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face.  
When you walk into the room,  
I want to find a hiding place.

  
  
"Everytime is the right time to tell her!" Rage exclaimed, patting his back non-to-gently. "All ya gotta do is take a deep breath and say: 'Sakura, I love you.' It's as simple as that!"  
  
Syaoran snorted. "Yeah, whatever. I sure didn't see you do that to Crystallight long ago..."  
  
He looked away haughtily and indignantly. "That's besides the point! That has nothing to do with you and Sakura-sama." Then he eyed him slyly. "Is the all mighty Xiaolang Li...scared of one girl? I'm surprised!"  
  
Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes at him. "Who said I was scared?"  
  
"Well, you sure give off the impression that you are," Rage replied while shrugging, as if it were nothing.  
  
"I know what you're tryin' to do, Rage, and it's not going to work," Syaoran growled.  
  
"Well...it was worth a shot," he mumbled beneath his breath.  
  
Sakura leaned against Jade, sleeping peacefully. Gem and Crystallight sat near the camp fire that Rage made before joining Syaoran. Both girls looked at the boys and immediately knew what they were talking about.  
  
"Maybe it's not a good idea we leave Rage to talk to Master Xiaolang..." Gem commented, a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head.  
  
Crystallight sighed as her shoulders heaved. "Do you even think he knows what he's doing?"  
  
"You know what? He probably does," Gem answered with a grin. "He went through the same turmoil like the one that Master Xiaolang is going through." Crystallight blinked, obviously confused. "He was always so frustrated with himself because he wanted to tell you how he felt, but he never had the courage to...that is...until yesterday." The Water Goddess didn't reply, instead she just stared at the back of Rage in silence.  
  
"Look, Master Xiaolang," Rage began with an annoyed sigh. "I know exactly what you're going through! I really hate repeating myself but just to refresh your memory: Don't wait until it's to late to tell her! She has to know how you feel!" He hit Syaoran across the head. "So get the message through that thick skull of yours and TELL HER!"  
  


We use to laugh, we use to hug  
The way that old friends do,  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand  
Just makes me come unglued.

  
  
The amber eyed boy rubbed his head, sending Rage one of his famous icy glares. "Next time...don't hit me so hard!"  
  
"Do you think it finally got to his brain?" Gem whispered to Crystallight, both girls sweat dropping heavily when seeing Rage smack Syaoran up side his head.  
  
"Yeah, I think he got the message," Crystallight replied back in the same low tone.  
  
_Later On_  
  
Sakura's eye lids fluttered open. She could feel the warmth of the fire beating against her as the light lit up her features. She opened her eye lids only to see a lone figure witting by the lake and she immediately recognized him as Syaoran. His green aura flared carelessly about him, looking like flowing water. He sat there unmoving and silent, never moving a single muscle. Sitting up, she noticed that all the others were asleep. Glancing at her watch, it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Getting up, she approached the lone figure and crouched down beside him. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
He looked up at her, then back at the water and sighed. "Hai."  
  
She sat down beside him and hugged her legs close to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and commented absentmindedly, "Isn't it strange that we arrived here so quickly? It was weeks ago the last time we were here."  
  
He pondered over that for a while before replying. "Well, we have been driven back a few times by the enemy...and we probably made some wrong turns during our journey that we didn't even know we were at least a few days away from here. And besides, the horses get faster and faster each day in their running."  
  
Sakura grinned, agreeing to what he said. "You're right."  
  
Syaoran looked calm and relaxed on the outside, but in the inside, he was crumbling and falling to pieces. It felt as if a war was going on through his mind. A part of him told him to tell her while he had the chance, and another was telling him to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't end up getting rejected. He let out a sigh. _-Rage is right...I AM scared. I'm scared of some girl that I've only known for a month. But who would've thought that one girl can make me feel this way?-_ Yes, he admitted it. The bold, strong, brave, cold-hearted, uncaring, fearless Li, Xiaolang...was scared of rejection.  
  


It's so complicated.  
So frustrating.  
I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away  
I wanna go  
I wanna make you stay

  
  
Sakura stared silently up at Syaoran from the corner of her eye. A faint, light pink-red hue crossed her face as she immediately tore her gaze away. What was it about him that made her blush? Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest from just the thought of being in his presence. She didn't know if she would be able to stand anymore because her legs felt like jelly. _-Oh Syaoran...What are you doing to me? Do you even know what effects you have on me?-_ She didn't know why she felt so warm inside. She didn't know why she felt safe being near him. She knew the answer was somewhere deep in her heart, but did she really wish to know?  
  
Maybe that answer was the one she needed to know in order to fully have control of her powers. Maybe that answer is the one everyone has been trying to get her to find. But she didn't want to know anymore. She was afraid of what it was going to be. She bit her bottom lip, already knowing the answer at the back of her mind but refused to accept it.  
  
Pushing all of her emotions away, Sakura decided to break the awkward silence between her and Syaoran. "So, Syaoran-kun? Do you think I'll ever be able to meet this Ying Fa that you so dearly love?"  
  
He was snapped back to reality from her question and was blushing a bright crimson. "Um...uh...y-yeah..."  
  
"When?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Sooner than you think," was his reply.  
  
She continued to ask questions. "Do I know her? Does she live here in Japan?"  
  
"Yes, she lives here in Japan and you do know her."  
  
"I do? But I don't know anyone by the name of Ying Fa..."  
  
"You know her more than you think," he said in a mysterious way that made Sakura blink.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you're confused?" She didn't reply. Instead, she looked away, blushing like crazy.  
  


Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh I want you to know,  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated.

  
  
"Will I meet her once all of this is over?" Sakura asked.  
  
He shook his head, a slight grin on his face. "No. You'll meet her...tonight."  
  
"Really?" Sakura exclaimed, but still confused. How could she meet this Ying Fa? "But...ano...Syaoran-kun? Wasn't she killed when Japan was destroyed?"  
  
He shook his head again. "No. She's still alive."  
  
"Then how come I've never seen her?" Sakura questioned, trying to remember if she's seen anyone besides herself, Syaoran, and the others. "Is she an angel?"  
  
"Nope. She's a Goddess." (A/N: All of those hints he's givin' her...and yet she doesn't see!?! Arr!)  
  
"Sugoi! Is she pretty?" she continued to ask him questions, obviously curious about this 'Ying Fa.'  
  
He looked away, a faint smile on his face. "Hai...She is."  
  
"I can't wait until I see her," Sakura commented softly, gazing back at the water. "I bet she's really nice."  
  
"She's the kindest person you'll ever find or meet," Syaoran remarked, still smiling.  
  
"Can I meet her now?" Sakura asked, looking up at Syaoran with pleading, emerald eyes.  
  
He stared back at her and started to hesitate. Was he really ready to let her know? Inhaling and exhaling to calm his nerves, he nodded. "Yeah."  
  


So complicated  
I hate it!  
So lo-ong for someone like you!  
Oh, what do I do?

  
  
He waved a hand at the water, indicating for her to look down at it. "Look at the water and tell me what you see."  
  
She did as she was told and looked. It was obvious by now that she was deeply confused. "Ano...Syaoran...All I see is mine and your reflection."  
  
"Remember how I said that I was going to let you meet Ying Fa?" he said in a low tone. She nodded. "Well, in Chinese, Ying Fa means _cherry blossom._"  
  
Sakura blinked, and then her eyes went wide as if she was finally understanding things. "Oh! She has the same meaning as MY name! What a coincidence!"  
  
Syaoran fell backwards, anime style. Once he regained his composure, he stood up and helped Sakura up onto her feet. He told her to look back at the water again. "Don't you get it Sakura? Can't you see? _You_ are Ying Fa."  
  
Her eyes went wide, this time in surprise. Her heart beat harshly against her chest and she could've sworn that it could be heard by all ears. Her mind swam and she didn't know what to say or do at the moment. She now understood what he meant. He turned her around so she faced him as he stared intently into her shocked emerald eyes. He couldn't read any other emotion besides that stunned one and he was starting to doubt that what he did was right.  
  


Oh should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh I want you to know,  
But then again I don't.  
So complicated.

  
  
He decided that now was the time to spill out those three simple, yet hard, words. He took in a deep breath, gathered whatever courage he could muster, and let the words flow out slowly, "Sakura, I love you."  
  
An awkward, and unbearable silence grasped at the two chosen ones. Sakura simply stared up at him with the same surprised expression she's been having for the past minute or two. He was starting to feel nervous as the inside of his stomach churned wildly. Then, her expression turned into a sad one, and one that asked for forgiveness.  
  
"Syaoran..." Her head shook slowly from side-to-side as she started to back away from him. "I...I...I'm sorry! But I can't love you!" She turned around and ran back to where the others were silently sleeping.  
  
Syaoran stood there with a blank look on his face. He now knew what rejection felt like. It was like a great big knife cut his heart into tiny little pieces. Never once did he imagine that it could be so painful. I guess he had a right to be scared of it. Then, questions swam to and fro throughout his mind: How was it going to be like now between him and Sakura? Would he ever be able to show his face to her again? Will they ever be able to talk to one another? Will things between them be the same...or different?  
  
_End of Chapter_  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** That was probably not the response you guys were expecting from Sakura...but oh well! ^.^ Anyway, the song that Sakura was singing in Spanish was a part from "Everytime I Think Of You" by Angelina, and the other song was called "Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. -hugz Keetra- Thanks for the lyrics for "Complicated!!!" Welp, lemme thank these people for reviewing the last chapter:  
  
**Idiot2002  
someone  
Silvercherrywolf  
Isa-chan  
Animefreak242  
Keetra  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel**  
  
Arigatou minna-san! 'n'-e-who, please don't leave without leaving a review! If ya leave a flame then...kindly go easy on 'em. ^^;; -wavez- Ja ne! 


	28. First Time For Everything

"Speaking"  
_-thinking-/dreaming_  
(Author's Note)  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** -_-; don't own CCS...-sighs-  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 28:** First Time For Everything  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  


________

  
  
  
He never thought rejection could hurt so much. He never expected it to be _this_ painful. He was starting to wonder how Rage could possibly tell him to accept it. How can he when it's tearing him to pieces? It was already 3 o'clock in the morning, and yet he found it impossible to fall asleep. His eye lids felt heavy but whenever he tried to sleep, it seemed utterly impossible. Letting out a sigh, he racked a hand through his unruly hair, staring at the burning embers that shrunk over the hour. Now that he admitted his feelings to Sakura, would he ever be able to show his face to her again?  
  
_-Aww, did the Little Wolf get rejected?-_  
  
Syaoran's head snapped up, his amber eyes scrunching up to a glare as he glared over the fire. "Who's there?"  
  
_-Baka ne...I'm in your mind!-_  
  
_-Ursai yarou!-_(Shut up bastard) Syaoran sneered mentally to whoever it was that he was telepathicly talking to.  
  
_-Do you even know who this is?-_ the voice asked, sounding more taunting than ever.  
  
_-How can I possibly forget an annoying voice like yours, Zero?-_  
  
_-Tako! (fool; brat; squid) You'll pay for that remark, gaki!-_ Zero growled.  
  
Dropping the insults, Syaoran groaned and rolled his eyes as he asked in an irritated way, _-What is it that you want anyway?-_  
  
_-Can't I pay a visit to a dear friend?-_  
  
He snorted. _-Friend? HA! That's a laugh. What is it that you really want?-_  
  
_-Eto(hmm)...Good question. What is it that I want? Let's see now...I just wanted to tell you to be afraid...be **very** afraid-_  
  
_-Is that all you wanted to tell me?-_ Syaoran asked, annoyance clearly in his thoughts.  
  
_-Hai-_ was Zero's simple answer.  
  
_-Okay...whatever...can you leave me alone now?-_  
  
_-So be it.-_ The connection was then lost.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Syaoran rubbed his temples as he stared back at the dim fire that was nearly out. His mind wandered back to the rejection. It ran over and over in his mind. The words she said; her expression; her wide eyes...It played like a movie that was continually rewinding to torture him. _"Syaoran..." Her head shook slowly from side-to-side as she started to back away from him. "I...I...I'm sorry! But I can't love you!" She turned around and ran back to where the others were silently sleeping._ He grinded his teeth and tightly clenched his fists. Then, the last phrase she said repeated once more. _'But I can't love you!'_ What did she mean by that? Did it mean that she loved him, but wouldn't accept it? He let out an air of frustration. How come things had to be so complicated?  
  
_Next Day_  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Rage chirped teasingly down at Syaoran as he began to stir.  
  
Moaning, he rubbed his eye lids, trying to adjust to the brightness the eclipse let out. He sat up and yawned as he stretched his arms before standing up. His expression went back to its old, emotionless, i'll-beat-you-up-if-you-bother-me look. His amber eyes held the icy look that was once gone, but now returned. It was obvious that his solid wall was brought back up around him to shield himself from anyone that tried to get near him. Rage blinked, obviously confused by his sudden change in motion. What caused him to return to his old, cold self?  
  
"Someone, wake up Kinomoto. We need to get back on the road," Syaoran ordered, his voice stern as he mounted the already saddled Silver Fox.  
  
Gem couldn't help but stare at him in confusion. All three couldn't help but take notice of his new appearance. They glanced at each other, Crystallight heaving her shoulders up and down in a shrug. Gem crouched down beside Sakura's sleeping figure as she gently began to shake the Card Mistress. "Sakura-sama? Wake up."  
  
"Just five more minutes 'tou-san," Sakura grumbled, rolling over so she lied on her stomach.  
  
"Sakura-sama!"  
  
"Hoe! Oh, Gem...it's just you," Sakura said, her tone flat and dull.  
  
Gem was shocked by her tone of voice and the way her face looked. She almost had the same expression as Syaoran, just that her face was blank and nothing more. Shaking her head, she got back up on her feet. "It's time to get up. We'll be riding again in a minute."  
  
"Alright," Sakura replied, standing up as she straightened out her hair. She started to saddle Jade up and the three Elemental Gods stared from her, to Syaoran, then at her again.  
  
"What's going on?" Rage whispered to the girls.  
  
"I don't know," Crystallight answered back in a whisper.  
  
"Do you think Xiaolang confessed?" Gem asked.  
  
"Most likely," Rage said. "She probably rejected him, and now both are avoiding each other." (A/N: How does he know all this? And he's just guessing! ._.)  
  
"You're probably right," Gem murmured, gazing sadly at the two chosen ones who seemed more distant then before. She stared more closely at them and noticed something that only one with the magical eye could see. Sakura's pink aura, and Syaoran's green one, seemed to be reaching out for one another. "Oh my...do you guys see what I see?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Look more closely at them 'til you see their auras and tell me that my eyes aren't playing tricks on me," Gem instructed. They did just that.  
  
"Go figure...it's quite obvious that Sakura-sama loves him," Rage stated aloud, but low so only they could hear him.  
  
"Then why would she possibly reject him?" Crystallight questioned, half to herself and half to the others.  
  
"Simple. She's denying her own feelings," Gem answered, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "She's confused."  
  
"But...why won't she accept the fact that she loves him?" Rage asked, looking confused.  
  
Gem shrugged, looking just as lost and confused as he did. "I don't know."  
  
Sakura mounted Jade and the three chattering Gods took this as a sign to stop their talking and mount their own horses. Once everyone was set, Syaoran steered Silver Fox so he faced the direction where Hades castle was located. Clicking his heels against the side of his white stallion, the horse took off, followed closely by Jade, Flame, Dust, and Hue. Syaoran rode ahead of the others, with Sakura, then Gem and Crystallight, then Rage, trailing behind. Throughout the whole ride, Sakura would have to check herself to keep herself from glancing at the back of the Earth God. A deep frown was plastered on her lips and her eye brows were furrowed. She hid her worry for him by putting on a blank face.  
  
_-I really am sorry, Syaoran. You just have to accept the fact that I don't love you...-_ she thought to herself silently, sending a glance at the back of his head before tearing her gaze away. _-Usotsuki!-_(liar) she heard a voice snap. _-You love him! Just admit it!-_ Sakura groaned. _-Great...now I'm hearing voices! Argh!-_  
  
_-Actually...you're just talking to yourself.-_  
  
_-Ursai!-_ Sakura snapped mentally. Once the voice stopped, she let out a sigh and rubbed her eye lids. "Just great..." she mumbled beneath her breath. "I'm going crazy!"  
  
Over the hours, they brought their horses to a slow pace and all that could be heard was the clicking of horse shoes as the mares and stallions walked on. Gem brought Dust to the side of Jade so it would be easy for her to speak with Sakura. "Sakura-sama? Can I have a word with you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
The two Goddesses allowed Crystallight and Rage to go ahead of them as they trailed in at the rear. Gem looked at Sakura, worry, concern, and seriousness in her eyes and face. "Onegai, Sakura-sama, tell me...What happened between you and Master Xiaolang?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura asked, raising an eye brow at her. "He told me how he felt, and I gave him the truth. Isn't that what he wanted? I mean...he can't get mad at me for not having feelings in return. He needs to learn to except things just the way they are." Once she was finished speaking, she stared forward with her head held up high.  
  
"No..You lied to him."  
  
She turned her head sharply and stared angrily at Gem. It was quite rare she got mad at her friends. "And what's _that_ suppose to mean!? If you're inquiring that I love him...then you're wrong!"  
  
"No. YOU'RE the one that's wrong," Gem snapped in return, her eyes blazing. "Quit fooling yourself! You say that Xiaolang needs to accept facts, well _you're_ the one that needs to accept the fact that you love him!"  
  
Sakura's grip on the reins tightened as she gritted her teeth and glared at her. "Just leave me alone, Yukitoune! How do you know if I love him or not? And besides...you wouldn't understand!" She then looked away, her face returning to the blank expression from earlier.  
  
Hurt crossed Gem's face when she called her by her last name, but it soon disappeared. "Don't say that I won't understand! Prey, tell, so we can see if I understand or not."  
  
Sakura's hands shook, her knuckles turning white as she grasped the reins even tighter. Her face paled as her eyes became distant, a memory that she wished to forget running through her mind's eyes. When she finally spoke up, her voice was flat and settled any further argument. "It's none of your business. Now just leave me alone." She lightly tapped her heels against Jade's side and the white mare trotted ahead of Gem, Rage, and Crystallight.  
  
"So? What happened?" Rage asked, looking at Gem who had a distraught look on her face.  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything to her...She most likely hates me now," Gem mumbled in dismay.  
  
Crystallight placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her and Rage heard everything. "Don't worry. Maybe she'll think over what you said?"  
  
"One can only hope she will," Gem whispered, letting out a sigh.  
  
_Later On_  
  
Later that day, the gang had their lunch in silence. It was quite defening because no one said a word. All they could really hear was their own munching. Then, Rage being who he was, decided to break the icy wall of silence.  
  
"How long will it be before we reach Hades' castle?"  
  
"It probably would've taken us weeks if we weren't driven back a few times," Syaoran explained in a cold tone. "But from the lake and to the castle, it'll only take us a few more days. At least a full week or less."  
  
"Oh, okay," Rage replied, smiling as a joke popped in his head. Being the one who didn't really enjoy silence, he instantly spoke up again, "Ya'll wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Everyone sent him a warning glance and spoke all at once, "No!"  
  
He blinked and then glared at each and every one of them before he returned to munching on his food. "Welf, beef that, mmf, way!" It was clear to everyone that his good mood was spoiled. "No one appreciates a good joke..."  
  
Crystallight let out a sigh. "Rage, we're just...not really in the mood for one right now."  
  
"Oh alright, I understand. I'll just keep my mouth shut and may we all suffer from silence..." And keep his mouth shut is what he did.  
  
Time ticked by, and with each second that past, Sakura thought she was going to finally lose it if the silence continued. And plus, she didn't feel like sitting there and just eating, she needed to do something! Finishing her lunch, she stood up abruptly and made her way to Jade.  
  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran demanded to know, glaring at her back. She came to a halt and didn't bother to turn aournd to face him.  
  
"I'm going to scout ahead to make sure the road is clear," Sakura replied, her tone as cold as his glare. "Do you have a problem?"  
  
He didn't reply, instead he returned to eating his food. Gem glanced at the back of the emerald Goddess, then at the amber eyed God before standing up and trying to see reason with Sakura. "But...Sakura-sama. Please, let one of us at least go with you..."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Sakura stated flatly. "If I weren't able to then I wouldn't be the Card Mistress to this very day."  
  
"Master Xiaolang! Say something!" Gem pleaded.  
  
"What is there to say? She's right..." Syaoran replied, not bothering to look up. "She's capable of taking care of herself."  
  
Mounting Jade, Sakura brought the reins into her grasp. "I'll only be an hour long. But I'll be back as soon as I can." With that said, she clicked her heels against Jade's side and the white mare rode off.  
  
Gem turned sharply and eyed the calm looking Syaoran. She clenched her fists tightly. "I can't believe you let her go out there alone! You could've at least let one of us go!"  
  
"She'll be fine," Syaoran protested. "She's the Card Mistress afterall. And she's not a little girl."  
  
Gem barred her teeth at him as her body trembled with rage. "You know...just because she said she doesn't feel the same way you do about her, that doesn't mean you have to act this way!"  
  
"Who said I was acting?" he growled, glaring at her. "This is the _real_ me. The way I was before I came here to Japan!"  
  
Gem stared at him for a while, her eyes flashing in anger. "You know...I thought you cared about Sakura-sama. You said you love her, so why are you acting so differently to her? And why did you let her out on her own!?"  
  
Syaoran let out a hallow laugh, one that sent chills up the others' spines. "Love? I don't _love_ Kinomoto! I thought I did but it was all a lie. A damn lie! A stupid crush that I got over! And I'm glad she rejected me. It brought me back to my senses."  
  
Growling at him before stalking away, Gem mounted Dust. "I'm going after Sakura-sama. It's not safe for her to be alone! I sense something is going to happen and if you misjudge my instincts, then so be it. But if she's gone from your life, if she's taken away from you, don't come crying to me because I'll just say I told you so!" And then Dust rode off towards the direction that Jade and Sakura went.  
  
Syaoran sat there, her words playing over in his mind. He racked his hands through his hair and stopped mid-way. He let out an air of frustration, his shoulders heaving up and down in a sigh. Rage and Crystallight sent a glance at each other. Both remained quiet throughout the argument that just took place.  
  
"I'm going after them," Crystallight spoke up, jumping to her feet as she mounted Hue. "Gem's instincts are never wrong. And if she senses that something is going to happen, I trust her word for it."  
  
Rage got up, but glanced down at Syaoran. "Master-?"  
  
"I'm coming," he replied, sharply standing up as him and Rage mounted their horses. Then all three rode off into the distance, hoping to catch up with Gem and Sakura before something does happen.  
  


________

  
  
Sakura observed the area of land that surrounded her. From as far as the eye could see, all was clear, calm, and quiet. "Maybe a bit _too_ quiet..." she mumbled beneath her breath as Jade continued to trot forward at a walking pace. She narrowed her eyes to tiny slits, looking at everything in suspicion. Her knuckles turned pale as her grip on the reins tightened. Chills ran up and down her spine when sensing an evil presence, lurking somewhere about. Her hands shot up to the Star Key that hung around her neck and she instantly pulled it off as she mumbled the incantation. The key then turned into the Star Staff. Jade came to a halt, but moved about restlessly. Sakura tried to keep her steady as she held her staff out before her in a defensive manner.  
  
"Whoever you are, I know you're there! So come out!" Sakura demanded firmly.  
  
Dracul then materialized out of nowhere, as if he were a mirage. Sakura's eyes went wide in surprise and fear at the towering, foreboding monster. He had broken chains dangling from his ankles, wrists, and neck. His eyes danced with amusement as he eyed the Goddess that Zero and Hades claimed to be a threat. But to him, she looked nothing more like a fragile, vulnerable, weak little human being that could easily be crushed with a single squeeze of his hand.   
  
"Hm...So you're the famous Card Mistress," Dracul remarked, his voice sounding like a mighty roar of a dragon.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked, trying not to let her voice give way.  
  
"I am Dracul, the God of Fear."  
  
"Let me guess, Zero and Hades sent you?"  
  
"Of course, who else would?"  
  
"Well, look here. I don't have time for you and I'm not exactly in the mood to get in a fight," Sakura remarked, sounding a bit peeved at the fact that they would have an other obstacle in their way.  
  
"You're going to fight me whether you like it or not," Dracul snarled. "Or you could simply hand yourself and the other chosen one over so it'll save a lot of bloodshed."  
  
"I won't let you get me OR Syaoran! And there's no way I'm going to let you pass me," Sakura stated in determination. "I'll fight you then, if that's what you wish."  
  
A triumphant smirk crossed his face. "Glad to hear that. I hear you're a force to be reckoned with...So prove it!"  
  
Dismounting Jade, Sakura tapped the mare's back. "Get out of here." The horse didn't budge. "Now!" Jade then reluctantly ran off into a safe distance where she wouldn't get in the way of the battle. She faced Dracul, determination clearly on her face. "I'm going to make this quick. I have to get back to the others soon."  
  
"Well guess what? You won't ever be seeing them again once I'm through with you!" Dracul snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Sakura-sama!"  
  
The Card Mistress turned around to see Gem riding towards them, Dust running as fast as her legs would allow her. Dracul let out a chuckle as he mumbled something beneath his breath and flicked a wrist, making the chains rattle a bit. A transparent, dark purple shield then encased Sakura and Dracul. There was still enough space in the inside, big enough for them to fight. Gem's and Dust's eyes went wide as the horse neighed loudly, trying to stop itself before it rammed into the side of the shield. It skidded for a while, but managed just to stop a breath's length away from the shield where icy blue electricity surrounded it. Gem reached out a hand to touch it with, but immediately withdrew when electricity shocked it.  
  
"Let me in this instant!" Gem demanded, dismounting Dust.  
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible," Dracul replied tauntingly. "The shield will only go down if I die. And it's not really easy to defeat a God."  
  
Gem's eyes went wide as she recognized the monster. "No...It can't be! Not you..."  
  
"Oh but it is me. The all mighty, invincible God of Fear!"  
  
Rage, Crystallight, and Syaoran brought their horses to an abrupt halt on either side of Gem. Crystallight's eyes went wide upon seeing who was locked in the shield with Sakura. "No...I thought you were locked away!"  
  
He chuckled. "Hades released me, seeing that I was the only one fit for this task."  
  
Syaoran grinded his teeth. "Sakura! Get out of there!"  
  
"She can't get out..." Gem whispered, her eyes still wide. "That is...unless she defeats Dracul. But that's...that's impossible! No one, not even Hades and Zero, can defeat him."  
  
"Okay, enough of the chit-chat," Dracul said in an irritated way. "Let's just fight already."  
  
"Alright then," Sakura agreed, whipping out a Sakura Card. "And, just to let you know, I don't intend on loosing."  
  
"And I don't intend on letting you win..." Dracul replied.  
  
Flinging the card out before her, it wasn't a single card, but it seperated to reveal four cards. Bringing her staff down, she pointed the tip at all four before shouting out in a commanding voice: "SWORD! POWER! FIGHT! DASH! GRANT ME YOUR POWERS!" Her staff changed into a sword and she glowed a dark blue, and then a dark pink before she ran towards Dracul with the speed of Dash.  
  
"Your puny cards are no help to you in this match!" Dracul sneered as she raised her sword and brought it down. Throwing out a wrist, the chain around his right one wrapped around the weapon. He tugged at it, making her lose her grip on the hilt as it went flying across the battle area. Her eyes widen, but she regained her composure as she used the strength of Power, and the skills of Fight to deffend herself against him. Jabbing at him with her left fist, then her right, she twirled in the air and sent a side kick at his head. Once she landed on her feet, she back kicked him against his stomach. With each blow she gave, he took a step back from the force.  
  
Jumping into the air to give him a round house kick, he raised a hand and smacked the back side of his palm against her side, making her collide harshly onto the ground. "I'm not going to let you win that easily!!!" With one of his huge hands, he lifted her up by the head and threw her across the battle area. She was rammed against the shield, electricity surging through her body as she let out a short cry of pain before grinding her teeth and slidding to the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran cried out in worry. (Him and the others already dismounted their horses a while back.) "We have to help her!"  
  
"So...You still care about her?" Gem questioned, more like stated.  
  
"I never said I didn't," Syaoran replied, looking at her in a serious way.  
  
"Do you love her?" she asked, raising an eye brow at him. "Or...was it just a 'stupid crush'?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this!?" Syaoran demanded to know.  
  
"Just answer me! Do you or do you not love her?"  
  
He bowed his head, his bangs swaying over his eyes. "...Of course. I love her more than anything."  
  
"Then let that be your strength," she whispered encouragingly.  
  
He looked at her in a confused way before it slowly dawned on him. He nodded his head in determination as the other three Elemental Gods took a few steps away from him. He tore his pendent from around his neck and changed it to his sword as he pulled out an ofuda. Slamming the flat of his blade against it, he called out: "LIGHTNING! COME TO MY AID!" A lightning bolt suddenly shot out from that simple yellow paper and struck the shield, creating a temporary hole in it that he jumped through before it closed up.  
  
"Good luck," Gem mumbled, watching the battle in worry, yet in hope.  
  
Dracul raised Sakura's body off of the ground before slamming her into the shield once again. She struggled desperately, her eyes wide and her teeth gritted as the pain continually ran through every fiber in her body. She started to see black dots swimming before her vision. She could feel herself slowly slipping into the world of unconsciousness. Syaoran let out a battle cry before stabbing his sword into the back of Dracul. The God of Fear let out a howl of pain, letting go of Sakura as she dropped limply onto the ground. The monster stumbled around wildly, trying to pull the sword from his back. Syaoran crouched down beside Sakura, helping her up into a sitting position.  
  
"Sakura? Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
She parted her eye lids and gave him a weak smile. "I thought you hated me..."  
  
"No, I can never hate you," he said, helping her up to her feet. "It was stupid of me to get mad at you for no good reason."  
  
"Nuh-uh. I'm the stupid one for telling you that I can't love you. It's not true. I have feelings for you, but I'm just not sure of it yet. Give me time and I'll tell you my reply when I'm ready."  
  
He smiled faintly before nodding. "Alright. So does this mean we can go back to the way things use to be?"  
  
Her head bobbed up and down as she grinned brightly at him. "Hai!"  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Dracul roared, finally pulling the sword out of his back as he flung it towards them. It landed at Syaoran's feet and he picked it up. The God of Fear's eyes flashed darkly, it was now evident that he was angry beyond words. "IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO FACE YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE!" He held his hands out to either side of him as he chanted:  
  


"Dark Mist of Nightmares,  
Surround these two in your grasp.  
May they suffer in their own dreams  
of fears!"

  
  
Sakura held onto Syaoran as both of them glanced at the black mist that started to form. It rose up to the tip of the shield and started to get heavier. Gem's, Crystallight's, and Rage's eyes went wide when realizing what was going on. They've read about his attack in a book once that one of the Gods had given them to study. It started off with black mist, which surrouned its victim in a dark void, and there they would be facing their worse fears. It was said that no one could escape it. Then, the inside of the shield went pitch black, making it hard for the three to see what was going on.  
  


________

  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked aloud to no one in particular as she opened her eyes only to find herself in some world of darkness. "Syaoran, where -" It was then she realized that he was gone. "Syaoran?" She looked around franctically for any signs of him. "Syaoran!? Where are you?" Standing up on her feet, she started to walk around, hoping to somehow run into him. _-Where could he have gone to? Oh...I hope he's alright!-_ She clasped her hands over her heart, gazing around in a frightened and scared manner. She felt alone, and scared out of her wits. She couldn't sense any of her friends, nor could she sense Syaoran's green aura. They all seemed far away from her, making her feel lonely.  
  
She continued to walk until she could go on no further. She dropped to her knees and stared hopelessly about her. When she blinked, her eyes went wide to find herself somewhere at the grounds of King Penguin Park. Tears threatened to spill when seeing happy little kids running around, playing in the sand, or swinging on the swings. Adults watched them, looking content. All of her friends were there: Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Yukito, Nakuru, Spinel Sun, Keroberos, and Syaoran. Even her dad, brother, Rage, Crystallight, and Gem were there. They all sat gathered under a tree, having a picnic. Everyone seemed happy. Tomoyo spotted her and gestured for her to come. "Sakura-chan! Over here!"  
  
The tears she fought to contain leaked down her cheek as she ran towards them, letting out joyous cries. Then, her eyes widen in fear and horror as a blood red energy ball crashed into the ground and a red light surrounded her world. Before she knew it, she was standing alone on the destroyed and barren lands of Japan. No one was there. Not a single living soul was in sight. She was all alone. Everyone was taken from her. All of them. In an instant, she broke into tears as her world returned to darkness. She went down on all fours, banging her balled fist against the ground as the tears splattered on the ground.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
She looked up, only to find Syaoran staring down at her blankly. Sakura reached out a hand for him but broke into more tears as he seemed to get farther and farther away from her, darkness pulling him into its clutches. "Syaoran! NO!"  
  
"Sayonara, Sakura..."  
  
"NOO!!!"  
  
He then disappeared from sight. She sat on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest. She began to rock herself, sobbing pitifully as her body trembled. The one thing she feared the most, that she wished would never happened...just happened. And that was: Syaoran being taken away from her life...forever.  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
Syaoran blinked to adjust to the darkness. He found himself lying on a cold ground, but he couldn't see no floor because everything around him was just...black. Standing on his feet, he started to walk forward in search of Sakura. Where could she be? She was with him a minute ago. "Sakura! If you're here, answer me!" No reply.  
  
He wandered about aimlessly. To him, it felt as if he weren't moving at all considering that he always saw the same thing over and over again. He tried searching for her aura, but found no signs of it or her. He was about to give up when he saw something up ahead. It was hard to make out who it was so he walked on. As he got closer, his eyes went wide when he was able to distinguish who it was. It was Zero. He had one arm around Sakura's neck with a dagger pointed at it. An evil smirk was on his face and Sakura stared at him with wide, fearful emerald eyes as she struggled to get out of Zero's hold.  
  
"The Card Mistress is now mines..." Zero hissed, his eyes flashing evilly.  
  
Syaoran clenched his fists as he glared at his nemisis. "No! I won't let you take her from me!" He ran at them, determined to get Sakura back. But he was to slow. They started to fade away right before his eyes. He ran faster and jumped towards them, but they vanished and he met nothing but hard, cold ground. "No! Damn it!" He slammed a fist onto the ground as he rose up to his knees. He failed to get Sakura back...He failed in protecting her...And he let Zero take her away from him. "It just can't be...It can't be!"  
  
Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks raining down on him from the skies. He got up onto his feet, tilted his head back, and shouted: "DRACUL! I KNOW YOUR TRICK! WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!" He picked up his sword that he found near his feet. "It's time to find Sakura..."  
  
The God of Earth then closed his eyes as he concentrated really hard. His green aura flared out around him, as if reaching out for something. His eyes snapped open when he finally located Sakura's pink aura. He couldn't help but shudder at the way her pink aura felt. It let out distress and a feeling of lonliness. _-I'm coming Sakura...wait for me-_ he thought to himself as he ran towards the direction of her presence.  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
She continued to rock herself back and forth, her sobs coming to a cease as she hiccuped. Her auburn hair clung to her face and she stared dully at the ground with puffy, red-rimmed emerald eyes. A sudden chill surrounded her and she shuddered, drawing her knees closer to her as she tried her best to keep warm. Her teeth started to chatter wildly and her body began to shake violently. Everything was suddenly just so cold. Maybe she'll freeze to death? _-It'll be better than being alone...-_ Her eye lids became heavy and they started to droop when a voice snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She looked up to meet a pair of amber eyes. She still shivered as she held out a hand towards them, a hint of hope in her eyes. "Syaoran? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me," he assured, kneeling beside her. She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrying her face in his shirt. Warmth spread through her body and no more did she feel lonely.  
  
"You're back! You didn't leave me afterall!" Sakura exclaimed, relief evident in her voice.  
  
"I'd never leave you alone," he whispered softly into her ears, snaking his arms around her shoulders and drawing her closer to him. "Sakura, it's time we returned."  
  
She nodded in agreement, her tears gone and hiccups distinguished. He helped her up to her feet. "I know the perfect way to relieve us of this darkness." She whipped out a Sakura Card, her staff suddenly in her grasp. "When I get out of here...Dracul is soo gonna pay!" Sakura grumbled, glaring at the darkness as she flung the card out before her and brought her staff upon it. "LIGHT CARD! DRIVE AWAY DRACUL'S SPELL!!"  
  
A wave of light washed over the black world and the two chosen ones tightly shut there eyes from the blinding brightness.  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
They stared helplessly at the inside of the shield, the only thing capable of doing was praying at the moment. It was impossible for them to get in there to aid Sakura and Syaoran. Their eyes went suddenly wide as a dim, bright light glowed inside, then became greater as it surrounded the darkness in its grasp. Once it died down, they were able to see Sakura, Syaoran, and Dracul. A wave of relief washed over them as they sighed.  
  
"Good...they managed to break through his spell," Gem said with a grin.  
  
"Impossible!" Dracul roared out in disbelief. "No one was ever able to break through it!"  
  
"Well, there's always a first time for everything," Sakura commented, smirking at him. "And there's always a first and last time for someone to defeat you."  
  
"Only a God can defeat me!"  
  
"You're looking at TWO Gods...er...I mean a God and a Goddess!" Syaoran said.  
  
"You don't even have control over your powers!" Dracul snapped, his eyes wide in a crazed manner.  
  
"So? We don't need them to destroy you...we can use these," Sakura replied, smiling sweetly as she pulled out the Wind, Fire, and Water Stone.  
  
"You don't know how to use them!" Dracul pointed out but he still looked a bit panicy and worried.  
  
"Like we said: There's always a first time for everything," Syaoran repeated, smirking at his expression.  
  
Sakura held out the three stones before her and Syaoran and it hovered before them. Their smirks and grins turned into a deep frown as they furrowed their eye brows and looked at the stones in a serious manner. They're mouths opened, and these are the words they spoke:  
  


"O Elements of the Earth!  
I, the Goddess of Light,  
And I, the God of Earth  
summon you under one command:  
RELEASE!"

  
  
The three Elemental Stones began to spin in a circle, each one nearing each other with each turn. Then, they collided and a bright, white pillar of energy shot towards a wide-eye Dracul. It enveloped him into its burning grasp as he could be seen, withering and struggling in pain. His mouth parted and a roar of agony echoed everywhere as he slowly disintegrated away.  
  
_End of Chapter_  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** -collapses onto the ground with swirls in eyes- @.@ Boi was that tiring...This has to be one of the longest chapters yet! -shaking hand- I had to end the chapter there because I can't go on anymore! My hands hurt T.T I hope this long chapter made everyone happy after the last chapter I posted ^^;; Anyway, enough of that. Onto my thank you's:  
  
**Devils Sanctuary  
Litwolf689  
KawaiiSakuraAngel  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
silvercherrywolf  
Katie  
Isa-chan  
Idiot2002  
Animefreak242  
Keetra**  
  
Arigatou minna-san! I really appreciate the reviews! ^.^ Welp, I must go now. My next update will be sometime next week. Please R+R!  
  
Oh, and P.S: Don't be expecting chapters as long as this one in the future ^^;;; I'm not sure if I can possibly do it again. Ja ne! 


	29. Arrival

**Azure Rosas:** Konnichiwa minna-san! ^.^ I really must say, I feel like one of the luckiest people (yeah, yeah, I know, bad use of grammar) on earth because I got people like YOU reviewing my fic!!! It really means a lot to me. And I also have to say that I didn't really expect to be meeting any one or making any friends...but those of you who consider me a 'friend' or who I consider a 'friend' proved me wrong! -sniffs- I know I'm gettin' a bit sappy and a bit crappy on ya, so..sorry! ^^;;; I just can't help myself!! -sniffs- Anyway, lemme thank these people for reviewing:  
  
**Syvonair; kawaiiaznangel36; silvercherrywolf; Devils Sanctuary; KawaiiSakuraAngel; Litwolf689; Katie; Keetra; Chrissy; Animefreak242; HeavenlyAnimeAngel** Arigatou minna-san! Now it's time for the fic!  
  
  
"Speaking"  
_-thinking-/dreaming_  
(Author's Note)  
  
**Disclaimer:** CCS rightfully belongs to CLAMP, and the song _Dreaming Of You_ that's featured in here, is sung by Selena.  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 29:** Arrival  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  


_________

  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stood, their bodies tensing up as the shield around them flickered vigorously. It gave no signs of disappearing or dying out. Their muscles tightened while they gripped their weapons 'til their knuckles turned white. Their eye brows were furrowed, teeth gritted, and sweat rolled down the sides of their face. A single question ran through their mind: How come the shield hasn't disappeared yet? Dracul said that it'll only go away once he's defeated, and they defeated him! What was going on!?  
  
"Maybe he's still alive..." Sakura's voice trailed off, all hope leaving her. "Maybe he managed to -"  
  
But before she could finish her sentence, the shield flickered once more and lowered its defenses, vanishing from sight. The two chosen ones stood there with blank looks on their faces as realization slowly dawned on them. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, dropping to her knees. Both of them relaxed, loosening their muscles and grips on their weapons.  
  
"You were saying?" Syaoran asked in a taunting voice. She looked up at him to meet his silently laughing amber eyes. She sent him a sweet, cheerful smile.  
  
"I knew he was dead all the time," Sakura said haughtily.  
  
He raised an eye brow at her, slumping on the ground beside her. "Oh really? I could've sworn I heard you say 'Maybe he's still alive...'"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you must be hearing things."  
  
"Master Xiaolang! Sakura-sama!"  
  
They both looked up to see Rage, Crystallight, and Gem running towards them, all having proud looks on their faces. "You won!" Gem squealed once they approached the sitting, weary fighters. "YOU WON!"  
  
"Okay, okay! They get the picture," Rage grumbled, rubbing his left ear. He could only hope he wasn't deaf in that ear.  
  
"You know...I'm quite surprised that you guys managed to beat him," Crystallight remarked, sending the two thoughtful glances. "No offense or anything, you're both really strong. It's just that...If Dracul was stronger than Zero and Hades, shouldn't he have been more of a challenge?"  
  
"You're right," Sakura said, crossing her legs indian style and cupping her chin in one hand in a 'thinking manner.' "Maybe he was just bluffing?"  
  
"Maybe..." Crystallight mumbled, a dark look on her face. It was evident that she was deep in her own thoughts now.  
  
Trying to lighten up the mood, Rage smiled widely as he praised Sakura and Syaoran. "I'm proud o'you two! How'd you know how to use the Stones?"  
  
"We didn't," Syaoran replied with a shrug. "I guess you can say that we relied on our instincts."  
  
"You two never cease to amaze us," Gem commented, grinning down at them with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ano, Gem? Can you get me a connection with the Council of Gods?" Crystallight spoke up, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Sure," Gem replied, looking a bit confused though. "Why?"  
  
"I need to ask any one of them about something," Crystallight answered, leaving out the details.  
  
"Alright, but I need to know _who_ it is that you wish to speak with."  
  
She pondered over that for a while before saying, "Cyris."  
  
Gem fixed her friend with an odd look. "Are you sure...?"  
  
Crystallight sighed. "Hai. He's the only option I have right now."  
  
"Fine...whatever you say...Oh, do you want me to make it so that _all_ of us can hear your conversation?" Crystallight shrugged, and Gem took that as a 'whatever' or 'go ahead.' Smiling, she closed her eyes in concentration. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then a voice suddenly spoke up in everyones' mind.  
  
_-Gah...What? Can't ya see that I was sleepin'!?-_  
  
"Oh shut up Cyris," Crystallight snapped.  
  
_-Ah yes...Crystallight. And, prey tell, what do I owe the honour of speaking with thee?-_ Cyris asked, his voice sounding humble and richly.  
  
"Drop the act," the Goddess of Water groaned, rolling her eyes. "I need to...ask you something."  
  
What seemed like a gasp could be heard crossing everyones' mind. _-My word! That's a surprise! Who would've thunk it? YOU asking ME something? Ohoho...That's a surprise!-_  
  
Crystallight's eye brows started to twitch as she tried to keep her cool. "Look here, if ya don't shut up, then I'm going to come up there and reign all Hell on you! Do you wanna hear my question or not?"  
  
_-Alright..alright..but..hold on, 'kay?-_ He didn't wait for a reply. There was silence at first, and then the group could hear his voice, as if he were shouting somewhere far. _-HEY! EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT? CRYSTALLIGHT IS **ACTUALLY** ASKING **ME** FOR SOMETHING!-_ In the back ground, people could be heard, some sounding surprised, others laughing as a few people could be heard saying "Really?" or "That's a first! Crystallight asking Cyris a question!"  
  
Sakura and the gang sweat dropped, but Crystallight could be seen, her hands twitching and a vein popping in her forehead. She shouted loudly in her mind, her voice ringing out for EVERYONE that was around Cyris and around her to hear. _**-CYYRRIIISSS!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!-**_  
  
Rage had swirls in his eyes as he stumbled around, voices ringing loudly in his ears. All of the shouting was just too much for his poor, fragile ears. "Oi...pipe down, will ya?" He managed to mumble before collapsing on the ground. "I think I'm deaf...@.@"  
  
Crystallight sighed, a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head. "Gomen, gomen. Now Cyris...be a good little boy and LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO ASK!"  
  
_-Fine, fine-_ came his mumbled reply. _-Go on, tell the oh-so-wonderful God of Wisdom, the question.-_  
  
Crystallight crossed her arms and asked in a challenging way, "Alright, if you're so smart, how come Dracul wasn't that much of a challenge for our chosen ones when he said that he's a lot stronger than Zero and Hades? Don't tell me that Zero and Hades are nothing but weaklings."  
  
_-It's quite simple really...-_ Cyris trailed off, sounding as if he just took a bite out of an apple. _-Dracul_ thought _he was stronger than them because they weren't at their full powers yet. So he never got the chance to witness them at full strength-_  
  
"Oh that's just great!" Sakura cried out. "After our few encounters and battles with Zero, we barely got out alive!"  
  
From where Rage lied, he winced and cringed. Gem sent him a sympathetic stare as she shook her head. "Poor guy..."  
  
_-Gem! Is that you I hear?-_ Cyris asked, sounding pleased and happy.  
  
"Er...No! You're hearing things!" Gem replied in a rush as she instantly broke off the connection, letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hoe? How come you said that?" Sakura asked, looking slightly bewildered.  
  
"That guy's a flirt," Crystallight answered for Gem. "He constantly flirts with her...which gets _someone_ mad quite alot."  
  
Gem could be seen, her cheeks burning a flaming red. Sakura blinked, then glanced at the red-faced Gem and smiled widely. "Gem! Don't tell me that you have a crush!?"  
  
She put her hands on her cheeks, shuffling her feet in an awkward way. "Ah..uh..N-no! What gave y-you that i-i-idea, Sa...Sakura-sama?"  
  
Syaoran eyed her slyly. "Don't try to hide it! YOU have a crush!"  
  
"Ooh!!! What's his name!?" Sakura questioned, clasping her hands together, her emerald eyes sparkling gleefully.  
  
Rage, who somehow managed to fully recover after hearing their conversation, was up on his feet in an instant. He rested an arm on her shoulder, smirking. "I'll tell you his name! His name is -" He was cut off though by Gem's hand who quickly clamped one over his big mouth.  
  
"Shut up before I tell Crys' what _really_ happened to her goldfish."  
  
His eyes went wide and Crystallight had her full attention on them in an instant. "Oh? And exactly what happened to my goldfish?"  
  
Rage pulled Gem's hand away. "SHE'S LLLYYYIIINNGG!!! DON'T BELIEVE ANY WORD THAT SHE SAYS!!!"  
  
"What. Happened. To. My. Goldfish?" Crystallight asked again, though through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, you now how he said that your fish was eaten by a cat?" Gem questioned. Rage was up in panic as he tried to somehow stop her from spilling it out, but she easily held him back. Crystallight nodded. "Let's just say that it never really died by getting eaten...it never died at all. He flushed it down a sink."  
  
Her eyes went wide in outrage as she fixed her boyfriend with burning, flaming eyes. He laughed nervously, backing away as a few sweat drops rolled down the back of his head. He waved his hands defensively, Crystallight advancing towards him. "Er...Can't we talk this over like civilized people?"  
  
She let out a growl before breaking into a run. He turned tail and ran for his life. Syaoran's and Sakura's eyes turned to dots and Gem could be seen, laughing her head off while clutching her ribs.  
  
"Do you think he'll live?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.  
  
He sweat dropped. "He'd be lucky if he came back with every bone in his body snapped at different angles."  
  
"Heh...I guess you're right."  
  
Rage's cries for help could be heard, but went unheard by Gem's, Sakura's, and Syaoran's ears as they made a fire with one of Syaoran's fire ofudas. They rounded the horses around the fire and managed to find some logs that they could use to sit on. After that, Gem used one of her spells to concoct some food for them. An hour or so passed when Rage came back, looking slightly harassed. But the odd thing was, he had on a dreamy look, and his hair and clothes seemed a bit tattered and unruly. Crystallight followed behind, straightening her own clothes and hair as she sat down calmly and began to eat. Sakura, Syaoran, and Gem sent each other a sly look, trying to stifle their snickering by munching on their food.  
  
After all of the troubles they've faced in the past, and the ones they knew they'd have to face in the future, their spirits were lifted and everyone was obviously in a good mood that didn't seem possible to spoil. They were all just to light hearted to be serious and think about the perils they may face coming in the near future. The gang simply laughed, enjoying themselves over a conversation. Once they were done chattering and when they were done devouring their food, they all turned in for the day and went to sleep.  
  
_Sakura's Dream_  
  
_Parting her eye lids, she found herself standing at the edge of a cliff. She remembered this place from one of her earlier dreams that she had way before Japan was ever destroyed. The harsh waves crashed dangerously against the jagged rocks down below. Sea gulls, and all sorts of other birds could be seen flying up ahead. A swift wind blew, making her hair bellow out before her, but the wind didn't seem to phase her that much as she stared out over the sea. The trees behind her swayed to the side and animals scuttled about. The sun and moon could be seen up on the sky, both aligned in a straight line. A few bright stars could be seen, twinkling down at the Earth and planets could easily be distinguished.  
  
"Save us..." the wind whispered.  
  
"...before it's too late..." a crow cawed as it took flight from its perch on a tree.  
  
What seemed like a drum beat began to pound loudly all around her. Her own heart pounded in rythm with it.   
  
"Don't let them destroy more of the world!" a white rabbit pleaded, looking up at her and she looked down at it in return.  
  
"You and the Little Wolf are our last hope," a wolf howled before running off into the woods.  
  
"I know..." Sakura whispered, picking up the rabbit and stroking its soft snow-white fur. "I know."  
  
"We have faith in you..." a familiar, feminine voice murmured gently in her ears. But Sakura saw no one besides her, the sea, the world, the animals, and the galaxy up ahead. "And remember, we're all watching over you, my dear cherry blossom. No matter what, always remember we love you."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, then re-opened them, a soft smile playing across her lips. "I know, 'kaa-san." The beating of drums stopped and everything went still. All that could be heard were the voices of nature.  
  
"Save us!"_  
  
_End of Dream  
Next Day_  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked furiously as she tried to adjust to the brightness of the eclipse. Once done, she sat up, stretched her arms, and yawned loudly. Rubbing her eyes again, this time to drive away her sleepiness, she found Gem sitting at one of the logs, poking the fire to keep it running. Glancing at her watch, her eyes buldged out of her sockets to see that it was only 30 minutes before 6 in the morning. That was a new record for her! Sighing, she stood up and approached Gem who looked up at her when sensing her.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-sama!" Gem chirped, smiling at her as she took a seat beside her.  
  
"Mornin' Gem-san," Sakura replied, grinning in return. "Do you always wake up this early?"  
  
"Most of the time," she replied. "And I see that you're up early also." She let out a laugh. "So far...I find that a first."  
  
Sakura couldn't help but grin wider. "Yeah, it is a first. Never really wake up early."  
  
Silence enveloped the two girls and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire as embers shot into the air. Gem poked at the fire again with her stick before breaking the silence. "Ano...Sakura-sama? If you don't mind me asking, how come you said that one time that you can't love Master Xiaolang?" She sent a side ways glance at her and immediately added when seeing her dark expression, "but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll completely understand."  
  
She shook her head, heaving her shoulders in a sigh. "No...I'll tell you. I'm going to have to tell someone sooner or later..." She inhaled deeply, her eyes seemingly distant as a memory flooded her mind. "Let me ask you something first...have you ever been...been..." She hesitated with the last word, "...raped?"  
  
Gem's eyes went wide in surprise and realization, a look of horror crossing her face. "Oh my...Were you...? You were...I never knew..."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know," Sakura murmured, bowing her head as if in shame. "I never told you so I don't expect you to know."  
  
"Who-?"  
  
"It was my ex-boyfriend," Sakura replied, hugging herself tightly as tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
A look of outrage and sheer anger was instantly on Gem's face. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Shh!" Sakura hushed, looking around to make sure the others weren't awake.  
  
Gem managed to calm herself, but just barely. "Are you serious?" Sakura nodded, bitting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. "When did he...you know...?"  
  
"Last year when I just turned 16." She clung onto the sleeves of the cloak, her body trembling. "He...He invited me to his house; No one was there but me and him; We were watching movie he rented...and...and then...he..he..." She couldn't take it anymore. Her tears just leaked down her cheeks like a waterfall. Gem gazed at her sadly and sympathetically, though a hint of anger could be seen in her eyes, anger that she held for the guy who did this to her. She wrapped a comforting hand around the crying Goddess' shoulder, trying to comfort her by rubbing her back.  
  
"There, there Sakura-sama...Let it all out," she murmured soothingly. "It's all in the past now."  
  
"But I was so scared..." Sakura's muffled whisper came. She had her face burried in her hands.  
  
"How did you manage to escape?" Gem couldn't help but ask.  
  
"A friend of mines, Yamazaki-kun, he was also a 'friend' of my ex-boyfriend's. He came over the house needing to talk to him and when he saw what he was doing...he beat the crap out of my ex before taking me to the hospital," Sakura explained, her sobs and crying coming to a cease as she stared at the fire with a grim look of satisfaction on her face. "That bastard deserved what he got. He was put in jail after that. Life has been better since then. I got over that but some of the people at my school, who heard about what happened, stays away from me because they think I'm dirt."  
  
"People these days...They're all so cruel!" Gem muttured beneath her breath. "No one gives a damn about other peoples' feelings!"  
  
"Oh well, I got over it. It's all in the past now," Sakura said, letting out a sigh. "But I just don't know if I can trust any other guy...I trusted Kiechi with all my heart, but he broke that trust."  
  
"Yes, but don't you trust Xiaolang?" Gem asked softly.  
  
"...I trust him," she replied. "I trust him more than I ever trusted anyone."  
  
"Then why are you letting what Kiechi did, get in the way of your feelings for him?"  
  
"Because...I vowed to never fall for another man since then."  
  
"Sakura-sama, listen to me." Gem knelt infront of her, placing a hand on either of her shoulder as she stared intently into her emerald orbs. "Some promises and vows are meant to be broken, and the one you made...is one of them. Don't let what Kiechi did cloud your instincts and vision. Don't let the past hold on to you. Let it go."  
  
Sakura stared back at her, remaining silent before speaking up. "I'll try..."  
  
Gem shook her head. "No...PROMISE me. Make this one of those promises that are meant to never be broken."  
  
A smile crossed Sakura's face as she nodded. "Alright, I promise." Then her smile turned into a sly and evil one. Gem blinked and started to become a little bit nervous. "Now _I_ have a question for _you._"  
  
"N-nani?" Gem stuttered, gulping.  
  
"Who's this guy you have a crush on!?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes laughing silently at Gem's madly blushing face.  
  
She fiddled with her thumb, staring down at her hands as her cheeks turned several shades of red. "Well...."  
  
"Oh c'mon! Spill it out!" Sakura urged, not being able to contain her eagerness. "Who's the lucky guy, eh?"  
  
"His name's Kinto," Gem replied, turning a darker red, if that's even possible for she already looked like a tomato. "He's the God of the Moon."  
  
Sakura smiled widely. "Does he know?"  
  
"Actually...We've been dating for a while now. Rage and Crys' don't know that so PLEASE don't tell ANYONE!" She looked at Sakura with begging and pleading eyes.  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
Gem sighed with relief. "Arigatou, Sakura-sama."  
  
"Oh, and while we're at it, please, drop the 'sama'," Sakura pleaded. "It makes me feel...old."  
  
Gem giggled and nodded. "Alright, Sakura-chan."  
  
When their conversation ended, Syaoran woke up, followed by Crystallight and only Rage was the one who was sleeping. He had on a dreamy look, mumbling God-only-knows-what in his sleep. Sweat dropping, Crystallight leaned over him and whispered something into his ear that instantly brought him into the world of consciousness.  
  
"Really!?" he asked, looking at her hopefully and eagerly.  
  
"Not unless you hurry and get up," Crystallight replied calmly, saddling her horse. "We're about to set off again."  
  
Rage sighed, got up and started to saddle his own horse. He was smiling to himself as he hummed a song, still in a happy mood from yesterday, and probably a lot more happier after what Crystallight whispered to him. Sakura sweat dropped, possibilities of what she told him running through her mind. Everyone mounted their own horses once they were done and instantly set off, still in higher spirits.  
  
"OH! I NEARLY FORGOT!" Rage exclaimed, a few hours later. Everyone nearly fell off of their now walking horses from startlement at his sudden exclamation. He smiled widely, bringng Flame to the side of Jade as he grinned innocently at Sakura. "So, you thought I forgot, eh?"  
  
She blinked, looking more than just bewildered. "Hoe?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," he stated darkly. "I know you're tryin' to get out of it, but I ain't lettin' ya off the hook that easily!"  
  
Sakura looked at him oddly. "I don't know what you're talking about...Really...I don't."  
  
Syaoran chuckled in amusement. "He wants you to sing for us, Sakura."  
  
Her face fell almost instantly. "Hoee...Do I have to?"  
  
"Oh c'mon! Just one little song can't hurt," Rage urged, eager for SOMEONE to sing.  
  
She sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do you want me to sing?"  
  
He put a finger on his chin in a thinking manner. Before he could respond, Gem whispered something into her ear. Her face lit up and she nodded before clapping her hands together. "Alrighty then! Here goes..." She took in a deep breath, and let the words flow out of her mouth:  
  


"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up late and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me, too.  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
know I'm there (Am I there)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside,  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you.  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
How much I love you.  
  
I'll be dreaming, of you tonight  
'til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I still can't believe that  
You came up to me and said  
I love you,  
I love you, too.  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
'til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be...  
Than here in my room, dreaming of you endlessly."

  
  
Sakura hung onto the last note before ending the song. She then pulled the hood of the cloak over her head, trying to hide her embarrassed face. Gem could be seen, grinning from ear to ear, her hands clasped together, and a starry-eyed look on her face as she squealed once she was done. "YOU WERE GREAT!"  
  
Unfourtanately for Rage, he was riding next to Gem when she squealed, causing him to wince and steer his horse away almost instantly. "Yeah, Sakura-sama, you were great! But...I'm just not sure if I'll ever be able to hear you sing again because I may end up deaf sooner or later!"  
  
Crystallight rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile at Sakura who tried to hide her face. "There's no need to be embarrassed, you were wonderful! Ne, Xiaolang?"  
  
Syaoran grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "They're right, you know?"  
  
She looked up at him with doubtful emerald eyes. "Really?"  
  
He smiled warmly, causing the already embarrassed Sakura to blush even more. "Really."  
  
She sighed. "Okay, whatever you guys say..."  
  
_Earlier_  
  
"Damn it! Damn it!! DAMN IT!!!" Hades roared, slamming his fist into the dark, cement wall next to him as the image of Sakura and the gang disappeared once Dracul's defeat became evident on the mirror. Cracks formed around his fist and his eyes glazed wildly with anger and hate. He had his teeth grinded, his muscles tightening and veins popping in his forehead. His face was flushed in outrage and it really seemed as if steam were about to pop out of both his ears.  
  
"Father! You really should calm yourself!" Zero warned, his voice calm to any ear. But he wasn't really as relaxed as he sounded. He was restless and tense, just like Hades. Both of them couldn't help but wonder how Sakura and Syaoran were able to beat Dracul, the God of Fear.  
  
"That foolish beast," Hades sneered venomously. "He clearly thought he was going to win! Just because he thought he was stronger than us...that didn't give him any good reason for his defeat!"  
  
"Dracul was always one of them with the lower IQs," Zero remarked. "Next time, let's send someone that we know is smart enough to get the job done."  
  
"There's no need for a next time," Hades growled, looking up at his son with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. "It's time _we_ got the job done correctly. It's like how the old saying goes: 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.'"  
  
"You're right," his son agreed without any reluctance. "We can't rely on our henchmen to get it done." Then he asked, "So what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"We wait."  
  
"Wait? Why?"  
  
"Because...those little brats are headed our way. And once they get here, we'll be ready for them." Hades chuckled darkly, his laugh bouncing off the walls and echoing down through the corridors. "They won't even know what hit them."  
  


_________

  
  
They continued to travel on, each finding their once happy mood...gone. All of them were serious and grim, a cold chill running up and down their spine. Their bodies tensed more and more with each step their horses took, bringing them closer and closer to Hades' castle. Even the horses were a bit restless, snorting and neighing softly once in a while. They could sense many dark presence lurking somewhere forward and they could only question themself if they were really ready for whatever challenge may await them over the horizon.  
  
Sakura continually glanced at her watch every 5-10 seconds. Her face, along with the others, were pale and their knuckles were white as they gripped tightly to the reins. What seemed like an eternity, was only a minute when the group found their horses coming to a halt. They tilted their heads back a bit to get a better look at it.  
  
"So...We're finally here..." Syaoran muttured, eyeing the dark, tall, foreboding castle. "We finally arrived at Hades' castle."  
  
_dun dun duuunnn! End of chapter_  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** So? What did ya think? Did ya like it? Huh? Huh? ^.^;; Didn't really mean to leave the chapter hangin' there, but I just couldn't resist! Oh, and here's a list of some other Gods/Goddesses and Angels that I managed to think up:  
  
Council of Gods  
Cyris: God of Wisdom  
Hoshi: Goddess of the Stars  
Miha: Goddess of Time  
Leo: God of the Galaxy  
Vega: God of War  
Kyla: Goddess of Reason  
Council of Angels  
Fate: Angel of Destiny  
Blane: Angel of Balance  
Hope: Angel of Faith  
Libra: Angel of Riddles  
Truth: Angel of Veracity  
Justice: Angel of Equity  
  
That's 'bout it! Tell me if they're good. They _might_ be included sometime in the near future...I'm still thinkin' 'bout it. Anyway, it took me a lot shorter to post this than I thought...so...be happy! ^____^ And please, leave a review! Ja ne! 


	30. Different Directions

"Speaking"  
_-thinking-/dreaming_  
_scene change_  
(Author's Note)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Must I repeat myself? I don't have the honor of owning the cast of CCS -,-;;  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 30:** Different Directions  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  


_________

  
  
"So...We're finally here..." Syaoran muttured, eyeing the dark, tall, foreboding castle. "We finally arrived at Hades' castle."  
  
Sakura shivered, looking at the building with fear as she hugged herself. She couldn't believe they have finally arrived. At first, it felt like eons and eons ago when Japan was destroyed, and now it felt as if it were destroyed just yesterday. The castle towered above them all, giving off a cold and evil feeling. They could feel many eyes on them, each one making them feel as if they were glaring icly and venomously at them. The dark powers that radiated from the castle were a lot. But each one didn't compare to their powers. Then, they felt two other auras, much stronger than the others. With each passing minute, it seemed as if those two auras were slowly increasing, which surprised the group greatly.  
  
"That...That can't be _them_, could it?" Sakura asked, her voice slightly trembling from fright.  
  
"I'm afraid it is," Gem whispered, but everyone heard her because of the dead silence that was all around them. "I guess when Hades was brought back to life, neither him or Zero were at full strength."  
  
"...And now...They're gaining the powers they lost, back," Rage added in, staring at the castle grimly.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Sakura asked, wanting nothing more than to turn Jade around and run away, far away from this place.  
  
"No matter how crazy this idea sounds, the only solution we have at this point is going in there, finding Zero and Hades, and destroy them," Syaoran answered, sending his own icy glare at the building.  
  
"But, Syaoran! Can't you sense their powers? They're by-far stronger than all of us put together right now! And imagine how strong they'll be when they get ALL of their powers back!" Sakura exclaimed, loosing the hope that took her forever to gain.  
  
"Sakura, we came all this way and I'm not about to go turning around and letting them destroy the rest of the world!" Syaoran replied, fixing her with a firm stare. "This is what we've been brought here to do, this is what we've been meaning to do since the beginning. You want them both dead as much as I do. Think of all the people he killed! Think of your friends! Think of your family! And think of all the other billions of people they could kill easily!"  
  
She stared back at him in silence, her heart speaking for her mind. Her grasp around the reins tightened and she furrowed her eye brows, giving Syaoran a determined look. "You're right. It's time I got over my fears and started thinking more clearly. But you guys better stay out of my way! If one of us are going to kill Zero, it'll be ME. It's time that I had my revenge for destroying my home, destroying my family, and for destroying my friends! He's going to pay dearly. And don't try to stop me because this time, I won't let _anyone_ hold me back."  
  
"Oh great, look at what you did now," Rage muttured to Syaoran. "With those kind of reckless thoughts, she's going to get hurt or maybe wind up killed!"  
  
"You know, I heard that," Sakura remarked, sending Rage a glare. He sweat dropped. "And don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."  
  
"We all know that, and you've proved it plenty of times," Gem said. "But we can't have you fighting any one of them on your own! It'll take all of us to defeat them!"  
  
"Fine, whatever..." Sakura replied with a shrug as if it didn't matter. _-But I vow to kill Zero with my bare hands and on my own!-_  
  
Syaoran sent Sakura a side ways glance, watching her silently as she stared at the castle in determination. He knew very well what was going on in her mind and could only hope that she wouldn't do anything reckless. _-I better watch her from now on-_ He noted to himself mentally. He then looked at everyone. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." He clicked his heels against Silver Fox's side and the stallion walked towards the castle, with the others trailing behind.  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
Hades grinned with satisfaction as he watched them through a glass mirror in a dark room. "Good, they're almost here, just as expected." He turned around and faced Zero. "Is everything set for their arrival?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, because we wouldn't wish to leave our guests un-invited," Hades commented, chuckling dryly.  
  


_________

  
  
"Do you think we should just go in?" Crystallight asked as they came to a halt infront of the gray, metalic double doors and dismounted their horses.  
  
"Why don't we knock?" Rage suggested with a shrug.  
  
"Oh yes, let's be nice and knock on their door!" Crystallight exclaimed, sarcasm clearly evident in her voice.  
  
Rage rolled his eyes and lifted a fist, ready to rack his hand against the door when it suddenly opened with a loud creaking noise echoing in their ears. Rage blinked and stared inside the building with dotted eyes. Sakura shivered and nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened.  
  
"Hoeee....You don't suppose that there are...g-ghosts in there?" Sakura stuttered, her fear of ghosts getting the better of her.  
  
"Iie," Rage replied. "More like monsters and other dark, shadow minions."  
  
Sakura eyed him while mumbling, "Well, thanks a lot."  
  
"Dou itashimashite! (You're welcome)" Rage said, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, what are we standing here for?" Syaoran asked, taking a step towards the widely opened doors. "Let's go inside."  
  
Once they stepped inside, the doors behind them snapped shut with a loud  
  
_BOOM!_  
  
Rage jumped up and into Crystallight's arms from startlement. She sighed while raising an eye brow at him. He smiled charmingly at her as she set him on his feet. "I...wasn't scared!"  
  
"Sure..." Syaoran muttured, sweat dropping and smirking in amusement.  
  
"I wasn't, really!" Rage protested.  
  
"Yeah, we all know that you're the bravest person on earth," Gem commented in sarcasm while giggling.  
  
While they were talking, Sakura took that time to observe the inside of the castle. It was dreary and gray inside, the only light coming from the windows where the eclipse penetrated through. There was a wide open space about them, and a circle patterened with shapes and designs beneath them. She tilted her head back to see that the ceiling was at least 50 feet high above their heads. Stone statues of gorgoyles, demons, and dragons aligned the walls above and a few tapestries could be seen here and there. Then, not to far ahead was yet another double door that reached under the statues. A blood red carpet was beneath their feets and ran through the opened doors ahead and into another room. And from what she could make of it, it was similar to the room they were in at the moment. She couldn't help but look at the place in awe, even though it made her feel cold and as if hundreds of eyes were watching their every movement.  
  
It took them at least two minutes to walk across the room and past the high, double doors that were wide open. This room was the same as the last, but not to far ahead of them was a stair case that led upstairs. To the right of that was another stair case that led up in a different direction, and to the left of the center one was yet another stair case, leading somewhere else. Then, on either side of the center stair case were two doors, both a rowan color. Everyone glanced at each other and simply stood at the center of the room.  
  
"Where are we s'pose to go now?" Rage asked, everyone wondering the same thing.  
  
"I guess...this is where we part," Crystallight remarked seriously as she tore her orb from around her neck and changed it to her sword.  
  
"Nani?" Gem exclaimed, her voice bouncing off the walls. "We can't take the chance of seperating!"  
  
"It's the only choice we have," Crystallight snapped, looking at Gem firmly.  
  
"But..." she continued to protest. "Can't we all just stick together and go the same way?"  
  
"No, she's right," Syaoran agreed, changing his own orb to his sword. "We don't know where Hades and Zero are and one of these stairs or doors will lead us to him."  
  
"Even though I hate the idea of seperating," Sakura trailed off, summoning her Star Staff. "...Syaoran and Crystallight are right."  
  
"Well, if this is the only solution..." Rage began, calling on his own sword. "I guess I'll have to go along with it."  
  
Everyone looked at Gem, who looked back at them helplessly and hesitantly, she reached for her orb and removed it from her neck. Then she changed it to her sword while letting out a sigh of defeat. "So be it. I have no choice but to agree with it."  
  
Sakura gave Gem a soft and reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be alright in the end, just watch."  
  
"Yeah," Gem replied, forcing a smile while secretly thinking _-I just hope she's right...-_  
  
Everyone chose which way they would go. Syaoran chose the center stair case, Crystallight the left and Sakura the right. Rage would be going through the door to the left of the middle stair case while Gem would be going through the right one. They all bid each other good luck, Crystallight and Rage hugging tightly as if they didn't like the idea of being apart from one another. Sakura stood before Syaoran, neither knowing what to say. Sakura gripped her staff tightly while keeping her head bowed.  
  
"Look, Syaoran..." Sakura began, trying to find the right words to say to him. She wanted to say those three 'simple' words to him, meaning that she finally accepted her feelings for him. Meaning that she accepted her love for him and wanted to tell him more than anything. But her mouth didn't seem to obey her at the moment. "...Good luck."  
  
Syaoran cupped her chin in his hand, gently tilting her head up so he could see her face. He smiled tenderly and warmly down at her, making all of her fears go away. "Be careful, alright?"  
  
She smiled softly in return, a light red hue crossing her cheeks. "I will. And promise me that you'll be careful yourself?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
They stared at each other silently, both knowing without needing to be told that they cared deeply about one another. Before she could contain herself, Sakura threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back, drawing her closer to him. The other three couldn't help but smile softly at the scene as they watched their auras entertwining with each other, letting out a warm and loving feeling. It was evident to the three Elemental Gods that Sakura found out the answer to her question; that she found the answer to her heart; that she finally accepted her love for him.  
  
"It's time that we go," Crystallight said, hating the fact that she had to interrupt them. "We can't wait any longer."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran reluctantly with drew from the hold, both walking away from each other as they approached the stair case they'd be going up.  
  
"Good luck minna," Sakura said to everyone, making her way up the steps.  
  
They nodded to one another and disappeared in their own seperate directions.  
  
_Rage_  
  
He opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him as he found himself standing at the beginning of a long, narrow hall way. The walls on either side of him were made of gray stone and torches with bright, red flames were aligned on the walls. He started to walk down the hall, hearing nothing but his own footsteps. He had his eyes narrowed, prepared to defend himself from anything if need be. Everything was just quiet and it made him feel impatient and annoyed. He was tired of seeing nothing but the walls. He hated the fact that there was silence and he never saw anything new. Then he finally came to the end of the hall way, only to find himself in a small, circular room with another set of hall ways. There were two of them, each leading a different way and he didn't know which one to choose.  
  
"Kuso," he whispered, relying on his instincts to choose the right path. But he remembered that his instincts usually wound up with him running into trouble, so he sighed and simply did enie-minnie-minnie-moe. (A/N: I usually do that when I don't know what to choose ^^;) He ended up landing on the left passage on "moe." So he inhaled deeply before starting down the hall way. A minute or two passed by when: "AAAHHH!!!!"  
  
Rage dashed out of the left hall way, immediately running down the right one as two dozen or more shadowed creatures with bright red eyes flew after him. He sent a few glances back over his shoulder, running faster and faster as they got closer and closer. He had a look of panic on his face, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.  
  
"Damn it damn it damn it damn it!" Rage cursed aloud, dashing with all his speed down the winding hall way. Once he reached the end, he found himself in yet another circular room. But this one was bigger than the last, at least 30 feet in width and 60 feet in height. He saw a door at the end and ran up to it, hearing the screeching and shrieking of the shadow minions somewhere behind him. He gripped the knob and tried turning it, but it didn't open. He tried shaking the door, but it still wouldn't open. "Shit!"  
  
The two dozen or so shadow minions filed into the room, flying around while letting out shrilled shrieks. Rage stood, with his sword held out defensively as he slashed and cut at any shadow that flew at him, by him, or was at sword's reach. But no matter how much he hacked, sliced, or cut, more seemed to come at him. He fought through each one, finding himself standing at the center of the room when they stopped their attacks and started to circle around him. He panted, ready to fight some more if need be. He was confused though, wondering what the shadow minions were up to. His eyes went wide when seeing them connect to make one huge tornado that twirled around him violently. He tried staying away from it and in the center where he'd be safe, but the wind caught him and he found himself being lifted off of his feet and thrown around in wild arcs high above where he once stood.  
  
The next thing he knew, the shadow minions parted and he found himself plunging towards the ground. First thing he felt when coming in contact with the ground, was pain, and then darkness swallowed his vision.  
  
_Gem_  
  
Opening the door and stepping into a world of darkness, she heard it shut loudly and harshly behind her. Just as she whipped around, the door vanished right before her eyes. Running a hand along the black wall, she tried to find the knob, but couldn't so she sighed and gave up. Turning around, her grip on the hilt of her sword tightened while narrowing her eyes. It was hard for her to see through the pitch black room, but she was able to make out dim, out lines of strange objects. Walking forward, all she heard was the echoing of the padding of her feet. She then felt her shin collide into something as she found herself falling forward and landing with a dull _thud_ on hard ground with her sword falling in front of her.  
  
Mumbling an incoherent, "Itai," Gem rubbed her head while pushing herself up onto her knees after the harsh collision of body hitting ground. Grasping the hilt, she burried the point of the sword in the ground as she used it to help her up on her feet. Straightening herself, a click echoed around the room and she shielded her eyes when a sudden flare of light flooded everywhere. Blinking rapidly, to adjust to the brightness, she stared around at the now lit room with wonder and confusion.  
  
There she was, standing in one of those circus rooms where clowns, acrobats, and all sorts of other circus people would entertain. She always loved watching a circus performance but simply couldn't stand the clowns. Everything that was needed was there: a trapeze, a huge, round red ball with a yellow stripe circling around it, a small miniture car, some objects and obstacles that trained dogs would run around in, a few stands where seals would stand on and do a few tricks, a lion cage, chairs for the audience...etc. etc. But, what was a circus doing inside...Hades' castle?  
  
Just across the room was an opening and all she could make out was darkness. She held her breath and stood still as the sound of soft squeaks reached her ears. It was growing closer...and closer...and closer. It was quite unbearable for her because she felt anxious to know what was making these sounds. Then, out of the opening came out six clowns riding a three-wheeler bike that was _way_ to small for them. Each one had on crooked grins, their eyes blazing and looking at her crazily as they rode towards her at a fast pace. They didn't look like your normal happy-go clowns, instead, these ones looked dark, crazy, insane, and evil.  
  
Gulping loudly, her eyes widen as her expression became that of a panicy one. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead when the now crazed-laughing clowns circled her on their small tricicles. They stopped their riding and the squeaking of their bikes stopped along with it. Serious expressions crossed their faces, and then in a blink of an eye, one of them had their faces just inches away from her. Laughing nervously, Gem found that she couldn't move. The clown stuck his tongue out, breaking into taunting laughter as he danced and skipped around her while clutching his ribs. Gem's grip on the hilt tightened, her fear of clowns leaving her as anger surged through every fiber of her body.  
  
"Hey! I demand to know what's so funny!" Gem snapped at the clown who stopped prancing about her. "If you got a problem with me, then say it to my face!!" She was glaring daggers at him now.  
  
The odd painted faced person stared at her blankly, and then had a look of outrage as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "CHARGE! ATTACK!! KIILLL!!!"  
  
Gem blinked and before she knew it, the clowns abandoned their bikes and started to approach her, slowly and gradually as they blocked any possible route of escape. Sweat dropping, her head darted side to side in hopes to at least find an opening, but couldn't. Sighing, she plucked her sword out of the ground, croutched down, took in a deep breath, and jumped high into the air just as they made a grab for her. Expecting to go down and land away from them, she found that she wasn't falling down, but swinging around high in the air. She could feel a pair of hands wrapped underneath either of her arms. Glancing up, she saw that to her horror, a faceless woman in a pink tutu, was swinging her around on one of the high bards on the trapeze. Groaning, she ignored the horrid sensation of being thrown about in the air as the woman released her hold and tossed her to a faceless male in tights that swung on the other bar and grabbed a hold of her wrists.  
  
The next thing that happened next, made her stomach churn and her insides float up to her chest. The man that she guessed was suppose to toss her back to the woman, instead, let go of her mid-way and she found herself plummeting to the ground at a slow rate. Her sword was lost to her grasp, already lying on the ground beneath her. Eyes widening in fear, she clawed at the air as if in hopes to grab onto something that'll stop her assault. But she couldn't get a hold of anything and the mocking laughter of the clowns reached her ears. Pain surged through every fiber of her body as she stared up to see their taunting faces. Everything became all but a blur to her and their laughing became distant to her ears. The last thing she remembered before loosing consciousness, was their jeering and their faces.  
  
_Crystallight_  
  
Ascending gradually up the stairs, she took slow strides up the steps, raising her defenses and narrowing her eyes. She gripped her sword firmly in her grasp, ready to use it if something were to attack her. What felt like hours was only 6 minutes when she finally reached the top of the stair case. Stopping in her tracks, she observed the corridor that was now running before her. The walls were plain, nothing decorated it besides the torches that were aligned on either side. The hall way seemed to go on forever. There didn't seem to be an end to it. As far as her eyes would allow her to see, all she saw was darkness at the end. Walking forward, she failed to notice the stair case behind her vanish instantly.  
  
Breathing steadily to calm her nerves, she thought she was going to die of silence! She had to admit, she missed Rage and his non-stop chattering. Heck, she missed him period! Even though it was only a short time since her and the group walked off in their seperate directions, it felt like days and weeks have passed. She felt lonely and vulnerable without them walking beside her. Pushing away those emotions, her eyes went wide when the walls, ceiling, and ground started to swirve and stir, looking like ripples of water. Then her world suddenly turned into one with many walls surrounded by darkness and to her horror, she realized that she was now stuck in a maze.  
  
She groaned while rolling her eyes as she regained her composure and walked forward. _-Great...-_ she thought to herself silently. _-How am I suppose to find the end of this thing!?-_  
  
She made many turns, some leading to dead ends, others leading to other turns. Her head felt dizzy from all of this, irritated that everything looked the same and that everywhere she turned, led to nothing but dead ends. Letting out a cry of annoyance and frustration when coming upon another blocked path, she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, everything feeling hopeless.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to get out of here!?" she shouted out to no one in particular. "TELL ME!! HOW!?"  
  
_Do you really wish to know?_  
  
Her head snapped up when hearing the unhuman, masculine voice whisper. "Who are you?"  
  
_No...the question is...Who are you?_  
  
Rolling her eyes, she growled. "Alright smart guy, tell me, how do I get outta here?"  
  
_Just follow my voice..._  
  
She stood up and walked away from the wall, making a left turn as the voice kept on speaking. She followed it, breaking into a jog, desperate to get out of the maze.  
  
_Hurry...This way!_  
  
Her running became faster.  
  
_I'm over here!_  
  
She rounded a corner and immediately came to a halt, her eyes widening when seeing a huge, towering lion standing in front of a dead end. Its lips curved up into what seemed like a smirk. "What the -" Before she knew it, it was in front of her, slamming its huge paw against her chest which sent her flying back wards and through a few of the stone walls, leaving holes in them. She lied upon a rubble of scattered stone, feeling to weak to get up. Bruises covered her body along with cuts and blood. The lion then towered before her, looking menicing and dark.  
  
"You...you tricked me!" Crystallight spat out hoarsely, one eye shut tightly while the other glared at it.  
  
_Silly human...Never trust a voice._ The lion snickered as it spoke, but its lips didn't move.  
  
"You'll...pay...for this..." she muttured, her eye lids covering over her eyes. In one swift movement of its paw, the lion swept her onto its back and carried her away.  
  
_Sakura_  
  
Glancing around nervously as she ascended up the steps, she clutched her staff close to her heart. She concentrated on the others' auras, in hopes to ride her loneliness and fright. Her eyes went wide when feeling Rage's, Gem's, and Crystallight's aura disappearing one by one. A gasp escaped her lips and she came to a halt just a few steps from the top of the stair case. She looked forward, trying desperately to locate the position of their presence but couldn't find them no matter how hard she tried. Her own aura reached out for Syaoran's and a sigh of relief flew from her mouth when finding that he was still alright. But right now, she was tempted to go back and find them, but knew that she wouldn't be able to so she climbed the last few steps and walked down a corridor, keeping her gaze on her feet.  
  
_-I wonder what happened to them?-_ Sakura thought silently to herself, furrowing her eye brows in worry. _-I hope they're alright. I can't bare the thought of them getting hurt or injured in any way...Please, Kami-sama, say that they're alright? And onegai, protect them wherever they are.-_  
  
Letting out a sigh, she tried to shake the feeling off that she were being watched. Cold chills ran up and down her spine as her body slightly gave off a tremble and a shiver. She hugged herself, a bone chilling wind brushing past her, making her cloak bellow out before her. _-Why was it suddenly so chilly in there? And, wait, why is there wind in here? There's no windows!-_ She stopped in her tracks, gripping her staff even tighter as she narrowed her eyes and crouched down in a defensive position. But fighting wasn't going to help her now. Wind whipped past her and around her, making her stumble forward as she tried her best to keep her balance.  
  
It started to become more forceful and fierce, slamming her harshly into the wall. The wind pushing her back and forth, side to side, making her head spin as she was continually rammed against the wall. Her bones started to ache from every collison and bruises were now evident on her. The wind swept her off her feet and high into the air. Then, she was pushed downwards at a fast rate. Thinking quickly, she pulled out two Sakura Cards and did her best to slam her staff against them. "SHIELD! FLOAT!" A pink sphere of a transparent bubble encased her, stopping her assault before she could hit the ground. The wind then started to pound against it, making it rock a bit.  
  
"Hoeee!" Sakura mumbled, using the sides of the bubble to keep her steady. She pulled out another card and called on it. "Windy! Drive off the wind!"  
  
The feminine figure of Windy circled around the floating shield as it blocked the threatening wind from doing further damage to the bubble. The womanly spirit then started to use her own wind powers against it, pushing it away. Once it gave up in attacking Windy, the wind came to a cease and everything was calm and still. Sighing in relief, Sakura called back her cards, but before that, Float brought her gently down on to her feet before returning to its card form. Smiling gratefully at them, she pocketed them away.  
  
"That was a smart move, Card Mistress."  
  
Her head snapped up and her eyes went wide when finding a man that didn't look that old, but his age she couldn't tell. He stared at her with blood red pupils, a snarling smirk making its way across his deathly white face. The iris that surrounded his pupils looked like a dark, empty voice, lost of all emotions and whatever warmth he once had. Black, silk robs adorned his foreboding figure. Silver designs of unknown signs embroided on the left side of it. The hood hung limply behind him. His hair was a pale black, looking close to gray. It was long and was tied loosely by a black ribbon. A belt that resembled steel was strapped around his waist, a cobra designed at the center. Sakura took a step back, not really caring if he saw the fear in her eyes as her face paled.  
  
"Who...Who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling as she felt his dark powers that emmited from him.  
  
"You already know who I am, Card Mistress, it's just that I've never been able to meet you in person," he replied, his voice as cold as steel. "I am Lord Hades, Lord of the Underworld."  
  
Her eyes went even wider, if that's possible. _-So...He's Hades...-_ Gathering whatever courage she had left, she stood her ground and eyed him steadily, trying not to show her fear of him anymore. "Are you the one that...attacked me with those..er...winds?"  
  
He chuckled, his smirk widening to reveal a pair of glimmering fangs. "Why, of course. And I must praise you. It was smart of you to use the three cards that you did, but do you really think your cards will be able to help you against me?" She didn't reply. "Even if you use all of your cards in one move, it still won't be powerful enough to kill me. It's not easy to defeat the Lord of the Underworld. I am mightier than all Gods!"  
  
Sakura snorted, feeling nothing but despise and hate towards him. "Whatever. Even if you are supposedly 'mightier than all Gods,' that doesn't mean you can't be defeated."  
  
His eyes widen, his pupils narrowing as his smirk turned into a crazed one. "Oh, but it's true, Card Mistress. In the past, no God was able to stop my reign of terror! They had to lock me up in order to restrain me. Don't you see? You can't kill me! Not only am I powerful, but I'm also immortal, like any other God would be."  
  
Sakura barred her teeth, glaring at him. She didn't know how to respond to that, knowing that it all was probably true. In the world of Gods, a Lord was most likely the strongest of them all. Her grip on the Star Staff tightened till her knuckles turned white. She eyed him, her pink aura feeling small compared to his mighty, black one. Picking her words carefully, she knew she was being reckless, but she didn't want him to know that she feared him. "I'll defeat you...AND Zero! Both of you will perish along with this damned castle of yours!"  
  
"Those are bold words, coming from a coward," Hades sneered.  
  
Her glare instensified. "I am NOT a coward! I swear, Hades, I will be the reason for your downfall!"  
  
He raised an eye brown at her, looking calm. "Oh, really? And I'd like to see you try!"  
  
Whipping out a card, she slammed her staff upon it, anger getting the best of her. "SWORD!" A pink wind surrounded her staff, parting to reveal a golden sword. Gripping the hilt firmly with both hands, she charged at him. He stood there, still smirking as he waited for her to get close enough. Then, when they were only just inches apart, he snapped his fingers. Metal tentacles sprouted from either side of the walls, wrapping around her ankles, wrist, neck, and waist. Her grip on the hilt loosened, her sword falling to the ground with a clatter. She struggled to get rid of the binds that held her but was only greeted with lightning coursing through her body. Ignoring the pain, she continued on to wriggle and fight against them. Her teeth were gritted and her eyes tightly shut, knowing very well that Hades was enjoying the sight of her in pain. She fought to keep herself from screaming, not wanting him to feel any more joy.  
  
"You wouldn't be going through such pain if you'd just stay still," Hades advised, a snicker evident between his words.  
  
"Just shut up!" Sakura hissed between gritted teeth, her struggling coming to a cease as she glared hatefully down at him. All of her strength seemed to have abandoned her from her struggle that she put on earlier.  
  
He lazily crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the now captured Card Mistress. "What shall I do with you? Hmm...How would you like to join your friends?"  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!?  
  
"Oh don't worry, all three of them are fine," Hades remarked, not sounding reassuring enough for Sakura. "The _Little Wolf_ will join you shortly."  
  
"HEY! YOU LEAVE SYAORAN ALONE!! IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM I'LL PERSONALLY BREAK YOU TO PIECES!" Sakura threatened as Hades floated up to her level.  
  
"Don't worry Card Mistress, I won't hurt him," Hades replied. "But my son will!" She was about to shout something in return when he brought the hilt of her sword crashing down on her head, making her loose consciousness.  
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** ^^ Not much of a happy ending but that little cliffy will have to do for now! =P So please, don't flame me! -_- Well, before I start babbling away, lemme thank these kind people for reviewing:  
  
**kawaiiaznangel36  
Syvonair  
KawaiiSakuraAngel  
Isa-chan  
RuByMoOn  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel  
Keetra  
Litwolf689  
Silvercherrywolf  
Idiot988  
Katsu-chan**  
  
Arigatou minna-san! And I guess I lied about writting short chapters, ne? I tend to break promises that are meant to be broken ^^;; That doesn't make sense, I know. I guess the reason why chapters are starting to get longer is because the final battle is nearing and I don't want it to go on for many many chapters. I'm not sure when the last battle will take place..probably in the next one, or in the next two or three chapters, ya never know. But after the battle, that's not gonna be the end. There's still more after that. ^^ Well, I must go now! Please leave a review! Ja ne! 


	31. The End Is Near

"Speaking"  
_-thinking-/dreaming_  
_scene change_  
(Author's Note)  
  
**Disclaimer:** *sighs* *glares at the word "CLAMP"* Oh! How I envy them for making such wonderful characters! All of mines are cracky and just plain idiots...*earns her own glare from one of her characters named Niko* *sticks tongue out at him* It's true, Niko, so don't try to deny it!  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 31:** The End Is Near  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
Syaoran continued to walk on in silence. A while back he could feel Sakura's aura reaching out for everyone elses. He couldn't help but stop in his tracks when finding Rage, Gem, and Crystallight all disappearing one by one. He then felt Sakura's aura reach out, letting a lonely and longing feeling that made him lonesome along with her. Then he regained his composure and allowed his green one to flare out around him, hoping to comfort the distraught Card Mistress. A smile tugged at his lips when he felt her relieved and relaxed as both broke their magical contact. He continued to trot on through the winding and seemingly endless corridor. He stifled a yawn, feeling bored and tired as his eye lids became weary and threatened to cover his amber orbs.  
  
All weariness abandoned him and suddenly turned to worry as he came to a halt again. "No..." he whispered through the deadly silence. "I...I can't sense Sakura's aura! What the fuck is goin' on around here!?"  
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon, _Little Wolf_," a taunting voice replied, but he couldn't locate the owner of the oddly familiar voice.  
  
He clenched the hilt of his sword tightly in his knuckles as he snarled at nothing in particular. "Zero! Show your face!"  
  
"Not yet. I'll be waiting for you at the end..." Zero replied in a slithering voice.  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth, his eyes already narrowed to tiny slits as his green aura flared about him, showing the anger he had at the moment. When Zero spoke no more, he continued to walk on, the thought of beating and breaking every bone in Zero's body gave him all the strength he needed to stay awake and stomp on. All the while he was journeying through the corridors, he kept the same, annoyed and angered look on his face. His eye brows would twitch once in a while, along with his free hand. Why is he angry, you ask? Well, simply became he blames Zero for the others' sudden disappearance. He believes that he took them or had someone else take them. It was obvious to him now that Hades and his son has been waiting for the little gang sometime now. And who was he going to take his anger and his blame on? Why, Zero of course.  
  
Thoughts of how he'd torture him and how he'd beat the crap out of him ran to and fro through his mind. A grim, evil smirk crossed his face, his amber eyes narrowed dangerously. He was blinded by his own anger that he failed to notice the high double doors that reached up to the ceiling not far ahead...that is...until it was too late. He collided into it head first and he fell back on his rear end. Groaning, he placed a hand on his forehead where he could've sworn a bump has formed.  
  
"Damn that door," he grumbled, rubbing his throbbing head as he pushed himself up and brought his sword back in his grasp.  
  
He placed the palms of his hand on the door and applied pressure, but it wouldn't budge. He rammed his shoulder against the door, and it still wouldn't budge. He even tried kicking it, head-butting it, hacking at it with his sword, and it still wouldn't open. Pulling out an ofuda, his anger and annoyance gave him more strength that he channeled into this one attack. Slamming the flat of his sword a bit _too_ harshly against the yellow sheet of paper, he shouted out in a clear voice: "ELEMENT, WIND!" A sudden fierce gust of wind erupted from it, colliding against the door, which made it open widely. He stood at the frame, looking quite dumb as he blinked and mumbled aloud to himself. "Hmm...Maybe I should've just done that in the beginning..."   
  
It was then that he finally took notice of the room he stood in. A bright light lit the room, allowing him to see every detail. There was a huge, blue matt that occupied most of the ground, obviously used for training, fighting, etc. etc. The room itself was huge. It was at least 15-20 feet in width and height. Weapons of all sorts aligned the walls. There were spears, swords, axes, shields, daggers, bladed fans (kinda forgot what they were called ^^;) and every weapon that you'd fine anywhere. He plucked a sword from the wall and studied it. It had fine craftsmenship. Well pointed, and beautifully designed. He placed it back on its perch and looked at the center of the matt as if just noticing what, or who, stood there.  
  
It was the one and only Zero. His lips were curved in an amused smirk as he observed Syaoran throughout the whole time. Unlike the normal robes that he wore, he wore some plain, simple "normal" clothing. The black outfit he adorned matched his hair and eyes perfectly. He wore a plain boy tank top and pants that sagged slightly. Over that he wore a trench coat and on his hands, he adorned some gloves. Around his waist was a belt, the same belt that Sakura saw Hades wearing. Attached to that belt was a sheath, and in that sheath was his own sword.  
  
"It's nice to finally see you again, Xiaolang," Zero hissed, his smirk widening as his two eye teeth grew and sharpened until they turned into a pair of fangs.  
  
"Zero..." Syaoran snarled, taking a step on the matt as he kept his cool. He glared his oh-so-famous icy glare at his enemy.  
  
"Are you ready to fight?"  
  
"I'm more than ready," Syaoran replied as he approached Zero, then stopped when they were just a swords length apart.  
  
"I'll try to go easy on you. Father wants you alive," he growled tauntingly as he unsheathed his sword. The two boys began to circle one another, the points of the blades touching.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I intend not to lose to you," the God of Earth sneered, both of them glaring at one another.  
  
And, in no time at all, the battle between Zero and Syaoran, began.  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
She parted her heavy eye lids, everything looking dim and blurry. The first thing she felt when regaining her consciousness, was the pain that shot throughout her aching bones and her painfully throbbing head. She groaned gently, tightly shutting her eyes and furrowing her eye brows as if in hopes to rid the agony. Re-opening her eyes, she waited to adjust to the dimness of the room before realizing she lied on a stone, cold ground. She pushed herself up onto her knees, rubbing her forehead while letting out another groan. She took note of the mirror ahead. Why was this room so familiar?  
  
"I've been in here before..." Sakura whispered. And it hit her. This was the same room she was in when she was captured after being seperated from the group. Hugging herself, she found herself suddenly cold. Her gaze traveled along the ground and noticed three limp figures. Her emerald orbs widen in shock when seeing it was Rage, Crystallight, and Gem, all three unconscious. She scrambled instantly to Crystallight's side as she studied her. Bruises, cuts, and dried blood were all over her. She then studied Rage and Gem. Both of them had blood stains on their hair. Checking for breathing, she let out a relieved sigh when hearing their faint intakes of breath. "Good, they're alright. But what happened to them?"  
  
Rage let out a light moan as he stirred until he lied on his back. Sakura gave him her full attention as she held her breath and remained silent. He gradually sat up, rubbing his eyes and then cupping his head in his hands.  
  
"Damn headache..." he grumbled as he finally opened his eyes. "I feel like I've been hit by a hammer..."  
  
"Well, konnichiwa to you too, Rage," Sakura said, snapping him back to reality as he lifted his head up to meet her gaze.  
  
"Ah, Sakura-sama. It's good to see you too," he replied, flashing her a grin. "But uh...how did we get here?"  
  
She scratched her cheek and put on a pondering expression. "I'm not sure..." Sakura then fixed him with a serious, yet worried, expression. "What happened to you and the others? All three of you look like you've been roughed up."  
  
He snorted, and retorted in response. "Look who's talkin'. You should see yourself right now. You have burns, cuts, bruises, and your hair is a mess! What the hell happened to you anyway?"  
  
Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes. "Answer my question first."  
  
"Well..." Rage began as he glanced down at Gem and Crystallight. "I was chased by a bunch of no-good shadow demons that made themselves into some tornado that they sucked me through and then they had the nerve to drop me! And by the looks of Gem's condition, she probably had a nasty fall also. I'm just not sure about Crys'. What about you?"  
  
She told him her story about what happened and what she ran into when walking down the corridor. By the time she was through, Gem and Crystallight awoken. Each one related to the other about the trouble they ran into. Besides the dreadful condition Crystallight was in, she seemed to be at full strength because in her anger, she slammed her fist into the cement ground, creating a small crater.  
  
"Curse that lion! I swear! If I ever meet up with him again, I'm gonna make him pay!"  
  
Sakura had her hands clasped over her heart, a panic look on her face. "I hope Zero hasn't gotten to Syaoran yet. And I hope he's alright..."  
  
Gem placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sakura. Master Xiaolang may be a bit hot headed at times, but if he runs into Zero, I know he'll be able to defeat him somehow."  
  
She let out a sigh, forcing a grin at Gem. "I hope you're right."  
  
Later on, Rage was up on his feet. He studied the mirror from top to bottom, back to front, and from side to side. He observed every crack and corner in the room they were in and then approached the door. He reached a hand out for the knob, but immediately withdrew it when a light shock of electricity shocked him. "Smart. They put a force shield around this room to block our auras and any possible way to escape."  
  
"How nice of you to notice," Hades remarked as he materialized before the group.  
  
They all scrunched their eyes up in a glare, Sakura's being the most venomous and icy one of the group. She reached up for her Star Key that hung around her neck, but to her shock and dismay, she found it wasn't there. She would've dug her hands into her cloak, but her cloak was gone also. "What the -"  
  
"Are you looking for...these?"  
  
She looked up and her eyes went wide in surprise. Dangling from one hand was her Star Key, and clasped in his other hand was the Sakura Book. She balled her hands into tight fists while eyeing him. "Give them back!"  
  
He smirked at her and before their eyes, the key and book disappeared, as if they were smoke that was slowly dissolving away. "I'm afraid I can't give them to you. And besides, what use are they to you when I'm more stronger than all of your cards put together?"  
  
Sakura glared and snarled in reply. She dropped the subject of her cards and key as she asked in a demanding voice, "Where's Syaoran?"  
  
"He is battling Zero as we speak."  
  
"Bring us to them!"  
  
"I can't bring you to them, but I can show you them," Hades replied, the same smirk still on his face. He turned towards the mirror and snapped his fingers. Ripples appeared in the glass like water as images and shapes started to take place inside. The ripples came to a cease and it returned to its glass state. He stepped aside and the group was able to see Syaoran and Zero. They were both fighting each other fiercely, and so far, both were unscathed. Sakura let out a relieved sigh to see that he was alright, but she wasn't to content or pleased at the thought of him battling Zero. Sure, the thought of revenge and her fighting him on her own was what she wanted, but right now she mostly cared about Syaoran's safety and not some stupid revenge.  
  
"Ganbatte, Syaoran..." Sakura whispered as her and the others watched the battle helplessly, wishing they could somehow aid Syaoran, but knew it was impossible. Hades observed the fight also, a grim smirk of satisfaction on his face. He always loved watching a good fight.  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
He ducked, narrowly avoiding Zero's sharp sword that came whizzing over head, making a buzzing noise as it did so. Syaoran kicked his foot out, knocking him backwards. Zero did a back flip to avoid colliding into the ground and slid back as Syaoran sliced his sword side ways at him. They plunged their weapons at one another, metal colliding into metal mid way with an ear splitting _clang._ Both of them applied their weights onto the blades as they fought to push the other back. A strained look was clearly on their faces, their teeths firmly and tightly gritted. Syaoran slid his sword along side his, the blades breaking contact. He took a step back when Zero's weapon came slashing down at him.  
  
Syaoran swung his sword at Zero's face. He took a step to the side, but Syaoran managed to land a gash across his left cheek. A smirk crossed the amber eyed boy's face and an outrage look appeared on his enemy's face. Zero let out a mighty battle cry before sending a series of hacks, and slashes with his sword. Each time Syaoran blocked the attack, he would take a step back from each blow. Their sword vibrated violently in their grasp and it took all their strength to hold onto the hilt and ignore the blisters that were forming on their palms. With a mighty blow, Zero knocked Syaoran's sword from his grasp and it went flying across the room. Smirking grimly, he started to send more assaults at the now defensless _Little Wolf._  
  
Ducking to the ground, Syaoran rolled to the side to avoid the blade that collided into the ground where he once was. Plucking a spear from the wall, he gripped the top part with one hand, and the bottom with the other as he lifted it above his head to block Zero's assault. But his sword easily cut the shaft of the spear in half with a clean slice. Throwing the pieces to the ground, Syaoran did a back-hand flip and grabbed two curved daggers. Using these new weapons, he easily blocked Zero's attacks and would send his own attacks. It was hard for his enemy to dodge and block both blades, but he managed the job barely.  
  
Knocking Zero's sword from his grasp, Syaoran raised the two daggers in the air, twirled them and stopped when the point aimed down at Zero and brought both down forcefully. He rolled to the side and up onto his feet. After that, Zero kicked his leg underneath Syaoran's wrists, making him loose his grip on both hilts as they slid away from hand's reach. They stood still, both eyeing the other steadily as they panted heavily. Beads of sweat could be seen, rolling down their brow.  
  
"You put up a better fight than I thought you would," Zero commented through pants.  
  
"Same to you," Syaoran replied as his breathing returned to normal. An idea popped in his mind. "How about we settle this with fists? No weapons and no magic."  
  
"Sounds good to me..." Zero agreed as he crouched down in a fighting position.  
  
Syaoran crouched down in his own fighter's pose as he smirked. It was evident that they were both fired up and ready for another round of fighting. Zero was the first to make a move. He charged towards Syaoran and raised a fist, bringing it down in one swift movement. Catching his fist in the palm of his hand, Syaoran used his free hand to punch Zero in the gut. He stumbled back a bit before regaining his composure. They went at it with all they got. Punches and kicks flew at one another, each landing their assault perfectly. Both of them were beating each other up, but neither seemed phased by the new bruises they were recieving nearly every second that went by.  
  
Jumping into the air, Syaoran sent a kick to the side of Zero's head. Zero acted swiftly and grabbed Syaoran's ankle before flipping him over and making him land on his back harshly. He used his hands to push him up onto his feet as Zero brought his heel down towards his head. Tripping his enemy with ease, Syaoran raised a fist and brought it quickly down towards his face. Rolling to the side, Zero flipped back onto his own two feet before roughly kicking Syaoran on the side of his head with his heel. The Earth God stumbled to the side a bit, but managed to keep his balance as he shook his head. Seeing that he was temporarily distracted, Zero took this to his advantage. He kicked Syaoran's back, making him stumble forward. Then he tripped him from behind and when Syaoran was mid way of colliding into the ground, Zero rammed his elbow into his foe's stomach.  
  
Amber eyes widening, a sharp, pained gasp escaped his lips when his back hit the ground. He clutched at his stomach, trying to gasp in for breath. That hit knocked the air from his stomach. Zero hauled him up onto his feet by his shirt collar and threw him over his shoulder and into a wall where a bunch of spears and swords hung. Syaoran collided into the wall and fell to the ground, some weapons falling underneath him, while others fell on him.  
  


_________

  
  
"Oh no, Syaoran!" Sakura shrieked in worry when seeing the collision and the weapons fall on him. _-I have to help him somehow...but how?-_  
  
"You won't be able to help him," Hades commented as if he read her mind. "All of you are helpless at the moment and are of no use or aid to him."  
  
Sakura glared hatefully at his back, her fists tightly clenched. She hated this...She hated watching Syaoran get hurt. It made her heart do painful twists. She returned her attention back to the mirror and watched hopefully, praying that he wasn't unconscious and was alright. A relieved grin crossed her face when seeing the pile of weapons move and Syaoran suddenly stand up, glaring at Zero.  
  


_________

  
  
"I'm _not_ going to be defeated that easily," Syaoran sneered venomously at his opponent.  
  
Zero let out a yawn, which made Syaoran's blood boil in anger. "This is getting really boring...I could end it here and now if I wanted to."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," the chestnut haired boy growled, thinking that his enemy was just bluffing.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't push me," Zero advised, his voice sounding calm which irritated Syaoran even more.  
  
"What are you? A coward?" he taunted, his amber eyes laughing mockingly at him.  
  
His face had a look of grim outrage as he glared at Syaoran, his fists tightly clenched. "Alright then, _Little Wolf._ I warned you." He held out a hand, pointing the palm at him as a smirk made its way across Zero's face. "The fight...ends here." A red-orange glow appeared in front of his palm which grew bigger until it was as big as his hand. Syaoran's eyes went wide.  
  
"I thought I said no magic!?" he snapped.  
  
"Haven't you ever been taught to never trust the word of your enemy?" Zero asked impatiently. "Oh well, never mind that. But, don't worry. This attack won't kill you. It's only strong enough to injure and weaken you, and probably knock you unconscious." He released the energy attack and it flew towards Syaoran like a pillar of red-orange light.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was enveloped by the attack as a wave of pain washed over him. Then, everything went black.  
  


_________

  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide in horror. "No...Syaoran..." Her world came crashing down in an instant as the insides of her stomach churned and tied in knots. Tears threatened to spill. Her body trembled, mostly from anger. She glared at Hades and grinded her teeth, her pink aura flaring around her like a wild fire. "He killed him!!! You bastard! How could you let him kill Syaoran!?!" (A/N: They couldn't hear what Syaoran and Zero were saying, they could only SEE not HEAR the battle.)  
  
Hades sighed and eyed her calmly as the mirror returned back to normal. "The boy isn't dead. He's still alive, just unconscious."  
  
"You better be telling me the truth," Sakura hissed through gritted teeth. "Or I'll break your spine and permanently paralyze you."  
  
Hades smirked at her, looking the least bit frightened. "You're in no position to be making idle threats, Card Mistress."  
  
Her glare intensified. "And if I were you, I would take that threat seriously!"  
  
"Sakura..." Gem whispered to her from behind. "Onegai, calm yourself. Being angry at him and making threats won't get you anywhere."  
  
She made no reply, but she did as she was suggested and inhaled and exhaled. All five of them were silent, Sakura's eye brow twitching as she glared at the still smirking face of Hades. That smile was seriously starting to annoy her...Then, Zero appeared with an unconscious Syaoran lying near his feet.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried in worry, as she ran towards him. But before she could reach him, she collided into an invisible force shield that sent electricity bolts coursing throughout her body. She started to fall backwards, Gem catching her in her arms before she could hit the ground.  
  
"Sakura? Daijoubu desu ka?" the Wind Goddess asked in a concerned way.  
  
"I'll be fine..." she managed to say, half conscious to what she just said. She shook her head, regaining most of her senses as she lifted her head up and eyed Zero. "What did you do to Syaoran!?"  
  
Zero shrugged lazily as he sheathed his sword. "I just weakened and injured him. He's not dead, if that's what you're so worried about. He's just barely alive."  
  
Sakura looked at him with despise, her emerald orbs showing hate beyond words. "Let him go!"  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, sending her a mocking grin. "I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"And why not?" she snapped in a vexed way.  
  
"Because..." he began, his dark eyes gleaming crazily down at her. "He's your weakness, and with him, I'll be able to get what I want."  
  
"You sick bastard," Sakura sneered in distaste. "I said to let him go!"  
  
"Silence!" Hades' voice boomed out, breaking their argument as everyone turned their attention towards him. "Zero, give her the boy."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Trust me on this one. I know other ways to have all of them surrender themselves," Hades replied, his eyes gleaming evilly.  
  
Sakura eyed him suspisciously just as Zero sighed and mumbled an "Alright." He waved his hand and Syaoran disappeared, reappearing before the Goddess of Light. Completely ignoring their enemies, Sakura furrowed her eye brows in worry, gently lifting him up a bit as she wrapped her arms around him and craddled him. She burried her face at the crook of his neck, deeply worried for the injured _Little Wolf._ The others crowded around behind her, wondering if he truly was alright.  
  
"Is he okay?" Crystallight asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," a weak reply came from Syaoran.  
  
Sakura gasped and gently pushed him down a bit so he lied on her lap. His eye brows furrowed before he opened his eyes to be met by the worried eyes of Sakura, Gem, Crystallight, and Rage. He forced a smile at them, a cough escaping his lips. "So...I guess I lost, huh?"  
  
Smiling faintly down at him, Sakura pulled him into her arms yet again. "Yes, you lost the fight against Zero, but we haven't lost the _final_ battle yet."  
  
"This is very touching indeed, but I'm going to have to interrupt you," Hades inquired in a taunting way. "I have a proposition to make each and every one of you."  
  
"We'd never agree to any deal with the likes of _you!_" Rage growled, saying the word 'you' with hate and distaste.  
  
"Oh? But I'm afraid this is one where you're simply going to have to accept it," Hades replied calmly as he snapped his hands and an image of a city appeared in the mirror.  
  
Gem's eyes went wide in a terrified way. "No...That's my home city!"  
  
Zero, catching on to what his father was up to, vanished and everyone saw him appear before the city shown in the mirror. The Lord of the Underworld gave them a sinister, snarling smirk as he waved a hand, indicating the city. "You see this? Well, if you all don't hand yourselves over, I'll have Zero destroy all of Canada."  
  
"No! Leave those innocent lives out of this!" Gem cried out. "They never done anything to you! And my family aren't immortal! They're not Gods like us! They won't survive the blow!"  
  
"And...am I suppose to care?" Hades questioned, his voice sounding cold to Gem's ears. "I'll give you all 5 minutes to make your decision. If you say yes, then I might spare them, but if you say no then...boom!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Gem asked, her voice holding panic.  
  
"We can't hand ourselves over," Crystallight reminded.  
  
"Yeah...I know...but..." Gem replied, gnawing at her thumb nail. "My family...my friends...all those innocent lives..."  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say. She already lost her own friends and families and a bunch of other lives, and the world lost part of its population. If Zero did destroy Canada, how much more lives would they destroy until they finally do hand themselves over? "Maybe..." Sakura began sadly, "...maybe it's about time we just gave up. The end is already nearing. They'll destroy the whole world if they have to in order to get what they want."  
  
"Sakura, don't speak like that," Syaoran pleaded gently. "I don't know why they need to go and destroy places when they already have us captured."  
  
"You know...You're right," Rage agreed, crossing his arms and putting on a thinking face. He then snapped his fingers, a solution to Syaoran's question popping in his mind. "I think it's because they don't want us to resist them because they either wanna brain wash us or take our powers, and they can only do that if we oblige."  
  
"How right you are," Hades spoke up, startling the others who completely forgot he was in the same room as them. "Now, you better make a choice and fast. You only have two minutes left."  
  
Gem, Crystallight, and Rage glanced at Sakura and Syaoran, looking at them expectantly.  
  
"We leave this up to the two of you to decide," Gem whispered. "Whatever you choose, we'll agree with it no matter what."  
  
The two chosen ones looked at each other silently, a silent conversation passing between them that the others couldn't decipher. The two minutes that they had left, finally passed by.  
  
"Okay, times up," Hades interrupted. "What's it going to be?"  
  
Syaoran nodded to Sakura, who nodded in return. She stood up and faced Hades, looking at him steadily and boldly. It was hard to really tell what her emotions were as she spoke this single word: "Yes."  
  
"Yes?" he repeated, as if he couldn't believe his own ears.  
  
"We decide to give ourselves over," Sakura replied, closing her eyes and bowing her head.  
  
"Good," Hades said, smirking. "You made the right choice, _Cherry Blossom._"  
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** I wouldn't exactly call that a cliffhanger, would you?  
**Niko:** You know, you should've added more to that instead of ending it there....  
**Azure Rosas:** *glares at him* hush up Niko, I can end it wherever I want *looks away haughtily*  
**Niko:** *rolls eyes at his 'master' or 'mistress'* Okay, whatever. She'd like to thank these people for reviewing:  
  
**Keetra  
Katsu-chan  
Litwolf689  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel  
Momiji-chan  
Shinhwa-Gurl89**  
  
**Azure Rosas:** *accepts Momiji-chan's Special Cookie* Arigatou Momiji-chan! ^.^ I love cookies! *starts to munch on it* Anyway, please leave a review! And no flames! Niko, say bye-bye to the nice readers.  
**Niko:** *thinks to self* I'm 17 and she's 13 and yet I have to take orders from her!? Has the world finally lost it? *says aloud to the readers* Ja ne...*evil smirk* And I hope you leave her a flame! 


	32. Punishment of Death

"Speaking"  
_-thinking-/dreaming_  
_scene change_  
(Author's Note)  
  
**Disclaimer:**  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 32:** Punishment of Death  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  


_________

  
  
  
She sat on the ground, leaning her back on the stone cold walls of her dungeon. No light flooded the small, dark cell. No light was there to keep her company. No one was there. They were all seperated...once again. Each one of them had their own seperate dungeon, far apart from any one of them. It was obvious that a magical shield was placed around them, because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't locate any one of their presence. Leaning her head back, she stared dully at the ceiling, feeling bored out of her mind. A sigh escaped her lips and she bowed her head, closing her eyes as she simply listened to her own soft breathing.  
  
_"I hope you and Master Xiaolang know what you're doing..."_ Gem had whispered to her before they were carried off to their cells by shadow demons.  
  
_"Don't worry, everything will be fine. We know what we're doing,"_ she remembered replying, giving her a reassuring grin.  
  
She lifted her head up and parted her eye lids. A smile fluttered across her face at the thought of all of this being over; at the thought of being able to see the sun, the moon, and the stars once more. Her smile faltered and turned into a frown, loosing herself in her own thoughts. When it all does finally end, what then? She has no more friends or family here in Japan, considering that Zero destroyed it all. Syaoran and the others would most likely be going back to their home, leaving her alone to wander the barren lands. But she doubted that. She knew they wouldn't abandon her in the end, and that thought brought comfort to her.  
  
She would've seeked more comfort from her Star Key, or her Sakura Cards, but they were taken away, along with the Three Elemental Stones that they managed to gather. Speaking of Elemental Stones, her mind wandered to the Earth Stone. When will it appear? Nadeshiko did say that it would come to them at the right time, and now was as good a time as any. But she trusted her mother's words and knew she would have to wait until it showed itself. But when will that be? _When?_  
  
Pushing all of her thoughts and worries to the side, she leaned her shoulder against the right wall. Her eye lids started to droop, suddenly feeling heavy. The last sleep she got wasn't that much of a pleasent one because she was knocked unconscious and woke up feeling cramped all over. Allowing her weariness to finally take over, she fell into a dreamworld.  
  
_Sakura's Dream_  
  
_Smelling the scent of fresh pollen and a combination of all sorts of flowers, she parted her eye lids only to find herself lying in a field filled with nothing but grass and flowers, the grass looking taller than her from where she lied. Stifling a yawn, she sat up and gazed around. The woods could be seen behind her, looking welcoming. Not far ahead was a sandy land, obviously a beach where the ocean could be seen, calm waves crashing at the surface. High above her was yet another welcoming sight: the sun. Its rays reach out on all sides, beating down at her as warmth gripped her body. Closing her eyes, a faint smile crossed her lips as she enjoyed the serene and content feeling that the sun and land gave her. It's been a while since she's seen any of this and wanted to stay there forever.  
  
"Sakura-sama...!"  
  
She could feel a heavenly aura right in front of her as she slowly opened her eyes, only to be met by a pair of twinkling, ocean, bluish-green eyes. She studied the young girl's smiling face before grinning in return. "Hope-san!" They embraced each other in a warm, friendly hug, Sakura being careful because of her wings. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
They withdrew from the embrace, Hope smiling brightly from ear to ear. "It's good to see you too, Sakura-sama."  
  
Waving a hand to indicate their surroundings, Sakura gave the angel a questioning glance. "Ano...do you know where we are?"  
  
"Of course!" Hope replied, still grinning. "I was the one that brought you here. We're in your dream at the moment." Her smile turned upside down and into a frown as she looked at Sakura seriously. "I needed to ask you something."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why...Why did you allow Hades and Zero to take you guys?" Hope questioned. "Even if all of Canada was at risk...Why?"  
  
Sakura grinned knowingly as she shook her head. "Syaoran and I made the decision together. We wanted Hades and Zero to think they've won. But they didn't. Now, Hope-san, onegai, trust us. You all have to trust us."  
  
"We do," she whispered, smiling now that she knew the answer to her question. "We all do. We were just worried that..."  
  
" - we gave up?" Sakura finished for her. "You don't have to worry about us. Me and Syaoran know what we're doing."  
  
"I know," Hope replied as she pushed herself onto her feet. "I must be going now. Good luck, Sakura-sama, and may good fortune go with you."_  
  
_End of Dream_  
  
Furrowing her eye brows, she stirred lightly in her sleep when being roused by the sound of a key being loudly inserted into the lock as it turned and gave a _click._ The thick, metalic dungeon door was pushed open, a male grunt reaching her ears as two pairs of boots stalked into her prison. Opening her eyes, she saw three robed figures. One of them held the door open, while the other two approached her. All of them had swords seathed at their sides and all she could make out were the outlines of their jaws and lips. The hood completely hid the top half of their heads. The two that approached her grabbed either of her arms, roughly hauling her up to her feet as they started to drag her out of the dungeon. She struggled to get away, feeling that she'd rather be in prison then go anywhere with these unknown figures.  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking me!?" Sakura demanded to know, the person by the door closing it with a loud booming noise. None of them made a reply as they led her down the hall way, plenty of other dungeons aligned on either side of them. Sakura glanced at them, hoping to see one of her friends pop their heads up and peer through the bars. But that thought went down the drain when seeing no signs of them what-so-ever. Sighing in a disappointed way, she bowed her head and ceased her struggling, simply allowing them to take her away to wherever they were taking her.  
  
She paid no heed to the corridors and winding stairs they seemed to be going through. Throughout the whole time, she kept her gaze on her own feet. Fifteen minutes passed by when they came upon a door. The third robed figure opened it as the other two that held her, shoved her in. Stumbling forward, she maintained her balance as she glared at them from over her shoulder. "You didn't have to push me you know!"  
  
Her words went unheard to their ears. She fumed and watched them close the door and the next thing she knew, she was alone in a room. The door behind her clicked, and she knew instantly that it was locked from the other side. She let out a sigh and observed the room she was in. It looked exactly like the dungeon she was last in, except this room was 10x bigger than the cell. Her gaze trailed along the walls and noticed chains dangling from the one across from her. Walking to the center of the room, she eyed them in confusion, failing to notice two shadow demons stealthily and silently appear out of the shadows and creep up behind her. She felt a cold chill run up and down her spine. She whipped around and her eyes went wide in fear when seeing the creatures right in front of her. They grabbed a hold of either of her arms, lifting her off her feet and rapidly flying her towards the chains.  
  
She was slammed harshly against the wall as a few clicks reached her ears. She could feel the metal chains on her wrist and ankles keeping her off the ground and against the wall. Struggling to get away and back on the ground, Sakura glared coldly at the shadow demons as they flew back wards and through the locked door. Sighing for the fifth time that day, it was then that she knew she was alone because her senses could not pick up any other presence in the room.  
  
_Syaoran_  
  
He was roused from his sleep by the sound of a dungeon door being slammed. But he didn't bother to open his eyes or get up.  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking me!?" a voice demanded to know.  
  
Amber eyes snapping wide open, he was up on his feet in an instant. Peering through the metal bars that were attached to a small window on the door, he saw two robed figures dragging Sakura away, another trailing behind. Pounding on the door with his fist, he began to shout. "Sakura! Over here!" But she didn't hear him. He let out an air of defeat, leaning his back on the door and slidding to the ground. "Of course she can't hear me....OR see me..." he muttured aloud, tightly clenching his fists. "That damn shield makes me invisible and deaf to people's ears and eyes."  
  
Rubbing his eye lids, all thought of sleep abandoned him as he found that he couldn't go back to sleep because he was now wide awake. He was worried at the moment, really worried about all of this. All he could do was hope that him and Sakura's decision about 'obliging to Hades and Zero' wouldn't go at waste. Back when they were in Hades' room (you know, where that mirror is?), when him and Sakura were having a 'silent conversation,' he remembered seeing love in her eyes. _Love_ that he knew was only for _him._ He remembered at that exact moment, new power surged throughout his body, and he knew Sakura was feeling the same sensation by the wonder and awe in her eyes. No one else were able to feel it, for they concealed it deep in them way before they could.  
  
When he felt new power, realization hit him like a ton of raining bricks. It was now clear to him why he couldn't easily channel his Godly powers when he already knew he loved Sakura. If one didn't realize their love for the other, than they wouldn't be able to control their power, but if both knew how they felt, then they would easily unleash their powers. To put it simply: one is nothing without the other. But what he still couldn't figure out was....how come him and Sakura were the chosen ones? Pushing that question to the back of his mind, he knew Gem and the others would tell them in due time.  
  
Hearing foot steps stalking down the hall, he knew they were coming to retrieve him almost instantly. Taking a seat in the corner of the room, the shadows covered him from head to waist. Glancing at his hand, he eyed it with his magical vision as he watched silver completely take over his green aura. Smirking after seeing this, he bowed his head so his bangs covered his eyes. A key was inserted into the lock and a _click_ reached his ears. He heard a male grunt as the dungeon door was pushed open. Two pairs of feet stepped into the room, but came to an abrupt halt when seeing the God's silver aura flare around him like the rays from the sun. The other robed figure that opened the door, took a step by the other two's side, just in case they would be needing his help.  
  
Gradually standing up, he kept his head bowed, allowing his powers to rise drastically, surprising the three figures. All four of them were still in the magical force shield, so no one, not even Zero and Hades, would be able to know or feel his power. Smirking grimly, he lifted his head up and eyed them with gleaming silver eyes that twinkled in amusement. They were taken aback by his sudden, menicing appearance and took a step back, ready to turn around and run out. But that plan soon went down the drain as Syaoran knocked them out with either one punch, a kick, or a blow to the back of their neck.   
  
Dusting his hands off, he took a step out of his prison and hid his powers completely as amber returned to his eyes and green covered the silver. Closing the dungeon door, he locked it with the key that they left in the key hole. He pulled it out and fitted it into another lock. When he heard a click, he opened the door but it was empty. Satisfied that the key would be able to open any other lock, he went around and started to unlock dungeon doors one by one in hopes to find Gem, Crystallight and Rage. He had to at least open seven doors already! When he came to his eighth, he opened it and was met by Gem's wide, surprised eyes.  
  
"How - " she began as he hauled her up onto her feet and propelled her out of her prison.  
  
"No time for explanations..." he replied, starting to unlock other doors. "We have to find Rage and Crystallight and then we have to find where they brought Sakura to."  
  
She nodded and followed after him.  
  
_Sakura_  
  
She continued to struggle desperately to rid herself of the chains, her wrists hurting terribly. Taking desperate measures, she began to gnaw at them but immediately stopped from the bitter taste and the pain that shot in her teeth. "That...hurt," she mumbled, rubbing at her teeth with her tongue. "I'm never doing that again."  
  
A chuckle echoed throughout the room and Sakura looked down to see Zero, looking up at her in amusement. Glaring at him hatefully, she gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" Sakura hissed.  
  
He approached her and started to hover in the air, right in front of her. Cupping her chin in his hand, he looked intently into her emerald orbs, a serious and dark look on Zero's face. "I'm here to make you mines...of course. And, on an end note, if you dare to resist against me, then North America, as you know it, will end up looking like Japan as it does today."  
  
Eyes widening in horror, her mouth went agape. "You...You w-wouldn't....You can't destroy a WHOLE CONTINENT!"  
  
"Oh but I can," he growled, a sinister smirk crossing his face. "And I will if you chose not to oblige."  
  
She didn't make no reply as he released his hold on her chin.  
  
"Can you get this over with?" Hades' impatient voice said, looking up at his son. "The others will be arriving shortly. And I want it to be the Card Mistress who kills off her friends and takes the Li boy's powers for me."  
  
"Fine, fine," Zero replied, lowering himself so he stood on the ground. Taking a few steps back so he stood to the front right of Hades, he spread his arms out to either side of him, a grim look of triumph making its way across his face. "You're mine now..._Cherry Blossom._" Lifting her head up, she stared at him blankly through the gaps between her bangs. A soft, blood red glow started to bounce around between Zero's out stretched arms. "All of your memories as you know it now, will be destroyed. Everyone that you once knew, will no longer exist in your mind. From now on, the only things that you shall know is evil; to destroy all good and innocent in this world; and to be my bride." The crimson glow bounced off of his right palm and shot straight towards Sakura, disappearing into her chest. Her body went completely rigid as her head bowed and her eye lids drooped over her orbs.  
  
The door behind Hades and Zero crashed to the ground. They both turned around sharply to find Syaoran, Crystallight, Gem and Rage, Gem standing in front of them with her palms aiming at the door that once stood in the way. The God of Earth took a step before the rest, glaring angrily at their enemies after seeing an unconscious Sakura chained to the wall.  
  
"Release Sakura at once!" he commanded, his eyes and aura changing a silver color.  
  
"It's already to late, _Little Wolf_," Zero snarled tauntingly, smirking widely. "She is MINE now. Her mind is filled with evil thoughts and nothing more."  
  
A female chuckle echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls and ringing in their ears. Everyone's attention turned to Sakura, a confused and shocked look on all their faces. A golden aura surrounded her body as the read glow that entered her, left. She lifted her head up, and glared crazily at Zero with gold orbs. "You fool! Did you really think that I would oblige to YOU? HA! Guess again! You should never underestimate a chosen one!"  
  
Syaoran smirked when seeing the outraged look on Zero's face at the moment. "She's right...Now that we can channel our true powers at any time we wish, we're a lot more stronger than we ever were."  
  
"But...how!?" Zero cried out.  
  
"Baka ne," Sakura mocked both of them. "Instead of trying to capture us, you should've been doing something completely different! You should've tried to stop us from falling for each other. You should've been focusing on destroying our LOVE!"  
  
Gem smiled, her, Rage and Crystallight now positive that they finally realized the answer to controlling their powers.  
  
"But now it's too late for that," Syaoran added in. "No God can stop us anymore. Not even a LORD."  
  
"We'll see about that," Hades growled. "No one is stronger than I or Zero."  
  
"You wanna bet?" Sakura asked, the chains that held her to the wall snapping and slowly breaking to pieces by an invisible force. She floated slowly down to her feet.  
  
Syaoran turned and faced the others. "Get out of here."  
  
"Xiaolang - " Rage began.  
  
" - Let us help you!" Crystallight finished for him.  
  
"Yeah!" Gem added in. "Onegai!?"  
  
He shook his head in reply, not being able to contain a chuckle. "Gomen nasai, but...no. Sakura and I can handle this on our own. And remember when we first met you three? Crystallight said that you were simply here to aid us on our _journey,_ not the final battle against Hades and Zero."  
  
"Of course...how can I forget?" Crystallight mumbled, a flashback running through her mind. It felt like years and years ago when her, Rage, and Gem came into Syaoran's and Sakura's lives.  
  
Sakura brushed past Hades and Zero, smiling gratefully and sincerely at the Three Elemental Gods that helped her and Syaoran in so many ways in the past. "We're grateful for all of your help, but this is something that we must do on our own. Trust us, won't you?"  
  
They glanced at each other and Gem let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright. We'll leave this to the two of you..." She gnawed at her bottom lip as she pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. "Just...be careful, onegai?"  
  
Withdrawing from the hug, Sakura gave her a determined grin. "We'll be careful. Now go. All of you. _Go!_"  
  
Looking at the chosen ones, Gem, Crystallight, and Rage ran out of the room, knowing that they didn't need their help anymore in this adventure. The rest was up to Sakura and Syaoran. Once they took their leave, Sakura and Syaoran turned around and faced Hades and Zero with determined and grim faces.  
  
"Let me handle them," Zero spoke to Hades, a smirk of excitement tugging at his lips.  
  
"Fine," Hades replied, taking a step to the edge of the room. "Just don't let them win."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," he grumbled underneath his breath, unsheathing his sword. He eyed the two with taunting looks. "How are you both going to defend yourselves without any weapons, eh?"  
  
Snickering, Sakura held both her hands out, the Star Key appearing in one and the Sakura Book appearing in the other. "Our weapons are ours alone. No one can keep them away from their rightful owners."  
  
Syaoran's sword was instantly in his grasp. "Didn't your father ever teach you that?"  
  
Zero growled at them in annoyance and anger. "Whatever."  
  
Changing her key into her Staff, the Sakura Book disappeared, only to be replaced by the Sword Card. Calling on it, her staff took form of the golden sword, looking brighter than before, perfectly matching her eyes and aura. She glanced at Syaoran. "Can I...?"  
  
"Go ahead," Syaoran replied, waving a hand to show that he didn't care.  
  
Smiling grimly, Sakura crouched down in an offense position, revenge burning wildly in her eyes. "It's time to have my revenge!" She charged at Zero, who was now in a defensive pose, waiting for her to make the first move. Raising her sword above her head, she brought it down with a mighty blow.  
  
_CLANG_  
  
They both went at it with all they got. Sakura's thought of revenge giving her more strength and the advantage over Zero. She swung her sword at his head. He ducked it, the blade narrowly missing the tip of his head. Swinging his weapon at her legs, Sakura jumped and brought her sword down. He raised his own to block it in time and the two fighters began to send a series of swipes and hacks with their weapons. Sakura easily blocked Zero's attacks, but he found it hard to keep a firm grasp on the hilt of his sword as it vibrated violently with each blow.  
  
"Face it, Zero!" Sakura shouted over the loud sound of metal colliding into metal. She plunged her sword towards his heart, Zero managing to block it in time. "Your reign of terror is over!"  
  
"Not yet!" he shouted back, raising his blade and bringing it down horizantally. "It's not over just yet, Card Mistress!"  
  
She brought her sword up and blocked his assault. They applied more pressure and weight onto the blades as they tried to push the other back. Mostly from the pressure, they lost their grip on the hilts as their swords slid across the ground. Ignoring that, Sakura punched him square in the chest, making him stumble back. While he was temporarily distracted, she ran to her weapon and called back Sword. Another card appeared in her hand and she flipped it out infront of her, bringing her staff down upon it. "FIGHT CARD!" Her golden aura blazed out more strongly now, looking like a fire that just had another log thrown into it.  
  
Zero charged at her and brought a fist towards her face. Catching his fist in one of her palms, she slammed her knee harshly into his stomach, making him double over. She raised an elbow and rammed it on his back. He gasped out in pain but had no time to recover because Sakura was giving him the beating of his life. Gripping the back of his coat collar, she pulled him back so he stood straight. She punched him in the jaw and released her hold before jumping into the air, twirling around, and slamming her heel against the side of his head. He stumbled to the side from the blow and barely managed to stand on his own two feet. Letting out a battle cry, Sakura jabbed with her left fist, her right, then with her left again. She kicked him against the chest, knocking the air out of him. Grabbing his coat collar, she flipped him over her shoulders and harshly brought his back colliding into the ground.  
  
Zero could barely breath as he lied there, a strained and agonizing look on his face. Sakura stood over him, panting lightly as she glared down at him. She showed neither pity or sympathy for the state he was in at the moment. He deserved what he's getting and what's coming for destroying all of those innocent lives, and for hurting Syaoran. Picking up her staff once again, she called on Sword and it immediately changed form. Pointing the tip down at him, it barely touched his neck.  
  
"How does it feel, Zero....?" Sakura began in a snarling voice. "How does it feel to finally feel fear?"  
  
He couldn't reply. He was too weak and could barely gasp in for air. When he finally did regain his breathing and his voice to talk, he glared at her. "If you think you can kill me...then you're wrong! I'm immortal you fool!"  
  
She chuckled darkly. "Oh really? Well, did you know that there's a way to take that immortality?"  
  
His eyes went wide. "You...You're bluffing! You don't know how! You don't even have all four Elemental Stones!"  
  
"You're correct about the part where we don't have the stones, but I know how to take away ones immortality. I don't need to learn it to know it. Things just come to Syaoran and I when we wish to know something. We're _Gods_ you idiot, if you've forgotten!"  
  
Syaoran had his arms crossed, watching all of this in amusement. He didn't have any pity for Zero either. He didn't care what happened to him. What he was getting, is exactly what he deserved.  
  
"I had about enough of this!" Hades' voice boomed out throughout the room. Everyone turned his attention towards him to find him with a black energy ball hovering a few centimeters above the palm of his right hand. "If the son of a Lord can't destroy a simple Goddess, then I'll just have to do it myself!" He released it and it flew straight towards Sakura.  
  
Deciding that it was his time to step in, Syaoran ran in front of her. Raising his sword, he brought it down diagonally, slicing the energy ball in half. Both halves flew in different directions, crashing into either walls as they made a huge opening in them. Syaoran narrowed his silver eyes at an enraged Hades.  
  
"This isn't your fight!" Syaoran hissed.  
  
"And it isn't yours to intervene in either, Xiaolang," Hades snapped.  
  
"I had to, considering that you did first," he replied cooly.  
  
"Why don't we settle this the old fashion way?" Hades suggested, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Alright then," Syaoran agreed, smirking.  
  
They charged at each other, and the next thing Syaoran knew, he was locked in a sword battle with the Lord of the Underworld. Sakura watched them silently, completely forgetting Zero. She watched as Syaoran seemed to be having the upper hand at first, sending slice after slice with his deadly blade. Hades seemed to be having a hard time blocking his attacks and keeping up with the younger lad, but Sakura couldn't help but think he was faking it all. Her eyes went wide in worry when seeing Hades fire an unsuspecting ball of energy at Syaoran's stomach, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. He slid to the ground, debris and rubbles from the wall crashing down on him, completely blocking him from view.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed in concern. She was about to run towards him but an arm wrapped tightly around her neck and waist. She struggled to get away, and she struggled to gasp in for air.  
  
"How does it feel, Sakura...?" Zero whispered dangerously into her ear. "How does it feel to feel fear?"  
  
"Let me go!" she gasped out.  
  
"It's time for you..." he began, bringing his sword up close to her neck, "...to feel the pain you made me go through!" He brought the side of the blade against her shoulder. He then ran it along her shoulder, giving her a deep gash as she struggled more violently from the pain. Blood started to run down her arm from the open wound. Releasing his hold on her neck, he gripped her hair and slammed her face into a near by wall. She let out a cry of pain as he brought her down by the hair, ramming his knee harshly against her back. She coughed heavily, blood splattering from her mouth. Stirring, she rolled onto her stomach and forced herself onto all fours.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran managed to rid himself of the debris. He stood up, and glared daggers at Hades. More anger flared in his eyes when seeing Zero hurting Sakura. Pulling out an ofuda, he slammed the flat of his blade against it. "ELEMENT, WIND!" A sudden gust of wind flew towards Zero, knocking against him and sending him crashing into a wall. Syaoran dashed towards Sakura's side and knelt next to her. "You alright?"  
  
She could only nod in response. He brought one of her arms over his shoulder while wrapping an arm around her waist as he helped her onto her feet and supported her. Zero removed himself from the wall, standing next to his father while glaring at Sakura and Syaoran. Hades simply smirked, finding all of this fun and amusing. Zero lifted up his sword and pointed it at them, breathing heavily.  
  
"Both...*pant* of you are going to...*pant* pay!" he threatened.  
  
"What can _you_ do!?" Syaoran questioned coldly. "You can't kill us. We're immortals like the both of you."  
  
"I'll make you and her live an eternity of suffering!" he exclaimed crazily, a pillar of red energy shooting from the tip of his sword.  
  
Syaoran held out the palm of his hand, summoning his energy to make an invisible shield around him and Sakura. The attack collided against the shield, but caused no damage what-so-ever to either of them. Finally finding her strength to stand, the Goddess of Light removed herself from Syaoran's support as she eyed both Zero and Hades steadily. Her Star Staff was in her hand, a golden glow surrounding it as it took a different form. It grew taller, reaching above her head. Her staff changed colors: the shaft turning white, the wings growing longer, and the star turning a bright gold. Syaoran's sword changed also. The hilt turning silver and the blade turning a snow white.  
  
"It's time to end this!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted in unison.  
  
Syaoran held out his free hand, his fingers outstretched as his palm pointed up at the ceiling. The Wind, Fire, and Water Stone appeared before them all, floating in circles above Syaoran's palm. Sakura placed her own free hand over his and a soft, green glow formed in the center of the Three Stones. It started to take shape of a small, circular orb, the insides swirling around. The Earth Stone then took a place between the Fire and Water Stone as the stones started to circle closer to one another. They both started to speak rapidly in a language unknown to Human Kind. All four stones collided and a bright light filled the room.  
  
Once the light finally died down, instead of the Four Elemental Stones hovering above Sakura's and Syaoran's hand, a single orb replaced them. If you look inside, you could see a black void circling in there, along with a mixture of white. Zero and Hades had a shocked look, neither one of them actually expecting those two to be able to unleash the Stone of Life or Death.  
  
Sakura smirked when seeing their surprised looks. "You two picked the wrong people to mess with...and now both of you shall recieve your punishment of doom: your immortality and your lives!" She reached up and plucked the Stone from the air and held it at the center of her palm. It felt warm to the skin, a tingly feeling running up and down her spine. Extending her arm out, she tossed it back into the air, where it floated feets above her head. Lifting her staff up so the tip pointed at the stone, Sakura chanted in a clear voice:  
  


"With this Stone of Life or Death  
I grant the two before me  
The punishment for their crimes.  
May they have mortal lives  
And learn how it feels...  
To die!  
I, The Goddess of Light:  
Command you!"

  
  
The color in the orb turned completely black, as a black fog started to creep out of it. It started to circle around Hades and Zero, both of them trying to escape it. They seemed to weaken, their faces paling. Hades true age started to show as his back bent and lines of old age appeared on his face. Zero glared at them as he withered with a strained look on his face. He snapped his fingers and the ceilings and walls started to crumble as the whole castle shook.  
  
"If we're going to die..." he breathed out through the pain. "We're bringing the both of you down with us!!!" His, along with Hades', bodies started to disintegrate away to ashes. "SEE THE BOTH OF YOU IN HELL!" Two dark shadows sprouted from the pile of ashes, let out a shrilled shriek and dove into the ground. And that...was the last they ever saw of Hades and Zero.  
  
Sakura lowered her Staff and caught the Stone of Life or Death as it plummeted towards the ground. Syaoran smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here?"  
  
Sakura nodded, whipping out a Sakura Card from no where. Flinging it out before her, she tapped the tip of her Staff against it. "Through Card! Make a passage that'll bring Syaoran and I out of this castle! Through!"  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
Gem, Crystallight, and Rage waited impatiently as they watched Hades' castle slowly sinking into the Earth while shaking and crumbling. So far, they saw no signs of Sakura OR Syaoran. They could only pray that both of them were alright.  
  
Gem let out a huff, feeling frustrated and at the point of hysterics. "Where are they!?!"  
  
The castle was completely lost from view by then, ground and dirt covering the area of land where it once stood. All three of them had blank looks on their faces. The castle was gone. And still...no signs of Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"They...couldn't have been in there...could they?" Rage asked aloud, doubt evident in his voice.  
  
Crystallight's shoulders slumped lowly. "Where else could they be? They're gone now."  
  
Gem bit her bottom lip in hopes to control her tears, but failed poorly. Hot liquid leaked down her cheeks. "No...This can't be...Sakura...Xiaolang...No..."  
  
"Hm? Why's everyone so sad?"  
  
All three of them whipped around to see Sakura and Syaoran supporting the other, their weapons and appearance back to their normal state. Gem's tears turned into ones of joy as she dashed towards them and practically threw herself on them, making them fall backwards. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT! BOTH OF YOU ARE ALIVE!!!!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Of course we're alive! What? Did you think that Syaoran and I were stuck in the castle when it sunk?"  
  
Gem looked up at them in a sheepish way. "Sorta..."  
  
"Sorta?" Rage repeated. "You didn't _sorta_ think that!"  
  
Gem got off of Sakura and Syaoran as she eyed him and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh whatever Rage! You know you thought they did also!"  
  
He crossed his arms and looked away haughtily. "I never thought such a thing! I knew all along that they were alright."  
  
While the two continued on with their bickering, Crystallight placed a hand on either of Sakura's and Syaoran's shoulder. They looked up at her, only to find her smiling at them.  
  
"I'm glad that the both of you are alright, and I'm glad that you two defeated Hades and Zero. Now that they're gone, may the Gods have no more problems and may the Earth be at peace."  
  
They grinned in return, Sakura speaking both her's and Syaoran's thought. "We're just glad it's over."  
  
  
**End of CHAPTER...not of story**  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** *munching on a hershy's bar* Whew, I'm glad that's over also! And, thanks Keetra for the hershy's bar! ^-~ Here's a chocolate cake! *hands Keetra a chocolate cake* Anyway, if ya'll think this chapter is the last one...welp...it's not! ^.^ There's still at least either two or three more chapters to go and then it's finished! I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing but *shrugs* oh well. While I'm babbling on, lemme thank these wonderful reviewers for reviewing:  
  
**Katsu-chan  
Feline Angel Sakura  
Animefreak242  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel  
Keetra  
Litwolf689  
KawaiiSakuraAngel  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
Isa-chan  
Syvonair**  
  
Arigatou minna-san! I hope this chapter made up for that last cliffhanger ^^;; Well, I'm too hungry to be talking right now so imma go now! *wavez* Ja ne! Also, if you're wondering where Niko got to...let's just say he's temporarily disposed *innocent grin* Please leave a review! =P 


	33. Of Homes and Goodbye's

**Azure Rosas:** Koonnniiichhiiwaa minna-san! ^.^ I know the last chapter was a bit "rushed", I'm very sorry about that! Even if you say it wasn't rushed, I still think it is... -_- I guess you can say that I was rushing myself to post it because I want to get the last chapter posted at least by Christmas Eve. The last chapter will *hopefully* be posted on the 24th of Decemeber. So I'm makin' it my Christmas present to all of you =P And I completely forgot to mention this to **Litwolf689** in the last chapter:  
  
After I'm done with this fic, I'll be updating the other three one by one; meaning that I'll be doing a routine like I did before I decided to work on this fic alone. So when I'm done with this, I'll be posting my next chapter to _Why Should I Care?_ Then to my E+T fic and THEN the next chapter to _Lost but Found_ so on and so on. So it'll be going in a cycle until I finish them.  
  
Weelll....onto the chapter! ^^  
  
"Speaking"  
_-thinking-/dreaming_  
_scene change_  
(Author's Note)  
  
**Disclaimer:** ._. Forgot to put the disclaimer for the last chapter *sheepish look* ^^; *shrugs* Oh well. I don't own CCS as you probably know by now. If I did then I'd feel special, but I don't so I don't feel special -_-'  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 33:** Of Homes and Goodbye's  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  


_______

  
  
  
They all glanced up at the sky, bringing their hands up over their eyes as they watched the sun and moon slowly parting their own seperate ways. The huge ball of fire sunk somewhere over the horizon, the moon remaining in the sky. A wave of midnight blue washed over head, stars peeking through the nighttime blankets as they twinkled down at the earth. A cool breeze blew softly passed them, making their bangs and hair sway gently to the side. Sakura inhaled the fresh air, closing her eyes as a faint smile tugged at her lips. The Earth was finally at bliss again, the sky clear of the eclipse that once hovered above. They were all glad to finally be able to see the moon; to be able to see the nighttime sky along with the stars. Everything was back to normal, well, besides the fact that all of Japan was totally destroyed, things were as normal as it could get.  
  
They all sat in a circle, Rage making a fire in the center. Their mares and stallions were gathered behind them, resting. Sakura rubbed her hands and held them before the burning flames that danced around and flicked the air. The warmth spread over the group as they ate food concocted by Gem's magic. Syaoran fiddled absentmindedly with the Stone of Life or Death.  
  
"What are we suppose to do with this?" he asked, half to himself and half to the others.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Crystallight replied, allowing her voice to trail off.  
  
"And, now that our little adventure is over, what are we suppose to do now?" Sakura questioned with a sigh.  
  
"We'll find all of that out tomorrow," Rage answered as he waved a hand to dismiss their questions. "Leave all questions for then and insince we're all done eating, let us go to sleep."  
  
"That has to be one of the most smartest things I have ever heard you say," Gem teased, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Why thank you," Rage said, grinning proudly. Then his smile faltered as he eyed Gem. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?"  
  
"It's exactly what she means," Crystallight added in, smirking good humoredly at her boyfriend.  
  
They all laughed at Rage's pouty face before retiring to sleep. Sakura drowsily murmured a "good night" to everyone before the world of slumber took her over.  
  
_Next Day_  
  
A light battered against her closed eye lids, making her see a very bright red. Groaning, she stirred in bed and burried her face in the pillows. She grabbed the covers and pulled it over her head, but before she fully covered herself, she paused, her eye lids snapping apart to reveal a pair of wide, emerald green eyes. A bed? A pillow? A blanket? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on hard, barren ground! Turning over on the mattress, she sat up and gazed around the room in wonderment. Everything looked like...what was the word she was looking for? A...dream. The world she was in had a soft glow to it and this place made her feel warm and safe.  
  
The sheets, mattress, and pillow felt like silk to the skin, but it kept her warm all in all. There was everything that you'd find in a room: a bed, a dresser, a full length mirror, along with a closet, and a bathroom. Everything was made of soft wood, looking like a yellowish colour that was close to white. Removing the covers, she looked down at herself to find that she wore a comfortable night gown that hugged her curves and flared lightly at the bottom. A balcony was to her right. Parting the curtains and windows, she stepped onto the wonderfully designed balcony and gazed in awe at the heavenly world before her. Light, fluffy orange-gold clouds floated over head, the sky looking almost a pink-purple-blue color. Trees grew here and there, a beautiful fountain not to far ahead. A winding path way was somewhere far bellow, and amazing looking people with all sorts of different kind of wings on their backs walked along it.  
  
It was hard though to describe this place she was in. The only words she could think up at the moment were: marvelous, magnificent, beautiful, lovely, and all the other words related to those. Walking back into the room, she stepped in to find a chair placed beside her bed with a white gown on it. Bringing the dress tenderly into her hands, she made her way into the bathroom and showered before putting it on. Standing in front of the mirror, she studied herself. Her skin had a soft glow to it and her emerald orbs seemed to gleam brightly. The dress she wore was entirely white, laces on the back that were already tied and loose enough for her to slip into the gown. Like the night gown she wore, this dress hugged her curves perfectly, though more tightly, and flared just a slightly bit more from the thighs and to the tip. Putting on a pair of sandals that were set at the foot of the mirror, she exited out of the room.  
  
She walked down a corridor, passing through other corridors as she allowed her instincts to guide her. She rounded a corner and...  
  
_BAM!_  
  
"Itai!" Sakura cried out in pain, feeling herself fall backwards when someone grabbed onto her wrist to stop her fall.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked, only to be met by a pair of amber eyes. "Syaoran!" He was clad in an all white outfit, resembling Yue's outfit but with silver linnings.  
  
He grinned at her and released his hold on her wrist. "What are you doing wandering around here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," she said in return as they started to walk down the corridor. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
He shook his head in reply. "Nope. I don't even know how we got here."  
  
"Hmm..." Sakura mumbled, furrowing her eye brows as she saught through her mind for a possible solution, but couldn't find any. "Do you know where Gem and the others are?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head again. "I haven't seen them since we went to sleep last night."  
  
They continued their trek through the corridors in silence. As they walked, they spotted a familiar figure walking towards them. Sakura's face brightened as a grin crossed her face.  
  
"Hope!"  
  
The young angel smiled widely, running up to them and embracing them in a sudden hug. Syaoran patted her awkwardly on the back, not use to little kids running up to him and just...hugging him. "It's good to see you too, Hope. But uh, do you know where we are?"  
  
She withdrew from the hug, grinning up at him. "Of course I know where we are! This is the world of the Gods and Angels: Heaven!"  
  
Their mouths suddenly dropped open as they gaped at Hope in shock. It was obvious that they weren't expecting _that_ answer from her.  
  
"Are you...serious!?" Sakura exclaimed, her surprise showing.  
  
"I'm dead serious," Hope confirmed with a giggle.  
  
"So this is what Heaven looks like?" Syaoran murmured to himself in realization.  
  
"Of course! What else would Heaven look like?" she questioned, grabbing a hold of Sakura's and Syaoran's hand as she led them down the corridors. "Now, both of you need to turn into your Godly form. Gods and Angels are only allowed up here from this point."  
  
They glanced at each other and nodded. Somehow, while Hope dragged them away, they managed to dig deep in them and unleash their true powers. Sakura's aura and eyes turned into a gold color, while a pair of golden hue wings sprouted from her back. Syaoran's own aura and eyes turned silver, as a pair of silver wings grew out of his back. Syaoran's silver hilted sword was sheathed at his side and Sakura had her newly formed Star Staff in her grasp. Hope pushed open two, high double doors and entered a room that was entirely white. This room was circular, with a banister trailing along the walls that took up half of the room. People with wings sat at them, heavenly auras surrounding each and every one of them.  
  
Crystallight appeared before them, folding her her ocean blue wings behind her. She had on an old looking dress, resembling the ones that were worn in the Roman days long ago. A crown made of watery blue pearls were set on her head and she smiled when seeing Sakura and Syaoran. Bowing before them, she made a gesture to the ones seated at the banister. "They...are the Council of Gods and Angels."  
  
One by one, they stood and introduced themselves.  
  
"I am Cyris, the God of Wisdom," spoke a young man, looking at least 19 with golden blonde hair and deep, forest green eyes.  
  
"I am Miha, the Goddess of Time." She was at least 23, with long, straight violet hair and silver eyes.  
  
"I am Vega, the God of War." He looked at them with a serious expression, his age looking from 24-25. He had neatly kept black hair and dark, red eyes.  
  
"I am Hoshi, the Goddess of the Stars." She looked to be the youngest of the Gods with an age of 15. Her eyes twinkled down at them, looking like the stars at night and her hair resembled the color of a moon.  
  
"I am the one known as Kyla, the Goddess of Reason." Her short, dark brown hair curved slightly at the ends, and her warm teal eyes greeted them.  
  
"I am Fate, the Head Angel and Angel of Destiny." She was around her mid 30's, looking like a mother that didn't accept any smart talk. Her hair was that of white and she looked at them with the most pale yellow eyes.  
  
"I am Blane, the Angel of Balance," a male teenager with aqua blue hair and aqua green eyes introduced himself, bowing lowly.  
  
"You already know me," Hope chirrped, trying her best to climb up to her seat at the banister.  
  
"I'm Libra, the Angel of Riddles," a fifteen year old girl with mahogony hair and golden brown eyes said, helping Hope up to her seat.  
  
"I am Truth, the Angel of Veracity," a female that looked around 17 with rich golden hair and black eyes that gleamed in amusement at Libra and Hope.  
  
"And I, I am Justice, the Angel of Equity," an exact replica of Truth greeted with a bright smile. "Now please, introduce yourself before us."  
  
Sakura managed to find her voice and shake herself out of her awed revine. Dipping down in a respectful bow, she grinned up at them all. "I am Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards and the Goddess of Light."  
  
"And I am Syaoran Li, the future Leader of the Li Clan and the God of Earth," Syaoran said, bowing also.  
  
"I believe that you both have questions for us?" Cyris questioned, more like stated as he leaned back in his chair and tapped the banister with his fingers.  
  
Crystallight eyed him. "Will you please quit that? It's annoying!"  
  
Clearing his throat and stopping his drumming, he put on a more business like face. "Yeah...whatever. So, your questions?"  
  
"First off, we'd like to know why we're the chosen ones," Syaoran spoke for him and Sakura, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Isn't it obvious by now?" Kyla asked, her voice sounding more reasonable than any other voice they have ever heard. "It's because of your _love._ Both of your feelings for one another gave you all the strength and power you needed, making you stronger than any God alive! It was decided long ago that you both would be the Goddess of Light and the God of Earth; hundreds of years before you were even born."  
  
Satisfied that they had one of their questions answered, Syaoran dug into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the Stone of Life or Death, holding it out for all eyes to see. "As for our last question...What are we suppose to do with this?"  
  
"Why, make it your own, of course!" Libra piped in as if that was the most obvious answer. The Council sent her odd looks while Sakura and Syaoran looked at her in confusion. She sweat dropped and waved a hand, gesturing them to stop looking at her. "Oh just forget it!"  
  
"What she means is," Cyris began, "to change the Stone of Life or Death into two seperate things under both of your names."  
  
"And what _things_ are we suppose to change them into?" Sakura asked, sounding impatient because she was growing more confused by the second.  
  
"Change them into magical cards, like your Sakura Cards," Miha replied. "And while you're at it, change ALL of the Sakura Cards so they're under both of your names. When doing this, all of the cards will be more powerful than they ever were."  
  
"But...that'll take too long," Sakura pointed out, blinking.  
  
Hoshi chuckled, shaking her head. "No, it won't. Both of you are _Gods_ now and with both of your powers combined, it'll only take you five minutes to change the Stone and transform the cards. Doing this will only cause the two of you to drain half of your powers, which will only make you feel slightly sleepy."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other, before looking back at the Council.  
  
"When do you wish for us to do all that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Right now if you wish to return home as soon as possible," Cyris replied calmly.  
  
Sakura's face sadden at the thought of her own home, but she immediately replaced it with the same expression she had on earlier. "Well, then let's get to it!" She held out a hand, her Sakura Book appearing on it. "But....uh...how are we suppose to change the Stone?"  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped, no one ever thinking of that question before. But Cyris, being the wise one that he was, spoke up for them all. "You two are now Gods and the owner of that Stone. The answer will come to you."  
  
Sakura, being the dense one that she was, didn't know that they knew the answer themselves, but Syaoran eyed them and snickered, along with Crystallight. Everyone at the banister eyed them, another bead of sweat dropping down the back of their heads.  
  
"Hoe? What's so funny?" Sakura asked, blinking with round, emerald eyes.  
  
Syaoran stopped his laughing. "Nothing...nothing..."  
  
Shrugging it off, Sakura placed the book on the ground as she studied the Stone of Life or Death clasped in Syaoran's hand. She mumbled to herself, forgetting the others that were in the same room. "Now how the hell are we s'pose to change this two to seperate cards!?" A gold light surrounded the Stone and she blinked again, watching the glow spread out in half, taking two seperate rectangular shapes. Once the glow died away, she was able to make out two cards. Both of them had gold and silver designings, the back having a quarter moon, a sun, and a star imprinted on it. On the front of one of them was a beautiful looking angel with magnificent wings. She seemed to be sitting on something and her long, indigo hair reached past her rear and she had a pair of everest green eyes, a smile plastered on her face. The words "Life Card" was engraved at the bottom. The other card had a simple Grim Reaper on it, a scythe held by bony hands. On the bottom were the words "Death Card." Taking the Life Card, Sakura flipped it over and studied the back. On the top part of it was the word "Sakura" and the bottom held the name "Syaoran."  
  
"I guess...that's how ._.'," Sakura muttured.  
  
Syaoran looked at the Death Card in wonder. "Hmm...Well...Now that that's over...I guess it's time to change the cards, ne Sakura?"  
  
Smiling up at him, she nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's."  
  
Fate glanced at Cyris, who shrugged, not really knowing how they were able to change the Stone without trying. It was a first for the God of Wisdom to not know something, which surprised the Angel of Destiny. Picking up the Sakura Book, Sakura tossed it out in front of her as it floated before her. Holding her staff firmly with both hands, she furrowed her eye brows as Syaoran came up behind her and brought his hands on either of her arms. He gathered some of his energy and transfered it through Sakura and into her staff as she did the same thing. The Goddess of Light then chanted in a clear, loud voice:  
  


"Sakura Cards!  
I, Sakura, Command you to change  
Under a new guise  
And under a new name:  
Sakura and Syaoran!"

  
  
A white light began to creep up the book, making it look like it were sinking in water. The light ran across the book, concealing it from all eyes. Once it ran up and disappeared at the tip, a new book replaced the old one. The design of the front cover was exactly like the one on the back of the Death and Life Card. Lowering her staff, Syaoran removed his arms and both of them were feeling slightly sleepy, just like Hoshi said they would. Plucking the book from the air, Sakura opened it and Syaoran removed the deck of cards from the inside as he scanned through them to make sure that they were all transformed. And they were.  
  
"Well, that was a lot quicker than I thought...." Sakura mumbled as Syaoran put the cards back, along with the Life and Death, and Sakura closed the now 'S+S Book.' Looking up at the Council, a new question popped in her mind. "Does it take both of us to use a card?"  
  
Cyris shook his head. "No. Either of you can use the cards at will. Syaoran can use his sword, and you can use your staff. But, remember this, the cards will only be at full strength when the two of you are near. They'll be at half strength when both of you are apart."  
  
A grin crossed Sakura's face at a sudden thought. "Does this mean that Kero-chan and Yue are Syaoran's guardians also?" Her frown faltered and she bowed her head. "Wait...They're dead. That'll never happen."  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
Her head snapped up and turned to the side when hearing a familiar voice say her name. Her eyes went wide when seeing Nadeshiko, now standing next to Crystallight. "O-okaa-san...."  
  
The raven haired woman seemed to float towards Sakura, but really, she was walking. Looking down at her daughter who was only just a few inches shorter than her, she placed a hand on her shoulder while smiling at her. "Hello Sakura."  
  
Grinning broadly back at her mother, she nodded her head in acknowledgment. "H-hi 'kaa-san."  
  
"You know....I'm really proud of the both of you," Nadeshiko praised, flashing a grin at them. "And so is your father, Syaoran."  
  
"My...father...Do you think that I can..." Syaoran began, his cheeks flushing as he struggled to find the right words to say.  
  
"...see him?" she finished off gently. He nodded. "Of course you can." He could feel his heart leap and do sumersaults. "Your father is on his way as we speak."  
  
"Really?"  
  
But before Nadeshiko could respond, or even give a slight nod, the high double doors burst open, making everyone practically jump out of their skins. A man stepped in. He had dark brown hair, that looked close to back, and wasn't well kept. His amber eyes laughed silently as he strode in, munching on a chocolate bar.  
  
"Really, Rinji-sama!" Fate exclaimed in outrage. "The least you could've done was KNOCK!"  
  
"Knocking grows old," Rinji replied with a shrug. "And besides, where's the fun if you can't scare anybody?" He swallowed the rest of the chocolate before patting his stomach. "Okay, so, where's that son of mines?"  
  
Nadeshiko grinned in amusement at Rinji's actions, but pointed at Syaoran. "The boy is right here, Rinji-san."  
  
His amber eyes locked with Syaoran's own eyes. Rinji's expression turned from that of a care free look, and into a fatherly expression as he strode towards Syaoran. Once he approached him, he embraced the chestnut haired boy into a hug that only a father can give to his son. The God of Earth's eyes went wide, mostly in surprise and disbelief. It was hard for the fact that, his own father was hugging him, to sink into his brain.  
  
Withdrawing from the hug, Rinji smiled proudly at Syaoran as he fondly ruffled his already messy hair. "Won't you say hi to your old man?"  
  
He blinked, regained his composure, and cleared his throat. He didn't exactly know what to say now that he finally has the chance to speak with Rinji, the father that he had only known for a short while in his life. "Ano....hi, 'tou-san."  
  
Rinji's grin widen as he patted Syaoran lightly on his shoulder. "No need to be shy. I'm just your father! How are your sisters? And your mother?"  
  
"They're all doing fine," he replied, finally finding his voice.  
  
"That's good to hear," Rinji murmured. "And the Clan?"  
  
"It's okay, I guess," he answered with a sigh.  
  
"You know, if you don't want to marry your cousin, why not propose to her?" Rinji asked with a sly grin as he jabbed a thumb towards Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's face flushed a bright red, along with Sakura who had her hands on her cheeks. Nadeshiko giggled and Crystallight smirked when seeing their embarrassed faces.  
  
Rinji turned and faced Sakura, as he whispered loudly to her. "Ignore him. He would prospose to you but he's just to shy. Got it from his mother, you know?"  
  
Fate raised an eye brow at him. "You know, Rinji-sama, if I remember correctly..._you_ were the one that was too shy to even approach Yelan-san."  
  
He sent the angel a glare as he huffed. Sakura giggled, a sweat drop running down the back of her head.  
  
"You know, I always wondered how _you_ were ever related to _him_," Rage whispered to Syaoran, appearing out of nowhere. He was in his Godly form.  
  
Syaoran eyed him. "And exactly what does that mean?"  
  
"He has a good sense of humor, but you don't," Rage replied as if that was the most obvious answer.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Syaoran growled at him. "Whatever..."  
  
Gem stood next to them, her eyes twinkling in amusement. She wore a loose tube top that was held by a single, thick strap. One side of her skirt reached to her knees, while the other trailed to her ankles. She wore a pair of sandals, similar to Sakura's, and on her back were tan-white wings. "Rage, leave Master Xiaolang alone!"  
  
Cyris racked his hand on the banister, drawing everyones attention as the room went silent. He cleared his throat loudly and Crystallight eyed him. He peered at her through half closed eye lids before making a face at her and looking away. "*AHEM* Well, I'm sorry but everything must end here." He looked at Sakura, Syaoran, Gem, Rage, and Crystallight. "It is time for all of you to return back to the day before Japan was destroyed. I would simply have Sakura-sama use the Life Card to restore life back on Japan, but that would take to much power from both you and Syaoran-sama. Instead," he made a gesture to indicate Miha, "Miha-sama will just take all five of you back in time. Now, please bid your good bye's before you leave."  
  
Gem embraced both Sakura and Syaoran in a hug. "I'll miss the both of you!"  
  
Sakura smiled softly, trying to fight her tears from falling. It was hard to believe that their adventure was finally over. "We'll miss you also, Gem."  
  
After she withdrew from the hug, Rage patted them roughly on their backs, trying to hide his own disappointmet with a smile. "Now you two kids be good!"  
  
"You know...you can seriously stop hitting us now..." Syaoran grumbled. o_0  
  
"Er...Right... ._.;"  
  
"Sayonara Sakura-sama, Master Xiaolang," Crystallight whispered, holding them one by one in a hug. "We'll see each other again soon."  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura whispered softly, close to the point where her tears would fall. She watched Crystallight and Rage embrace tightly as if there would be no tomorrow if they let go. She watched as Gem walk up to a boy with clear blue eyes and silver hair. He cupped her face in her hands and planted a kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Sakura smiled, knowing that he had to be Kinto.  
  
"Who's he?" Syaoran asked, indicating Kinto. "Is that Gem's crush?"  
  
"Maybe..." Sakura replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Ah, young love..." Nadeshiko murmured to Rinji. "I remember those good ol' days..."  
  
He let out a laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just pray that boy of mines will gather the courage to propose to Sakura, eh?"  
  
She smiled and nodded in agreement. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" Nadeshiko walked up to her daughter and held her in a motherly embrace. "Good bye, Sakura dear. Tell your brother and father that I love them and miss them both dearly."  
  
"I will," Sakura mumbled, her tears finally trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"And you take care of your mother and sisters," Rinji said sternly to Syaoran, pulling him into a tight hug. "And don't let that girl leave your sight! Girls like Sakura only come once in a life time."  
  
Syaoran grinned and nodded. "I know, 'tou-san."  
  
Nadeshiko, Rinji, and Kinto all stood at the edge of the room as Miha stood before Sakura, Syaoran, Gem, Crystallight and Rage. She looked at the teenagers before her, smiling gently. "Now that you have all said your good-bye's, are you ready to go back into the past?"  
  
They glanced at each other, before facing the Goddess of Time and nodding in unison. Miha held her hands out to either side of her. "Well then, let's get you home, shall we?" She started to mumble something in a rapid language, that was barely audible above her breath. The group found themselves being pulled back and into a bright light before darkness took over their vision.  
  


_______

  
  
She could feel the warmth of the sun beat down at her. The sound of birds chirrping reached her ears. She felt oddly comfortable, and yet uncomfortable at the same time. Parting her eye lids, Sakura looked up to be met by Syaoran's amber eyes and to realize that she lied in his arms, on cement ground. They sat up and gazed around them in dumb shock and disbelief. There they were....sitting on the cement ground...lying near King Penguin Park. Everything looked as it did before Japan was destroyed. There were no signs of a fight ever going on; there were no signs that a fight ever happened. Their clothes were clean and looked like they did before running into Zero. The S+S Book lied near her, as did her Star Key, except, instead of pink, it was white, and instead of the star being yellow, it was gold. Syaoran's orb was strapped securely on his neck by a string.  
  
Crystallight, Rage and Gem were no where in sight. They knew almost instantly that they returned home. Gem to Quebec; Rage to Osaka; and Crystallight to Beijing. Their hearts sank slightly. They were going to miss them a lot. A groan reached their ears, interrupting them from their thoughts, and they turned their heads to see four familiar figures pushing themselves up onto their feet. Sakura's eyes welled over with tears and in no time at all, she was up on her feet, running towards two of them as she threw herself on them, making them fall backwards and onto the ground.  
  
"'tou-san! 'nii-chan!"  
  
Fujitaka blinked, confused by her sudden actions. "Why, hello Sakura-san. It's good to see you also...but uh...what happened? I thought that I was...well...dead?"  
  
Sakura looked up at them, smiling through her tears. "It's a long story, 'tou-san."  
  
"Well, we have all the time in the world, kaijuu," Touya replied, smirking.  
  
"In since I'm in such a good mood right now, 'nii-chan," Sakura began as she got off of Fujitaka and Touya. "I won't hurt you...for now that is." A gruff, *AHEM* could be heard and Sakura turned her head and smiled widely when seeing Keroberos and Yue. Throwing her arms around Keroberos' neck, she held him tightly. "Kero-chan! Yue-san! I missed you both!"  
  
"And here I go...thinking that you nearly forgot about us," Keroberos joked, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Oh Kero-chan, I could never forget either of you!" Sakura said, grinning at him then up at Yue. "You don't know how glad I am to be back home, with all of you." Yue nodded his head in acknowledgement, giving his mistress a slight grin.  
  
The Moon Guardian's silver cat like eyes fell on the S+S Book and the Star Key lying near Syaoran's feet. He walked over to it and picked it up, looking at the words imprinted on the cover. He glanced at Syaoran, then at Sakura. "What happened to the Sakura Book?"  
  
Sakura's grin broaden. "It's been changed! Not only am I your Mistress, but Syaoran is also your Master!"  
  
Keroberos' eyes went wide in horror as his jaws dropped open. "NAANNNIII!?!?! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS, SAKURA!!!!"  
  
She sweat dropped, along with Syaoran who couldn't help but let out a chuckle.  
  
_A Week Later_  
  
All was well now in Tomoeda, Japan. (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, I've been spellin' Tomoeda wrong in the past -_-;;) Everything went back to normal. No one ever knowing or remembering being killed when Japan was destroyed. Sakura and Syaoran explained to Touya, Fujitaka, Kero, Yue/Yukito, Tomoyo, and Eriol all that had happened. Touya was a bit mad at the thought of Syaoran spending all that time with his imouto; Fujitaka was simply glad that they were alright; Yue, was glad also, but didn't show it, and when he went back to being Yukito, he was smiling and telling them how he's glad that they saved the world; Kero was outraged at the thought of being Syaoran's guardian; Tomoyo was...well...disappointed that she couldn't video tape them on their adventures and make 'her kawaii Sakura' some outfits; and Eriol had on his usual grin, praising them for their victory. Sakura and Syaoran left out some minor details like: when he confessed his feelings to Sakura, how they are in love, why they were the 'chosen ones', and the solution to controlling their powers.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were already obvious to their love the minute they saw them. It was obvious that the God and Goddess cared deeply for one another and were a lot closer to each other than they were in the beginning. It was odd for them to return back to school. They were use to sleeping on ground and riding their horses all day. It was especially hard for Sakura to wake up and get ready for school. She had to be late at least five times over the week. Both of them found it hard: adjusting to normal, everyday life; doing school work and doing things like any normal teenager would do. They felt more content now that they didn't have the problem of saving earth weighing on their shoulders.  
  
Oh, and if you're wondering about Sakura's and Syaoran's immortality, it turns out the Gods above had taken it away for the time being because they simply wanted to lead mortal lives. They would be given back their immortality after they die and go to Heaven, where they'd be taking on their 'Godly responsibilities.'  
  
It was another lovely Spring Day in Tomoeda. Sakura roller bladed to school, passing by a grove of cherry blossom trees. Slowing down a bit, she smiled widely, enjoying the presence of the trees. For once, she wasn't going to arrive at school late like she did for the past five days. She sighed, remembering how her teacher threatened to give her detention if she were late again. Once she arrived at the school, she went to the locker, changed into her shoes, and made her way to her first period class.  
  
Slidding the door open, she smiled widely at her friends. "Ohayou minna-san!"  
  
Rika smiled. "Wow, you're early Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Please, don't rub it in," she grumbled.  
  
Naoko laughed. "Well, we just find it a surprise."  
  
"Yeah, we can't help it!" Chiharu piped in, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Back in the old days...Whenever someone was late for school...they got a severe whoppin' in the principal's office where they'd be hung up in chains," Takashi inquired in his matter of fact tone.  
  
Chiharu rolled her eyes and bonked him not to gently on the head. "Lies, lies! All lies!"  
  
Eriol chuckled and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Well, there's Yamazaki-kun for ya," Sakura mumbled to them, sweat dropping. She turned all the way around in her seat to face Syaoran, smiling widely at him. "Ohayo-" A frown replaced her grin when seeing him staring at his desk in a serious way, lost in his thoughts. "Syaoran-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?" He didn't reply. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. "O-oh...Sakura! Did you say something?"  
  
Sighing, Sakura shook her head and eyed him worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
He hesitated to answer her. A part of him wanted to tell her, but another part simply wouldn't allow him. "I-ie...Nothing is wrong," he lied.  
  
Sakura eyed him, not believing him. She was about to say something when the teacher walked into the class.  
  
"Ohayou minna-san! Today we shall be learning about...." And so went Sakura's day.  
  
_Later On_  
  
Sakura walked through the grove of cherry blossoms, her roller blades in her back pack. She felt like walking and just enjoying the serene calmness of the world around her.  
  
"Sakura! Matte!"  
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Blinking, she watched as Syaoran ran to catch up with her. Once he did, he rested for a while to regain his breathing.  
  
"Sakura...I need to tell you something..."  
  
"Nani?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.  
  
He gulped and stood there, looking hesitant and nervous at the same time. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, he exhaled and bowed his head. "I....I'll be going back home...to Hong Kong..."  
  
Her face paled a bit. She looked down so her bangs slightly covered her eyes. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow," he replied, turning around so he wouldn't have to see her expression at the moment.  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip, her eyes glazing over with hot, fresh liquid. They slid down the corner of her eyes and trailed down her cheek, dripping to the ground. From behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested the side of her head on his back. "I...I understand."  
  
Turning around in her hold, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. "I'll miss you, Sakura."  
  
"And I, you," she whispered, burrying her face in his shirt. "I don't want you to go...."  
  
He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head up so he could look at her face. His lips curved into a faint, tender grin that brought a red hue crossing Sakura's cheeks. "I don't want to go either, but I must..."  
  
"Will you ever come back?" she asked as he wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'll come back," he answered with a nod.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise," he vowed.  
  
All was silent between them two as they just stood there in one another's arms. Sakura broke that silence though. "Syaoran..?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Even...Even though you already know, I still wanna say it..."  
  
"And what's that?" he questioned, looking down at her quizzically.  
  
She gave him a short, yet blissful, kiss on the lips before staring deeply into his amber eyes. "Aishiteru, my _Little Wolf._"  
  
He gave her a heart warming grin, a loving and caring one. "Aishiteru, my _Cherry Blossom._"  
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** Okay! That was sooo not a cliffhanger!  
**Niko:** *grumbling incoherent words*  
**Azure Rosas:** WHAT WAS THAT?  
**Niko:** *forces a grin* Nothing...nothing...  
**Azure Rosas:** I thought so...*faces readers* Well, I sure hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me a while to type this up...but I managed to get it all done! Now let's see...I had other things to say but I completely forgotten what....so lemme just get to the part where I thank the people that reviewed the last chapter:  
  
**Isa-chan  
RuByMoOn  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
KawaiiSakuraAngel  
Litwolf689  
Katsu-chan  
Sakura-Free-Spirit**  
  
**Azure Rosas:** Arigatou minna-san! But please, don't be expecting this fic to be finished by the 24th of Dec. That's just a random estimate and I'm not sure if I'll be able to actually finish it by then. -_- Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**Niko:** Please leave her a review....*whispers sooo low that only reader can hear* and maybe give her a flame? ^^ 


	34. Right Here Waiting

"Speaking"  
_-thinking-/song lyrics_  
(Author's Note)  
_scene change_  
  
**Disclaimer:** *sighs* -_- I only own the Gods/Goddesses/Angels and people/things that are unrelated to CLAMP. CLAMP owns the cast of CCS and everything that has to do with CCS. I also do not own the song featured in this chapter.  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Chapter 34:** Right Here Waiting  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  


_________

  
  


_Oceans apart day after day  
As I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
I see you next to never  
How can we stay forever?_

  
  
She gazed absentmindedly through her window and out at the darkened world. Her elbow leaned against the sill with her cheek resting on her palm. Her emerald eyes never wavered or moved; they just simply stared forward and off into space. Snow drifted gradually from the dark, gray clouds and down to the already snow-littered earth. The trees were completely leafless; only the winter snow to adorn the branches. The only things that allowed her to take in every detail of the outside world were the lights coming from the street lamps and the lights penetrating through other peoples' windows. Not a soul could be seen dashing around the streets. Her eyes darted to the side walk. She half hoped, and half wished, that someone would come walking down that side walk, walk up their porch, and knock on their door with a grin on his face. But that thought went down the drain as minutes past by. She heaved her shoulders up and down in a deep, sad sigh. She tried her best to keep it low, as not to worry her faithful Guardian Beast who worked furiously to beat a video game that he's been playing for quite sometime.  
  
But her sigh reached his small, round ears. His tiny beady black eyes darted from the t.v. screen and rested on his Mistress. She wore plain white sweats and an everest green t-shirt. Her auburn hair was kept up in a tight pony tail, held by a black band. The smile that he was use to, was replaced by a firm frown that he never got use to during the past months. Her emerald green eyes were unusually dull and lifeless; they didn't seem to hold the sparkle they once had. His keen eyes observed her pink aura. It flared around her, as if trying to reach for something that was so far out of reach while letting out a longing feeling. It didn't have the joy and happiness it once held. These feelings she seemed to be emitting, sent shivers up and down his spine. He hated to see the state that his Mistress was in at the moment.  
  
Pausing the video game, he fluttered his small white wings and flew up to her. Furrowing his eye brows in worry, he flew in front of her face. "Sakura?"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
He waved a paw in front of her face. "You-who! Sakura? You there?"  
  
She blinked and finally snapped back to reality. She gazed at Kero, as if just noticing that he was there. "Oh, Kero-chan. What is it?"  
  
Kero let out a sigh. "Are you alright, Sakura?"  
  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head in confusion.  
  
He shook his head, knowing very well that she was trying to sound bewildered as not to show her true emotions. "Never mind." Lifting up his head, both Mistress and Guardian stared out the window and watched the snow drifting down to earth.  
  
An image of a certain, amber eyed God crossed her mind's eye. A sudden wave of desire and longing washed over her more forcefully, drowning her in sudden dismay and sorrow. Her heart ached tremendously for the chestnut haired boy. It seemed to be crumbling piece-by-piece as days and months go by. Pressing the palm of her right hand against the window, her eyes glazed over with hot, fresh tears. Her mind cried and shouted his name as if in hopes he'd hear and come barging into her room. But he was too far away...he was to far away from her. She seemed to weaken as days go by. Her powers decreased over the months and her skin was pale. She hardly never ate and it would have to be either Kero, Touya, Tomoyo, or Fujitaka that would force her to swallow some food. She didn't seem to have any energy left in her. She's been this way ever since _he_ returned back to Hong Kong; back to his home in China. A flashback ran to and fro through her mind.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"I'll come back," he answered with a nod.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise," he vowed.  
  
All was silent between them two as they just stood there in one another's arms. Sakura broke that silence though. "Syaoran..?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Even...Even though you already know, I still wanna say it..."  
  
"And what's that?" he questioned, looking down at her quizzically.  
  
She gave him a short, yet blissful, kiss on the lips before staring deeply into his amber eyes. "Aishiteru, my _Little Wolf_."  
  
He gave her a heart warming grin, a loving and caring one. "Aishiteru, my _Cherry Blossom_."  
  
Another wave of silence enveloped them. It seemed as if nothing else needed to be said. All they wanted to do was hold each other while they still had the chance. Reluctantly pulling away from the hold, Sakura looked up to meet his gaze. "Ano...Syaoran? I have just one more question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How..." she tried to find the right words to put her question in. "How come you have to go back to China?"  
  
Syaoran sighed deeply, his shoulders sagging down. "I recieved a phone call the other day from my mom. She said now that I had completed my mission, which was to protect you, I'm to return back home. It was the Elders' orders and there's no way I could disobey them. I tried reasoning with my mom to convince the Elders to let me remain in Japan for a little longer, but not even she could change their minds. They want me to go back to finish my training before I become Leader of the Li Clan."  
  
Sakura turned her head to the side and looked at the ground. "I...I understand."  
  
There was another reason as to why he was returning back to Hong Kong, but what it was, he did not mention it. Cupping her chin in his hand, he gently forced her to look up at him. "I gave you my word that I'll be coming back, and I tend to keep it."  
  
A watery smile crossed her face. "And I don't care how long it takes, Syaoran. Just remember that I'll be waiting for you."  
  
He pressed his forehead against hers while grinning. "Someday, Sakura, when you least expect it...I'll come walking down this grove of trees."  
  
"And when that day comes," she mumbled softly, "I'll be right here waiting for you."  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  


_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

  
  
"Kero-chan?" Sakura spoke up.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Kero questioned, glancing at her in a quizzical way.  
  
"Do you think Syaoran will ever come back?" she asked as she turned to look at him with hopeful, emerald eyes.  
  
He gazed sadly at the Card Mistress. He knew that he'd never truly understand just how much she loved the Chinese Gaki, but he knew that he'd just have to respect their feelings, especially now that Syaoran is also his Master. Kero sighed deeply before looking back out through the window. "If you believe, Sakura, that he'll come back....Then I also believe that he will." Looking back at her, he gestured down at the bed as he eyed her firmly. "Now, go to sleep Sakura-chan. It's getting late and you look like you could use your rest."  
  
Obediently climbing under the covers, she rested her head on the pillow as her eye lids gradually covered her emerald orbs. A grateful smile was plastered on her face. "Good night, Kero-chan..."  
  
He grinned faintly while turning the t.v. and the bedroom light off. "Good night, Sakura."  
  
_Next Day / Hong Kong_  
  
Hacking and slicing furiously at nothing but air, sweat beated down his brow. Ignoring the snow underneath him and above him, he continued on with his sword training. Jumping into the air, he raised his weapon above his head before stealthily bringing it down with a battle cry. Images flashed rapidly in his mind's eye of an emerald eyed girl. This distracted him; making him lose his balance or nearly dropping his sword. Shaking his head to rid the picture, his excerise seemed to slow down a bit.  
  
A teenaged girl, at least 18 years of age, with jet black hair held in two seperate buns, watched his session from afar. Her eye brows creased in worry as a sadden, almost sympathetic, look crossed her golden red eyes. Tugging her coat more tightly around her, she walked towards the 19 year old with a mug of hot cocoa. Ever since he returned back to Tomoeda, all he does is train. During the months, she managed to get him alone, or practically cornered at a wall, and had him explain all that happened when he went to Japan. She learned everything that went on and even managed to pry some other secretive stuff from him like: his feelings for Sakura. She knew then that this...'Sakura'...was the reason for Syaoran's change in mood and emotions. He seemed to be allowing his feelings to show and he wasn't that cold, heartless person she once knew before he left. He was kinder, gentler, and more opened. But there would be times when he'd try to hide his emotions, especially in since he's been feeling weak and tired lately.  
  
Ever since he returned home, he was unusually pale. He hardly ate and it seemed as if he never got enough sleep. The deep lines under his eyes were evident and visible. He seemed to be slacking off in everything he did. He was late for breakfast, lunch, and dinner; his training sessions were done poorly; and he always woke up late. Before they were let off for Winter Break, Syaoran would constantly fall asleep during class time. It was odd for him to be doing all of this, and everyone was noticing. Also, as the Elders pointed out, his powers decreased drastically. Her and everyone else were deeply worried for him.  
  
"Xiaolang?"  
  
Coming to a halt, he turned to face his fiancée. His breathing came out as low, soft pants and his skin seemed almost white. "What is it Meiling?"  
  
Holding out the mug, she eyed him worriedly. "You look cold. Why don't you come inside, sit by the fire, and drink this?"  
  
"I'm fine," he stated flatly. "A little cold can't phase me. Now if you don't mind, I need to train." He turned his back to her.  
  
She glared at his back and shook in furry. He was seriously starting to get her mad. "Xiaolang! You listen here!" she demaned firmly and angrily. "If you keep this up, you'll just end up getting sick! Actually, I'm surprised you haven't even gotten sick yet! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I can't stand watching you suffer like this!!!"  
  
He faced her with surprised, amber eyes.  
  
Grabbing one of his wrists, she practically dragged him towards the Li Mansion. "Now, you're going to do as I said earlier: come inside, sit by the fire, and have a nice cup of hot cocoa. And don't you _dare_ disobey me and go back outside or you'll have to feel Meiling Li's wrath!"  
  
They entered the mansion as a sudden wave of warmth washed over them like a tidal wave. They walked into the family room where a merry looking fire cracked and burned brilliantly in the hearth. Taking a seat on opposite couches, Syaoran carefully drank the hot cocoa that Meiling supplied him with. Placing the mug on the coffee table, he glanced up at his cousin and fiancée in a grateful manner. "Thanks, Meiling. I really needed that."  
  
"You're welcome," she replied with a grin while curtly nodding her head.  
  
Meiling is Syaoran's future wife. Neither of them agreed to their arranged marriage. They would protest against it until they were to worn out to even bother to speak with the Elders. They would tell the Elders that they were in love with someone else and that they didn't wish to marry one another. But they didn't care. They would just retort back saying how they needed to keep the Li Blood line strong.  
  
"Hey, Xiaolang?" Meiling spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me about....About....Sakura?"  
  
A faint smile crossed his face as a distant look came upon his amber eyes. Flashbacks and images of only her was all that he saw. He remembered everything about her and he knew he'd never forget. He told Meiling how nice she was; how her smile would brighten anyone's dull / foggy day; how her emerald eyes never ceased to sparkle. Once he was done, she grinned at him and finally understood just how much he loved this girl and why he loved her.  
  
"She really does sound like a nice person..."  
  
"Indeed she does," a third voice spoke up.  
  


_I take for granted all the time (all the time)  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, and I taste the tears  
But I can't be near you now  
Oh Can't you see it baby?  
You've got me going crazy._

  
  
They both glanced up to see a black haired woman standing at the entrance of the family room. She strode towards the couch and took a seat next to Syaoran. She looked at him firmly in the eye and he could swear he felt her boring holes through his skull. "Tell me, Xiaolang...Do you truly love this girl?"  
  
He nodded dumbly, wondering where his mother was heading towards.  
  
A soft smile played across her rosey lips. "Then go to her."  
  
A shocked and surprised look appeared on his face as his amber eyes widen. _That_ was something he never expected to hear from Yelan. "But...Mom...The Elders -"  
  
She waved a hand as if dismissing his comment. "Don't worry about the Elders. I sorted things out with them. I had them realize that Sakura's father is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, and insince we are descendents of Clow Reed then...You get the picture. And I also pointed out to them that if they wanted to keep the power of the Li line strong, then they had to start realizing that arranging marriages between cousins isn't going to help." Then she winked at them. "And I told them that having two Gods in our Clan would surely allow a stronger generation of Li's."  
  
He blushed at his mother's last statement, obviously realizing what she meant by it. Meiling, on the other hand, giggled at his tomato red face. "Now..." Yelan continued on. "Pack your things, go to Japan, ask the girl to marry you, and come back here so we can actually arrange the wedding!"  
  
Grinning gratefully up at his mother, Syaoran jumped from the couch and practically ran up the stairs and towards his room while calling a "Thanks" over his shoulders. Considering the weak state he was in, he seemed more energetic than before now that he knew he would be returning back to Tomoeda, Japan; returning back to Sakura.  
  
_Meanwhile - Tomoeda, Japan_  
  
"I can't wait 'til the Christmas Party!" an over-excited Chiharu exclaimed with a wide grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Neither can I," Naoko inputted, smiling at her friend's exposure of how much she really was looking forward to the party.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan always manages to give everyone a great Christmas Party," Rika praised the blushing amethyst eyed girl.  
  
"Oh quit it Rika-chan...You're making me blush," Tomoyo stated bashfully as she placed her palms over her burning cheeks.  
  
"She's right though," Eriol inquired, grinning amusingly at his soon-to-be-wife.  
  
"Oi! Did you know that Christmas Parties were originated in Rome?" Takashi interrupted in his matter-of-fact-tone while pointing an index finger up at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh hush up Takashi-kun," Chiharu growled before racking her fist against her boyfriend's head.  
  
Rubbing the area where he hit her, he put on a pout. "Well...It's true!"  
  
They were all gathered at Sakura's house; each one of them occupying a space on either of the couches set in the living room. When they arrived, they built a fire in the hearth where it roared and burned with an atmosphere of power and warmth. Sakura stared into the brightly lit flames absentmindedly, flashbacks of the nights her, Syaoran, Crystallight, Rage, and Gem spent gathered around a similar fire; laughing and enjoying each others' companies. Her shoulders heaved up and down in a sigh as she bowed her head slightly. Even though the adventure they went through was tough and perilous, she missed the days she spent with them. She missed all four of them greatly. Even though it's already been months since their journey ended, it was still quite hard for her to get over the fact that...it was all over. No more worries. No more problems. No more troubles. But she still had worries; she still had problems and troubles.  
  
She was completely stumped and confused about why she was so weak and always tired. All of her friends were worried for her. None of them knew what to do. Wearily rubbing her eye lids, she leaned her head against the arm chair. She wasn't obvious to the concerned glances everyone was sending her. Everything around her...she didn't seem to see. All she saw was the days she spent; traveling with the others to retrieve the Four Elemental Stones. All she saw was Syaoran. All she saw were his intense and warm amber eyes. All she felt were his arms around her. All she wanted was for him to hold her again.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Eriol in sheer worry. He looked back at her with obvious sympathy gleaming in his sapphire eyes behind his glasses. Her hand seeked his and once found, they intertwined their fingers together as he gripped her hand more gently in hopes to reassure her that Sakura would be all right in the end.  
  
_-Why does Kami have to be harsh on those that have already been through enough?-_ Tomoyo questioned silently in her thoughts. _-Can't he see that they belong together? Sakura and Li-kun don't deserve this...They don't! They deserve nothing more than happiness after all they went through in their adventure-_ She sighed. _-I hope Li-kun comes back...and soon. I don't know how much longer I can bare seeing Sakura like this-_  
  
Takashi looked at Chiharu in a quizzical manner, hoping that she would be able to explain to him why she was acting so oddly. But all he recieved was a shrug and a look that showed she was just as confused and lost as he was.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Rika spoke up softly, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts and blinking away the hot, fresh tears that formed in her eyes, Sakura faced Rika. "Nani?"  
  
Sakura forced a grin to everyone. "Hai, daijoubu. Don't worry about me. I just...haven't been feeling well lately, that's all."  
  
From the base of the stair case, Kero stifled a snort. Spreading his tiny white wings, he flew back into Sakura's room where he quietly shut the door behind him. It wasn't sickness that was bothering her. No. It was something different. After stopping by over Eriol's mansion a few times in the past with Yue, they, along with Nakuru and Spinel Sun, managed to come up with an answer to her situation after doing months of research. They would look through a bunch of Clow Reed's old books in Eriol's personal library. Nakuru was the lucky one. She came upon the book that held the answer to Sakura's problem; AND to Syaoran's as they soon learned later on after reading over the information they needed to know. This is what the passage in the book read:  
  
_ "When two sorcerers fall in love, they are instantly connected to each other through their auras and a magical link that connects one to the other. Thus, because of this special link the two sorcerers share, they are able to feel one another's emotions, feelings, pain, etc. But, when they are seperated / far apart from one another, their bond immediately breaks. This 'magical link' will be cut off. When this does happen, it causes the two sorcerers to face certain symptoms like: a drastic increase in power, sleepiness, vulnerability to any kind of attack, weak (physically and mentally), and possible sickness. The only way to fix the magical link between them, they must be brought back together where their bond would be reunited."_  
  
Kero would've blamed the 'Chinese Gaki' for all the suffering he was causing Sakura, but he couldn't because he knew the boy was going through just as much as she was. But he allowed himself to blame the Li Elders for their problem. If they hadn't demanded Syaoran to return back to Hong Kong, both of them would be happy. And even though he hated to admit it: Syaoran was the only person that could return her back to normal....  
  
....while all he could do was pray that he'd return back to Tomoeda, and fast.  
  


_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

  
  
"Why don't I make us some hot chocolate?" Sakura said, standing up and making her way to the kitchen to remove the unnerving attention she finally realized she was recieving from her friends.  
  
"I'll help you!" Tomoyo offered before trailing behind her.  
  
Once they were in the kitchen, the two girls busied theirselves over making the hot chocolate for them and their friends. When they were almost finished, Tomoyo couldn't contain herself anymore. She needed to know what was wrong with her and she would die from worry if she didn't know.  
  
"Sakura," she began sternly. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."  
  
Taking a side glance, Sakura looked back at the drink she was currently making. "What do you mean, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Oh don't give me that crap!" Tomoyo snapped, harshly slamming the mug against the counter.  
  
She stared at the raven haired girl in surprise. Never once had she snapped at her in such a tone before. Never.  
  
"I know there's something wrong with you! We all do!" she exclaimed, though low enough so the others wouldn't be able to hear. "You haven't been eating. You haven't been sleeping. You've been oddly weak and tired and pale. We're all worried about you Sakura! Can't you see that?"  
  
Bowing her head and looking down, guilt glimmered in her emerald eyes. "Gomen nasai, Tomoyo. I didn't mean to be the cause for everyones' worry." She bit her bottom lip and tightly clenched her fists, not daring to look up at her friend. "Not even I am sure what's wrong with me." Her body trembled gently, along with her voice as she continued on. "Ever since....Ever since Syaoran left...I don't know...Something in me just - just snapped and everything seemed so out of place. I feel lost, Tomoyo. I feel like giving up and dying. I hate these feelings. I only want them to go away. I try and try to ignore them and simply accept the fact that Syaoran returned home...but something won't allow me to...Something seems to hold me in these horrid feelings." She fell to her knees and burried her face in her hands. The tears that she fought so deseprately to hold back all of those months, finally gave way and she broke into uncontrollable sobs. "Gomen nasai."  
  
Face softening, Tomoyo dropped to her own knees and embraced her best friend in a comforting and friendly hug. She rubbed the violently shaking girl's back while rocking her and whispering soothing words into her ear. "There, there Sakura. There's no need to apologize OR cry. I'M the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."  
  
"Tomoyo? What if Syaoran never comes back?" Sakura managed to whisper through her tears, neither of them aware of Rika, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, and Naoko who gathered at the kitchen.  
  
"He'll come back, just you wait," Eriol answered, kneeling beside them and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How do you know?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Because he loves you," Takashi spoke up before wrapping an arm around Chiharu's shoulder.  
  
"And because of his love for you, _that_ will allow him to return to you," Chiharu added as she leaned in closer to Takashi.  
  
"Besides," Rika began in a confident tone, "Li-kun isn't someone to break a promise."  
  
"She's right, you know?" Naoko agreed, while nodding her head. "He always keeps his word."  
  
A watery smile made its way across Sakura's tear stained face. She looked at each and every one of them, feeling grateful to have such wonderful friends. "Arigatou, minna-san. You guys are the greatest."  
  
"Itashimashite,(You're welcome) Sakura-chan," Rika replied, grinning softly. "Just remember that we're always here for you when you need us the most."  
  
_Later On_  
  
Pulling on their coats and shoes, Sakura saw them off to the door. It was time they headed back home before dinner.  
  
"Well...I guess I'll be seeing all of you tomorrow at the Christmas Party," Sakura said.  
  
"You're going to wear the dress I gave you, ne?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.  
  
Grinning, a slight sweat drop rolled down the back of her head. "Of course, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
She smiled in return. "Good. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay. Bye minna!"  
  
"Bye Sakura!" they called off as they walked down the porch and down the streets of Tomoeda.  
  
Waving them off, she went back into the house once they disappeared from sight. Sighing deeply, she leaned her back against the door and slowly slid to the ground. Her eyes were half open as a sudden wave of fatigue enveloped her. Head bobbing up and down, she tried her best to stay awake. Scrambling to get up onto her feet, she stumbled to the couch and slumped on it. The minute her head hit the soft cushion, she was instantly asleep; stuck in a dreamworld with images and flashbacks of Syaoran in her mind's eye.  
  
When hearing nothing more than silence coming from down stairs, Kero decided it was now safe for him to show himself. Flying down the stair case, he came to a halt in mid-air when seeing Sakura sleeping peacefully on the couch. A faint grin was on her face, along with a content look. Getting a spare blanket, he placed it over Sakura and turned the lights off, nothing but the dim fire and Christmas lights from the Christmas tree to light the room.  
  
"Sleep well, Sakura-chan."  
  
_Next Day - Hong Kong, China  
8:36 A.M, December 25th_  
  
They were all gathered at Hong Kong Airlines to see Syaoran off on his plane: Yelan, Sheifa, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Meiling, and even her boyfriend: Shui Po. (A/N: Some of you may know him from 'Never Alone' and the sequel to that one ^^ I just adore them together!) His plane would be taking off any minute now.  
  
"I really wish I could go with you," Meiling huffed, feeling slightly depressed. "I really wanna meet Sakura."  
  
"Oh don't worry Meiling," Sheifa assured, the youngest of the Li Sisters. She grinned at Syaoran and winked. "We'll be able to meet her, soon."  
  
Feimei giggled. "Yeah. I bet she's REALLY pretty."  
  
"And cute," Fanren added in.  
  
"And nice!" Fuutie inquired with a wide grin.  
  
Syaoran's cheeks flushed over with a bright red color as he sighed and shook his head, feeling quite embarrassed. Yelan couldn't help but smile at them as she turned and faced her son.  
  
"I expect you to return home soon," she spoke in a low tone, "with your future wife."  
  
As if he couldn't blush an even brighter red....he did. Ignoring what she just said, he changed the subject with a different question. "Mom? Do you know what's causing me to be...so..."  
  
"Weak?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
Closing her eyes, Yelan thought back to her studies and all she learned when she was a little girl, growing up around magic. She then parted her eye lids and quoted the passage from the book that Kero and them read from back in Japan.  
  
"I understand now..." Syaoran stated, glad that he finally knew the reason.  
  
"I find that quite romantic..." Fanren sighed dreamily.  
  
He eyed his older sister skeptically. "_Romantic!?_"  
  
"Yeah," Fuutie instantly agreed.  
  
"Two sorcerers..." Meiling began with the same dreamy look as Fuutie and Fanren, "forever bonded by love and destined by fate..."  
  
Shui and Syaoran glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing: _-Girls-_  
  
"FLIGHT 0198 TO TOMOEDA, JAPAN...NOW BOARDING," a voice from the intercom boomed over the chattering of the crowd. "I REPEAT, FLIGHT 0198 TO TOMOEDA, JAPAN IS NOW BOARDING!"  
  
"Well...that's my flight. I better be going," Syaoran said. But before he left, the girls didn't let him go without a hug.  
  
"Hurry back little brother."  
  
"We'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Don't forget to ask her!"  
  
"And bring her back when she says yes!"  
  
"We're really looking forward to both of your arrivals."  
  
"And...good luck," Shui whispered before patting him on the back.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he made his way towards Gate 3 while muttering, "I'll need it."  
  


_I wonder how  
(how we can survive)  
this romance  
But in the end if I am with you,  
I'll take the chance (I'll take the chance)_

  
  
_Tomoeda, Japan_  
  
They were all now gathered at the Daidouji Mansion, where the usual Christmas Party they threw every year was at. Their house was decorated, though looking more "brighter" and "wonderful" than the last. A great, beautifully decorated Christmas tree was in the family room where a majestic fire burned in the hearth. A bunch of their classmates were there, along with some of Sonomi's own friends. Sakura arrived there with Touya and Fujitaka, both men wearing neatly kept tuxedos. Sakura, of course, wore another of Tomoyo's creations.  
  
It was yet another great success for Tomoyo. Sakura adorned a lovely, emerald gown which was made especially to match her eyes. The top half hugged her curves, with a low V-Neck to show off some cleavage. The straps were thin and at least three quarters of her back was exposed with straps crossing to make an X. The bottom half flared out, giving off the impression that she were gliding when she walked. On her feet were simple, flat healed, white shoes and her hair was kept up in a bun, a few strands of her auburn hair framing her face. An around her neck was the necklace that Syaoran gave her back when she was three: a small shaped head of a wolf made of pure crystal glass with gleaming green eyes attached to a golden chain.  
  
She greeted everyone warmly and blushed whenever she recieved compliments on her beauty. Sakura then found Tomoyo and Eriol sitting alone on a couch, talking to each other with grins on their faces. Eriol wore a tail coat tuxedo while Tomoyo wore a simple, violet gown made of velvet. Even in the simplest of outfits, she looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted once she approached them. Her grin widen and stars were instantly in her eyes. "You look _so_ pretty!"  
  
Smiling, but blushing, Sakura waved a hand to dismiss her comment. "Nonsense, Tomoyo-chan. _You're_ the one who looks pretty!"  
  
A light red hue crossed her pale face. "Really, Sakura...You look stunning in that dress!"  
  
"And you look beautiful in yours," she continued to persist.  
  
Chuckling at their stubborness, Eriol interrupted them while putting on his charming grin. "Ladies, ladies. _Both_ of you look absolutely wonderful tonight."  
  
"Oh Eriol, you were always the flatterer," Sakura stated teasingly before lightly punching him on the arm.  
  
"But it's true," he continued on.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "And _you_ look really handsome, Eriol."  
  
"Well, I try to look my best for milady," he said in a smooth tone.  
  
Sakura watched them, her emerald eyes gleaming in amusement.  
  
Standing up, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed dipped lowly in a bow as he extended an arm out for Tomoyo to take just as a slow song began to drift through the building. "Would milady care to dance?"  
  
"I'd be honored, O Kind Sir," Tomoyo replied, grinning sweetly as she placed her hands in his.  
  
He led her to the dance floor and in no time at all, they were both dancing slowly in each other's arms. Sakura couldn't help but smile at them, a hint of envy flashing in her eyes. Soon, Chiharu and Takashi joined them, followed by other couples. Deeply sighing, she leaned back against the couch, wishing for Syaoran to appear, and take her to the dance floor where they would dance together with no worries and troubles; just with thoughts of one another. Frowning deeply, she felt hot, fresh liquid glaze over her eyes. Feeling the need to take a walk through the cold, night of Christmas, she got up, grabbed her coat, pulled it on, and left the Daidouji Mansion without anyone noticing.  
  
Kicking deafly at the snow, she walked down the snow covered side walk as snowflakes drifted gradually down from the dark sky. She could see her own breath before her as she breathed. Pocketing her hands deep in her coat, she shuddered as her teeth began to chatter.  
  
"Man...Why does it have to be so cold?" she mumbled through her chattering, continuing on through the deserted streets.  
  


_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

  
  
She shook her head to rid the small pile of snow that formed on her head. It fell down on either side of her and down to the ground. After a few minutes, she came to a halt, now surrounded by a grove of trees. They were bare; their branches extending out like claws trying to grasp the air. The leaves and blossoms that once occupied them were completely gone now over the time when winter came. Glancing around, her eyes became hopeful as she turned her head side to side. Sighing, she leaned her back against the trunk of a near by tree, her legs feeling like lead and her eye lids feeling heavy as she slumped to the ground. This was the same place she stopped at everyday...simply in hopes that she would find Syaoran walking down the path of trees and towards her.  
  
Hugging herself, she shivered more violently than before. An air of eeriness (Is there such a word?) and nervousness gripped her tightly. She could feel a pair of piercing eyes staring straight at her. Her orbs darted here and there for any signs of the person who owned those eyes, but saw no one. She would've used her magical senses to locate the person, but her powers were to low and oddly drained to do anything.  
  
"Who - Who's there?" she stammered.  
  
"It's been a while...."  
  
She was really starting to feel frightened now. "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you forgot about me already?" the voice spoke in a "fake" hurt tone.  
  
"If you'd just show yourself then maybe I would be able to know who you are!" Sakura snapped, though her voice slightly wavered.  
  
The sound of snow crunching reached her ears and then a person stood before her. Her eyes traveled up his slightly baggy black pants, up his red shirt covered with a leather jacket, to his frowning, light tanned face, and up to his piercing silver-blue eyes. He had neatly kept silver hair that was sleaked back along with dark blue high lights. He looked quite handsome, but foreboding and one that looked like he smokes and drinks. Her eyes widen even more, her fear and horror evident on her pale face.  
  
"No..." Her head shook in disbelief. "It...It can't be..."  
  
"Oh, but it is, Sakura," he replied with a sneering smirk.  
  
"K-Kiechi..." she stuttered. "I thought you were in jail...?"  
  
"I _was_ in jail, thanks to that fuckin' friend of yours," Kiechi spat. "But I was released just yesterday."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, her body shaking even more.  
  
"Can't I pay my girl a visit?" he questioned, kneeling in front of her.  
  
All fear left her, instantly replaced by anger and dispite. "I'm not your GIRL anymore! I have someone new in my life! Someone that actually CARES and LOVES me!"  
  
He grabbed her coat collar, hauled her onto her feet, and roughly slammed her back against the tree. His eyes scrunched up into a glare and she coward before him. "I don't care who this guy is! You're _mine_ and no one elses, ya got that?"  
  
She didn't reply. Considering the dreadful state she was in, she couldn't use her magic or any of her self defense skills to fend him off. And besides, whenever he was around, he made her feel like dirt...he made her feel like an ant that could be easily crushed and stomped on. "What do you want from me?"  
  
His lips tugged up to an evil smirk. "All I want is YOU. And this time, none of your fuckin' friends are here to help you!"  
  
"They'll come looking for me!"  
  
"First off, I bet they don't even know you're gone," Kiechi sneered. "And second, how can they help you when they don't even know where you are?"  
  
Grinding her teeth, she tried to keep her gaze steady. He was right. She was completely vulnerable to him now. Without Syaoran...she's nothing. "Wh-why don't you just leave me alone!?"  
  
He released his hold on her coat collar. "Hm. Good question..." His eyes them gleamed with an evil look. "I guess it's because I wish to continue where we left off before that damn Yamazaki came and interrupted us."  
  
She could feel tears stinging her eyes. A cold feeling formed at the pit of her stomach as her insides churned and seemed to tie painfully into knots. She stared forward with wide eyes, half obvious to the fact that Kiechi had his hand stroking her left cheek. He rested his palm on her cheek before leaning towards her. Their lips were centimeters apart and Sakura could feel his hot, alcoholic breath beating against her face.  
  
"You know, Sakura, I waited for the day when I'd see you again," he whispered huskily while nipping her ear. "I've waited for a very long time."  
  
"Well...Now that you have already seen me...Maybe we should both be on our own seperate ways?" Sakura's voice squeaked. She hated this feeling of vulnerability. She hated it more than she thought.  
  
"Silly, silly Sakura," he murmured, running his hand down her neck and bringing them under the coat where he rested his palms on her shoulders. "I haven't seen _all_ of you, yet."  
  
She gulped, never really caring if he heard or not. Grabbing her wrist, Kiechi made an attempt to pull her somewhere, but she finally snapped back to her senses and began to struggle desperately to get out of his hold and run towards the Daidouji Mansion. She groaned mentally. Why did she have to leave the place anyway? He kept a firm grasp on her wrist, still trying to pull her away.  
  
"Quit struggling and make this easier for the both of us!" Kiechi grunted. "I don't wish to hurt you!"  
  
"You'd have to KILL me to get me!!" Sakura snarled venomously. She acted on her instincts and aimed a kick at his shin. The tip of her heal hit target and his grip was released as he howled and hopped around in pain. Choosing not to wait for him to make another move, she made a mad dash towards the mansion. But she barely got 6 paces away when she was tackled harshly against the cold, snowy ground. Withering under Kiechi's weight, she could feel him sitting on her back while pinning her arms to either side of her. She returned back to the shivered, frightened girl Kiechi found sitting at the foot of the tree as the snow started to seep through her clothing, starting to drench her by its freezing water.  
  
"I'm not going to let you get away from me THAT easily," he growled as he flipped her over so she lied on her back and he sat on her stomach.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone!?" Sakura shouted at the point of hysterics. Her eyes shimmered brightly with tears. "Why must you bother me!?! All I want is for you to leave me alone!!"  
  
He smirked at her, leaning in closer. "I love the smell of fear coming from one with such innocence...Well...at least SOME innocence that wasn't stolen before. And don't worry, the rest of that innocence will be all mine."  
  
The tears started to leak down her cheeks as she eyed him fearfully. "Leave me be..." Her throat felt dry and soar as she stared into his eyes. "Just leave me be..."  
  
"I suggest you do as the lady suggested."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide as her heart seemed to skip a bit. They both looked up to see Syaoran, glaring daggers at Kiechi.  
  
"Who are you?" Kiechi questioned in a hiss.  
  
"I? I am Li, Syaoran. And who might YOU be?" he retorted back, his voice sounding as cold as his glare.  
  
"I am Kiechi, Sakura's boyfriend," he snapped.  
  
"My EX-boyfriend!" Sakura inputted, earning a harsh slap across the face.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, girl!"  
  
Syaoran balled his hands into tight fists, feeling his power returning as his green aura a lit like flames. But of course, that all went unseen by Kiechi's eyes, but he did see the wild fire burning darkly yet brilliantly in his amber eyes. Sakura could feel her own powers returning, all feeling of weakness and weariness abandoned both of the Gods in an instant. She would've pushed Kiechi off of her, but his weight put that thought down the drain. (And no, he's not fat or anything.)  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself," Syaoran stated through gritted teeth, trying to contain himself before he did something drastic like: kill him. "Listen to what she said and leave her alone!"  
  
"Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?" Kiechi asked with a hint of mocking in his voice.  
  
Striding towards them, Syaoran toward before Kiechi looking dark and menacing. He grabbed him by his jacket, heaved him off of the girl, and threw him over his shoulders. The silver-blue eyed boy rolled across the snow before coming to a stop. Pushing himself up onto all fours, he coughed slightly and narrowed his eyes at Syaoran who stared back at him steadily. Getting up on his feet, he began to walk away, not exactly wishing to feel the full extent of Syaoran.  
  
"Don't think this is over!" Kiechi exclaimed wildly as he took off in a run.  
  
"Well guess what? It's over! If I ever find you around Sakura AGAIN, you won't be so lucky!!!" Syaoran threatened dangerously as he disappeared from sight.  
  
Turning around, he was about to help Sakura up when he felt someone throw themself against him with their arms wrapped securely around his neck.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out, tears of joy falling down her cheek as she burried her face in his shirt.  
  
His expression softened and he snaked his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. Now that he had Sakura in his arms, he felt alive once more. They both felt alive and it seemed as if they were just born into a new light. Everything was clear again and the need to live on was stronger than ever. They held onto each other as if there would be no tomorrow if they didn't.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, I'm so glad you're back!" Sakura sobbed. "I've missed you sooo much!!!"  
  
"I missed you also," he whispered gently, trying to calm the crying girl in his arms. "Now hush, Sakura love. There's no need for tears. Tears don't suit a lovely face like yours."  
  
Blushing, her crying came to a cease. Lifting her head up, emerald met amber. After those long, harsh months without one another...they were back together once again. I guess you can say that both of them thought the wait was all worth it, simply because they were together in the end.  
  
Syaoran helped Sakura up onto her feet and she clasped her hand in his and began to lead him towards Tomoyo's mansion where the Christmas Party was at. They probably noticed her disappearance by now and would most likely be worried.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do," Syaoran remarked to Sakura. "I'd like to know how you and this...Kiechi guy know one another and why he attacked you."  
  
Sighing, Sakura nodded. "Alright."  
  


_Oh I love you  
Oh whatever it takes, whatever you do, wherever you go  
I am never leaving you  
Oh yeah I am gonna be waiting  
I'll be right here waiting for you_

  
  
**End of Chapter**  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** Yay! Yay! I've updated! Wahoo!!! I don't consider that a cliffhanger, do you Niko? *on good terms with Niko now*  
**Niko:** Nope. I thought it was the perfect ending! ^^ *in a REAL good mood*  
**Azure Rosas:** ^^; *knows why* Anyway, before I thank the reviewers, I'd like to apologize. I would've posted this before New Years or before Christmas, but I ended up going somewhere soo...I guess you can see why I haven't updated when I wanted to. -_- I really wish I could meet my own dead line! Arr...Welp, besides all that, time to get on with my thank you's:  
  
**KawaiiSakuraAngel; Kawaii-Cherry Wolf; Keetra; Isa-chan (Niko thanx you for the hug); sK; kawaiiaznangel36; Chrissy; Ti'ana; Idiot1988; HeavenlyAnimeAngel; Momiji-chan; Animefreak242; Katsu-chan; Litwolf689**  
  
**Azure Rosas:** And to answer some of Animefreak242's questions: 1) Yes, Sakura and Syaoran can still change into their godly forms 2) I'm planning on writting another CCS fic once I'm done with all of my others called _Dark Ages._ 3) I don't think I'll be writting any crossover fics but I MIGHT write a fic for Gundam Wing. I luv that show! ^.^  
'n'-e-wayz, I hope you all liked this chapter. Took me a while to type it but I managed to do it. I was planning on posting it last night..but I wouldn't have had it up until around 2 or 3 in the morning and I was sooo tired -_- Well, the next chapter is most likely the last and I pray to have it up before I go back to school on Tuesday! ._.  
**Niko:** *all smilez* ^^ Please leave a review and ja ne! 


	35. Epilogue: I Promise

"Speaking"  
_-thinking- / Flashbacks_  
_scene change_  
(Author's Note)  
  
**Disclaimer:** *sniffing* *can't stop* Ooohh maannn!! This'll be the last 'Disclaimer' I ever use for this fic!! T.T *sniff* I don't own CCS and *sniff* will never own CCS. -_-'  
  


**The Goddess of Light & The God of Earth  
Epilogue:**  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  


_________

  
  
Before they reached the Daidouji Mansion, Sakura already informed Syaoran about her past relationship with Kiechi and why he was put in prison. She told him how Takashi saved her, which seemed to calm him down a bit, but he was more angered, then calm. His fists were firmly clenched and even though he had on a serious expression, she was still obvious to the wild fire burning feriously in his amber eyes. It took a lot of persuasion from Sakura to stop Syaoran from hunting Kiechi down and butchering him to pieces.  
  
"Really Syaoran, it's alright!" Sakura protested, having to drag him to Tomoyo's house. "Just forget it!"  
  
"But Sakura!" Syaoran insisted, trying uselessly to get away from her hold. "He needs to learn his lesson!"  
  
Pulling him to a stop in front of the door that led into the mansion, she looked up at him with a reassuring grin before throwing her arms around his neck. She whispered softly into his ear, "I don't think he'll ever bother me again as long as he knows that you're here to protect me."  
  
His lips tugged up into a faint grin as he snaked his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Craning her neck back so she had a better view of his face, a light red hue crossed her cheeks the minute their eyes came in contact. Okay, sure, they admitted their 'undying love' for one another, but that doesn't seem to stop her from blushing whenever he was around. If he wasn't holding her at the moment, she could swear that she'd collapse because of how weak her legs seem to feel. Everything around them seemed to fade away and all that mattered right then and there was the person in their eyes. Their faces started to inch closer and closer to each other as their eye lids gradually closed. Then their lips came in contact into a passionate, yet sweet, kiss that both deepened instantly.  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
"Oh Kami-sama! Where can Sakura be!?!" Tomoyo shrieked out in panic, everyone already have looked everywhere in the mansion for any signs of Sakura.  
  
"Maybe she went out for a walk?" Takashi suggested. "Her coat's missing."  
  
"But...Why would she leave without us knowing!?" Tomoyo questioned, her amethyst eyes wide with worry.  
  
Eriol placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, his sapphire eyes twinkling in a mysterious way. "Don't worry Tomoyo, dear. They're just fine."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, immediately recognizing 'the look' he had in his eyes. "Eriol, honey, I know you're keeping something from me so WHY DON'T YOU SPIT IT OUT!?"  
  
He sweat dropped and tried his best to act innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh whatever!" she retorted, rounding on him with suspicion. "Don't think you can keep anything from me Hirrigazawa, Eriol because I know you more than you know yourself! Now, I know you know where Sakura-chan is so tell me!!!" Then her suspicion grew. "And what do you mean by _'They're_ just fine'?"  
  
Smiling mysteriously, he pointed towards the door now knowing that it was quite useless persuading to his fiancée that he knew nothing of Sakura's whereabouts. "You'll find out what I'm talking about just outside that door."  
  
Tomoyo blinked and glanced at Touya and Fujitaka, both of them looking just as confused as she did. Shrugging to them, all three made their way towards the front door, followed by a grinning Eriol and a bewildered Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko. The second Tomoyo opened the door, her video camera was in her hands, recording the scene displayed before them as stars appeared in her eyes. Touya was fuming in rage and had to be held back by Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko who, along with Fujitaka and Eriol, were grinning from ear to ear. Sonomi, out of curiousity, joined them to see what everyone was all smiley about. Her face beamed in happiness when seeing Sakura and Syaoran standing at the porch, kissing.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo squealed, unable to contain herself any longer.  
  
The minute that word reached the couple's ears, they broke away from the kiss and faced everyone with beet red faces. Their eyes were wide in surprise, mostly shock, and a huge sweat drop rolled down the back of their heads.  
  
"H-how long have you all been there?" Sakura stammered, glancing at the REALLY angry face of Touya and then at Tomoyo's video camera.  
  
"Long enough to get the most kawaii-est scene ever!" Tomoyo exclaimed, smiling widely as she waved it side to side. "I think I'll call this one..._Lover's First Kiss_!" (A/N: *scratches head* I'm not sure if it really was their first kiss 'cause I can't remember ^^;;)  
  
"I think that's a perfect title!" Chiharu agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
"Perfect title my -" Touya began through gritted teeth, trying to get at Syaoran.  
  
"Touya!" Fujitaka scolded, sending him a warning glance.  
  
Syaoran sent Touya a smug look, a smirk crossing his face. This only seemed to anger the over-protective brother a lot more as his struggling became more forceful. "When I get my hands on you...!"  
  
"You'll what?" the amber eyed boy asked tauntingly.  
  
Touya growled and the others simply sweat dropped. Laughing nervously, Sakura stood between the two before they killed each other. "'nii-chan! Syaoran-kun! Both of you better quit your arguing before I MAKE you!" They didn't take her threat likely. She had her ways to make them Silent.  
  
Touya ceased his struggling as him and Syaoran crossed their arms before looking away haughtily. Sighing deeply, Sakura shook her head at how 'childish' they act. "You two...."  
  
"What are we all just standing around here for!?" Tomoyo suddenly spoke up as everyone turned their attention to her. "Let's get back to the Christmas Party!"  
  
Everyone agreed, and without reluctance or hesitation, they made their way inside. But...  
  
"Wait, Kinomoto-san! Touya-san!" Syaoran called before they walked back in.  
  
"What is it, gaki?" Touya spat, him, his father, and the 'gaki' being the only ones out there at the moment.  
  
Fujitaka eyed his son and then turned to face Syaoran calmly. "What is it Syaoran-san?"  
  
"I'd like to ask you both something..." he began, fiddling nervously with a small, velvety box in his jacket-pocket.  
  
"Go on," Fujitaka urged.  
  
"Is it okay if....If I ask Sakura's hand in marriage?"  
  
"No it is NOT okay," Touya snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at him.  
  
Holding up a hand to silence Touya, Fujitaka smiled at the Future Leader of the Li Clan. "I trust you, Syaoran-san and I know that you love Sakura-chan just as much as she loves you. And I know that you'd take care of her no matter what so...You have my blessing and permission."  
  
"But...But 'tou-san!" Touya cried out, not believing what his father just said. "How can you trust him!?"  
  
"Because..." he trailed off with his eyes closed. "Sakura-chan trusts him and loves him. Isn't that all you need to know?" With that said, he went back inside to join the party, leaving Syaoran alone with Touya.  
  
All was silent between the two rivals, neither knowing what to say to the other. Glancing down at the younger boy before him, he sighed and spoke up. "Do you really love my sister?"  
  
Staring silently up at him, he tore his gaze to the ground. "Hai, I do."  
  
"Would you ever hurt her?"  
  
"Iie..." he murmured in reply. "Hurting her is the farthest thing from my mind right now. I'd rather die then do anything at all to hurt her in anyway."  
  
"Would you willingly give your life to save hers?"  
  
"I would do so without a thought."  
  
"Would you care for her? Protect her?"  
  
"I already have and will continue to do so until the day I die," Syaoran replied, his voice sounding firm. He looked at Touya with his intense amber eyes and it was then that he finally realized just how much this boy loved his sister.  
  
Syaoran wasn't sure if it was the answers to his questions, or the tone in his voice, or the look in his eyes that made Touya say the next thing he did.  
  
"Then...I give you my blessing and my permission."  
  
His amber eyes went wide in shock as he watched the man that supposedly despise him, walk back into the Daidouji Mansion, leaving his last words ringing loudly in Syaoran's ears. Who would've thought that he'd actually allow him to ask Sakura to marry him!? He stood there, looking completely dumbfounded and feeling like a complete idiot. Sighing, he followed in pursuit.  
  
There went the easy part...Now it was time for the hard part.  
  
_Later On_  
  
After having dinner, everyone gathered near the Christmas Tree to exchange gifts with one another. During this time, Syaoran sat apart from the others. He fiddled absentmindedly with the velvet box, completely ignoring the presents that were gathered at his feet. He was surprised though that he even got any because no one was expecting his arrival. They just explained to him that they were planning on giving it to him whenever he came back to Tomoeda, and so insince he's back, they gave them to him.  
  
"What's that you got there?"  
  
Looking up, he was met by Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. She took a seat next to him and looked at the small box with curiousity. He immediately put it away, not really wanting to tell her. "It's...nothing."  
  
A smile formed across her face. He mentally kicked himself. He should know by now that no one...NO ONE...can keep anything from Daidouji, Tomoyo. "I know what's in there! An enga-" Syaoran clamped his hand over her mouth before anyone could hear.  
  
"Shh! Daidouji-chan!" he hissed, glancing around to make sure no one heard. No one did. Sighing with relief, he removed his hand.  
  
"Let me guess...You're going to propose to her?" Tomoyo murmured, her voice sounding giddy and excited.  
  
Syaoran nodded, speaking to her in the same low tone. "Hai. I already have Kinomoto-san's and Touya-san's permission to do so."  
  
She blinked, looking obviously surprised and shocked. "Touya-san is ACTUALLY letting you go through with this!?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't think I know why, 'cause I don't. I'm just as stumped as you are."  
  
"When are you going to ask her then??" Tomoyo questioned, smiling quite innocently at him. Maybe a bit *too* innocent for his liking.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" he asked in suspicion.  
  
"So I can video tape it of course!" she replied, as if it were the most obvious answer.  
  
Chuckling, he shook his head. "And THAT'S exactly WHY I don't want to tell you."  
  
Letting out an air of exasperation, she leaned back against the couch and narrowed her eyes at him. "Mou. You're so mean! Well then...I guess I'll just have to follow you until you propose so I can get it all on camera!" Her pout changed instantly into a face with a crooked and evil grin. Syaoran's eyes turned to dots as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.  
  
_-She scares me sometimes...-_ he mused silently in his thoughts. _-No wonder her and Hirrigazawa belong together. Both of them have the same crooked minds-_  
  
Pulling out the tiny box, he looked at it and continued to fiddle with it. Tomoyo glanced at him and smiled faintly, her evil grin gone. She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. "You know...if I were you...I'd ask her right now."  
  
"Do you really think I should?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
She gave him a confident grin. "Of course I think so! If you don't do it now, do you really think you'll have the courage to do so in the future?"  
  
He heaved his shoulders up and down in a sigh. "You're right..." He glanced towards where Sakura sat near the fire place on one of the couches. He stood up with a determined expression. "I'll ask her."  
  
"Good!" Tomoyo exclaimed, standing up on her feet and whipping out her camera. Deciding to help him out by giving him a little push in the right direction, she shoved him towards Sakura. "Go on!"  
  
Stumbling forward, the next thing he knew, he was standing before the emerald eyed Goddess. She looked up and smiled when seeing it was him. "Why hello Syaoran."  
  
He adjusted his shirt collar, hiding the velvet box behind him. All determination and courage dropped instantly to the pit of his stomach when meeting her bright eyes. Tomoyo stood beside Eriol, her camera focused on Sakura and Syaoran. Touya happened to walk by them, and as he did so, he nudged Syaoran.  
  
"Ask her you baka!" he hissed before walking away.  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
  
"Hai, Syaoran?"  
  
"I...I need to a-ask you something..." he stammered, wondering why he was so nervous. Well, that's obvious isn't it? He's scared that she'll reject him!  
  
"What is it?" she asked, giving him a quizzical look.  
  
Glancing up at the ceiling, he took in deep breaths. _-Here goes nothing...-_ Gathering whatever courage he possibly could, he went down on one knee, took Sakura's hand in his, and held out the velvet box that was open to show the engagement ring. Right when he knelt down before her, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. Her emerald eyes went wide when realizing what he was doing. "Sakura Kinomoto...Will you marry me?"  
  
Her eyes filled up with tears. No folks, not tears of sadness or dismay, but tears of joy. That was something Syaoran missed. When seeing her eyes glaze over, he began to have second thoughts and completely doubted if what he did was the right thing. On the other hand, Sakura already knew the answer to his question without having to think twice, actually, without having to think at all. She threw herself off the couch and into Syaoran's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as a wide grin was evident on her face.  
  
Syaoran blinked, looking confused at her actions. "Sakura? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"You silly oaf!" Sakura cried out through laughter. "You did _nothing_ wrong!"  
  
"Then...why are you crying?"  
  
She slightly pulled away from the hug so she could have a better view of his face. Her emerald eyes twinkled brilliantly, joy beyond words beaming on her face. "Because, Syaoran, I'm happy. I'm happy that you asked me to marry you!"  
  
"So...then...Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"  
  
Sitting down in front of him, her grin widen even more as her head nodded up and down. "Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a while, her words slowly registering in his mind. When it finally hit him, he broke into a smile as he removed the ring from the box. It was a simple, 15 kt. gold ring with carvings of cherry blossoms engraved around it. Taking her left hand, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger before they both embraced and kissed one another. Everyone in the room applauded, Tomoyo trying her best to keep the camera focused on them while jumping up and down in joy. Touya was the only one not clapping, but he did have a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yatta! He proposed!" Nakuru squealed.  
  
Yukito had a wide grin on his face as he munched on some food, his head bobbing up and down while applauding. Meanwhile, under one of the buffet tables were two certain Sun Guardians, watching all of this.  
  
"Well, it's about time he asked her," Kero remarked to his companion.  
  
"Yeah...and who would've thought he'd actually go through with it?" Spinel Sun commented.  
  
Kero nodded his head in agreement. "I have to admit, that kid's got guts."  
  
_Hong Kong - Li Mansion  
Valentine's Day / The Wedding_  
  
"....It is now time to say your vows," Father Lin said, nodding to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
The wedding took place at the back yard of the Li Mansion. Everything was like a dream come true to Sakura as she stared up at the man who was going to be her husband any minute now. Everyone was there: the whole of the Li Clan, Meiling and Shui, Touya, Fujitaka, Tomoyo, Eriol and everyone of their classmates and people they know from Tomoeda. Even Gem, Crystallight, Rage, and Kinto were there. Kinto was only there for the day, having permission from the rest of the Council of the Gods and Angels to attend to the wedding and reception. No one knew that Gem and them would be at there. It was a wonderful surprise, especially for Sakura and Syaoran. (They explained to them that they were informed of the wedding by the Gods.) Tomoyo and Eriol were the Best Man and Woman.  
  
Thinking back to all they've been through, all the adventures they faced and all the hardships they managed to rise from, Sakura's eyes shimmered brightly with tears as she began to speak the words from her own heart. "Ever since you came into my life, I felt...I felt alive; I felt free, Syaoran. With you around, I didn't have anything to worry about because I knew that you'd be by my side through thick and thin. And you were. Never once did you let me down. You were always there for me when I needed you the most, and I thank you for that. When I think of life without you, I feel empty inside; nothing felt right. I don't ever wish to feel that way...because a life without you...doesn't seem like one at all. Nothing would be the same if you were gone from me.  
  
"You encouraged me, Syaoran, to live on and strive to do my best. You gave me all the faith and hope I needed to accomplish the task at hand." Flashbacks of the times they talked to each other at night, battled their foes and defeated them flashed rapidly in their minds. "Without you...I'm not sure where I'd be at the moment."  
  
_ "Syaoran. . . They're gone. . ." Sakura whispered in a cracked voice.  
  
"Shh. . . They're not gone Sakura. . . They're in your hearts forever," Syaoran whispered into her ear, hoping to comfort her. He smoothed her hair down as he continued to rock her. Once her shaking stopped, she looked up at him with dull emerald eyes.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran. . . " she said.  
  
He smiled. "Your welcome."_  
  
"All those times I held you back...You could've gone on without me...but instead, you chose to stay with me no matter what."  
  
_ "Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked gently.  
  
"I can't go on," Sakura said between sobs, covering her face with her hands. "I just can't go on. . . "  
  
"And why's that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm scared!" she exclaimed. "When I looked at that. . . that castle. . . I felt as if we were being watched by a pair of eyes. . . Evil eyes. . . Dark eyes. . . I felt cold. . . Alone. . .Scared. . . I just can't go on. . . "  
  
"Sakura, look at me," Syaoran stated firmly. She removed her hands and looked up at him. "You're not alone, I'm here. And me and you are going to do this together. Remember what Hirrigazawa said? Remember what we promised him?"  
  
She looked down. Of course she remembered. Her and Syaoran promised Eriol that they'd never give up hope, but here she was, already giving up. "Gomen nasi Syaoran. . . ."  
  
"It's alright," Syaoran said, smiling at her. "Now are you with me?"  
  
Her eyes burned with a new light. . . hope. . . revenge. . . . and determination. She wipped her tears away and smiled back at him. "I'm with you all the way."_  
  
"You never abandoned me, Syaoran...Not once have you abandoned me," Sakura gave him a watery smile, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "And now...It's my turn to swear to be by your side. I love you Syaoran, and from this point on, I promise to love you, cherish you, care for you, and protect you until the day I die." With all that said, she slipped the wedding ring onto his finger.  
  
Rage and Crystallight glanced at each other, grinned, clasped their hands together and returned their attention to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Now it was Syaoran's turn to say his vow. Staring deeply into her emerald eyes, all she saw was love reflecting in them...Love that was for her and only her. Resting the palm of his hand against her cheek, he smiled tenderly at her. "You're one of the most stubborn, and strongest girl I will ever know. Even though you think you needed my help, truth is, I needed your help just as much as you needed mines. When I first met you, I have to admit, I started to think that you needed serious protection. But you never did...You proved me wrong so many times with your stubborness."  
  
_ "Come out and face us!" Sakura demanded as she changed her key into her staff, Syaoran changed his pendent into his sword, Eriol summoned his staff, Nakuru changed into her true form, and as did Yukito, Kero, and Suppi.  
  
Amongst the black mist, a figure could be seen. The mist slowly evaporated, to reveal K'van.  
  
"Come to me Card Mistress and your friends here won't get hurt," he said, indicating the unconscious Touya, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Tomoyo.  
  
"Leave them alone," Sakura hissed. "It's me you want, so let's fight!"  
  
"Iie, Sakura-chan," Syaoran said. "Let me fight him."  
  
She shook her head. "This is my fight Syaoran-kun." With that said, she walked towards K'van._  
  
"I remember how I use to be silent and kept things to myself. I remember how rude I was...that is...until I met you. You became my friend, Sakura. You taught me without even knowing it what the true meaning of life is. You showed me how to be more opened up...You showed me how to smile...And you taught me to love. I thank the Gods above every day for sending you into my life."  
  
Yelan smiled gently at her son, tears stinging her eyes. She proudly looked at how grown up he was and how much he changed over the time he spent at Japan...all because of one girl...Sakura. Looking up at the sky, her smile widen slightly. _-Wherever you are, Rinji, I know you're watching-_  
  
"As I think back into the past and remember all those times I could've lost you....It frightens me to know that. I was scared whenever you were takin' from me. I felt lost and life didn't feel worth living. But I made a promise to protect you and I meant to keep it."  
  
_ "Sakura!"  
  
She looked up to meet a pair of amber eyes. She still shivered as she held out a hand towards him, a hint of hope in her eyes. "Syaoran? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me," he assured, kneeling beside her. She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrying her face in his shirt. Warmth spread through her body and no more did she feel lonely.  
  
"You're back! You didn't leave me afterall!" Sakura exclaimed, relief evident in her voice.  
  
"I'd never leave you alone," he whispered softly into her ears, snaking his arms around her shoulders and drawing her closer to him. "Sakura, it's time we returned."_  
  
"You mean all the world to me, Sakura," Syaoran continued, taking her left hand in his, "and having you in my life is the greatest thing that ever happened to me." He placed the wedding ring onto her finger. "I love you Sakura, and from this point on, I promise to love you, cherish you, care for you, and protect you until the day I die."  
  
"Now that the wedding vows have been said..." Father Lin began in a loud, clear voice, "I give to you all: Mr. and Mrs. Li, Xiaolang! You may kiss the bride."  
  
They embraced each other tightly before their lips locked into a sweet, blissful kiss. Everyone stood up on their feets and applauded the newly wed loudly and joyfully. Nadeshiko and Rinji glanced at each other as proud grins crossed their faces. They were invisible to all eyes, but Sakura and Syaoran saw them fly up to the sky the minute they broke apart from the kiss. Clasping hands with smiles on their faces, they walked down the red carpet that was littered with scattered blossoms from sakuras and peonies. Tomoyo and Eriol followed in pursuit, Tomoyo keeping her video camera focused on them. Intertwining her free arm with her husband, (Yes, Tomoyo and Eriol are already married), a title for this film popped in her mind.  
  
"You want to know what I'm going to call this one, Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
_"I Promise."_  
  
"I think it's perfect," Eriol murmured into her ear as they watched Syaoran sweep Sakura off her feet and into his arms, their merry laughter drifting through the air.  
  
  
**_The End..._**  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** *blinking* I can't believe...it's actually finished! Yatta! I finished another fic!!! *bouncing around in joy* I think this one was more successful than _Never Alone_ and _War & Love._ Not only did it reach more words than _War & Love_ but it's longer than _Never Alone_ in chapters! Well...it's only longer by one chapter ^^;;  
**Niko:** Okay...here are the list of people that she'd like to thank for reviewing the fic:  
  
**Mary; Katsu-chan; Idiot1988; Akiako; Keetra; Kawaii-CherryWolf; sK; Litwolf689; Feyla - KittyKat; silvercherrywolf; KawaiiSakuraAngel; Animefreak242; Momiji-chan; HeavenlyAnimeAngel; Ti'ana; Chrissy; kawaiiaznangel36; Isa-chan; Devils Sanctuary; Sakura-Free-Spirit; RuByMoOn; link no miko; Syvonair; Feline Angel Sakura; Shinhwa-Gurl89; mysterious ghost; chibiookamigirl; Katie; someone; Kaylie-chan; SapphireStar; sakurablossom star; Winged Angel; sakurakawaiicherry; Sakura Li-tenshi; SuzakuNoMiko/KadokyaputaSakura; liltrickygurl; Azi; Monique; Louella; MEll; green-pixie-stick-faerie51; Luna; Reader; Crystal; Faolitiama; Sujakata; Amber Dream; chocobaby; Alexandera H. Cliff; iemuf; kstar8; ?; Anime Angel Eri; Kayla; CCSfan; Silver Star; Silver-Cherry; Meruru; miss nioko; Caoilfhionn; Articuno; and thank you to the person who reviewed but left no name.**  
  
**Niko:** *out of breath* *panting* *can't talk anymore*  
**Azure Rosas:** ^^;; You know...when I first started this fic, I didn't think I'd be getting THIS much reviews but who'da thunk it that I'd get over 200? I thank everyone that's reviewed, even if they only left one review. And I mostly thank the reviewers that have been reading this since the beginning *winks* Luv ya all! ^-~ Anyway, I have a question to those that read my other fics: Should I write longer chapters for them or should I just leave the length short so I can leave lots and lots of cliffies? *innocent grin* Oh, I also forgot to mention that Rinji is just a made up name. I didn't know what Syaoran's father's real name is so I had to make it up and stuff. Also, Crystallight and Rage are two of my veerryyy old characters that I made up two years ago when I was in 6th grade. They had another companion that was a girl that I wanted to use in here, but I forgot her name so I came up with Gem. Anyway, I'm gonna miss working on this fic but I'm just glad I got it over with. *sighs* Sayonara minna-san and arigatou for all your support!  
**Niko:** Ooohhh yeah! And don't leave without leaving a review! *wavez* Bye-bye! 


End file.
